45 Tails
by Bloody-trails
Summary: After Naruto's failure to bring Sasuke back. Another great ninja war erupts. In the midst of the battle, Akatsuki comes into play and Naruto must seek aid in his fellow demons. Rated M for swearing and violence.
1. Uchiha's Ambition

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. All the characters in this story that are not from the manga/anime are original and in no way copied or stolen.

Side note: I've started the story at the fight with Naruto and Sasuke in the Valley of the end. I changed the fight to keep it interesting and to start thing off. Also incase any get confused, the dialect is written like this.

'Is that Naruto?'- Someone thinking.

"Is that Naruto?"-Someone talking.

**Is that Naruto?**-Bijuu talking (in the jinchuuriki's head)

"**Is that Naruto?"**-Bijuu talking through the Jinchuuriki

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Broken Bonds**

Two reddened eyes were staring in disbelief, completely flabbergasted at the amount of charka being channeled. Uchiha Sasuke believed that he was one of the best. That he was better than all the other fools in Kohona, if not better than all, than at very least the dobe before him. But doubt coursed through his body as he witnessed the sight of his friend. Feral whiskers protruding from his face, Red eyes with slit pupils concentrated solely on him. Blood red charka pooling around his body, radiating intense heat. Naruto was an intimidating sight to say the least; Sasuke had no idea that he possessed that kind of power!

They had been fighting in the valley of the end for little under an hour, neither showing any signs of fatigue. Each pushing themselves to the limit, not backing down in the slightest. As soon as his sharingan bloomed a third comma in each eye, he had taken the fight to be over. There was nothing that he couldn't see. He knew what his opponent was going to do at the slightest muscle twitch; every time eye contact was made a genjutsu was activated. These eyes! So much power, so much that he was capable of. But now he wasn't so sure. At this point he wished he didn't have them.

Because with the sharingan, you can see the inner charka system and its flow. And he didn't like what he saw in Naruto. He could see the raw power pulsating in his body. It made it that much more intimidating. His grip tightened on this kunai, sweat running down the small of his back. He was scared but he was ready. He stood ready for Naruto's attack, but it didn't come. Naruto's eyes softened slightly as he stood up straight.

'Is this really Naruto? When did he become so powerful…s...so beast like?'

"Sasuke! I won't let you leave; I promised Sakura-chan that I would bring you back! And I will. I won't let you go off with that snake bastard!"

Sasuke took in deep breaths and calmed down. 'I can handle this...I won't lose to the dead last.' With new found confidence Sasuke stood up straight and sent an intense glare at Naruto.

"That snake bastard is my only chance to get the power I need." Sasuke relaxed and stood up straight and sent an intense glare towards Naruto. "I am and avenger, and I will do anything, make any sacrifice in order to achieve my goal. And if that means going to Orochimaru to do it, then I will."

Rage shown from Naruto's eyes. "HE KILLED THE HOKAGE! How can you trust him, he attacked kohona and tried to destroy it!"He stared back at Sasuke, silently pleading him to wake up and come to his senses.

'I can't allow him to leave, Sakura-Chan would never forgive me…I will keep my promise!'

**HAHAHA, I think you should just kill him! But if you're not up to the task kit then ill take the liberty for you.**

The Kyuubi laughed behind his prison bars as he witnessed his host's predicament.

**The Uchiha are stubborn and proud…he will not admit defeat or go with you.**

'You're wrong! It's that bastard snake that filled his head with nonsense…'

**I can see there no way to sway your decision kit, that's one thing I've always liked about you.**

Naruto's conversation with the Kyuubi went on as Sasuke stood stoically. A bead of sweat ran down Naruto's cheek, past his whiskers and fell to the ground before him. The tension in the air was thick, stifling and made it hard to breath. Naruto glanced at his hands which had grown claws.

'So what is this change? Is this your power?

**Hai…it is, and I can give you so much more to help you defeat your friend. **

'Give it to me!'

**Very well, but remember kit, my charka is dangerous and you can't use it for to long, not at your…current state.**

'Fine, what ever I don't care'

**Kukukuku.**

More of the Kyuubi's chakra flowed into Naruto, pouring off his body like molten lava. His chakra was so great it had radiated far out through the forest to where Kakashi had sensed it miles away, already speeding towards his students with Pakkun leading.

"ENOUGH! No more talk, from this point on we fight!" Sasuke yelled

Sasuke pulled more kunai out of his pouch and hurled them at Naruto. A mighty tail of red charka slammed the projectiles away; with an incredible burst of speed Naruto launched himself forward. Too fast for the Uchiha to react Naruto slammed his fist into is gut, efficiently knocking the wind out of him. He then proceeded to assault his friend with a torrent of punches. Pain shot through Sasuke's body as the punches landed, to fast for him to block or dodge, each punch winding and burning his clothes. Burning his cloths! The charka was that strong, he needed to do something fast before he was beaten to death!

With the final punch Sasuke allowed himself to be thrown back a few feet, then leapt back to put more distance between them. Little good it did. Naruto sped forward and kicked Sasuke into the air and quickly sealed.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"(Shadow Clone Technique)

Two Naruto jumped up towards Sasuke. One grabbed put Sasuke in a headlock from behind and wrapped his legs around Sasukes'. Then the real Naruto began to viciously pummel his stomach as the began there downward decent. Naruto continued to beat Sasuke senseless, at the same time accelerating there fall. Then Naruto kicked off his stomach and sent Sasuke and his clone plummeting downwards when the clone flipped and caused Sasuke to take the brunt of the force.

"AAAHHHHHH!!"Naruto came downwards in full force and slammed into sasuke's back causing a crater to develop in the ground. Naruto grinned, flashing his animalistic fangs only to be greeted with smoke and a log. 'Damn substitution jutsu…where could he have gone?'Naruto searched the area, trying to sense Sasuke's Chakra.

"Dammit Sasuke! Come out!"Naruto shouted and sank down to all fours. Resembling a fox that much more.

'Why does he fight so hard to stop me? Stupid dobe, I'll have to think of something quickly or ill lose this!' Sasuke collected his thoughts at the top of the Shodai statue.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up towards Sasuke and started scalling the statue at inhuman speed just as Sasuke ran down the statue, cursed seal fully activated and blood red sharingan spinning full speed. Sasuke sealed rapidly while Naruto ran at him full force.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Great Fireball Technique)

Naruto burst through the ball of flame like nothing and engaged Sasuke in fierce taijutsu. Sasuke kneed Naruto in the gut and punched him in the face. As Naruto's Chakra tail flew forward over Sasuke's head he flipped backwards (actually upwards since they're fighting horizontally on a mountain side) onto his hands then feet. He dipped into his weapons pouch and hurled three shuriken and drew a kunai. Naruto deflected the shuriken with his kunai and slashed at Sasuke. Sasuke parried the blow and through a well aimed punch into Naruto's shoulder, effectively dislocating it. Naruto lashed out at Sasuke with a claw of chakra which sent him flying upwards. Naruto ran up the mountain back at Sasuke, punching his shoulder at the same time putting it back into place.

Sasuke pushed chakra out of his feet, sticking him back to the side of the statue. He ducked Naruto's punch and drew wire out of his pouch. Attaching it to a kunai he slammed it into the stone. Ducking another punch Sasuke cut the chakra connecting him to the mountain and arched around Naruto swinging from the wire. When below him he reattached himself to the mountain and ran along it dragging the wire in hand. He anchored it again to the mountain side and attached the other end of the wire to another kunai, as Naruto ran along the mountain with him, and threw it to the river where it embedded itself in a boulder.

He then flipped and swung a kick at Naruto who knocked it away. The Uchiha prodigy then placed his right foot on wire and his left attached to the mountain side. Now standing upright with a wide stance he proceeded to throw well aimed punches at his teammate. Naruto stepped back and looked at his friend.

Sasuke smiled at his own genius. Using the wire he had leveled himself so he was standing straight and anchored, whereas Naruto was forced to fight sideways. Naruto, enraged by the Kyuubi's chakra charged again, only to be beaten back by the sharingan user. He charged again with the same result.

"You really are an idiot Naruto" Sasuke taunted his friend from his position, staring holes into Naruto. The black flames of his cursed seal making him look all that more intimidating.

Hearing Sasuke's voice Naruto snapped out of his beastly rage brought on by his chakra.

He smiled and started sealing.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three Naruto clones puffed into existence, hidden in the smoke one transformed into a shuriken. When the smoke cleared the Naruto clone ran along side of the mountain at Sasuke where he was beat down again. The cloned disappeared with a puff of smoke and the real Naruto burst out of the side of the mountain and punched Sasuke in the face. As he was falling Naruto threw his shuriken at Sasuke (the clone). Just as the Uchiha was about to catch it transformed back into Naruto.

The clone grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him upwards, where Naruto flattened Sasuke with a punch to the face. As Sasuke fell he hooked his foot onto the wire and flipped himself on top of it. He then ran up the wire back at Naruto who cut the wire with a kunai. The Uchiha jumped directly at Naruto, staring into his eyes. Naruto yelled and hammered his kunai into the Uchiha's gut, Sasuke hung, skewered on Naruto's kunai, blood flowing from his stomach…dead. Naruto smirked as he tossed the body into the river.

"Get real Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he blasted his chakra outwards, dispelling the genjutsu.

Sasuke stood sideways on the mountain in front of Naruto. He smiled, and swept Naruto's feet from under him. As Naruto began to fall Sasuke began his lion combo from above. At the second kick Naruto grabbed his leg and slammed him into the statue and fell to the water landing gracefully. Naruto watched as Sasuke emerged from the crater in the statue and jumped down in front of Naruto. Naruto gasped at the sight of his friend. His skin at changed into a light brown color. His raven hair had grown past his shoulders, random spikes jutting out on angles. His eyes had gone completely black other than the red sharingan spinning in the middle. His clawed hand was raised in a fist in front of his face which partially covered the large black star on his nose.

"You see what Orochimaru can do for me? This is why I must go with him." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he lowered his hand.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE CAN DO FOR YOU, I'm going to break every bone in your body and drag you back to Sakura-chan if I have to!" Naruto got into a fighting stance again.

Sasuke smirked and winced. 'Damn! I'll have to end this fast this version of the cursed seal is risky' Sasuke thought back to when he spoke with Sakon.

Flashback

* * *

"The cursed seal is very simple. It will grant the wearer the ability to access their real power, by releasing by forcibly pulling out even more charka. When the wearer releases the cursed seal to activate the extra charka, they will lose their free will permanently over time, transforming the user into Orochimaru's slave." Sakon smirked devilishly at Sasuke.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that every time you use the cursed seal, you lose your free will and will become a slave for Orochimaru's ambition!" Sakon laughed. "You would think it's a bad deal though wouldn't you? Don't worry; it's a gradual effect that won't happen until years of using it. You don't even have to use it that much, just when ever you feel the need to" Sakon looked at Sasuke intently.

"There's a second level of the cursed seal too!"

"Sakon you little shit hurry up!" Tayuya scowled impatiently at Sakon from beside Jiroubou.

Sakon brushed off he insult and turned his attention back on Sasuke who was fidgeting nervously… or with excitement, Sakon grinned at this.

"How much powerful is this second level?" Sasuke looked at Sakon inquisitively.

"So much more powerful, you won't believe the things you can accomplish with its aid."

"Hmm…"

Sasuke turned his back and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked upward and thought out his situation. 'I've already seen what this seal can do. It's amazing really. With this second level I can accomplish so much more, and finally kill my bastard brother.' Sasuke scowled at the thought of Itachi. 'Orochimaru can really help me.'

He looked back at Sakon and the rest of the Sound Four.

"I'll do it!"

End of Flashback

* * *

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a stoic face, earning a growl back from his teammate.

"We'll dobe, you've defiantly improved, and I'll give you that."

"Is that supposed to be a complement?"

"Hn… Why are you fighting so hard?"

"Because I promised Sakura-Chan, and because you were my first friend. I won't let you leave! Orochimaru is nothing but bad news"

Sasuke just stood there and looked at Naruto. 'His first friend?' Sasuke wouldn't admit it but Naruto was his first friend too.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore; I'm leaving Kohona and everyone in it!"

Naruto growled "So that's it huh? You're just going to abandon every one who cares about you? All the people who risked their lives to try and save you?"

"Hai" Sasuke's answer was cold and direct. Naruto was shocked.

"Y...Youre j...just going to lea…leave?"

"Hai."Again, just as cold and direct as before.

"Fine. I'll just have to knock some sense into you. Then drag you back to Kohona and knock some more sense into you!"

"Like you could dobe…I've had control over this whole fight, even with you in your 'state' I had the upper hand with my cursed seal! What do you expect now that I'm in level two?" Sasuke smiled and reached into his pocket. "But I'll take this fight seriously, we'll fight as equals." Sasuke pulled out his Haiti-ate and tied it to his forehead.

**You better finish this quickly kit, constant exposure to my chakra is damaging. **

'If I could I'd have finished this so much earlier! He's beating the crap out of me!'

**I'll give you more chakra, but you have to do something for me, I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine**

'Stupid fox! Now isn't the time for me to scratch your back!'

The Kyuubi stared blankly from his cell, a drop of sweat on the back of his head.

**You really are stupid! I meant ill give you more chakra if you help me. But remember, you won't have much control, with so much demon chakra in you; you will become rather beast like. You may just kill you friend.**

'I'll be able to handle it. What do you want? I'm not letting you out if that's what you're asking.'

**No, I knew you wouldn't do that anyways. There's someone I want you to find for me later on, but don't worry about it now. I'll collect your…debt…when the time is tight…kukuku.**

'Whatever fox just give me the chakra!'

More chakra surged into Naruto's coil system. He let out a deafening roar. Almost all reason left his head as Kyuubi's power took over. A second tail of blood red Chakra forming from behind him. His whisker marks grew thicker and longer, his fangs protruded from his face even more and his claws grew longer and sharper.

Naruto ran forward and slammed Sasuke in his gut. Using his razor sharp claws Naruto began to slash at Sauske's body, cutting him to impair him. First Naruto slashed his biceps, and began to work his way down. He gouged into Sasuke's shoulders, pushing his claws in between his arm, and shoulder bone. Yanking them out he did the same to Sasuke's knees. Forcing his claws into the flesh and then in between the bone. Blood running down Sasuke's body he screamed in agony.

Grinning Naruto kicked Sasuke down the river, then extended his chakra arm and pulled him back. Sasuke watched as the chakra arm burned him and brought him to Naruto's fist. He opened his eyes in shock realizing that he couldn't avoid the hit due to Naruto crippling him with his claws. Naruto slammed his fist into Sasuke's chest, breaking his sphincter and several ribs. Sasuke let out a breath and dropped into the water. Not being able to breathe Sasuke sank deeper into the lake.

'This is it! I'm going to die, by NARUTO'S HAND!' Sasuke desperately tried to swim to the surface, blood flowing from his joints and no air in his lungs. He could see the glow of Naruto's chakra. Intense pain ran through Sasuke's chest as he flayed his arms trying to swim.

'No..I have too much to do to die now!' Sasuke forced more chakra into his cursed seal, hoping that there was more it can offer him after level 2. He smiled as he felt more chakra being pulled out. His already brown skin darkened slightly and he felt a tingle in his shoulder blades. Grinning ear to ear Sasuke looked back up at Naruto's red glow.

Naruto sighed and began to calm down. The adrenaline in his body was causing him to shake. 'I should get Sasuke and take him back to Kohona before he drowns.' Naruto got ready to dive in after him when a brown, clawed hand shot upward. Naruto gasped as Sasuke launched himself out of the water, a set of brown hand like wings propelling him upwards. Sasuke smirked at him, fully healed Sasuke slashed at Naruto with his hand like wing.

Naruto jumped back, shock written plainly across his face. The shock was quickly replaced with anger as he witnessed the monstrous things Orochimaru was capable of. He doubted that Sasuke's current form was even human. Naruto crouched back onto all fours, his two chakra tails twitching behind him angrily. Sasuke jumped forward and snapped a kick into Naruto's gut, sending him flying backwards. He continued his assault with a punch squared into Naruto's jaw and an elbow in the head. Naruto sank into the water slightly, pushing out charka to keep him floating. Sasuke kicked him again and flew backwards, sealing at the same time. Naruto stood up and charged just at the same time Sasuke released his jutsu.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)

One of Naruto's tails lashed out and slapped the fire and hidden shuriken away. He then ran at Sasuke again jumping onto his chest. Wrapping his legs around Sasuke's torso he began to punch Sasuke. Sasuke's wings curled around Naruto and curved inwards. Its sharp tips cutting into Naruto's back.

'Damn! Those wings actually work just like hands!'

**You've got your work cut out for you that's for sure. Hurry up kit! My chakra will kill you soon.**

'What! I don't even feel hurt! Except for the wings clawed into my back'

**Of course you don't, you won't feel much pain in this state, that doesn't mean your not being hurt.**

"Dammit" Naruto cursed and slammed his claw into Sasuke's chest. More blood squirted outwards. At the Same time Sasuke's wings proceeded to tear at Naruto's back. Naruto pushed off of Sasuke as his back rapidly healed. As he looked he saw that Sasuke was healed to.

**FINISH IT!**

'I KNOW!'

Naruto lowered his right hand focused his chakra. Swirling blood red and light blue the Rasengan appeared. Pumping as much chakra into the technique Naruto began to spin it faster and faster.

Sasuke smirked as he started sealing for his Chidori. Black chirping lightning appeared in his left hand. Sparking outwards it lashed at the water. Spreading his wings Sasuke flew upwards. At the same time Naruto leaped even higher. The two arched towards each other, arms drawn back. Naruto thrust his Rasengan straight at Sasuke's chest. Inwardly smirking as he watched that Sasuke's hand was still in the same place. His eyes then widened in shock as he watch Sasuke angle his wings to avoid the hit.

As Naruto continued to fall forward Sasuke turned again in the air and slammed his Chidori straight through Naruto's back, impaling him out the chest. 'Ha, that's the second time my Chidori went through his lung. It's over.' Sasuke winced at the pain of his cursed seal and passed out. Both teammates fell from the sky, Sasuke unconscious and Naruto bleeding. Before the Kyuubi cut off his chakra from Naruto he healed the wound. The blood red chakra died away as Naruto to lost consciousness.

* * *

Closing note: So there the first chapter to kick it off, I hoped you liked it. Review please with any suggestions, criticism and tips, whatever. Any questions, ask. 


	2. Prying Eyes

The cool air blew through the valley, causing the water to ripple slightly. Evidence was in clear view of the battle that had just taken place. Deep scars in the sides of the two statues, craters embedded in the rock and scattered kunai and shuriken. Sasuke had regained consciousness when he hit the water, Naruto did not, luckily for him however he landed near shore and was brought to shallow water by the tide.

A faint airy laugh could be heard at the top of the Shodai statue. What looked like a light green set of jaws emerged from the ground. Looks can be deceiving. Following the green jaw came his body which was covered by a black cloak with red clouds. The in side of the cloak was red and had a large collar. A collar which hugged the green jaws that began to open. Inside was a man with short light green hair. It lay on his head like a clumped shag. Very short bangs sat at the top of his forehead in jagged spikes. Hollow yellow eyes and thin light green eyebrows. The right side of his face was completely black, his yellow eye sticking out like a sore thumb. The other side of his face was completely white, whiter than snow. An odd sight for sure. Finally his whole body was out of the ground. His right foot was white like the left side of his face. Covered in a white stocking and black sandal. His toe nails painted a dark purple. He didn't even have a right foot. It was as if it were there but invisible, since a shadow of a foot could be seen on the ground.

Zetsu stood and observed as the Uchiha boy walked up to his defeated teammate. And he watched as said Uchiha left his defeated teammate…alive.

"Hmm…intesting."

"_Hai...We should kill him before he reaches Orochimaru…"_

"It is against my orders. I am merely here to scout and observe."

"_What of the Jinchuuriki?"_

"He is Itachi-sama's responsibility."

"_Look, another leaf shinobi."_

Zetsu watched on as Hatake Kakashi appeared in front of his student with a small dog summon at his side. Kakashi picked up Naruto and sped off in the direction of Kohona. Zetsu turned and began to walk away. His right foot stepping and the left side of him gliding along.

"_Didn't Itachi-sama defeat that ninja?"_

"Hai, he used Tsukuyomi technique on him. I'm surprised that he doesn't have brain damage."

"_Hai must be the sharingan he possesses."_

"Hai."

Zetsu began to sink back into the ground. His shoulder jaws closing over his head has he did so.

* * *

**Hidden cave somewhere in Fire country.**

Like before Zetsu emerged from the ground at the base of a large statue. The Statue was immense. It stood from the ground raising upwards multiple stories until it reached the top of the cave. Sticking forwards were to large arms. Its hands held out with palms facing upwards. All of its fingers and thumbs also pointing upwards. On each finger stood a member of Akatsuki. Except for two empty spaces, the left pinky finger and the right pinky finger. Zetsu looked up at his comrades and leapt to the right pinky finger.

"What do you have to report Zetsu-?" The voice was heard from the right thumb of the Statues hand. The outline of a tall man could be seen in the shadows.

"The Jinchuuriki lost its battle with the Uchiha boy."

"_The Uchiha is with Orochimaru now."_

"Should we deal with Orochimaru? He cannot be allowed to have the Sharingan." A very polite voice was heard from the right middle finger.

"Don't worry Tobi; Orochimaru has already used his soul transfer technique. It will be another three years before he can use it again. We are going to lay low until then. We cannot risk any more attention on us at this time, we will wait." The leader of Akatsuki stepped forward from his place in the shadows. "No one is to draw attention to themselves until I say otherwise.

"What! What the fuck are we supposed to do for three years?" Hidan yelled across the cave from his position on the left index finger. "I just joined and I'm expecting some action."

"Shut up idiot, he knows what he is doing." Hidan's partner chastised him for speaking out. Kakuzu stood menacingly over Hidan from the left middle finger. "If you are so interested in killing something you can go find a goat or something."

"Ha-ha, I could see it now, Hidan using his all-powerful Jutsu on a mountain goat. HAHAH" Deidara laughed her ass off from the right index finger of the statue.

Sasori simply sent a glare at his partner, one that wasn't seen by Deidara because she was to busy laughing her ass off. Hidan was staring her down just as hard. Sasori looked around at the members of Akatsuki. He didn't like Hidan very much; the boy was to rash and irresponsible. Being the youngest member of the team that was expected…well almost the youngest. Sasori figured Tobi was around the same age. Both being the newest members of the organization. But Tobi was much more polite and level headed. He wasn't very confident in his abilities and Sasori hadn't seen what he was capable of. But Zetsu had vouched for him, and Sasori trusted his judgment. Zetsu was a very perceptive man, having the dark side and light side of your personality split in two would defiantly make you perceptive. Zetsu saw everything from two sets of eyes. His light side would see all the good in what was he saw and his dark side saw all the bad. So his opinion was never bias. That's why he was the scout, the only scout. His abilities made him the perfect spy, a damn good fighter too. Zetsu was one of the senior members along with the Leader, Kakuzu and himself, Sasori.

Kisame was older than Sasori but he still only joined 10 or so years back. Rather new, he had left Hidden Mist twelve years prior and joined Akatsuki after he became tired of the hunter Nins constantly tracking him. The Mizukage was furious that one of his best devil swordsmen had left. To this day twelve years later there were multiple platoons hunting Kisame, usually after a decade the search shrinks, there are still hunter Nins on the case but less. The Mizukage wouldn't stop until Kisame was dead or brought back to Hidden Mist. He had a lot of information on the village and in his absence the Mizukage couldn't replace his position on the seven devil swordsman. The title can not be taken away, that is the law in Mist, they keep their title until they die or retire. Since Kisame did neither, the position was occupied until he did.

Sasori himself had left Suna over 25 years ago. He left when he was twelve, bored of his home town. He decided that Suna had no more to offer him since he was already ranked 5th best ninja in the whole village. A true genius. He joined Akatsuki a little under a year after leaving Suna. Even after all the years he was still interested in what the leader had to offer. They were close, so close indeed.

Kakuzu was the first member of Akatsuki, at one point he was probably the leader and founder until the current one over threw him. Sasori wasn't around for when that happened. Either way, Kakuzu was old; he had his own way of immortality, as did most members in Akastuki. Kakuzu's partner, Hidan, was defiantly and idiot, Sasori tried to deny his entry but not even Sasori could deny the potential the boy had. So much potential. If Sasori had those abilities…he would have easily overthrown a village. 'Stupid boy has no idea' Sasori scowled at the thought of Hidan's wasted talents. 'Speaking of stupid'

Deidara had finished laughing and Hidan looked like he was sulking. Itachi was standing there stoically until he finally spoke.

"What of the remaining Jinchuuriki?" Itachi frowned. "I don't think allowing them the time to become more powerful is a good idea…especially considering some of out members may not be up to the task…" He inclined his head slight in Tobi's position.

This didn't go unnoticed by the members of Akatsuki.

"What do you think you will all be doing for the next three years?" The leader was now standing fully in the light, his spiky red hair standing out in the dark cave.

"More training I see." Kisame scowled, he didn't like there training sessions very much.

Sasori didn't either; he didn't think any of them did. Except for Itachi maybe, the Uchiha learned Jutsu and skills like noting, even when he wasn't using his sharingan, he absorbed Jutsu like a sponge. Out of the whole group Sasori held Itachi in the most respect (not including the leader). Itachi was a lot like Sasori, just better. At this point the two of them were relatively equal in power. The only thing was that Itachi was nearly twenty years younger. All the members in Akatsuki were close to even in power/skill. He didn't know about Tobi though, he had only joined recently. If the occasion ever came into play Sasori believed he could defeat most of the members (again, not including the leader). Itachi and Kakuzu would be the ones that Sasori would have to push himself against.

"I think we should recruit some more members." Sasori had been thinking about this a lot lately. He himself already had a large number of shinobi that followed him; they just didn't know it at the time. 'Hahaha'

"You already know that we cannot recruit anyone with Orochimaru's ring still with him. The leader sighed.

"Orochimaru has been a pain in our ass since he joined Akatsuki, he was nothing but a fucking nuisance then and he still is. I think it is time that we storm the sound village and take back the ring, and kill him too if we have the chance!" Sasori growled, he hated that snake bastard. The very name Orochimaru, rubbed him the wrong way.

"_Your judgment is clouded due to your past connections with him._"

"It is still a good idea though, Tobi needs a partner, and we need the ring to get a partner."

"I think so as well, we need to put a little fear in Orochimaru, he's been getting braver and braver every day we don't interfere." Sasori could always trust Deidara to help him out.

"Same here, I've wanted a piece of him for a long time now." Kisame smirked. "Besides, that would be a nice warm up for our…training session." He winced slightly at the thought of what was to come.

"Let's do it!" The look in Hidan's eyes showed that he defiantly wanted to fight the Sannin. "Kakuzu? Itachi? You in?"

"Sure"

"Hn…"

Sasori smiled, the leader could not refuse at this point, all the members agreeing to one thing meant they did it no matter what, and if he tried to refuse he'd be killed. That's what he liked about this organization. All the members were practically equal, some stronger than others, some weaker, but it didn't matter no one member could defeat two. That is why it was so balanced. The two weakest members could defeat the strongest one. There was nothing that the leader could do now.

"Sasori-dono!" The leader addressed him

"Hai."

You, Deidara and one other of your choosing will infiltrate sound and retrieve the ring, If you can, kill Orochimaru, but do not draw attention to yourself.

"Hai" Sasori frowned. 'It looks like I won't get my shot at Orochimaru. There is no way I can kill him without causing a ruckus. Now who to take with me?' Sasori scanned the cave. Hidan was out of the question, he'd do something stupid and make it difficult, not to mention that he would make him wait for his stupid ritual. Sasori hated waiting. Kakuzu would probably side track the mission for some sort of bounty. 'Hmm…who to choose? Who to choose? Kisame maybe…or Itachi. Both would be helpful. Despite the fact that Kisame would leave a bloody mess. I'll go with Itachi, his skills are best suited.' That was lie actually, Sasori knew that Zetsu was best for this job considering his abilities, but it would be too easy with Zetsu, and Sasori like challenges.

Then he caught sight of Tobi. 'I almost forgot about him, I wonder what he can do'

"Tobi" Tobi almost jumped at his name.

"Hai! Sasori-sama."

"You are coming with me and Deidara to Sound!"

* * *

**Back at Kohona**

Sakura sat in the hospital lobby patiently, her emerald eyes staring out the window. 'Where is Naruto? He should be here by now with Sasuke-kun." Sakura was getting more and tenser as the minutes ticked by. 'Dammit Naruto you better have kept your promise.'

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned to see Ten Ten standing behind her with her hands behind her back. She had a sad look on her face and was frowning.

"Hi Ten Ten, how are you?" Sakura put on a fake smile for her friend.

"I'm not doing to good; I'm worried about Neji-kun and Lee-san." Ten Ten frowned.

"Lee-san? I though he was in the hospital?"

"Not any more, The Hokage told me that Lee-san escaped the hospital and ran after Neji and the rest." Ten Ten frowned "He was still recovering from the Chuunin exams. He is in no condition to fight anyone right now" She sat down next to Sakura.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, Shikamaru is leading them, he wont let an of them to get hurt. Plus there's the Sand shinobi that are on the mission now.

"Hai I guess your right, I shouldn't worry so much." Ten Ten smiled at Sakura. "How about you Sakura? How are you holding up?"

"Me? I'm fine, it's nice to have a break from Naruto every once in a while."

"Hai" Both girls burst out laughing, each remembering Naruto's antics.

The doors to the Hospital opened up and five medical Nin rushed forwards with a body in the stretcher. Followed by a tense looking Tsunade and Shizune.

"What's going on?" Sakura yelled, trying to get a look at the stretcher, but Ten Ten had already seen his face and her voice left her.

Neji lay on the stretcher covered in blood. His face and hair was grimy and caked with dirt and blood. He was covered in deep cuts and gashes. The worst was the gaping hole in his shoulder as well as the stab wounds in his back. He was lying on his stomach with his face off to the side, looking right at the girls. But not really looking at them, his eyes were open but there wasn't any life in them, they were empty. The medics rushed Neji down the hallway as fast as they could. Soon after another stretcher came barreling through the hospital doors. This one was carrying Chouji. He was sped down the hall just as fast. Finally Ten Ten was crying and holding on to Sakura who was trying to hold back her own tears. 'If that's what happened to Neji, what happened to Naruto and Sasuke and the rest of them?' Sakura didn't have to wait long for her answer as the rest of the leaf ninja walked through the door, accompanied buy the three sand ninja.

"What happened? Sakura asked Shikamaru, still holding Ten Ten.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Lee.

"YOSH, Neji and Chouji fought like true Kohona shinobi!! Nothing can hurt them! They are bursting with youth and will be up and walking in no time!" Everyone in the room sweat dropped. It may have been less embarrassing if Rock Lee hadn't been standing on the table with his fists high on his hips. "NEJI AND CHOUJI HAVE…" Lee was cut off as Gaara wrapped sand around his mouth, obviously very annoyed.

Sakura had not even noticed Gaara was there until he shut lee up 'Thank god.' She actually hadn't taken the time to look around the room to see who was there and how they were doing. She started with Gaara, who was leaning up against the hospital wall with his eyes closed. 'Nothing surprising there.' Next she saw the rest of the Sand siblings. Temari and Kankuro looked unharmed, then there was Shikamaru who just looked a little beaten, he was sitting down in the waiting chair fiddling with his index finger. Kiba looked the worst in the group; he was covered in blood and looked like he'd been stabbed a few times. Akamaru was sitting on his head looking slightly worried. She didn't see anyone else though.

'Wait! Where's Naruto'

Sakura scanned the room searching for her teammate. The doors opened again and her heart rose. But it was only Shino, Hinata and Ino-pig.

"Where's Naruto? And Sasuke-kun?"

The group looked at her; some looked confused until Lee spoke up.

"He was fighting with a powerful ninja when I stepped in and filled his place! What a ninja! YOSH he was so skilled, I wouldn't have been able to beat him unless Gaara had shown up and helped me! Thank you Gaara!!

"We never defeated him. He won that fight." Gaara's response was quiet, but easily audible in the silent hospital.

"What do you mean? He is dead, it's too bad though. He would have made an EXCELLENT SPARING PARTER YO…" Gaara had silence Lee a second time.

"No we didn't win, he died in battle because of his illness, and he would have won otherwise.

Sakura gasped. 'This guy beat Gaara!' She remembered back to the Chuunin Exams. Both when Gaara fought Lee and then Sasuke. 'Sasuke was so beaten up after fighting him in the forest, so was Naruto. How could he have lost to this guy?'

"Who was this ninja?" Sakura was surprised she was able to even talk to Gaara; she was still frightened of him.

"His name was Kaguya Kimimaro."

'Kaguya…? I'll have to look up that name sometime.' Sakura looked around the room again, Temari and Shikamaru were taking, closer to her talking and Shikamaru listening, looking rather bored as he did so. Kiba was talking to Hinata and Shino and Sakura swore she heard him say "I stabbed my self twice with my own kunai." Lee talking Gaara's head off about their fight. Sakura, still hugging Ten Ten who had stopped crying, turned to Ino.

"Ino…do you think Naruto and Sasuke-kun are all right?

Ino looked somewhat distraught but not as bad as Sakura thought she herself looked.

"I don't know I hope so." Ino sighed

Shizune came from around the corner and walked towards the group of Genin and one Chuunin. She sighed as she began to tell them about there injured friends. Chouji will live but we've recommend him not to use his clan's pills again, he's conscious and you can go visit him if you like…Neji…is still in surgery. Ten Ten gasped slightly and looked about ready to cry again. 'She must really love Neji…' Sakura thought. Shizune continues her report. "Naruto will be fine, he has some minor chakra burns but they can be healed easily by Hokage-sama.

"Naruto? I didn't see him come in; did he bring back Sasuke-kun? Sakura stood up anxiously.

"Kakashi-san brought him in through the hospital window, he found him unconscious at the valley of the end. He said that Sasuke was no where to be found." Those last words hit Sakura like a ton of bricks.

"Sasuke's gone?"

"Hai, the mission was a failure." Shikamaru sighed. No one said anything after that, Sakura sat beside Ten Ten and Ino where they both sulked. Pair by pair they went in and visited Chouji. As midnight approached one by one they all fell asleep, still no word on Neji's progress. Hyuuga Hiashi arrived at some time with Hanabi and waited along with them.

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting next to Chouji in his hospital room trying to think. It was three AM and he and his childhood friend were the only ones left awake.

"Don't be down Shikamaru…it was your first mission…and everyone made it through ok." Chouji spoke between mouthfuls of potato chips.

"You and Neji barley made it, who knows, maybe if we fought them as a group instead of breaking up the group the mission would have been a success." Shikamaru sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I should have gone with Naruto to confront Sasuke. It was dumb of me to think that the dead last could defeat the Uchiha genius."

"Naruto's come along way since the academy days…I doubt he's dead last anymore…You should give him more credit."

"Yeah I know, I'm stressed that's all, so troublesome…"

"Neji will be fine, the new Hokage is the best medic in the world, and she'll save him." Chouji finished his bag of potato chips and started looking around for another bag.

"Hai…" Shikamaru rested his chin on his closed hands and thought. 'What could I have done to have made that mission a success? What did I do wrong?' Those sentences repeated in his head over and over again until his friend pulled him out of his brooding.

"Heya, Shikamaru…you want to go pick me up another bag of chips?"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru got up off his chair and walked to the vending machine.

As he reached the machine he started digging into his pockets looking for some money. 'Damn do I even have any left? How many bags have I bought so far?' Shikamaru couldn't even remember. "Troublesome…"

"You say that far too often." Shikamaru looked beside him and saw Temari standing there with a few Ryo in her hand yawning. "Here take it; you're paying me back later though."

Shikamaru grumbled a thank you and grabbed the bills. He picked out his friends favorite flavor and grabbed it out of the dispenser.

"So how long are you and your siblings staying in Kohona?"

"Not long a week at most, with the Kazekage gone its rather hectic at the moment."

Shikamaru had forgotten that the Kazekage had been killed and replaced by Orochimaru. And now that same guy had control over Sasuke.

"Wasn't the Kazekage your father?"

"Hai" Temari frowned.

"Sorry for your loss."

Shikamaru had just realized that she had lost her father, and he was brooding around and acting all upset because his mission was a failure.

"No problem, he wasn't much of a father anyway; we were just a nuisance to him. Mostly to Gaara."

"Hmm…" Shikamaru didn't know what to say to that. Even his genius mind wasn't working right so early in the morning. "What about your mother?"

"She died giving birth to Gaara…"

'Troublesome…two strikes in row…' Shikamaru sighed and turned to walk towards Chouji's room. "I have to get these to Chouji, goodnight Temari,"

"Good night Shikamaru."

Shikamaru walked into Chouji's room and tossed him the bag; he sat down in the chair with a grunt and drifted off to sleep to the sound of Chouji munching on his chips.

* * *

Closing note: I don't know it seemed kind of depressing to me. It'll get better though, it won't be al fighting and drama. I'm still not sure as to whom the main characters are going to be, so far I'm switching the POV quite a bit. I'm also not sure as to the pairings so again, if anyone has any ideas or questions let me know. 


	3. Bloody Fields

Side Note: Just to let you know, I did purposefully make Deidara a girl. Basically because I thought that he was a girl originally and Akatsuki needs a female member. But im not quite so sure now. After seeing the shipuuden I like Deidara, and I don't think making him a girl is such a good idea. So let me know what you think and ill change it if people want it changed.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shikamaru had been having a nice sleep, he had dreamt of lying on the grass at the park and watching the clouds go by. Then lying on the beach, watching the clouds, and then lying on Ino… 'What!' Shikamaru bolted awake, sitting up from his chair he looked at the clock. It was 9:00 P.M. He sighed and muttered "Troublesome." He thought back to his dream, 'Why would I dream of Ino? She's so annoying and bossy…'

"Trouble sleeping Shikamaru?"

He looked over at Chouji who was eating more chips and talking with Ino.

"Where did you get the chips from? I was asleep." He asked in spite of himself, knowing that his childhood friend had scammed someone else into buying them for him.

"Ino got them for me." Chouji smiled and stuffed his mouth with more chips. Shikamaru grumbled and walked out of the room. He checked in the waiting room just to see who was still around. Gaara was surprisingly in the same place, in the exact same position. Team 8 was no where to be seen and Temari was talking with Kankuro. Ten Ten was still asleep in the chair and Lee was doing pushups. Other than them everyone else was gone. 'I wonder where everyone went.' Shikamaru turned and walked down the hall, heading for the bathroom. He raised the collar of his shirt and sniffed. 'Ugh! I'll need a shower and new change of cloths, so troublesome'. He reached the bathroom and walked in. After finishing his business he went back to the waiting room.

"Any news on Naruto or Neji? He asked no one in particular.

"Hai! Naruto is awake! Sakura-chan and team 8 are visiting him now. Neji is out of surgery and resting!"

Lee's shouts stirred Ten Ten from her sleep. She sat up and looked at Shikmaru groggily and yawned. Shikamaru sat down lazily to think some more. He was defiantly relieved that everyone was going to make a full recovery, but he couldn't help feeling like he had failed Neji and Chouji. Those two had nearly died; Naruto had been beaten around a bit and was unconscious due to chakra exhaustion. Nothing to serious, what puzzled him most was the amount of blood that Naruto was covered in, but there wasn't a singled cut on him. At first Shikamaru had believed that it was Sasuke's blood but there was too much, there was no way that he'd be able to escape Naruto being that injured. It was rather troublesome. Shikamaru looked up as Ino and Team 8 walked into the waiting room. Hinata looked rather flushed and Kiba had been laughing.

"You can go visit now." Shikamaru nodded at Shino and headed off towards Naruto's room along with Lee and Ten Ten. He opened the room to see Naruto talking to Sakura. Naruto was sitting up in his bed and Sakura had taken up a chair beside him. But it looked as if shed recently cried.

"Hi Naruto! How are you feeling?"

I'm good Ten Ten, I'm hungry though." Naruto gripped his stomach. "Hospital food sucks."

"That didn't stop you from eating your breakfast, lunch and dinner all in one serving!" Sakura scolded her teammate.

"Yosh, Naruto is a growing youth, he needs his nourishment. Shikmaru sighed and stepped in front of Lee. "So when do you expect to get out?"

"The nurse said in a couple of days, I'm hoping that I can sneak out sometime soon though." Naruto scratched the back of his head and ignored Sakura's lecture on health.

"So Lee, you beat that bone guy after I left?"

"No, it was Gaara-san who had intervened and won the battle! I wish he was kept alive though, a ninja of his skill would do great!"

You said his name was Kaguya right?" By the way Lee and Gaara talked about this guy Shikamaru was getting interested. "Hai, his name was Kaguya Kimimaru."

"Why did you and Gaara have so much trouble defeating him?" Shikamaru could tell that Sakura was just as interested as he was.

"He was able to grow random bones in his body and use them as weapons! Yosh, if I had that bloodline I'd be the greatest ninja in the world!

He was right, Shikamaru could see that such ability had perfectly suited Lee's taijutsu and speed. Shikamaru was regretting not being able to see this guy in action. 'I wonder how I would fare against him.' Just then Ino came in and told them that Neji was awake. Lee and Ten Ten bolted from the room and headed for Neji. Shikamaru decided he'd stay with Naruto a bit more and leave Neji to Ten Ten and Lee.

"Naruto, what happened with you and Sasuke?" At the sound of Sasuke's name he could feel the mood in the room drop. 'Ugh, troublesome' Shikamaru sighed slightly.

"Well…he got away…Damn cursed seal!" Shikamaru swore he saw Naruto's whisker marks get thicker.

"Yeah it caused some trouble for me to. I think we should go visit Neji, You to Naruto…your well enough to walk." He gave Naruto a look and got up with Sakura. The three of them walked down the hall towards Neji's room. He took a glance at the waiting room on the way by and noticed that no one was there. 'Probably all with Neji.' Shikamaru's suspicions was correct when the reached the room, the entire rookie 11 (actually 10) and the sand siblings were there. Neji was sitting up slightly in his hospital bed, his right shoulder covered in bandages.

"Hi everyone!" Naruto shouted with a huge smile on his face. "Neji, how are you doing?"

"Much better, sore though" Neji groaned and Sakura frowned.

"How did you get that injury?"

"A very big arrow that impaled me…"

Sakura stared wide eyed and left it at that. All the tension had been lifted from the young shinobi and soon they were all happily talking. Every once in a while Gaara would add a few words in casual conversation.

* * *

**The Village Hidden in Grass**

He watched patiently as the two Rock Nin made there way through the small grass. A trio of Chuunin, pathetic really. He figured that the rest of the group was hiding somewhere near by incase there was an ambush. Which there would be, he licked his lips and changed his position. A quick scan of the area revealed 3 more chuunin and a jounin. It was finally getting worth his while. Six chuunin and a possible two jounin, one for sure, he knew he was good but even those odds were trouble. An all out assault would be stupid, but stealthy kills were his specialty. 'Time to get this started' His head tilted on the left to check the other team, their jounin leader was still no where to be seen. The jounin accounted for had sped off towards the village. 'Six chuunin and one me, ha-ha, I love my job.'

The Grass Nin brought his hands up and began sealing. He jumped from his hiding place and kicked one Rock Nin in the head.

"Trapping Blade Jutsu!"

He aimed the Jutsu to hit the other group of Chuunin. The grass underneath there feet grew sharp and extended out of the ground silently, nailing themselves through their feet and hooking at the top. He ducked a kunai swung at his head and uppercuted the second ninja. He jumped back and through a fist full of shuriken. The third Rock Nin sealed and spat mud on the ground. It rose to form a wall that blocked the shuriken.

"Doton: Mud Bullet Jutsu." An onslaught of mud balls flew forth from the wall. The Grass Nin practically danced around them and ran at the enemy. He leapt over the wall and sent a series of punches at the chuunin, the second and third Rock Nin engaged him in taijutsu. 'Idiots are all attacking me from the front. He spun on his heal while pulling out a kunai; he thrust at the first Nin and was stabbed in the side. He puffed away into smoke and a rock fell to the ground. The three Nin started looking around.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, Hitomato, go check on Team 12."

"Hai."

The Grass Nin watched as the one called Hitomato ran to the other team. 'They still haven't gotten out of it, No matter, they're practically crippled now, One of my favorite Jutsu.' He continued watching as Hitomato ran right over his next trap and smiled.

Hitomato didn't have time to react as kunai shot from the ground and sky. They embedded them selves in the ground and tree trunks, each with a long wire connected to exploding tags. The wire crisscrossed and held tightly against his body. Sweat poured down his face.

"Hitomato! Cut the…."

The Rock Nin was cut off as a shuriken hit his cheek. He looked in the direction of it while he pulled it out and through it back.

"You coward bastard! Come out and face us head on!" He spat blood from his mouth; the shuriken had gone mostly through.

He smiled once again as he detonated the exploding tags, just as Hitomato was getting out. 'Five more to go.' The explosion kicked up dirt and dust and he jumped in through the cover and elbowed the bleeding Nin in the Jaw, he then continued to hit him hard in his gut and abdomen.

"Doton: Stone Dragon Jutsu!"

The Grass Nin jumped to avoid the Jutsu and turned to face the last chuunin. His hands flashed as he through shuriken. The Grass Nin caught most with ease and threw them at the three chuunin who were nailed down. He didn't look to see if the had hit. He charged the Rock Nin and threw a kick at his leg which was blocked. Then pivoted to the left to avoid a kick from the bleeding Nin. Blocking punches from both shinobi he sighed and swept there feet out from under them. He pulled a kunai and went for the kill when he was stopped.

"Doton: Shackling Jutsu." The trapped chuunin had began sealing for more Jutsu in there position. The Grass Nin dropped to his knees and slammed his hands into the ground. Reactivating his Jutsu more blades of grass rose and impaled their heels, running up inside their calves and stopping at their knees. The chuunin screamed in pain. He looked up at the enemy shinobi, trapped by the earth shackles.

"Looks like your dead now bitch! This is for Hitomato!" He thrust a kunai at the Grass Nin's face.

He let out another sigh and tilted his head to avoid the blow, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward and wrapped the chain end of his earth shackles around his neck. The bleeding Nin jumped forward but was pushed back by a kick to the chest. He pulled the chain tighter until all the air left the Nin's lungs. 'Four more to go.' He let go and sealed again.

"Doton: Impaling Strike Jutsu."

He watched on as multiple spikes of earth grew long and stabbed through the bleeding Nin. Blood ran down and pooled at his feet. The rock Nin stood there being supported by the steaks of earth running through his torso. The Grass Nin turned around to look at the three chuunin.

"Pretty shitty Jutsu I'd say, it only held my position, not my hands." He looked them over, their legs were bleeding profusely and they had looked tired.

"Yours did the same thing." The chuunin growled back.

"Yeah but mine hurts like hell, and cripples your feet at the same time." He slammed his hands on the ground and the blades in their calves rose up further until they had grew through their torso. And out of their shoulders.

'Now to kill the Jounin.'

**Pretty good, I'd ssssay. Sssssix Chuunin.**

'Not really, I'd guess they had just recently been promoted. I think this was just a scout mission.'

**Sssstill, they were dispatched quickly, what do you plan to do with the Jounin?**

'I'll leave them alive for questioning, those are the rules, bring the leaders hostage and kill the rest.'

**I ssssee.**

The Grass Nin sighed and wiped sweat off his forehead. He was fairly tall for his age; he stood at 5'10". He wore black Ninja pants with black sandals. He wore a fishnet shirt t-shirt that had small holes and wore an open gui over top. The sleeves of his gui went down slightly past his elbows. His forearms and hands were covered in bandages as was his face and neck. The bandages ended at the top of his nose under his eyes. He had navy blue eyes and black eyebrows. His Hitai-ate rested on his head as a bandana, covering all his hair and the top of his head.

'Let's go get the other two.'

**Yessss. letssssssss.

* * *

**

"Where the hell are the others? They better not have been killed in an ambush." The rock Jounin spat on the ground and grunted. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts, he had his Hitai-ate over his waist and had a weapons pouch on his left thigh. His muscular body was draped with various chains with balled ends. He had short straight brown hair and scars that littered his body.

"They'll be fine, my group is with them, and they're not as incompetent as yours." The second Jounin took off his glasses and cleaned them. His head was bald and he wore a standard Jounin flak vest. Underneath was a white t-shirt. He wore black fingerless gloves.

"I'm guessing that your group was the one with Hitomato right?" The Grass Nin stood on a branch only a few yards away.

The two Jounin jumped into a fighting stance.

"Who are you and, what have you done to our team?"

"They're dead, but your team did well." The Grass Nin pointed to the bald Jounin with glasses.

"And what of mine?" The chain Jounin asked.

"I trapped them with my Jutsu and kept them there until the end of the fight."

"Idiots, they got themselves killed and their allies." The chain Nin sent him a dirty look. "You're a young jounin, you look about fifteen."

"I am fifteen. And you're thirty…ish. So, are you going to come willingly for questioning or am I going to have to use force?"

"Did you ask my chuunin the same thing?" The bald shinobi growled and slid further into his fighting stance.

"No, I just killed them, only the leaders are brought for questioning." He stretched and jumped to a higher branch. "So what are your names? This might take a while and I'm a curios guy."

"We would tell you our names. But your not worthy. Clearly your not, we'll finish this quickly."

The bald Rock Nin jumped backwards and started sealing complexly while the other unhinged his chains and charged. He brought one chain up over his head and slammed it down trying to hit the Grass Nin. He missed and managed to destroy the branch. He spun in the air and brought a two more chains around. One from his left arm and the other from his left leg. The Grass Nin swore and pushed off the tree to avoid the ball bearing on the tip. He wasn't able to avoid the chains and the wrapped around him after smashing through the tree behind im in two places. The Rock Nin swung him back towards the other where he unleashed his Jutsu.

And nothing happened. The Grass Nin twisted and performed the substitution Jutsu. He replaced himself with a leaf next to the bald Nin and went in for a punch…and sent a kick instead. He went to sweep out his foot…and grabbed his left forearm instead. He paused.

"Nice Jutsu" That's what he tried to say, It just came out as gibberish.

"You like that eh?" The bald Nin laughed a little, he looked out of breath. "It's my clans Jutsu, gets right into your head and fucks you up bad. Every time you try and do something it sends signals to me and I decide what you will do." The chain Nin jumped onto the same branch as the other two.

"Haha, I told you this would be over quickly, your nothing against us."

'Help me out here.'

**Hahaha, you losssst.**

'Clearly I haven't because you can break this Jutsu.'

**Hai, but you sssshould be able to defeat them without my help.**

'Shut up and do it, you know that if I die you do as well.'

**Hai.**

The chain Nin stopped laughing when his enemy started pulsing dark purple chakra. His eyes turned dark purple and his black pupils became slits. He seemed to grow a few inches taller and his mouth looked bigger under his mask. He unhinged his chains again and swung. The Grass Nin jumped over the chains and thrust his arm forward. Five snakes emerged from the sleeve of his gui. Four of them went straight for the two chains and grabbed them, the last one bit the Nin on the neck. He landed and kicked the bald Nin in the gut sending him off the tree branch.

He then punched the chain Nin and sent him off the branch as well. Afterwards his chakra calmed down and his eyes returned to normal.

The chain Nin looked up, holding the wound on his neck. He looked over at his partner who was on the other side of the branch on the ground. He kicked up another chain from the ground and destroyed the branch. The Grass Nin jumped down at him and kicked him in the jaw. He stumbled back and made 4 quick seals.

"Mastery Lock Jutsu."

All of the chains rushed off of his body and wrapped around the Grass Nin. The Nin melted away into mud.

"Damn, a mud clone."

He spoke to fast as the mud built back together and formed the Grass Nin again. He punched him square in the face and drew a kunai; he pulled back and thrust into his gut. At the same time he was kicked in his side by the other Nin and was sent back. He gained his footing and charged again. The bald Nin started to rapidly jump back as he did his seals.

'I can't let him get me again.' The Grass Nin thrust his arm forward and shot snakes to grab the Rock Nin and pull him back. He then kicked him upwards, the snakes detached from his sleeve and wrapped around the Nin in the air. The Grass Nin then jumped upwards over him and axe kicked him in the ground. He twisted in the air awkwardly in order to avoid the oncoming chain. When he landed on the ground he started sealing.

"Trapping Blade Jutsu."

Normally the Jutsu was used to go through the enemy's feet, but since the enemy was lying on the ground covered in snakes the just went through his body and hooked him to the ground. He'd probably get in crap for killing one of them but owe well, he was having enough trouble with these guys.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The chain Nin charged tossed a chain with a bladed end. He monkey flipped over it and grabbed the chain. He drew multiple shuriken and through them, most hit the chains but he got hit twice in his right thigh. Suddenly a second Grass Nin (same one actually I just didn't want to say clone) popped from the ground behind the Chain Nin and stabbed him in the back with a kunai four times. The chain Nin turned and looked at the Nin behind him.

"So when did you hide underground and had your clone fight?"

"Right after I got your friend with my snakes. My clone was the one who killed him. Now tell me your name."

"Nita Yameero"

"Well Yameero, your coming with me to be questioned."

"Wait, who are you?"

"Sorry, you're not worthy.

* * *

Closing Notes: How'd you like the OC? In case you haven't noticed, and if you didn't your dumb, He is the Orochi Jinchuuriki. And if you don't know who the Orochi is, it's the eight tailed bijuu snake; it has 8 tails and 8 heads. Personally I though an 8 headed, 8 tailed snake was dumb so im keeping it at 8 tails only. Actually it would be best with 8 heads and that's its but I can't do that so we got 8 tails. Please review. 


	4. Enter: Eight Tails

Side Note: Just to make everything clear on the O.C's (Orochi jinchuuriki) appearance. His clothes are taken from various other Ninja. His Hitai ate is like Genma's except that his hair doesn't come out at the bottom. The bandages on his face come from Zabuza, his fishnet shirt-Itachi, Gui-Sasuke after time skip, arm bandages-Lee, Pants-Kakashi. Hope that made it clearer for you.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Yameero struggled against his bonds as he was dragged by the Grass Nin towards Kusa. He couldn't believe that he and Antake had been defeated by this kid. Antake being killed none the less. It surprised him to no end when he had broken Antake's Jutsu. His whole squad had been killed, his Chuunin, Antake's Chuunin and Antake himself. BY A KID. He wasn't any older than fifteen; there were young Jounin in Iwa too. But that was Iwa, one of the five great shinobi villages. Kusa was nothing more than a village that had broken off from Iwa after the war with Kohona. It was bullshit. Kusa should not have such powerful ninja. He vowed that if he escaped he would organize another squad and attack this damn village. He grunted as the Grass Nin let him hit the ground.

"This one of the Rock Nin's that was in our territory? Yameero couldn't see who had spoken but he assumed it was the gate guard. Probably an Anbu or at least a Chuunin.

"Hai." I killed the rest of their team. Six Chuunin and one other Jounin, this one here is Jounin also."

"Why didn't you leave the other one alive?"

"Because I felt like killing him." The Grass Nin snickered.

"Hmm, I'll leave Koumei-sama to scold you for that. Go on in." Yameero heard the gate open up and was picked up again. As he was brought past he saw the Anbu watching him in standard Anbu uniform. He tilted his head slightly to catch view of the village when he was knocked out.

"Hijiri! You need to remember to cover their eyes or something when you bring them in, we can't allow them to see our village." Hijiri turned around and looked at the Anbu.

"Since when have any of MY prisoners escaped to tell our secrets?

"Either way, follows procedure."

Hijiri snorted. "Yeah yeah." It was true, none of his prisoners got away, mainly because if any escaped he took it as a personal insult and hunted them down and beat them to a pulp. Fifteen years old and he was already in the top 25 Jounin in the village. Not including the Anbu, but he new a select few he could take. Oronaga Hijiri had become Chuunin by the time he was eleven. Two and a half years later he had become Jounin. His main skills were in stealth and fighting shorthanded. He had always been quick to spot his enemies mistakes and had used them to fuck up there teammates. He didn't work to well in squads with ninja lower than him. He preferred to make half-assed plans for himself and wing it the rest of the time. He didn't like having to watch over teammates and actually coming up with real plans and including them in it. The only ninja he would team with were high level Jounin and Anbu. Ninja that could take care of themselves and think quickly enough to execute attacks in sync with himself.

He looked up at the central tower and wiped more sweat off of his forehead. 'Fucking hot day.' Hijiri dropped his unconscious prisoner at the feet of the guards.

"His name is Yameero, I didn't get his last name, and he's from Iwa and was here with seven other ninja. Interrogate him and when you have enough information send for me.

"Hai, Hijiri-sama." The Chuunin guard grabbed Yameero and disappeared.

Hijiri opened the door to the central tower and walked in. He had to report to the head Jounin. Since Kusa was not powerful enough to claim the kage title they had head Jounin. He walked up the stairs, scratching his head as he did so. He knew he was about to get in major shit for killing the second Jounin. 'Stupid procedure.'

"He knocked on the door of the head Jounin's office.

"Hai, come in."

Hijiri walked in and looked an extremely pissed off looking Koumei.

"Why? Why Hijiri? Every time I give you a mission you screw it up somehow by killing someone."

"I left the leading Jounin alive." Hijiri replied sheepishly with a nervous chuckle.

"I don't care what if the other Jounin was the one with all the information. You know that there is a lot of tension between Iwa and Kusa; we need every advantage we can get. That includes information and valuable Rock Ninja for hostages. I'm going to give you a little lesson since you're so retarded. JOUNIN, ARE VALUABLE!"

Hijiri cringed slightly at Koumei's shouts. The man was scary. He could have tried to defend himself but it would just be suicide. Koumei had a bad habit of beating up disobedient ninja when he was in a bad mood. Other that that little hitch he was a pretty nice guy. He was in his early thirties and had short red hair. His Hitai ate was on his forehead at a slight angle. He had brown eyes and a thin nose. His mouth was rather large, in more ways than one. He wore a black open trench coat that reached his ankles. Underneath was a skin tight dark blue body suit. It was specially made to withstand weather conditions and sharp objects, It also kept his body temperature regulated and absorbed sweat. He wore a pair of black ninja pants with black boots. Overall a very intimidating man.

"I'm failing you on this mission and docking your mission capability to C and D ranks only."

"WHAT? Listen Koumei-sama, I understand failing me on this mission but why dock my capability? I don't think I could survive a week with out at least doing a B rank mission or higher. Do you want to kill one of your best Jounin? How can you have me do Genin level missions?"

"You need to learn discipline Hijiri. You may have the skill of an adult but you are still a child. Calm down, it will only be for a week. But don't think that you're off the hook. You better shape up or it will extend to a month.

Hijiri grumbled. 'C rank missions, that's complete bullshit.'

"By the way, I'm giving you a mission now, D rank, you have to stop by Ms. Osaka's house and do her grocery shopping.

"Well I choose not to accept this mission." Hijiri huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Locking Koumei in a death glare.

"It's mandatory. And you have to do it in 20 minutes or less otherwise I'll extend your punishment to two weeks. Afterwards you will come here again where ill give you another D rank. Dismissed."

Hijiri grumbled and stormed out. Words could not describe how pissed off he was. He never did a D rank mission in his life, he became Chuunin before hand. And when he was Genin for, like a month, he did C rank. D rank missions were an insult. He would find a way out of this.

Hijiri walked out of the central tower and headed towards Ms Osaka's place. His hands rested behind his head as he walked. He stared absent mindedly at the clouds. 'Stupid Koumei, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Fuck discipline.' He continued to walk along, not paying attention until he bumped into someone and heard glass break. He turned and looked. He first saw the broken glass on the ground; he had no clue what it was before. Than he looked up and saw Kyoudai staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Dammit Hijiri! Why don't you ever look where you're going? You broke my grandmother's vase."

"So fix it then." Hijiri turned and walked away.

Kyoudai's jaw hung open at his rudeness. She huffed and stormed after him.

"Just because I CAN fix it doesn't mean you can go around breaking my stuff."

"True, but that was your grandmothers so it was free game." Hijiri chuckled under his mask.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes you know that?"

"Well what's the big deal? You can fix it in seconds."

It was true Kyoudai had special Jutsu to revert objects back to there original form. She could use it on the broken glass and return it back to the vase if she used he right amount of charka. It was an excellent Jutsu to fix broken weapons and for whenever her horrible cooking was burnt. She would just use her Jutsu and make it raw again and start over. Hijiri figured that with all the time she does that she'd be a great cook by now but it never helped.

He looked her up and down. Her light Auburn hair was tied back into a long braid that ran to the small of her back. She was wearing a tight dark green sleeveless button down shirt with her light green Chuunin vest over top. Her hands were covered in dark green fingerless gloves. She had black tights that went down to her calve and a light green leather skirt.

"So what? What if it had been someone else other than me who you bumped into?"

"Then they'd be shit out of luck than wouldn't they?"

Kyoudai sighed. "What am I going to do with you, she turned and sealed."

"Reverting Mass Jutsu."

The glass sprang to life and reattached together to form a rather nice vase.

"You need to teach me that Jutsu; it would be so much help."

"No! It's my clans Jutsu." Kyoudai sent Hijiri a dirty look.

"But you're the one who created it, your clan doesn't even have a bloodline."

"So what if my clan doesn't have one, we can still have our own personalized Jutsu, all the Jutsu I make stays with my clan."

Kyoudai was quite the genius when it came to creating Jutsu. She knew exactly how chakra worked and what she had to do with it in order to get the results she needed. Combined with precise chakra control and a lively imagination she had come up with a myriad of interesting Jutsu. The problem was that she didn't have a very large chakra capacity and couldn't perform half of her more complicated Jutsu.

"Fine suit yourself, I could have improved it for you and made it stronger. Than you could have an even more useful technique for your clan, but owe wellll. Hijiri sung the last word just to taunt her more.

And it worked perfectly.

"Shut up Hijiri!" Kyoudai turned and stormed off in a rage. He loved making her mad, she was so much fun. Hijiri had known Kyoudai since they were three years old and had been best friends since. They had even been on the same team; it was rather awkward considering he had taken the Chuunin exam when she graduated the academy. Normally they would never be put on a team together but there were an odd number of students in her class. She would have been left behind until the next year if Hijiri hadn't pleaded with Koumei to allow her to pass. She had the skill, but every Genin needed two partners and a Jounin instructor. He had managed to persuade Koumei to allow her to join a team with him and his Jounin instructor.

Hijiri himself had not had a team, just a sensei. Whenever a shinobi showed the potential to become Chuunin at young ages they were pulled from the academy and trained by one sensei. The sensei would then decide whether they could go into the Chuunin exams. This went with all the shinobi villages. But since the exams required a three man squad there was a second exam held shortly after the regular. It would take place a month after the regular exams. It was basically a three part tournament with one man teams. The first part was to asses there knowledge through a written test; the third was an intense obstacle course that took a minimum of 24 hours to complete. The third was an all out brawl with every remaining participant in one ring. The top five cumulative scores became Chuunin. Only five passed no matter what.

He watched Kyoudai leave and turned to go find Ms Osaka.

* * *

**Kohona Hospital**

Naruto sat in his hospital bed trying to fall asleep. With all that was going on he was having trouble. Sasuke was with the snake bastard, he let down Sakura-chan and two members of their squad had almost died. It was a lot to swallow. He had thought over his fight with Sasuke plenty of times. He had finally decided that he would just have to become stronger. But Sasuke had the sharingan. With it, training under Orochimaru, he would absorb Jutsu like crazy. Naruto didn't know how he could keep up. He would have to talk to granny about it.

Most of the talk in Neji's room consisted of Kaguya Kimimaru and the cursed seal. Mostly on the Kaguya, everyone was astounded at his bloodline and skill. Everybody was asking Fuzzy Brows questions. He was ecstatic with all the attention and Ten Ten had to take him into the hall to calm down. They would have asked Gaara if they weren't still afraid of him, he just stood by and added comments here and there. Naruto and him talked quite a bit now, ever since Gaara found out that he to had had a demon in him.

'I wonder if there are any more out there'

**Hai there is.**

'How many?'

**There are nine Bijuu in total. The Ichibi (One tail), who is in your friend Gaara, the Nibi (two tails) who is also sealed in another human. I don't know who. Then there is the Sanbi (three tails) who is sealed, the Yonbi (Four tails) is free, but for some reason I cannot sence him anymore. Same as the Rokubi (Six Tails). Both have disappeared from my senses. **

'What about the other four?'

**The rest are all sealed, the Rokubi and Yonbi were the only free ones remaining.**

'Free?'

The Kyuubi sighed at his containers empty headedness. **They were the only Bijuu who weren't sealed into humans.**

'Owe I see. So what is the story with you Bijuu?'

**We are the nine demons that rule the sections of hell.**

'Sounds…nice, why are you all in our world.'

**Because one by one we became bored, so we left and roamed your world, watched as you developed and occasionally killed large amounts of humans for fun. **

'Sounds like you were just a bunch of assholes, how come there's nothing in the scrolls about you all together, I hadn't even heard of any others than you.'

**We don't all get along very well; we fought each other mostly during out time in this world. **

'So you all hate each other?'

**Basically.**

'Who do you hate the most?'

**The Yamato no Orochi, the others I can tolerate.**

'Why do you hate him? Did he beat you up or something?

**NO! He tried and we fought for one hundred years, his weakness showed when he began to get tired. I however have unlimited chakra, that is why I am the King of the Bijuu!**

'Right. I'm tired, I'm going to try to fall asleep, no more talk.'

**Sure Kit.

* * *

**

Closing note: Short chapter I know, I'm trying to aim for 3000 word minimum, but it's easier said than done. Ill made chapter 5 extra long. Maybe 4-5000 words. How do you like the O.C's? Basically, every O.C that gets a name will play a larger part. Hitomato and Antake are exceptions of course because there dead. I just gave them names to make it easier, instead of saying Rock Nin all the time. Please review, any ideas on the story or charactors.


	5. Down Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. All the characters in this story that are not from the manga/anime are original and in no way copied or stolen.

Side Note: I've decided to turn Deidara back into a man. I've been watching the Shippuuden episodes and I personally, like him more as a man. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It had been over a week since their failed mission. Naruto, Chouji and Neji were all out of the hospital, though Neji had to go for daily checkups, and the Hokage had given them all a paid vacation for a little bit. Shikamaru was planning on using the time to lazily watch the clouds go by, but Sakura wouldn't have that. She had gone to everyone's house and forced them to come and hang out. She said that they had to entertain the Sand siblings while they were still in town. Shikamaru just grumbled and went along. They didn't do much that interesting, just troublesome activities like sparring, swimming and walking around Kohona.

Shikamaru couldn't say it wasn't enjoyable, but he'd be happier sleeping. Everyone seemed to like it, he wasn't so sure about Gaara, he was a little antisocial. He talked rarely, but he did talk to Naruto a lot. The two seemed to have some long conversations. Today the Sand siblings had left to go back to Suna. Over the last week the Kohona 10 became pretty good friends. It was surprising at first considering that the teams didn't speak with each other much before the Chuunin exams. He was friends with Naruto in the academy and he knew the others, but didn't talk too many of them in his spar time. But know they were all hanging out practically every day.

* * *

Sakura and Ino were still depressed that Sasuke was gone, Naruto to, but Naruto hid it much better than the girls. Shikamaru had asked him about the blood he was covered in but he didn't answer. He decided that he would press him more today, even though it was so trouble some. Shikamaru glanced over to his clock, 10:00 A.M. He was supposed to go meet Ino an hour ago but couldn't be bothered to get out of bed. He half expected her to show up at his house in a mad rage anytime now. She was actually rather late; something must be holding her up. Shikamaru closed his eyes and fell back asleep for the eighth time since he woke up this morning.

Hinata was waiting patiently with Sakura while Ino was getting changed. She didn't know why she had come along. About an hour ago Hinata was wondering through the market when she had bumped into Ino and Sakura. They then invited her to join them for a girl's night out. Not they were at Ino's waiting patiently while she put on a new outfit. Hinata herself was in her usual outfit, navy blue ninja pants with her black sandals and grey hoody with the Hyuuga clan symbol on the shoulder. Sakura was also in her normal outfit. Red kimono and such, nothing complicated really. Hinata looked up as Ino came out of her bedroom.

She was wearing a short dark blue skirt with a short dark blue best that went down to above her belly button. Her hair was the same and she wore knee high boots.

"Ino why did you even bother to get changed, you're just going to be naked later on in the night."

Hinata gulped.

"Well I want to look good before I strip down. Not all of us women can walk around in raggy dresses the entire time forehead."

"Wh…where are w..we going exactly." Hinata's voice was so quiet and soft that they almost didn't even hear her.

"The hot springs. I thought it would be good to relax after all that's gone on recently." Sakura's smile faded near the end of the sentence. No doubt she was thinking of Sasuke.

"Ok then! Let's get going girls! Ino grabbed Hinata and Sakura by the arm and pulled them out the door.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up with a start. He looked out the window, it was dark out. He looked over to his clock where it read 5:27 P.M. 'Troublesome.' He had been hoping that Ino would be so pissed off at him for ditching her that she would storm his house and wake him up. Now he had overslept. Shikamaru began thinking of where Naruto might be. At this time it would probably either be at Ichiraku Ramen or his apartment. He was willing to bet that Naruto was at Ichiraku Ramen. He got out of bed and headed out the door.

* * *

"Uhhhhhhh." Sakura groaned as she slipped into the hot water. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

Hinata sat rather timidly in her section of the hot spring; she felt a little shy being naked with Sakura and Ino, even though they were all girls and friends. After Neji, Naruto and Chouji got out of the hospital they had all hung out. Either as a group or in small groups. Today was one of those small groups.

"Ino-chan? Weren't you supposed to meet Shikamaru-kun today? Hinata spoke softly

"Hai, but I figured I should make him wait for once, usually he doesn't show up and I have to go to his house and yell at him." Ino sunk deeper into the water and laid her head back. "This is nice; the three of us should do this every week." Ino said through closed eyes.

"Hai we should." Sakura replied.

"I might be busy; Neji-kun has been training me in our spare time."

"That's fine, I'm sure we can find time to go out. And if Neji doesn't give us time we'll just have to beat him." Ino giggled.

"I doubt someone like you could beat Neji, pig." Sakura chided her friend.

"Maybe not but I could take you forehead girl."

"Pfft, bull shit, Hinata, don't you think I would beat this pig down?" Sakura looked at Hinata.

"I...I don't know." Hinata didn't like being in conversations like this, she didn't want to make either girl angry at her.

"Well I could." Sakura lay back further and sighed.

The girls sat in comfortable silence in the hot spring.

* * *

Shikamaru had been right in his assumption of where Naruto would be. He could see his orange pants from under the veil in front of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru took up a seat next to him.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up?" Naruto slurped down the rest of his ramen and turned to his friend.

"Nothing really, listen Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you something." Shikamaru frowned.

"What is it?"

"During your battle with Sasuke, where did all the blood on your cloths come from? You didn't have any cuts on you and it couldn't have been Sasuke's because if it was he'd probably be dead."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but closed it again; he looked down at his empty ramen bowl and looked like he was in though. Shikamaru decided to give him time to find his words.

"…No Sasuke isn't dead, It was mostly my blood."

Shikamaru looked slightly shocked. "Then, where were your cuts, you didn't have a scratch on you. Naruto looked up at Shikamaru and then looked around.

"Can we talk in private?" Shikamaru looked at his friend quizzically and figured out that Naruto indeed, had a secret.

"Hai. I know where we can talk."

* * *

**Hidden Grass Village**

"Isn't it a beautiful day? Perfect for some D-rank missions wouldn't you say, Hijiri-kun?" Kyoudai smirked at her friend.

"Shut up, otherwise I'll tell Koumei about that time you skipped out on a weeks worth of paperwork."

"That was you!"

"Oh…yeah, nevermind then." Hijiri chuckled and stretched his legs out further.

He was in a pretty good mood. After today his suspension would be over and he could go back to regular missions. Right now he was assigned to make sure that no stray rabbits came and ate Mr. Chishima's cabbages while he was out. Kyoudai was off and was sitting with him on the hill overlooking the cabbage field.

"So Kyoudai, tomorrow do you want to tag along with me for the meeting with the Tsuchikage?"

"You're just getting off suspension and you're getting a mission like that?"

"Yup, I talked with Koumei about it when I was assigned to this mission. I have the choice to bring one Chuunin or higher along with me."

"Who else is going?" Kyoudai looked interested now.

"Mitokado Homura, I don't know who he's bringing along but Im sure it's probably his younger brother."

That made sense, Homura took good care of his brother, and he was always brining him along on missions and volunteering him for higher missions and such. "Alright, I'll go. I know that it's a diplomatic mission but fill me in on the details."

"Basically, Koumei is bringing two Jounin, four Anbu and the two other ninja that I and Homura choose. That was the agreement with the Tsuchikage; they are bringing the same amount and rank of ninja. Koumei is going to negotiate with the Tsuchikage." Hijiri flicked a shuriken at a rabbit that was sniffing at a cabbage, he didn't hit it, just scared it away.

"Are they going to have a ceasefire?" For the past few months Iwa and Kusa have been killing each others Nins every time they came across each other. It wasn't a war exactly, but it was a feud.

"Sort of, it's to set up boundaries. Iwa has been sending a lot of squads into our territory to spy on us; Koumei believes that they are planning to attack and re take control of Kusa. The meeting is to stop the spies from coming in."

"But what do we have to bargain with? Kyoudai pointed out a rabbit and Hijiri scared it off with another shuriken.

"All the prisoners we have, I've captured, eleven in total, Homura got nine and Anbu have taken seventeen. So all in all we have thirty seven Iwa Jounin.

"Kami! I didn't even realize they were sending so many scouts. I'd figure each Jounin we have had three other Nin with them right?"

"Hai, they're all dead, we only take the leaders hostage, the rest die. I've been meaning to talk to Koumei about that though. Killing all of the lower level shinobi and keeping the Jounin for bargaining chips is smart, but don't like the idea of having so many Iwa Jounin inside our walls already. Especially if Iwa attacks, they would probably head straight for the prisons and release all of their Jounin. That alone would probably win the battle."

"Koumei is smart, im sure he's all ready thought that out and has an alternative way to capture the enemy shinobi." Kyoudai yawned and lay back on the grass.

"Yeah probably, still, I think that we should capture the leaders, and the weakest shinobi in the group, interrogate them both then kill the Jounin. That way all of the Iwa Nins in Kusa will be weak."

"Wait, YOU, are saying that we should bring in more then one alive? You're on suspension right now for killing to many ninja." Kyoudai laughed.

"Shut up, I can refrain from killing them." Kyoudai snorted at that statement.

"I can, the only reason I kill them all is because it's so much easier to do so then keeping them alive. It's such a hassle beating multiple Jounin and keeping them alive." He saw another rabbit and stared at it. The rabbit caught his glare and turned and ran.

"I personally couldn't kill them." That was true, Kyoudai hadn't killed any one before, and she always managed to knock them out or incapacitate them. She didn't like killing. She was used to it though, she had seen Hijiri do it enough, and she was even with him when he first killed. It was during the Chuunin exam, her Chuunin exam. He was already a Chuunin from seven. He had managed to get Koumei to allow her to graduate the academy because he was on her team. He had even got her into the Chuunin exams despite only having a two man team. He said that he was skilled enough to be counted as two Genin. Of course he had to get demoted in order to take the Chuunin exam again even though he had already passed the advanced version of it.

He did look out for her a lot, Hijiri didn't have to take the demotion. He could have said no to her when she asked and she'd have to wait until they had found a third member. It was quite a big risk to take the demotion. Because the exams were being held in Iwakagure, the Tsuchikage had given them as much hassle as he could. He didn't want an elite Chuunin competing against his Genin. He fought them tooth and nail to reject them from the exams (politically of course). He said that an elite Chuunin was more skilled than two Genin. But Hijiri and Koumei had argued and negotiated with him until they came to a conclusion. Hijiri could take the demotion and enter the exams with her…but if either of them failed the exam, then Hijiri would not be allowed to become Chuunin again. He would stay a Genin forever.

He took the risk for her, and went all out to ensure that they passed. He didn't want to stay a Genin forever. He also wanted herself to become Chuunin. That's when her first killed.

* * *

**Flashback **

"Kyoudai look out!" Hijiri yelled as he watched the shuriken head towards his teammate.

Kyoudai was caught three of them and dodged the other two. She quickly flung them back at the attacker. They had just engaged a trio of Leaf Genin in battle when they were attacked by another team of Leaf Genin. It was now six against two. Hijiri was technically an elite Chuunin and could take these Genin by himself. But Kyoudai couldn't, they Leaf Nins could tell he was the better of the two and had concentrated most of their attacks at Kyoudai. They were defiantly smart, Hijiri was forced to help Kyoudai out and they would attack him at the same time. He was busy protecting her as much as he could and protecting himself at the same time. He had already received some bad wounds.

Kyoudai ducked a kick and punched the Leaf Genin in the face. She was squaring off against three Ninja while Hijiri fought the remaining three. She ducked another kick and glanced at her teammate. He was doing fine, much better than her. Her left arm was covered in black bugs and she could feel her chakra depleting.

Hijiri flipped backwards and threw eight kunai at one of the Genin attacking her. He received a punch in his kidney for that. He rolled and lifted his foot. He brought it down with insane speed and axe kicked a leaf Nin in the shoulder. Bringing him down to his knees. He took advantage and kneed him in the face. He turned and began fighting the other Nin.

The Leaf Genin screamed as Kyoudai knocked him out by using a simple replacement Jutsu and then an elbow to his jaw. She saw Hijiri sighed a breath of relief; He must have thought the scream came from her. She saw as he re focused on his battle. The Genin he kneed in the face was down for the count, as was the one Kyoudai herself had beat. All that was left was the Ninja that used the bugs, two others and the Kunoichi.

Hijiri spun and slammed his heel into the temple of his enemy, knocking him out as well. He did some quick seals and launched snakes from his sleeve. They bit into the Kunoichi and wrapped around her. She was trapped as he ran forward and knocked her out.

Kyoudai was having a lot of trouble now. The black bugs covered most of her body and she was moving way to slow, she was getting pummeled by the last of the two remaining leaf Nin. Hijiri sped forward to stop it when he was tripped by more of those blasted bugs. They quickly surrounded and covered him. Kyoudai could feel all of her energy leaving her. 'Dammit, these fucking bugs drain chakra.' She looked with her one uncovered eye and saw Hijiri in the same predicament. The Leaf Nin stepped over to her with a kunai in his hand; he lifted it and prepared to stab it through her heart.

Kyoudai could feel Hijiri's chakra flare out. It destroyed all of the bugs covering him. Hijiri stood up, his eyes had turned dark purple and his pupils had slit, purple chakra was radiating off of him.

"Get away from her!"

Hijiri surged forward and kicked the Leaf Nin in the chest; he grabbed his wrist and twisted it until he heard a snap. Hijiri laughed as he picked up the kunai. He kneed the Genin in the gut and he dropped to his knees. Hijiri laughed and placed the kunai on his throat.

"Bye Bye." Hijiri's voice was darker and more ominous than before.

Kyoudai watched in horror as Hijiri killed the Genin.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

He only killed the one Genin, the bug user fled after seeing it; they left the rest of the Leaf Genin in the forest unconscious. That night was the first time he had ever killed anyone, he didn't take it to well. He was a wreck for most of the Exam, he managed to pull him self together by the end of it. That was the same night that Kyoudai had learned of the Yamata no Orochi (Eight-tailed Snake) sealed inside of him. He told her when she asked of the purple chakra. She was shocked to say the least, but she didn't reject him, she was shaken that he'd killed the Genin so ruthlessly, but she knew it was the Orochi's doing. She tried to tell him that but he still blamed himself for it.

Hijiri had known about the Orochi since he was old enough to understand words, Koumei had told him personally. The Orochi didn't bother him much, but whenever Hijiri got angry or felt strong emotion, the Orochi's chakra would come forth. Not always radiating off of him, but his eyes would change, and his mouth would grow larger with fangs. That's why he wore the bandages over his mouth, so no one would see his mouth turn snake like at random time. Kyoudai and Koumei were the only ones who knew about the Orochi sealed inside of Hijiri. At least, she thought they were the only ones, there might have been others, but she and Koumei were the only ones that Hijiri knew that knew his secret.

She didn't care that he had a demon inside of him; he was her best friend since they were kids, and he always looked out and supported her, she would do the same.

"I'll accompany you on the Tsuchikage mission, B-ranks pay well."

"Thanks." Hijiri smiled. He got up and dusted himself off. There's Mr. Chishima now. Mission accomplished.

"Actually Hijiri, there's two rabbits running off with a cabbage each"

"Fuck!"

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Naruto stood at the top of the hill and watched as the sun set. Shikamaru was lying on the grass also looking at the sun set.

"So this is where you come to sleep eh?" Naruto took a seat next to Shikamaru.

"Hai, it's nice, and private." Shikamaru put an emphasis on the last word, hinting Naruto to start talking.

"Hai…Shikamaru…can you keep a secret?"

"Hai, what is it Naruto?"

"Please, please don't judge me Shikamaru." Naruto looked down at his feet; his eyes were covered by his blonde hair.

Shikamaru realized that whatever Naruto had to say, it was serious; he sat up and turned so he was facing Naruto.

"I…I have…." Naruto stopped talking.

**You might as well tell him kit, there's no turning back now.**

'I know, it's hard.'

"I have the Kyuubi no Youko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) sealed inside of me. The Forth Hokage did it thirteen years ago…"

Shikamaru looked stunned, his mouth was hanging open. He had no idea what to say. What does one say to that?

"Naruto…"

"Listen Shikamaru; please don't tell anyone about it, I don't want them hating me."

"Hai, I won't, but you should."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru like he was crazy.

"You can't keep a secret like that from your friends, they won't reject or hate you, they're your friends, and it's their jobs to support you for something like this. They won't judge you, neither do I." Shikamaru laid back on the grass and put his hands behind his head.

"Thank you Shikamaru." Naruto laid back on the grass beside Shikamaru.

"So, the Kyuubi eh?

"Hai."

"Can you talk to him?

"Hai. Anytime I want, I don't that often though."

"You could learn a lot from someone like him, you should talk to him more often."

"Hai."

**I like this guy, do what he says, I get bored sitting here all by myself.**

'But would you actually teach me things?'

**If you take the time to learn, I can train you.**

Naruto smiled.

* * *

**Rice Field Country. Outside the Hidden Sound Village.**

Sasori stood inside his Hiruko puppet with Deidara and Tobi on both sides of him. They stood atop a mountain overlooking the Hidden Sound Village.

"So what's the plan Sasori-sama?

Sasori didn't answer Tobi, he merely stood and watched.

Tobi looked slightly confused and asked again.

"What's the pl…"

"I heard you the first time Tobi, do not test my patience." Sasori snapped.

Deidara snickered; Tobi was exactly the wrong person to mingle with Sasori-sama. He was to pestering, always asking questions and talking. Sasori-sama didn't like having to answer questions, he preferred a partner that thought alike with him. And Deidara did. The two thought very much alike.

"Deidara will infiltrate Sound, send scout-spiders and find the position of the ring. You will then cause a mild distraction on the Eastern side. You will NOT be seen, only heard. I do not want Orochimaru to know that Akatsuki is here. We will then go and get the ring. Afterwards, we will attack Orochimaru.

"But, we're not supposed to cause a commotion; we cannot draw too much attention to ourselves." Tobi fidgeted slightly.

"We will not kill him, nor will we cause a commotion. We will just beat him around slightly, see what information we can gather, and leave him scared in his dark little corner. That bastard must know that Akatsuki is a group to fear, and that he is crossing the line!"

"Hai Sasori-sama."

"Deidara, send scouts and learn the area, prepare to infiltrate Sound."

"Hai Sasori-sama." Deidara pulled out clay and began working on multiple birds.

'Orochimaru…prepare for the Akasuna no Sasori.'

Closing Notes: Just to remind you, when I mentioned the Yamata no Orochi, the actual translation is eight-tailed eight headed snake. I put eight-tailed snake, I said it before, I don't like the idea of an eight-tailed eight headed snake, so let's just pretend it means eight headed snake ok? Lol. Also, the fighting scene with Hijiri and the Leaf Nin. Hijiri and Kyoudai are both 15, so if you haven't figured it out, the Leaf ninja they fought were the Leaf ninja that were originally in Lee's, Neji's and Ten Ten's class. Neji and company graduated the academy a year before Naruto and company, they didn't enter the Chuunin exams as rookies, and they waited a year. The Ninja that Hijiri and Kyoudai fought were OC's that I made up. I apologize for that fighting scene though. I know it wasn't as good as the others or in as much detail, I just added it to advance Hijiri and Kyoudai's characters.


	6. Betrayel

Side Note: Holy guy, I bet you're all wondering why this chapter took so long. Sorry about that but I broke my hand and couldn't type. On top of that I got writers block. I wrote this chapter three times over before I settled on this draft.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The day had finally come for the mission and Hijiri had to admit that he was rather bored. They had reached the border already and were waiting at the rendezvous point Koumei had agreed with the Tsuchikage. It was a small clearing at the border of Grass and Earth Country. Koumei was sitting on a medium sized rock in the centre of the clearing facing North-West. Hijiri and Mitokado Homura were standing on either side of him and two of the two ANBU had been placed in two of the corners of the clearing. The other two corners were occupied by Kyoudai and Homura's little brother, Sandayuu, who were disguised as ANBU. The real ones were hidden in the surrounding forest incase a fight were to break out.

"They've arrived." Koumei rose from his rock and dusted himself off.

"Remember all of you, do not speak unless necessary and do not make any hostile movements or threats. I'd like this mission to be completed with a strong agreement with Iwa."

"Hai." Everyone responded.

Hijiri personally would have liked a fight to insue. But he wouldn't start one, it would bring a lot of trouble to the village and he would never purposefully do that just because he was curious to how he would match with the Tsuchikage. Although, with Homura with him they might be able to do some damage. Homura was defiantly top notch. Hijiri knew that he was the better of the two. Homura was rather young but defiantly skilled. He was twenty six, six feet tall and had dirty blond short hair. It was rather messy, short spikes jutting out here and there. He wore his forehead protector around his neck and wore a Jounin vest with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore dark blue shorts with his kunai pouch on his left leg. Both his legs were bandaged from below the knee down and he was wearing black boots.

There was a rustling sound as the Iwa ANBU entered the clearing. Soon followed by two Chuunin and the Tsuchikage. The two Jounin were no wear to be seen. Probably hiding nearby incase something bad happened. They all looked rather formal. The Tsuchikage was in his Kage robes and the ANBU were in their light brown cloaks and masks. Even the Chuunin were in proper uniforms. He expected the Jounin to be in proper uniform as well. Grass Nins did not have to wear the full uniform if they didn't want to. The ANBU had to of course but no one else. Iwa must have been stricter on uniforms.

"Good Afternoon Tsuchikage-sama, was your journey well?" Koumei extended his hand to shake Tsuchikage's which was extremely out of his character. Hijiri had never really seen Koumei be this polite. But he understood why he was acting this way.

The Tsuchikage took his hand and returned the greeting. He stood a little taller than Koumei. He was dressed in the standard Kage robes. Their ANBU were no where to be seen but he had a Chuunin on either side of him with the Jounin in the front and back.

The Tsuchikage raised his hands and did a few quick seals. Hijiri tensed and drew a kunai, as did Homura. The Iwa Nin's didn't bother to acknowledge the weapons as two stone cylinders jutted from the ground, one behind the Tsuchikage and one behind Koumei.

"Please, have a seat." The Tsuchikage sat down and removed his hat, revealing his face. He was at least sixty; his eyebrows and short hair were a light grey. And the skin on his face was aged. Despite his old appearance Hijiri could feel his powerful aura which demanded respect. Hijiri put his kunai back into its pouch and eyed the opposing Jounin.

Nothing about this ninja said anything. He was wearing standard Iwa cloths, nothing differentiating from the uniform that Jounin's wore. He didn't wear anything out of the ordinary, no custom weapons or gear. He didn't have any visible scars or marks. His forehead was tied securely in the middle of his forehead. He had short reddish-brown hair with brown eyes. He was fairly young, older than Hijiri himself of course but probably in his early twenties. His face was hardened, he could tell that he was forcing it, trying to make him self look intimidating by looking angry.

'This guy must be a fairly new Jounin.' Hijiri thought. 'He should be easy'

**It issssnt sssmart to underesssstimate your enemy. **

'It's also not smart to get defeated and sealed into a child.'

The Orochi didn't like this statement and chose not to reply. Hijiri inclined his head towards the Tsuchikage as he began to speak. 'Here we go.'

"Now lets get down to business, My four ANBU are hidden in the surrounding forest, as I can tell you Chuunin are probably doing the same. Hopefully they won't need to do any more than watch." They Tsuchikage smiled and continued. "Now if I'm correct you've told me that you have thirty seven Iwa Jounin captured."

"Hai, we've taken one Jounin from every squad you've sent into Grass territory. They've each been interrogated and we know that you're gaining information on our village." Koumei's polite façade was dropping rather quickly; his actual personality was showing threw his tone. "My only guess as to why you're doing this is that you want to attack Kusa, in order to take control over it. Am I right?"

The Tsuchikage cleared his throat and looked Koumei in the eye. "We'll get to that matter in a little bit. What I will tell you now is this. As you well know Iwa and Kohona went through a war year's back, I'm sure you were involved in it when you were younger. Again as you know Iwa lost, and took a heavy beating in the amount of ninja we had. Over the years Iwa has had to go through many different training programs in order to produce a large amount of competent and skilled ninja. Finally at this point we are back at full strength, if not stronger than before."

He leaned forward still looking at Koumei. Hijiri could see his ambition through his eyes. He was planning something big.

"The Leaf Village is currently allied with Sand, Waterfall, Rain and Grass. Iwa has recently made new alliances, with Cloud, Mist and…Sound. Do the math Koumei-san. Three of the great shinobi countries vs. two. The alliance between Sand and Leaf is rather shaky as well due to the incident during the Chuunin exams, both countries are weakened while our countries are strong."

"Now if the Grass country were to ally with us then Kohona and company would be in quite a tight spot wouldn't you say?"

Koumei looked back at the Tsuchikage and breathed deeply. "Hai they would. It looks to me that you're planning a war. And if there is a war and Grass sides with you, we'll be defending on three fronts! We would be decimated in no time. Grass does not have the military power to defend its self from that kind of attack. You have balls I'll give you that. Coming to Leaf's ally and expecting us to side with you, we could easily inform Leaf of your plan and you would be in quite a tight spot."

"I well knew that. I'm quite confident that this meeting will go well, especially because you're daimyo as all ready agreed."

Koumei stood from his rock with his fists clenched. "The idiot!"

Calm down Koumei-san. We will not leave Kusa to be destroyed easily; we have been planning this attack for over thirteen years. We know what we're doing. First we will take control of Waterfall in a week's time."

"How?"

"We will first launch an attack on rain and wait for Kohona to send reinforcements, and then launch a major attack on Waterfall from Iwa and Sound. Grass does not need to be involved. We will take Waterfall in one day and withdraw our forces from rain."

"And then?"

"Then we wait. We will not rush into this war. Soon after we will take Rain and then we will start the war."

"I will speak with our Daimyo, Grass does not betray its allies so easily, and I will prevent this. As for your Jounin, we're keeping them, and if any more Iwa Nin enters our borders then we will take them as well." Koumei got up and turned. Hijiri did the same and they began walking off. The Tsuchikage made no attempt to stop them.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Neji breathed out and focused his chakra further. He was sitting cross legged mediating in the Branch house training room. He had turned off the lights and was sitting in darkness. He had his Byakugan activated and was currently observing the flow of his chakra. The Hyuuga's were a very powerful clan but after his battle with Kidoumaru he learned that he needed more variety in his Jutsu and Juuken. There were so many ways he could utilize the Byakugan to improve himself. He started experimenting on different ways he could manipulate his chakra inside his body. He had been doing so for a little over and hour. He's been spending most of his time either training him or training Hinata. Occasionally hanging out with his new friends. The Hokage had given him two weeks off to recover and he had used his time well. Only a few more days were left until he could do missions again. They didn't call him the Hyuuga prodigy for nothing.

Neji stood up and walked headed outside, intending to test out some idea's he had come up with. He had the theory down perfect for the technique, as well as the chakra flow, now all he needed to do was perform it. He reached the outside training grounds and chose a spot. He stood roughly ten meters from a random tree near by. He stood in Juuken stance and began focusing his chakra. He had seen Hiashi perform a technique many times where he would launch a wave of chakra out of his palm to send his opponents flying backwards. That's where he got the idea for the technique he was trying.

He focused the chakra into his forearm, drawing chakra away from his hand and building it up, he began to set his arm in motion. He tilted his body backwards slightly and fluently leaned forward, thrusting his palm out lightly. He did this several more times until his movements flowed perfectly, all the while holding the chakra in his forearm. One last time Neji thrust his palm forward and released his chakra with as much force as he could. With his Byakugan activated he could see the spike of chakra barreling forward at the tree.

As it hit he saw the chakra enter the tree and spread through the spot like wild fire, literally. He was slightly surprised when the tree caught fire from the inside.

"Damn I'm good. Very first try." Neji smirked at his achievement. It wasn't perfect but pretty damn good. Feeling puckish Neji turned to the Branch house to get something to eat. Just as he reached the door leading back into the house he heard his name being called.

"Neji-chan! Wait!" Neji looked over his shoulder at the older Hyuuga walking towards him.

Hiashi stepped up to Neji and spoke.

"The Hokage has requested you for a mission. She said it was urgent so I would hope that you make haste, the Hyuuga should not be late.

"Hai Hiashi-sama." Neji gave his uncle a nod and took off. He found it a little odd that the Hokage would cut his vacation time short but he couldn't complain. Missions brought on experience and Neji welcomed experience with open arms. He sped through Kohona towards the Hokage tower. Jumping onto a roof he sped across the rooftops and power lines. He could see the tower in sight and ran a little faster. He reached the base minutes later and went inside.

* * *

Shikamaru closed his eyes lazily and exhaled a deep breath. He'd been waiting for Ino for the past ten minutes and she still didn't seem like she was ready to go. He, Naruto and Chouji had been hanging out by the river when they heard that they had a mission. Shikamaru wasn't happy at all. This mission was cutting into his vacation; therefore it was cutting into his sleeping time. The three of them had decided to pick up Ino since her house was on the way and, were now currently waiting for her to finish getting ready.

"This is so troublesome. We might as well just leave without her." Shikamaru flopped down on her couch and closed his eyes.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you sound like you actually want to go on this mission." Naruto snickered and stole one of Chouji's potato chip bags.

"No I'd just rather get this done quickly so I can get back to my regular hobbies."

"You mean sleeping and shougi?" Naruto didn't take any notice to Chouji stepping up behind him with a sour look on his face.

"Yea basically." Shikamaru cracked one eye open to see Chouji standing threateningly behind Naruto looking mighty pissed. He then noticed the ships in Naruto's hand and the absence of chips in Chouji's.

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eye. 'What an idiot, he's got it coming.

"Okay I'm done!" Ino stepped out of her room cheerily just in time to see Chouji punch Naruto rather hard on top of his head.

* * *

Tsunade waited patiently as the rest of her ninja entered her office. Team seven, Team eight, Team ten and Team Gai were all assembled in front of her, with no idea as to what kind of mission she would be giving them.

"Now, listen up. I have called you all here because Kohona is in need of your skills. This is a rather important and dangerous mission. I have already briefed your senseis on the mission and they will be joining you. Shizune here will also accompany you. You will travel to Earth country to meet with a small group of ANBU. From that point, you and the team you're meeting will launch a small attack at Iwa."

She paused at the several gasps issued from her Ninja. "Our spies have reported that Iwa has been mobilizing their army in recent weeks. Hearing this I sent more spies to learn of the purpose of their sudden military movement. It has been confirmed that they are preparing to attack Kohona." She paused for more gasps and ignored their questions.

"Now obviously we want to avoid war. But Earth country has harbored a grudge on Fire country for the past 14 years and we doubt we can change their minds on this. With long deliberation with the village's council and the Fire country Daimyo, we've decided that the best course of action is to hit them first."

The long silence was broken by Naruto as she suspected.

"Why? Why are we the ones to do this? We're still Genin.

"Well actually ten of you are Genin, Shikamaru is Chuunin. Added with your sensei's, Shizune and the two squads of ANBU. That makes ten Genin, one Chuunin, five Jounin and eight ANBU. Plus I believe that you are all mostly Chuunin level at this point. By the next exam I'm confident that you will all pass.

"Besides, not all of you will be involved in the actual attack. Shizune, Hinata, Ino, Shino and Sakura will sit it out."

"Why aren't they fighting too?"

Shikamaru answered before she could. "Naruto, we can't launch an attack on a village and not have medics. They will sit it out to make sure we live to make it back to Kohona."

"Why Shino, Ino and Hinata then, they're not medics." Naruto looked at Shikamaru quizzically, so did Hinata and Ino. It looked like Shino already knew.

"Because one medic can't do all the work. Sakura has been training in medical ninjutsu and can help Shizune but she is still inexperienced. Also, the medics can't be left un-protected. That's where Ino, Hinata and Shino come into handy. No doubt that Shino's bugs would also come in handy in case someone was poisoned."

"O…ok I get it. Why Ino though? She's not much of a fighter; I don't think she'd be able to protect Sakura-chan and Shizune much." Naruto didn't notice as Ino stormed up behind him. Tsunade laughed as Ino pounded Naruto over top his head.

"Well then, you all have a day's rest before you head out. So rest up, train, do whatever with your time. Just be prepared for when you head out. This Is an A rank mission and shouldn't be taken likely. Dismissed."

* * *

**Hidden Grass Village**

"This is bullshit and you know it!" Koumei slammed his fists on the table in frustration. He had been trying to persuade the Daimyo to withdraw on the war attempt. He had been at it for 2 hours now and his temper finally went.

"This war is very beneficial towards Grass country. We are promised both Rain and Waterfall country. It would expand out borders greatly and be profitable." The Daimyo sat smugly in his chair smiling mockingly at Koumei.

Hijiri had had enough.

"That doesn't matter. We are talking about going to war! It's not your guard that is risking their live it's us. Us shinobi. Not to mention that we are betraying our allies by doing this."

The expression on the Daimyo's face hadn't changed in the slightest.

"It would be wise to speak more politely towards your elders and superiors. But again I must point out that siding with Earth country is very beneficial to us, and may I point out that it is your job to fight. Nothing more. Now take your leave, you are not important in this discussion."

"Hijiri is a high ranking shinobi in Kusa and will hear what I hear." Hijiri smiled, He really respected Koumei. And it showed that the respect was mutual.

The Daimyo's smog expression changed to annoyance. "Does he hold a position in the council?"

"No."

"And what about the countries defence? Is he apart of that council?"

"No."

"So otherwise his job is merely to do what we say and kill people isn't it? He does not need to hear the war plans nor does he need to be involved in this discussion." He raised his hand to Hijiri and waved him away lazily as if he were a dog. "You are dismissed."

"Ya? Okay. Good luck getting that pole out of your ass you dick." With that he walked out of the door, ignoring the Daimyo's angry protests.

* * *

Kyoudai hurried to answer the harsh pounding at her door. She barley had time to move as Hijiri pushed passed her and flopped onto her couch with a heavy sigh.

"Hi, how are you Kyoudai, mind if I come in your house?" Kyoudai sang in a mocking voice,

"Huh? You shouldn't talk to your self like that. People will begin to think your crazy." Kyoudai couldn't help but glare at Hijiri for that comment.

"I was mocking your rudeness."

"What rudeness?"

"Ugh! Forget it." She walked over and took a seat in her chair and looked over at her life long friend. She could tell something was bothering him due to the silt pupils. His eyes hadn't changed purple yet. So that meant that he either calmed down from his anger and the purple went away, or he was upset. Since he didn't get upset she assumed he had calmed down.

"How did the meeting with the Daimyo go?"

"He's a fucking asshole who only cares about money. He made it very clear that he intends we go to war allied with Iwa."

She knew it wasn't the war that bothered him so much, it was the fact that they were betraying Kohona and the rest of their allies. Hijiri was one to kill without remorse, but he did it knowing that it was for the better sake of their village. He was able to deal with it because he knew that those ninja were prepared to do his village and friends harm. Now that he would be forced to kill former allies. She doubted he would find a way to justify it.

"Cheer up, I'll make you some food, you look hungry." She bounced out of her chair and headed towards the kitchen. With her back turned she didn't notice Hijiri bolt out of her house.

* * *

Closing Notes: How was it? Again I apologize for the huge ass wait. Now that my hand is better and it's almost summer. I can get onto track again. After my final assignments and exams, you can expect at least one chapter a week.

Next chapter…Akatsuki and Sound!


	7. Idiot shinobi

Former partners

**Chapter 7**

Sasori stood overlooking Sound. The wind blew threw his blood red hair. He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of it. For years he spent his life as merely a puppet. His vital organs kept in a container. For a while he was content.

An un-decaying body…un-fettered by a mortal lifespan.

That's what he had said when he turned his body into a puppet. And it worked. He could live forever. With out the burden of ageing or pain. But it came at a price. Not having emotions and not being able to feel. It took its toll on him over the years. He liked the idea of immortality, but he realized that it couldn't be obtained. Orochimaru, Hidan, Kakuzu. All had their own forms of immortality but they all had major flaws. Orochimaru had to change bodies ever few years, Kakuzu needed to gather hearts. And Hidan had to follow his religion carefully or his power would be lost.

After witnessing Kakuzu in a fight, Sasori realized that a human seeking immortality only made them weak. He could see his own weakness as well as the weakness of his comrades. So he spent time and developed a Jutsu to turn puppets into flesh. With it he re-animated his body. Now he stood atop the hillside breathing the fresh air. He was still young, he was only thirty two. But had the body of when he was thirteen. Taller of course but still the basic body. When returning himself into blood and flesh he discovered a new way to access immortality. When he grew old and withered he could merely use his Hitokugutsu and turn himself into a puppet once more, build a puppet of himself that was much younger. Then collect the organs of a younger shinobi and replace his own. Then reanimate the puppet into a much younger version of him.

Of course he decided against doing it. But the concept would come in handy if he ever became mortality wounded. He would not use it to live forever. Immortality was not meant for humans.

Sasori opened his eyes and looked toward the eastern side of the village impatiently.

"Dammit Deidara! Hurry up. I don't like waiting."

* * *

Deidara laughed to himself as he watched his clay spiders sneak up to several sound guards. It would be fun watching their heads explode.

Just as he was about to detonate them he stopped.

'A few guards aren't enough of a distraction.' He began thinking of ways to bring more attention to himself without being actually seen. 'I got it.'

Quickly he reached his hand into his clay pouch and began molding clay. He began to work on a small bird as it was spat onto his palm. He then enlarged it and jumped on.

He flew away from the guards and began to mold more clay, dropping spiders onto various buildings.

"Time to blow this motherfucker sky high!" Deidara said with glee.

"He sealed for the explosion and detonated every bomb at once."

* * *

Sasori smiled as he saw the massive explosion on the eastern side of the village. Deidara had done a good job. No doubt that a large amount of shin obi would run to see the commotion. 'Lets hope he keeps it up long enough.'

Sasori jumped from the hillside and began running into Sound. He would have liked to use his Hiruko puppet but it was too bulky and slow for this part of the mission. He would defiantly use it on Orochimaru. He reached the outer wall of the village and stopped. He knew he couldn't scale it with charka. All Village walls were made so that shinobi couldn't use the tree climbing technique on them. He with drew two kunai and attached chakra strings to them.

He then threw both kunai upwards into the top of the wall where they stuck in deep.

'Haha, too easy.' Sasori pulled hard on the chakra strings and his body was propelled upwards. He was so accomplished at the puppetry technique that he learned how to move heavy objects far distances with nothing but a flick of his finger. Launching his own body in the air was child's play to him. Soaring threw the air he flicked his finger a second time to give him an extra push over the wall.

His cloak fluttered in the wind as he landed on a roof top inside the city. He then took off full speed towards Orochimaru's compound. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of purple rope. Not wanting to be seen allowed himself to fall in the gap of two houses and stuck himself to a wall. He waited a few seconds and dropped to the ground. He could hear the Oto Nin running over top of him. None had the sense to pay any attention to their surroundings.

Sasori waited until the last ninja passed over and quickly jumped straight up. He saw their retreating backs and hurled a poisoned senbon into the last's back. The poison was specifically made to paralize instantly. He smirked as the shinobi went limp and began to fall. Quickly he connected a chakra string to his back and pulled him backwards.

Sasori pulled the ninja into the alley way and pulled out another senbon. This one was tipped with a killing poison. He stabbed it into his chest straight into his heart. He waited a few seconds for the man's last breath to leave him and then started on the seals for his Hitokugutsu technique. He would discard this puppet after the mission was over. He was probably too weak to have a good use for. But at the time he would be useful. He completed the technique and sealed the puppet in a scroll. Sasori couldn't help but laugh at how easy this was going.

He jumped back onto the rooftop and looked around for any Sound Nin, seeing none he took off again towards Orochimaru's compound. He could see it off in the distance and increased his speed. He had reached it in a matter of minutes. He looked up and saw Tobi standing in an open window. He had instructed Tobi to reach the compound before him and dispatch of any guards near by.

Sasori quickly jumped into the window and greeted Tobi.

"Now let's get that damned ring."

"Hai Sasori-sama."

Sasori and Tobi took off down the hall to Orochimaru's personal chambers. They could still hear small explosions in the east, courtesy of Deidara.

* * *

"Why the fuck is my village bowing up!" Orochimaru yelled while storming threw the hallway.

"I'm not sure Orochimaru-sama. I've received reports that every shinobi in the area ends up getting something blown off by small explosions. Due to the danger of the situation I've called them back for the time being. It seems that all the explosions are now meant for people."

"Small explosions eh?" He couldn't help but think of who might be behind it. "Kabuto! Go to my chambers and make sure that no one is their. I'm going to the East end to deal with this problem personally. 'Let's hope it's only Deidara. Sasori could pose a problem.'

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

"Kabuto, be warned that this is Akatsuki. You may have to deal with your former master." Orochimaru had removed the memory block on Kabuto shortly ago. He wasn't in anyway worried that Kabuto would go to Sasori. He knew he was loyal to him and himself only. He must have left quite an impression on him.

'Hai. But if I may ask. Are you sure that you want Sasori to know that the memory block has been removed?"

"Yes I do. It will send Sasori a message. Hopefully he will learn that he should not try and deal with me. Now hurry to my chambers."

"Hai!" And with that Kabuto bolted down the hall.

Orochimaru sneered began running towards the eastern side of the village. He had every intention of ripping out Deidara's throat. He reached the area in a matter of minutes with a very sour look on his face. He ordered his ninja back in and watched a few of them die. He looked up and saw a bird hovering far in the distance. From where he was the bird looked ridiculously tiny.

"Damn bastard it to high up. He knew it was too high for him to reach. Even if he summoned Manda it would be too high. "Fuck!"

Orochimaru turned and pointed at a Sound Ninja near by. "You! Find me a bird summoner now!"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru looked back up at the far away bird.

* * *

Sasori and Tobi looked on at the ninja blocking their way to Orochimaru's chambers, thus blocking their way to his ring.

Sasori knew that the memory block had been removed at this point and chose not to bother with formalities.

"Tobi!"

"Hai!"

Obeying the unspoken command Tobi sprinted towards Kabuto. Kabuto readied himself to fight when Tobi ran straight threw him and the door to Orochimaru's room. He gasped in surprise. As did Sasori.

'I didn't know he could do that. Impressive, impressive indeed.'

Tobi then reappeared as he walked threw the wall with Orochimaru's decayed arm in his hand. The Akatsuki ring gleamed on the rotten pinky finger.

Sasori grabbed the hand and crushed it in his fingers. Tobi, handle this man, I will go find Orochimaru. He most likely went after Deidara. He pocketed the ring and began to run off, only to be interrupted by Kabuto.

He was ready to force his way threw when Tobi's arm phased threw his chest and grabbed Kabuto. Tobi then pulled Kabuto and phased him threw Sasori and flung him into the wall behind him.

'Shit that was weird.' Sasori shook off the odd feeling in his chest and ran off.

"Your fight is with me Kabuto-san." Tobi gave a slight bow to Kabuto and slipped into a fighting stance.

"Once your dead I'll go help Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto drew a kunai and ran at Tobi.

Tobi pulled a kunai out in each hand and blocked Kabuto's strike with his left. He then used his right at an attempt to stab his enemy.

Kabuto twisted away from the blade and punched Tobi square in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. Tobi regained his balance and hurled his kunai at Kabuto, who caught them both. Tobi ducked and rolled as they were thrown back at him. He got back to his feet only to have to dodge a chakra scalpel aimed at his throat. He flipped backwards to put some distance between himself and Kabuto. He didn't want to be hit by the chakra scalpel in any way.

Kabuto rushed Tobi quickly and attempted another strike with the scalpel, only to miss and get kicked in the face. Tobi continued to assault Kabuto while dodging his scalpel. For a few minutes he pummeled Kabuto until finally he kicked him into a wall.

Tobi didn't attempt to finish Kabuto; he just stood there and watched for his next move.

"Well…It's obvious your specialty is Taijutsu, I couldn't get a single hit on you." Kabuto grunted as he got to his feet.

"Thank you. You are right; I am rather good at Taijutsu." Tobi laughed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Kabuto just started at Tobi for a moment and raised his hands and started to seal.

Tobi saw this and rushed Kabuto. Unfortunately Tobi was to slow and Kabuto finished his Jutsu.

Tobi attempted to punch Kabuto when a skeletal hand shot forward from the wall and caught his fist. Kabuto smirked and ducked away from him.

Tobi looked around him and noticed that more skeletal hands hand began to restrain him.

"This is rather pointless Kabuto-san. Kai!"

Tobi shook his head after dispelling the Genjutsu. He quickly ran at Kabuto, who had begun to jump back out of his reach. Tobi formed three quick seals and activated his Jutsu.

"Fuuton: Vacuum Suction Jutsu!"

Tobi smirked as Kabuto was dragged back towards him by his Jutsu. He then continued to beat Kabuto into the ground. Every attempt Kabuto made to distance him self failed as he was pulled back in by Tobi's Jutsu.

Being pulled in once again Kabuto ducked a punch thrown at his face. He drew a kunai and attempted to stab Tobi in the gut. He smirked as the kunai went into him. The smile was quickly wiped from his face as his hand went straight threw Tobi. He realized that Tobi had phased again and activated his chakra scalpel.

Tobi yelled in pain and jumped back. He may have been able to phase threw physical things but he couldn't protect him self against chakra. Tobi growled at Kabuto.

"That hurt."

Tobi balled his fist and charged at Kabuto. Kabuto just smiled and avoided as many punches as he could. Being a medic he knew that Tobi couldn't live threw that. His scalpel had carved his stomach into pieces from the inside. He continued to avoid the kunai and began to wonder why Tobi was still fighting with such ferocity.

Tobi gave Kabuto a hard shove backwards to have him pulled back in by his Jutsu. He raised his foot and caught Kabuto right in his neck. Kabuto hit the floor hard gasping for air.

"Why aren't you dead?"

Tobi just laughed and stepped on Kabuto's throat.

"It's by bloodline. I can manipulate the cells in my body and alter their purpose. I controlled my cells and healed faster. It's also how I phase."

Kabuto struggled with the foot that was strangling him. He raised his thumb to his mouth and bit down.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Tobi jumped back to avoid getting bitten by the snake. He pulled out a kunai and cut the snakes head off.

Kabuto jumped up and pulled out a kunai and charged Tobi. Tobi met his strike with his own kunai. He pushed Kabuto back and struck again. This time Tobi's kunai cut straight through Kabuto's.

With his kunai flowing with wind chakra Tobi continued to cut threw any defense Kabuto managed to bring up. Tobi thrust his arm forward to attempt to stab Kabuto. Kabuto ducked and jammed his thumb into Tobi's wrist.

Kabuto had specifically hit a pressure point that forced Tobi's hand to lock up and drop his weapon. Kabuto punched Tobi in the chest and then kicked his feet out from under him. Kabuto jumped back and sealed.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two more Kabuto's appeared on either side of the real one. All three charged and started to fight Tobi.

Tobi dispatched the clones with ease but was blinded by the smoke in the small corridor. He got kicked back and stumbled over a piece of stone sticking up from the floor.

The smoke cleared and Tobi saw Kabuto finish another Jutsu.

"Mist Needle Jutsu,"

Kabuto took in a big breath and exhaled a large amount of dark grey mist. Tobi was completely covered by the mist and couldn't see a thing. He quickly jumped backwards out of the mist down the hallway.

Before his eyes the Mist began to bunch together into needles and was shot straight at him. Tobi laughed and phased to allow the needles to go past him. But that didn't happen. As soon as the needles reached him the exploded again. Tobi was covered in the mist again and couldn't see.

Figuring out the nature of the Jutsu Tobi did four quick seals.

"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough Jutsu.

Tobi Exhaled a huge amount of wind threw his mask and blew all the mist down the corridor. The mist blew past Kabuto, once it past him it formed into needles again and stuck into the walls of the hallway. Tobi drew a kunai and charged Kabuto. The needles behind Kabuto flew forward again and blew up in Tobi's face, obscuring his vision. Kabuto pounced and began to beat Tobi while he was distracted.

Tobi dropped his kunai and started fighting back. Even without being able to see he was still better at Taijutsu then Kabuto. He quickly stuck him. Kabuto puffed into more smoke and disappeared. Another shadow clone.

Realizing he was in a bad situation Tobi jumped and phased through the ceiling to where the mist couldn't follow him. Tobi knew that Kabuto didn't have any intention of beating him. He had just escaped.

"Sasori-sama won't be happy." Tobi groaned and began his search for Kabuto.

* * *

Sasori sped across the roof tops of Sound. He could see where Orochimaru was standing off in the distance. He jumped off the roof top and proceeded towards Orochimaru on the ground. While running he pulled out the scroll where he kept Hiruko. Nearing Orochimaru, he summoned Hiruko and jumped inside. When Sasori finally reached Orochimaru another Sound Nin had summoned a large bird that Orochimaru jumped on. Sasori looked up and saw a bird far away in the sky. Orochimaru was so engrossed with Deidara that he and the Sound Nin didn't notice Sasori standing behind them.

Sasori lashed out with Hiruko's poisoned tail and killed the Sound ninja. Orochimaru turned quickly and looked at Sasori.

"This defiantly makes things easier. I prefer killing you over killing Deidara."

The two of them stared at each other with a high killing. There was much resentment and malevolence between them. Neither liked the other in anyway.

"Like wise." Sasori stared at Orochimaru threw Hiruko.

Deidara watched Sasori and Orochimaru through his range finder.

"This will be fun to watch. Yeah. Those two have bad blood." Deidara ate up the last of his clay and sent small birds down towards Sound. It was his job to make sure that no one interfered in this fight.

He watched on in glee as Orochimaru charged Sasori.

* * *

Next chapter: Orochimaru vs. Akasuna no Sasori 


	8. Orochimaru vs Sasori?

**Chapter 8**

Orochimaru looked at Sasori with hateful eyes. No one could see but his face had become slightly damp with sweat. He was confident that he could beat Sasori, but it wouldn't come easily. And if Deidara chose to interfere then he was done for. He may be a powerful Sannin but even he couldn't defeat two members of Akatsuki.

He slid into a fighting stance still glaring at Sasori. He intended to make the first move.

He balled his fist and leapt across to Sasori's roof and threw a well aimed punch at the puppet masters head. He missed as Sasori slid and turned inside his Hiruko puppet and jumped off of the roof. He turned and looked as Sasori spun in the air and discarded his Akatsuki cloak. Sasori landed on the ground on all fours looking up at Orochimaru.

He sneered as he looked at the puppet, with its taunting smiling face covering Hiruko's back. He held his ground as Sasori leaped at him from below. Orochimaru side stepped Sasori's punch and drew a kunai. He smirked and saw an opening. Sasori was still in the air and he couldn't avoid his attack.

Orochimaru stabbed at Sasori's side with the kunai. He would have to tear that puppet apart before he could kill Sasori. Just before the kunai ripped into Hiruko's side he spun in mid air and it stabbed his armored back. It barely left a scratch.

Before he knew it Hiruko's bladed tail shot out of the mouth of the face on his back. Acting quickly Orochimaru drew his arm back and clapped both sides of the blade and prevented it from piercing his stomach. Before he could brace himself the tail continued to push him back and Orochimaru was slammed into the wall of a house.

Sasori's tail was still in his hands and he was still attempting to stab Orochimaru. He knew that Sasori used poison so he made sure to keep his hands away from the edges of the blade. Sasori pinned him in place and continues to push with his tail. Orochimaru opened his mouth and his tongue shot out at Sasori.

It wrapped around the puppet's arm and dragged it towards Orochimaru. The tail pulled itself from his hands and slashed at his tongue cutting it in half.

Orochimaru screamed and pulled a kunai. He then cut of another portion of his elongated tongue to prevent the poison from reaching him.

**

* * *

**

Sasori laughed inside Hiruko as he saw Orochimaru cut off his own tongue. 'What an idiot.' Sasori controlled Hiruko and jumped down at Orochimaru. He ended up punching a bare wall as Orochimaru flipped over his head and jumped from his back. Sasori connected a chakra string to Hiruko's tail and shot it out after Orochimaru

The tail got within range of Orochimaru and curled back. Sasori flicked his pinky and the tail snapped forward like a whip. Orochimaru managed to block it with a kunai. Sasori commanded Hiruko and the puppet spun around and leapt back onto the rooftop. Hiruko's tail swept the air attempting to cut Orochimaru and missed. Sasori drew his fingers back and Hiruko took of his bask. With a flick of his index Hiruko unleashed a barrage of poisoned senbon at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru deflected the senbon with several shuriken and began sealing.

"I don't think so." Sasori angled his fingers and waved his wrist and flicked three fingers on his other hand.

Instantly Hiruko's tail shot close to Orochimaru and slapped him with the flat end of the blade.

The tail struck Orochimaru's arms and he stopped his sealing. Quickly the Hiruko puppet lunged at Orochimaru and punched him in the face. Just as Orochimaru head snapped back, Sasori curled his thumb and Hiruko's fist extended and hit him again.

Hiruko's tail turned with a fresh tip and stabbed Orochimaru in the back.

Sasori scowled as Orochimaru puffed into a bucket. He heard a noise behind him and tuned Hiruko.

Orochimaru did 8 fast sealed and brought his hand to his mouth.

"Burning Torrent Jutsu!"

Orochimaru blew out a massive flame from his mouth that barreled towards Sasori and his puppet.

Sasori threw his hand up and Hiruko jumped over top of the flame. Sasori quickly launched Hiruko's tail at Orochimaru and struck him. The Sannin merely puffed away in smoke. As Hiruko descended through the air, Orochimaru appeared behind him with his Kusanagi in hand.

'Shit! That sword will carve Hiruko and me into pieces.' Sasori quickly performed the substitution Jutsu and replaced himself with a chunk of rubble. He watched as Orochimaru plunged his sword through Hiruko's back and through its chest.

Not wanting anymore damage done to his prized puppet; he drew his hands back and had Hiruko retreat.

**

* * *

**

Orochimaru landed back onto the roof top gracefully and sneered at his former partner. Orochimaru was much more pleased at the fight knowing that his Kusanagi would shred through Sasori's puppets one by one.

Orochimaru quickly ducked to avoid the senbon flying at his head. Using his incredible speed Orochimaru appeared close to Hiruko. He drew Kusanagi back and swiped at the puppet, efficiently cutting it in half diagonally. Orochimaru's smirk didn't last long as he felt his leg being cut by Hiruko's tail. He jumped back as quickly as he could only to be followed by Hiruko's needle arm.

"Shit." Orochimaru swore as the arm exploded into a myriad of poisoned senbon.

Orochimaru formed four lightning fast seals and his hair instantly transformed into hundreds of snakes. The snakes spun and wrapped around his body and were pierced by the senbon. One by one the snakes fell limply off his head; they were replaced by his regular hair once again. He looked back at Sasori who was now controlling just Hiruko's tail.

"That won't help you dumbass! I've already destroyed your precious puppet; its tail won't be that much more difficult." Orochimaru spun Kusanagi in his hand and slipped into a fighting stance.

Sasori merely smirked and replied. "It will if I do this!" Sasori balled drew both his hands behind apart and began to flex his fingers. Hiruko's tail split into multiple parts and thin blades emerged from them; Turning them into large spinning shuriken. He then threw his hands forwards and each section flew at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru grunted and jumped back. He put Kusanagi into his rope belt and began to leap and dodge each shuriken. He jumped even higher in the air to where the shuriken followed him.

"Fuck this!"

"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough no Jutsu!"

Orochimaru exhaled a large gust of wind out of his mouth that blasted the shuriken into the ground with enough force to shatter them. As he descended to the ground he sealed again.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands no Jutsu"

Orochimaru extended his hand and five snakes shot down towards Sasori. The puppet master crouched down as the snakes drew closer. Just as they neared him two blade wings tore out from his Akatsuki cloak. They spread out and cut the snakes heads off.

Orochimaru landed back on the roof top and analyzed Sasori's puppet body.

'Looks just the same as it was before. Same bladed shoulders and it still has the coil in its stomach. Ha the idiot didn't even move his chest container. This will be quicker then I thought.'

Orochimaru drew the Kusanagi back from his belt and ran at Sasori.

**

* * *

**

Sasori chuckled lightly. Orochimaru fell for it. He still thought that Sasori's body was a puppet. Sasori decided to keep it a secret. Too many ninja died because they had to gloat their techniques to their opponents. He wasn't about to be one of them.

He was hiding using his special camouflage Jutsu. He was actually standing in full view of Orochimaru but we were perfectly blended with his surroundings and he would remain so as long as he didn't move from his position. He planned to keep the fight away from himself so he wouldn't be forced to move by some wayward senbon or a Jutsu. If he needed to he would use the substitution Jutsu.

Sasori watched on lazily as Orochimaru tried time and time again to get a strike at his puppets chest. So far Sasori had only worked on evading the Kusanagi. He hadn't gone on the offensive yet. Just a little more of this and Orochimaru's temper would get the better of him. And he would slip. That's when he would finish it.

Orochimaru's attacks were getting more furious and difficult to avoid. He was now throwing the Kusanagi and controlling it in the air to strike at the Sasori puppet. On top of that he was firing Jutsu off left, right and centre. Sasori's fingers were dancing eccentrically as he maneuvered his puppet self to avoid Orochimaru's attacks.

He would need to go on the offensive soon or his puppet would get destroyed. He couldn't keep this up. His plan worked perfectly though. Orochimaru's anger was getting the better of him and he was wasting more and more chakra.

As Sasori commanded his puppet look alike to dodge another swipe from the Kusanagi he connected a chakra string to the puppets coil.

Sasori flicked his finger and the coil shot out of the puppets stomach like a rocket. Orochimaru raised his sword hand and cut the coil's tip off. To his surprise, acidic liquid sprayed from the coil after it was cut. The acid sprayed all over Orochimaru's face and chest. He screamed and fell backwards clutching his face in agony. Sasori followed through with double flamethrowers from the puppets palms.

Both flamethrowers hit Orochimaru and continued to burn him. Sasori smiled a great smile at the screams coming from Orochimaru's burning body. Sasori continued to burn his enemy until the screaming stopped and all he could here was the crackling of the corpse.

Sasori deactivated the flamethrowers looked on at the smoking body of Orochimaru. He watched on as the crisp jaw opened and hands emerged from it. They cracked the mouth apart and Orochimaru emerged from it.

"That was disgusting."

"You wish you could do that."

Sasori lifted his hands once more and prepared to attack.

Before he could he felt a slight jolt in his mind.

'_You've fought him long enough. Deidara will assist you in getting out message across.'_ The Akatsuki leader's thoughts were transmitted into Sasori's head.

'I can do the job myself.' Sasori could feel his temper rising. He didn't want Deidara involved.

'_You can't seem to gain the upper hand in this battle. You have yet been able to leave a solid injury on Orochimaru and because of it you are making Akatsuki look weak.'_

'I am stronger then Orochimaru, if you give me the time I will defeat him and he will fear Akatsuki again.'

'_I cannot give you the time; this mission has already caused too much of a scene. You and Deidara will finish the mission and retreat. It will take you to long to defeat him. The two of you are equally matched. Deidara will assist you and that is the end of it.'_

Before he could protest further he felt a second jolt in his mind. The Leader had severed the connection. His mood worsened as he saw Deidara descending towards them.

* * *

Orochimaru looked at the Sasori puppet and then upwards at Deidara descending towards them.

'Shit, I can't fight them both. This is going to be too much of a hassle.'

As if on cue Kabuto jumped by Orochimaru's side.

"Orochimaru-sama, Sasori has the ring. And there is a third member of Akatsuki heading towards us." Kabuto flinched at the glare he received. "He is a Taijutsu user with a wind affinity. He also has a bloodline that allows him to alter his body. Physical attacks go straight through him, and he can heal."

"Fuck!" Orochimaru cursed.

Orochimaru looked as Deidara's bird landed on the roof top. Deidara jumped off and smiled at him.

"Long time no see Orochimaru."

"Fuck you."

"That wasn't very nice." Tobi appeared next to Deidara.

Orochimaru looked nervously at his three opponents. He knew Akatsuki's standards and the equality of every member. It was down right impossible for him and Kabuto to defeat the three.

"Orochimaru-sama, we are here to assist you." Orochimaru looked at the Sound ANBU member behind him. He looked around and saw multiple Sound ANBU and Jounins.

Maybe he could escape alive if his ninja took the brunt of the attack. They would have to die so he could escape.

**

* * *

**

Deidara could barley stop himself from laughing out loud. All these ANBU and Jounin and they all forgot that he had the entire battlefield littered with bombs. When the Leader told him to interfere with the fight he had all of his little works of art gather around this area. Now they were each gathering on these stupid ninja.

"Orochimaru you've been doing a lot of stupid things lately. You can't have the sharingan." Deidara reached into his bag of clay and began to mold it with his chakra.

"I'd like to see you stop me Deidara! I'll rip out all three of your tongues and shut you up for good."

Deidara looked slightly taken aback. "How did you learn of me Orochimaru? I joined after you left. I don't think the Leader would like that you've been spying on us. You should know not to test us."

Deidara made a hand sign and detonated his bombs. Each of the surrounding Jounin and ANBU either had their chest's blown open or their heads blown off. Blood and bits of skin showered them. Deidara began to laugh at the shocked faces of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Even the ANBU captain behind Orochimaru looked shaken.

"Deidara-sempai!! I just joined and you've already gotten blood all over my Akatsuki cloak." Tobi was frantically trying to wipe off the blood but only managed to smear it.

"Technically you're not a member until we give you your ring." Sasori's puppet pulled out Orochimaru's ring and flashed it at its previous owner.

"This is what we came for Orochimaru. We also have a message for you. You will train Uchiha Sasuke for the next three years. You will not attempt the soul transfer on him. He will NOT be you're container. Find some other ninja. If the Kyuubi jinchuuriki comes for him, you will leave him alive." Sasori smiled at his partner and jerked his left hand.

The Sasori puppet jumped forward and its wing-blades swiped at him. Orochimaru jumped into the air to avoid but was blasted back by one of Deidara's bombs. He flew backwards with tremendous force and was caught by his ANBU captain. The two of them smashed into a wall where the captain took the brunt of the hit.

Orochimaru pushed off the wall and was kicked into the air by Tobi before he could reach the ground. As he was flying upwards he could see Kabuto being stabbed through the shoulder by Sasori's coil. He looked down and saw his ANBU captain being blown away by Deidara.

Tobi jumped upwards and punched Orochimaru higher. He lifted his foot and jumped again in mid air.

"What the?" Orochimaru looked in astonishment as Tobi seemed literally walk on air.

It was as if he were jumping closer to Orochimaru on invisible platforms.

When Tobi was close enough Orochimaru shot a snake out of his mouth. The snake just went straight through Tobi. Tobi grabbed Orochimaru's wrist and flung him back towards the ground.

Orochimaru called his Kusanagi and it flew back to him. He caught it while still descending and twisted in the air.

When he was around he saw Deidara flying towards him. Orochimaru lifted the Kusanagi to prepare himself when an explosion went off behind him. The explosion sent him straight at Deidara.

Deidara lifted his leg and kicked Orochimaru in the face when he reached him. Orochimaru's head snapped back and he flew backwards.

He felt his arms being pinned and he fell down to the ground. Tobi then appeared above him and he was axe kicked into the ground with insane force. When the dust settled and he opened his eyes he could see that his arms were pinned by clay centipedes.

'Damn Deidara. Where is Kabuto?'

Orochimaru looked up at the real Sasori standing over him.

"You might want to train your ninja better. They're all too afraid to help you."

Orochimaru sneered and spat blood up at Sasori. The blood landed on his all ready blood soaked cloak.

"I know that you're skilled enough to get out of that and fight. You can probably fight us for a good five minutes. But you'll lose and die." Sasori paused and looked at Tobi as he walked up beside him. "We are going to leave you alive. Just remember. The sharingan does not belong to you. And if you continue with you ambitious nature, then we will kill you. And if we find out that it was you that persuaded Iwa to re-start a war then we will be back."

Orochimaru laughed and burst into snakes. Each snake slithered around the crater and burrowed away. Sasori showed no reaction as he felt Orochimaru's Kusanagi pressed against his throat.

"You've gotten lazy Sasori. If Deidara and Tobi weren't here I would have killed you."

"But we are here so shut up and listen to what we have to say." Deidara yelled from the air.

Orochimaru felt the clay spiders scampering through his robes.

"Like I said; if you sparked this war some how we will be back." Sasori didn't even turn around or make any motion whatsoever.

"I had nothing to do with it. The Tsuchikage contacted me and asked for my assistance in the war."

"We'll see." And with that Sasori puffed into a piece of ruble from his village. Orochimaru looked up at Deidara's bird. Sasori was now standing on it and waving at him as they flew away.

"It was nice to meet you Orochimaru-san." Tobi bowed and jumped after his comrades.

Orochimaru looked at the departing Akatsuki. Kabuto stepped up beside him clutching his badly injured shoulder.

"So what do we do about Sasuke?"

"I'm taking him anyway. We will find a way to deal with Akatsuki. And where the fuck were you when I was getting beaten?"

"Incase you didn't notice, I got stabbed with an acidic coil."

"I got that same shit sprayed in my face and I was burnt to a crisp."

"I can't perform the Oral Rebirth Technique Orochimaru-sama."

"Fuck off Kabuto you're annoying me."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama

* * *


	9. Cheater!

Side Note: I don't know if anyone noticed but I left a bit of a plot hole. In the last chapter I had Sasori mention that Tobi won't be an official member until he has Orochimaru's ring. And in the 2nd chapter I stated that Tobi was already a member and Orochimaru's ring was needed for another partner. I'm clearing up that I'm sticking with the original story and it what I wrote in chapter 8 was an accident. Sorry if I confused you.

P.S: if there are anymore hole's please let me know.

**Line**

**Chapter 9**

"So what exactly are we supposed to do again?"

Kakashi sighed as he began his explanation of their mission to Naruto for the third time. "It's simple Naruto. We travel to Iwakagure and meet up with the ANBU squads. They will brief us on the Village's layout and the patrol schedules and so on so forth. Then we'll do a quick scope of the Village to get a feel of it." Through his whole explanation he never once took his eyes off of his Icha Icha Paradise. He developed the ability to focus on two things at once. He was reading his novel with ease, picturing the descriptions in his head perfectly while at the same time remembering the plan and explaining it to Naruto.

Kakashi flipped the page and continued. "After we know the landscape and the Village's layout perfectly, myself, Shikamaru, Asuma and the ANBU captain will devise the best strategy for the attack."

Kakashi saw Shikamaru look his way for a second, curiosity flashed through his eyes for the briefest second but he realized fast enough. It was no wonder he was the only Genin to become Chuunin.

"How much influence do I have in this?" Kakashi glanced back at Shikamaru who was barley paying attention to him. He was walking with his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky.

"Not much less then Asuma and I. Ultimately this is ANBU's mission." Kakashi went back to reading his book. Naruto seemed to be contempt with his third explanation of the story. Everyone was talking cheerfully. Mostly about the mission and how it was going to go.

As Kakashi looked around at his comrades his mind began to wander towards what they were doing. Naruto was being loud as usual, boasting about how many Iwa Nins he would defeat. He still didn't fully understand the mission. This wasn't about defeating some Iwa ninja and instant success. They were going to have to kill many ninja. Cause as much damage to the Village as possible. That included their manufacturing buildings, and as many ninja as they could get. A lot of people were going to die in this mission. And Kakashi doubted that the death count would be limited to Iwa.

Kakashi looked once around at his comrades. Some may not come back alive.

**

* * *

**Shikamaru groaned and trekked up the steep hill lazily. The sun was just about setting. Shikamaru was glad to see it go. It meant that they would be stopping soon and camping. He could finally sleep. He looked back at Naruto, who was talking with Kiba about their battle in the Chuunin exams. He spoke with Naruto earlier and he was planning to tell the rest about his furry roommate when they set up camp. 

"Whatcha thinking about Shika?" Ino stepped up and began walking beside him.

"Hmm?"

"I asked what you were thinking about."

"Nothing." Shikamaru put almost no effort into his response.

"You're always thinking about something. I know you to well." Ino paused. "Perhaps Temari." Ino said in a sing song voice.

"She's troublesome. Almost as talkative as you."

Ino huffed. "Well I think she likes you. And that you like her."

"You're stupid then." Shikamaru took a quick step to the side to avoid Ino's punch.

"Fine then! We'll see Shika." And with that she stomped off ahead of him.

Shikamaru sighed and went back to his thoughts. He wondered how the rest of the group would react to Naruto's news. He had already figured that the Jounin of the group already new of it. They were around when the Kyuubi was sealed so they would naturally know who it was sealed in.

He looked at each of his comrades in turn and contemplated their reactions. Sakura would take it well. She's most likely witnessed Naruto's demon chakra before. It would explain a lot to her. The same went for Neji. The Byakugan could see chakra. And he was watching Naruto's in there battle in the Chuunin exams. Shikamaru doubted that Naruto's chakra system was normal.

When his eyes landed on Hinata he laughed softly. She would most likely feint. Ino would be insanely exited and would ask Naruto question after question. Chouji probably wouldn't care, neither would Shino. Ten Ten would be frightened. How much so Shikamaru wasn't sure. He had no clue about Lee. He was always so exited about everything.

Kiba was a smart guy but he was alike Naruto in many ways. Both ran into fights eagerly. Neither thought their actions out thoroughly. Kiba was a smarter fighter than Naruto but he was still rather impulsive. Due to his relationship with Naruto he'd most likely be ok with it but he might just say something really stupid.

Thinking of them, Shikamaru looked back at Kiba and Naruto bickering.

"It was a fart. I was totally kicking your ass!!"

"So what? My fart totally kicked YOUR ass." Naruto retorted.

"You did it by accident. You didn't win on skill. You won on bodily functions." Kiba's face was turning redder and redder.

"How would you know it was by accident? I did it on purpose."

Shikamaru laughed at Naruto's statement. At that point both boys noticed that he was listening in on their argument.

"Shika! What do you think? You're the genius. Tell Naruto he's wrong."

Shikamaru sighed. He turned away from the two and continued walking with his hands in his pockets. He finally spoke after a few moments.

"The chances of someone like Naruto coming up with a decent plan are small so I'd say Kiba was right."

Naruto dashed ahead of Shikamaru and began to yell.

"What are you talking about? I won that fight fair and square. And who do you think you are? I'd beat you just as bad as Kiba."

Shikamaru stopped walking and looked at Naruto's flustered face.

"No you wouldn't. You know it too." Shikamaru smirked slightly.

"Wanna bet? 100 ryo says I could beat you up right now."

"Pay up Naruto." Shikamaru laughed and looked downwards. Naruto's head mimicked Shikamaru's. The two ninja's shadows were connected in a thick black line.

"Ahahaha. Sucks for you Naruto!" Kiba continued walking as he laughed.

Naruto just groaned in response. His groan grew louder as Shizune, who was taking up the rear and heard the whole argument, laughed as she walked past.

Shikamaru released the jutsu and waited with his hand out while Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his frog wallet. He grumbled as he handed Shikamaru 100 ryo.

"I think I'm going to use this to spend the night a comfortable hotel when we get back and sleep all day. Shikamaru pocket the money and continued walking.They finally cleared the last hill and Shikamaru could see a thin forest ahead.

"Listen up everyone!" Asuma had stopped walking and turned around to face the rest of the ninja. "We're nearing the Grass country border. We've sent a message to their village to let them know that we'd be passing through. They don't know of our mission so if we are stopped by border guards or any shinobi then our story is that we are picking up some secret documents from other Konoha ninja."

"Aren't Grass our allies? Why are we being secretive about this mission?" Ten Ten asked.

"We are allied with them but that doesn't mean they will aid us in this war. Grass is in between Fire and Earth country. If a war broke out then their country would take the most damage, regardless of whose side they are on. They will most likely remain neutral in this fray."

Ten Ten seemed content with Asuma's answer and nodded. Asuma looked around for any other questions and raised his eyebrows at Shikamaru's hand in the air.

"You have a question?"

"Yeah, the sun is almost set; can we set up camp now?"

Asuma groaned and nodded. "You're too lazy for your own good Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smiled and tossed his bag off of his shoulder and sat down.

"Get up Shikamaru! We're not setting up camp here. We'll move into the forest."

"Ugh!" Shikamaru got back up and shoved his hands into his pockets and began to march ahead into the forest. It wasn't long before they picked out a spot and Shikamaru sat down again. Only to get scolded by Ino because he wasn't helping with the tents. After everything was set up Shikamaru laid back and closed his eyes for a nap. Asuma and Kurenai went off to pick up firewood and Naruto and Kiba decided to do a little sparring.

Two hours later they were all settled around the campfire eating fish that Ten Ten caught. Naruto was sporting various cuts all over his face and Kiba had a black eye. Shizune had gone to sleep and Sakura refused to heal either of them because she didn't want to waste chakra since she was still a novice healer. Kiba was busy rubbing in his victory over Naruto and Hinata was chatting with Sakura.

Shikamaru stood up and walked over to Naruto. He lightly tapped him on the shoulder and bent low when Naruto turned around.

"Come with me for a sec, I want to talk."

"Okay." Naruto stood up and walked with Shikamaru out of earshot of the rest of the team.

"I think now is a pretty good time to tell them of the Kyuubi." Shikamaru said sternly.

Naruto looked disheartened and looked at the ground in contempt. He took a deep breath and looked back at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked back at him and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Now or never."

"I know. Naruto turned and walked back to his circle of friends with Shikamaru right behind him. When he reached them he cleared his throat.

"Hey everyone! Can you listen up for a minute?" Each ninja out their individual conversations on hold and looked at Naruto. Kakashi sighed and put his book down.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her and opened his mouth to speak and hesitated. He looked back at Shikamaru who gave him a reassuring nod.

"You all know that 13 years ago, the Nine-tailed Demon fox attacked Konoha." Naruto noticed Kakashi stiffen and continued. "Well in order to save the village the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi away…into me…" Naruto let out breath and waited for someone to say something. Nobody said anything. Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ino.

"So the Kyuubi is inside you?

"Yeah. He's the source of my high chakra."

Again it went silent. Naruto began to fidget, and the unexpected happened.

"You are such an asshole!"

Naruto flinched and Ten Ten, Lee and Gai all looked shocked. Neji had been the one to shout out. Which was extremely unlike his calm personality.

Neji stood up and continued. "I knew something was up when I fought you in the Chuunin exams, I sealed your Tenketsu and you were still able to use chakra!"

"Yeah it was Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto was still looking at the ground, refusing to look Neji in the face.

"Jerk! You cheated I want a rematch."

Naruto raised his head and looked at a smirking Neji. "A rematch?"

"Yeah a rematch." Neji said with a smile.

"You got one then! How about right now, let's go." Naruto had a rather large smile on his face. He had thought that everything went wrong, but Neji's friendly smile told him otherwise. He rolled up his sleeves and slid into a fighting stance.

"Hell no!" Sakura jumped up from her spot.

"Don't start fighting again Naruto, if you get hurt and I'm forced to heal you I'm going to be pissed."

"How can he get hurt? He's got a demon inside of him?" This time it was Chouji who spoke up.

"Well he's cut from his spar with Kiba so he can obviously be hurt." This time it was Shino.

"Actually, the Kyuubi gives him healing abilities." Shikamaru said allowed and went to lie back down on the grass.

"How would you know?" Ino asked.

"I'm a genius, I knew before all of you did."

"What! Why didn't you tell me you lazy ass!" Ino walked over and kicked Shikamaru in his side. Then she turned to Naruto.

"What else can you do?"

"Well I have…"

"Can you talk to him?" Ino interrupted.

"Ya."

"Can he talk to you?"

"Obviously. If he can talk to it then it can talk back." Ten Ten said.

"So what do you talk about Naruto?" Ino continued.

"Well last time we talked it was during a fight."

"WOW! Imagine the things he can teach you. You should talk to him all the time and train. Then you will be strong like me!" Lee was standing up with his fist clenched.

"Why would Naruto want to learn techniques from a demon Lee?"

Soon Naruto was being barraged with questions from his teammates. Even Hinata would work up the courage to ask him. Naruto gladly answered all with a large smile on his face.

"Well would you look at that. He's even more popular now." Kurenai said to Asuma, whispering so they didn't wake Shizune. The two of them were sitting next to Kakashi. Gai had long left to join in on the excitement.

"Yeah, and I can't believe Neji shouted out like that, that's as common as Shikamaru training." Asuma joked.

"Shikamaru really has a lot of potential. If he put in a little effort into Taijutsu and increasing his chakra capacity he could be a Jounin in no time." Kakashi added.

"You're right. Ninja with a brain like Shikamaru's are never limited. Could you imagine if he had Lee's determination to become stronger?" Kurenai asked.

"He'd be Hokage in no time if that were the case. But its not, and it's a shame." Asuma replied.

"Hey Kakashi." Kurenai spoke up with concern in her voice.

"Hmm?"

"You're the most skilled out of us Jounin's. And you have the most experience."

"I'm also the best looking." Kakashi laughed and Asuma punched him in the shoulder.

"Well anyways. Do you think this mission is a good idea? Especially with the large number of Genin involved." Kurenai looked worried and Kakashi knew what she was getting at.

"Their all very skilled, and their not all Genin. Because of the Attack from Sand and Sound, the judge's premoted less then they should have. After Shikamaru's match the decision to promote him was unanimous. After all the chaos ensued they didn't bother to review the rest of the matches in more detail and left it at that. In truth Neji, Gaara of the Sand and Sasuke should have all become Chuunin."

"What about Naruto?"

"I believe Naruto is Chuunin level but he didn't show his full ability in the exams. Not to mention the prejudice the judges most likely had for him because of the Kyuubi. I bet that they decided not to promote him the second they saw him use Kyuubi's chakra. Neji was the worst match for Naruto. If he had fought with anyone else then he could really show his potential, but with Neji sealing his Tenketsu, he had no choice but to use Kyuubi's chakra."

"Well said Kakashi."

"Thanks Asuma."

"I'm still worried though. Shino may have been promoted if the judges saw his fight; he defeated Kankuro, even though he was poisoned in the long run. Kiba is skilled enough to look after himself. But I'm not sure about the rest." Kurenai said.

"You're still a relatively new Jounin Kurenai." Asuma began. "You have faith in Kiba even though he lost in the preliminaries because he is your pupil. But don't forget Lee and Ten Ten. Lee would have become Chuunin if he made it past preliminaries. But he was paired against Gaara of the Sand. It was just unfortunate. Ten Ten also fought against her worst match."

"And what of Chouji, Ino, Hinata and Sakura? I know Sakura and Ino will be sitting back with Shizune, but this is a highly dangerous mission."

"Ino isn't the battle type. Her skill lies in infiltration and information gathering. It will be hard for her to become a Chuunin because of the way the Chuunin exams are held. But she is strong in her area. Chouji will most likely be with Shikamaru, He will keep Chouji safe. Those two are best friends; Shikamaru's plans will most likely keep Chouji as safe as possible, as well as the rest." Asuma finished his cigarette and through it away.

"Chouji nearly died during the last mission he was in. Shikamaru was leading that one two."

"You have too much doubt Kurenai. You need to have faith in our students. Every one of these Genin is competent. They know how to take care of themselves. The only one you should worry about is Hinata. Currently she is the weakest among them."

Kurenai frowned at Asuma for bad mouthing her pupil. Asuma merely looked back and shrugged. In an hour everyone had fallen asleep with Shizune at watch.


	10. Poor Gai

Chapter 10

Naruto groaned and shivered as Sakura dragged him out of the tent. He curled into a ball and desperately tried to go back to sleep. The noises of everyone packing up there gear was heard all around him. He could even here Ino yelling Shikamaru awake. He didn't want to wake up. He had such a good sleep with nice dreams. All he could think about was how great his friends were. Now he finally had people in his life that didn't care about the demon inside of him. It's true; he had Iruka and Kakashi-sensei. But none that were his age. But now he did.

"Wake up Naruto, we have to get going." Sakura began to shake him viciously.

"Ahhh! Dammit Sakura I'm up." Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and everyone had their equipment all packed up and were standing around talking. Naruto stood up drowsily and looked at Shikamaru who was also still in his night cloths.

Naruto could smell eggs and his stomach growled.

"When is breakfast going to be done?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"You and Shikamaru wouldn't wake up so we ate with out you. And we're leaving in 5 minutes so you two better hurry up and pack up or we're leaving without you."

"What! What the hell, you can't leave us, it will ruin the mission." Naruto ran into his tent and began to frantically get dressed.

"You can run can't you? Catch up stupid!" Sakura shouted through the tent.

Naruto hurriedly put on his pants and strapped his weapons pouch to his thigh. He pulled his black t-shirt on and put his orange coat over top and zipped up. As fast as he could he started to shove the rest of his gear into his pack. When all was done he came out of the tent and began to disassemble it. All his teammates were already speeding off through the trees. Shikamaru included. Naruto finished sloppily and jumped into the trees and sped after his comrades. After five minutes of intense running he finally caught up.

"You…guys…are jerks!" Naruto panted

Everyone just laughed in response. Naruto shot them all a dirty look in return and continued to speed through the trees. It wasn't long before the forest ended and they came to a rather large bridge. It was then that Asuma spoke up.

"Across this bridge is Grass country. Like I said before, our mission is to meet up with an informant in Earth country and it is top secret. If we are stopped by and Kusa-nin then none of you will speak unless they ask you a direct question. Grass has a rather heavy security with their country. Any enemy that enters their borders are killed or captured and interrogated. We may be their allies but that doesn't mean they will stop us for questioning. So from this point on we are going to move fast and quietly. No more meaningless conversation." At that Asuma turned and began to speed across the bridge.

Everyone followed him in turn and sped along. After roughly twenty minutes of running the landscape began to change. The trees had gotten larger and there were a considerably larger number of bamboo trees. Naruto looked around and noticed many shattered trees and craters around them. He could tell that there were numerous battles fought in this area. He also saw a long scar in the ground that ran in a straight line. Naruto sped up until he was beside Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei, doesn't that scar in the earth look a lot like what you and Sasuke do with Raikiri?"

Kakashi looked back at the lined crater and then at Naruto. "That's because it is from Raikiri. But back then I called it Chidori." Kakashi paused at Naruto's slightly shocked face. "14 years ago during the war against Iwa, I and my team had a mission to come into Grass country and destroy a particular bridge that the enemy used to transport supplies. That was the very first time I used Chidori. It was a bit of a failure and my sensei had to save me."

"What do you mean it failed? Chidori is an awesome Jutsu."

"Due to the high speed of Raikiri my vision blurred and I wasn't able to see my opponents' counterattacks."

"So your opponent was skilled enough to counter it?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. He had made about twenty shadow clones and I had killed all of them with Raikiri before I got to him. The whole time he had watched how Raikiri worked, not to mention all the information he got from the shadow clones."

"What information?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto completely dumbfounded. "Naruto, your main technique is shadow clone. You use it all the time and you still haven't realized that you get information from the dispersed clones?"

"No."

Kakashi hit himself on the forehead and sighed.

"Ok. When you make a shadow clone, everything that it learns and feels is remembered in its mind. When it is dispersed all the information that it had gathered is sent back to the original."

"Oh really? I never noticed that. I get it now. After you destroyed all of his clones he knew how to counter Raikiri."

"Yes. That's when my sensei saved me and told me not to use Raikiri because it was incomplete."

"But you use it all the time now. Is it because you have the Sharingan?"

"Yes, the Sharingan allows me to see my opponents counter."

"How did you get the Sharingan?"

Kakashi looked sadly at Naruto. He turned his head away and waited for a moment or two. "I'll tell you some other time." And with that Kakashi sped ahead of Naruto.

Naruto remained silent for the next ten minutes and just ran with his group. Every now and again he would eavesdrop on the quiet conversations around him. So far they were half way into Grass country and no one had stopped them. Feeling nice he decided to save Neji from his conversation with Ino. For the past few minutes Ino decided to give Neji 'tips' on how to make his hair more smooth and silky.

* * *

"Why here of all places?" Kisame spoke out to his leader from his seat. All nine Akatsuki members were sitting around atop of a mountain over looking Suna.

"It is the most remote and it will be easiest for us to train for the next three years. Besides, Suna doesn't search their own country. No one will find us here." The Leader paused and looked at Sasori. "Don't worry Sasori. The next time you encounter Orochimaru, you have my permission to kill him."

"Thank you." Sasori spoke from his Hiruko puppet.

"There will be a change in out plans. My spies have informed me that Konoha will be launching the first strike against Iwa in order to gain the upper hand. I've also received word that almost every notable shinobi village is going to be involved in this war. Konoha has notified Suna on their advanced but they are keeping it secret from their lower tier allies. I don't think Tsunade-hime trusts Grass or Waterfall country."

"She's smart; Grass has already been forced into siding with Earth." Kakuzu said.

"Don't interrupt me Kakuzu." The Leader began to pace as he continued. "Since the Leaf has decided to make the first strike then this war has been put into motion three years earlier than Iwa wanted. Their plan to take over Waterfall quickly has been foiled. So they will most likely alter it and launch a full attack from Grass, Rice Field and Earth country. Cloud is also going to send their troops to Mist, and then they will invade Wave country and use that as their base of operations to attack Fire country. The leader stopped his pacing and sat back down. He thought for a moment and then continued.

"As you can tell the standings stack up like this. The Rock village with Mist, Sound, Grass and Cloud. And the Leaf village with Sand, Rain and Waterfall. If you add up their military strength it's about equal. This war will drag on for a long time. After our three year training period, we will advance our plans and utilize our talents as mercenaries for the losing side. Once we sway the war even again, we will take our leave and wait for one side to begin losing. At the same time we will continue to capture the Bijuu in secret. Konoha is prepared to fight us, for that reason we will have to be much more secretive. Itachi and Kisame will not be apart of out mercenary group because they are publicly known as being in Akatsuki. Orochimaru will not dare reveal the rest of us."

"I do not want Konoha knowing about any of you. So when we join in I do not want any of you revealing your abilities to an extent. Sasori: you will not use your Sandaime puppet. Kakuzu: You will not reveal your elemental stealing or your black tendrils. Deidara: You will only use your C1 and C2 techniques, nothing more. Hidan: You will not use your God's Judgment technique, and try to keep you're immortality discreet. Tobi: Do not use your bloodline. Zetsu: You're abilities are well known by Grass, But keep you're full skill and strength a secret. And I will keep my particular techniques secret." The leader waited for all to give him a nod in response.

"Now, onto our training."

**

* * *

**Naruto looked around at his teammates. Some were beginning to tire out and were breathing heavily. Kakashi had said that they weren't going to take a break until they were at the Earth/Grass border. At that time they would camp until nightfall and set out to the rendezvous point with ANBU. The trees had begun to thin out and were to far apart to jump to, so they continued to run along the ground. 

Out of no where, sixteen Kunai flew at each Leaf ninja's head. Everyone made there own maneuvers to avoid death. Ten Ten deflected three of the Kunai, the one heading for herself, Sakura and Hinata. Neji used his Kaiten to protect himself and Shikamaru. Asuma deflected his and Kurenai's. Kakashi, Gai and Lee all caught their own. Akamaru caught the Kunai heading for Kiba in his teeth. Shizune and Shino both used the substitution Jutsu while Chouji slapped his and Ino's Kunai away with a giant hand and Naruto ducked.

Soon everyone was in fighting position. Naruto sealed and created eight clones. He could hear the buzzing of Shino's bugs and he heard both Lee and Gai call out for their opponents to show themselves. To Naruto's surprise they did. Two ninja appeared in from of their group, they were both standing rather casually.

The two ninja were rather young and both wore Kusa headbands. The larger of the two wore his around his neck and had short dirty blonde hair. He wore his Jounin vest open and had a black t-shirt underneath. He had dark blue shorts and his legs were bandaged. The smaller of the two wore his headband on his head like a bandana and it covered his hair completely. His nose, mouth and neck were completely covered in bandages. It reminded Naruto a lot of Zabuza. He wore a fishnet shirt underneath a white open Gui. His forearms were bandaged like Lee's and he wore stander ninja pants.

"What do you want?" Kakashi spoke out.

"State your business in Grass country." The older and larger Jounin said.

"We are meeting an informant in Earth country. Our Hokage sent a message to your Village leader, informing him of our mission."

"We received the message, Koumei-sama sent us to investigate. We found it rather odd that Leaf would send such a large group to pick up such important documents." This time it was the younger Jounin who spoke. Naruto looked at that Jounin closely. At the same moment he looked at Naruto and their eyes met. The second their eyes met Naruto could feel Kyuubi's chakra rising. But it wasn't Naruto who was angry. It was the demon that was so pissed off.

Naruto struggled to keep Kyuubi in check but it wasn't long before his eyes changed red and slit. The whisker marks on his face became more defined and he could feel himself growing claws. Just before the red chakra began to emanate off his body Naruto could feel his consciousness fade as Asuma knocked him out from behind and took out each of his clones.

**

* * *

**Naruto woke up a few ours later in a tent. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He reached to put his orange sweater back on but decided against it and stepped out of the tent in his t-shirt. Mostly everyone was asleep except for the Jounin, Shikamaru and Neji. 

"What the hell happened?" Naruto shouted.

Kurenai shushed him and told him to be quiet. She then told him to go talk to Shikamaru and Neji and Naruto apologized. He walked over to the two boys and sat down.

"What happened?"

Shikamaru was the first to speak. "Those two Grass ninja got into it with Gai and Kakashi. The younger one picked a fight with Kakashi for no real reason and they just started to beat the shit out of each other."

"Is that why Shizune is healing them?"

"Yeah. It was pretty hectic." Neji said.

"Why was I knocked out?"

"Asuma said that you were radiating too much chakra and he didn't want those two Grass-nin to know that Konoha had brought a Jinchuuriki into their borders. He said it would cause problems for the Hokage." Neji looked at Naruto then at Shikamaru.

"So wait, I don't get it. Two random Jounin beat up Kakashi and Gai-sensei and escaped when it was fifteen against two?" Naruto asked.

"We didn't join in. When Kakashi started fighting with the young Jounin he told us not to interfere and Asuma-Sensei said that Kakashi could handle himself." Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah, then Gai-sensei got a little excited and attacked the older Jounin. While they were fighting Asuma told us to continue to the border with Kurenai while he and Shizune made sure everything was all right." Neji laughed a bit then started to talk again. "We didn't see much of the fight but that older Jounin mopped the floor with Gai-sensei."

"Haha, yea he completely got his ass kicked from what we saw. Kakashi was pretty evenly matched with the younger one but apparently when Kakashi used his Sharingan he gained the upper hand and won." Shikamaru said.

"I see. Haha I can't wait to make fun of Gai-sensei later!"


	11. Brutal Methods

* * *

**Hidden Grass Village**

Hijiri and Homura stood in front of their commanding Jounin with smiles on their faces. Koumei couldn't see Hijiri's smile but he knew due to the way his eye curved.

"So I take it the mission was a success?" Koumei asked.

"Hook line and sinker. I got the Copy Ninja like you asked. He broke one of my ribs in the process though." Hijiri laughed and poked himself in his side a few times. "Its all healed up though."

"How did you match up against him?"

"We were on even terms until he revealed his Sharingan, when he did I stopped using my Jutsu and he dominated me in Taijutsu. But I had completed the mission on my first strike so it was fine. Haha, did Homura mention how he basically shoved his foot up the Konoha's Green Beast's ass?" Hijiri laughed and so did Homura.

"I wouldn't say my foot was completely up there but it was snug." Homura was trying not to smile but failed horribly.

Koumei continued laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. "Okay okay enough jokes. We need to get a few things straight. Hijiri, this mission means you've successfully completed one hundred and fifty A-rank missions and have met the requirements to get the ANBU position you wanted. Congratulations." Koumei reached out his hand and shook Hijiri's. "ANBU will be difficult and every mission you are in will be either A or S-rank. You must be precise and follow through the mission exactly. No more killing unnecessary ninja because the piss you off. You are one of our elite, and I know you will do well."

"Koumei-sama, I would like to request to be placed on Hijiri's squad." Homura bowed professionally.

"You declined the ANBU position twelve years ago when I first offered. What changed your mind Homura?"

"Hijiri and I work excellently together on missions. I believe it would be in Kusa's best interest to keep us on the same squad."

"Well there's no lying there, I will speak with the Captain and have it arranged. I'm sure you both already know that it will be your squad that carries out the Kusa mission. I'm telling you now that it will be set back a little further."

"How much further?" Hijiri asked.

"Three years." Koumei calmly stated. He could feel the anger coming from his ninja. Setting back that mission three years was not a good thing from their perspective."

"Why three years? It almost completely depletes the purpose of the mission."

"You know as well as I that this will take along time. The mission would be much more effective if we waited three years first. We also need to make sure we have others on board with us. Otherwise we'll have a problem. We'll put that aside for now. Homura tells me that you lost control during the previous mission. Explain." Koumei's face hardened and he bored his eyes into Hijiri.

Hijiri's eyes narrowed as he chose his words. "The Orochi just went, ballistic for no good reason. I've tried to speak with him since but he is too agitated for me to get through."

"What do you mean you can't talk to him?" Koumei asked.

"In order for me to speak with him I have to enter a different section of my mind. But his chakra is flaring like crazy and it is preventing me from entering." Hijiri noticed the confusion on Homura's face and automatically knew what he was thinking.

"I prevented the Leaf ninja from seeing my eyes change by casting a Henge but the Copy Ninja might have seen through it when he used his Sharingan. I suppressed Hachimata's chakra as much as possible; I don't think that they know."

"I see. Well when you get the time, you're going to need to make sure you can suppress him one hundred percent. You cannot allow people to know that you are a Jinchuuriki, if you are discovered than you will be specifically targeted by the enemy. If you are forced to use his power, make sure to get rid of the witnesses."

"You don't need to worry about that, I keep him fully suppressed during missions. I slipped during the last but it will not happen again. You also don't need to worry about me using his power. From this point I want to progress in strength without ever having to rely on his power. Only my own." Hijiri looked over his shoulder at the clock. "Koumei-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Can we leave now?" Hijiri asked.

Koumei sighed. "Yes."

* * *

Hijiri walked along the streets of Kusa until he reached Kyoudai's house. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When one didn't come he jumped onto the roof and went in through the window. He stepped off of the sill and into Kyoudai's room. He looked around saw her bed. He hopped on and decided to take a nap.

Three hours later he was woken up by someone nudging him. He opened his eyes and saw Kyoudai's mother standing over him.

"I like you Hijiri, but if you want to sleep in my daughters bed any time you want then you're going to have to marry her first."

"Ugh. That's so gross. That's like telling me to marry my sister, why don't you go marry you're brother?" Hijiri sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "So where is she? I stopped by to hang out but she wasn't here. So I took a nap."

"She's downstairs. Come on." Kyoudai's mother was a teacher at the academy. She wore all the standard gear and had her head band tied on her forehead securely. She kept her Chuunin vest buttoned up and wore a black tank top underneath. Her short fiery red hair was tied into a pony tail.

"Kyoudai! Hijiri is here!" Kyoudai's mother turned and walked into the kitchen.

"That weird I didn't hear the door." Kyoudai sat up from the couch and looked at Hijiri with a questioning look.

"I came in through your window three hours ago and fell asleep on your bed." Hijiri didn't even flinch during that sentence, neither did Kyoudai. She seemed to be completely content with his answer.

"Hmm, figures. You didn't go under the covers with those dirty cloths did you?"

"Yeah I did." Hijiri reached pushed Kyoudai's legs off of the couch and sat down.

"You don't live here you know."

"I practically do, and your mother suggested that I should marry you."

"Eww."

"That's what I said." Hijiri laughed and undid the bandages on his face. "Damn it's good to actually breath."

"Why don't you get a ninja mask, you can breath better than you can with those things."

"Yeah but bandages are my style." Hijiri smiled with straight white teeth. If you looked closely you could see that his canines were much more pointed then usual.

"So how did the mission go?"

"It went great. It was fun fighting the Copy Ninja. We were dead locked until he used his Sharingan."

"Did he get any of your Jutsu? More like my Jutsu; did he copy any of my Jutsu?" Kyoudai looked worried and angry.

"No I stopped using Ninjutsu as soon as he used it. And I have my own Jutsu to." Hijiri said defensively.

"No you don't. You have common Jutsu that Grass-nin use and the ones I created." Kyoudai stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I'll have my own soon enough. I have a few ideas in my head and I'm going to get on them when I have some free time." Hijiri paused for a moment. "That reminds me, I need to pick up a chakra sword some time."

"Really? What kind of Jutsu do you have in mind?"

"A really good one."

Kyoudai looked at him and laughed. She shifted in her spot and removed her Chuunin vest.

"Next month Koumei is announcing who is being promoted to Jounin. I wonder if I'll be promoted." Kyoudai said allowed.

Hijiri thought for a moment. Kyoudai was skilled but he didn't think she was Jounin potential just yet. Every six months Koumei would go over all the ninja's records and mission charts. And choose who were skilled enough to become Jounin. There hadn't been any new Jounin in about a year. But since then the number of Chuunin had doubled in Kusa. So there were better chances that there would be some promotions. Kusa was strict on who became Jounin and ANBU. They didn't allow ninja to be promoted out of the blue. They focused on quality, not quantity. Not to long ago, two hundred Genin were sent back to the academy.

There were even special requirements to advance in rank. In order to be promoted you needed a certain ratio of successfully missions of different ranks. In order to become a Jounin you needed to have a specific mission chart. You needed a minimum of one hundred successful B-rank missions with no more than ten failures. And overall you needed two hundred successful missions with thirty failures. It varied for those with more failures, the more failures you had the more successful missions you needed. In order for himself to become an ANBU member he needed one hundred and fifty successful A-rank missions and ten S-ranks. He had thirteen. Overall he had six hundred and seventy two successfully completed missions and eighty nine failures. It was hard to be promoted.

Because of that concept in Kusa, there were a lot less Jounin and ANBU then the other villages. But Koumei said that every one Jounin in Kusa was worth three Jounin from the other villages. A bit of an exaggeration but it was somewhat true. He thought of Kyoudai's skill. Right now she was a little bit above average, but she was where she should be, Chuunins were the average shinobi, Special Jounin were nothing more than highly skilled Chuunin. The Jounin were the elite of the village, and the ANBU were the elite of the elite.

"Don't have you're hopes too high Kyoudai." Hijiri finally said. He looked over at her and noticed the sad look on her face.

"Don't worry though; if you're not promoted then I'll personally train you until you are. And I'll train you good." Hijiri smiled.

"Thanks Hijiri." Kyoudai smirked a bit. "But instead of you, could you get Homura to train me?" She laughed as Hijiri's smile faded into a frown.

"He's not that much better than me."

"Yes he is, he beats the shit out of you every time you spar. He has over two hundred completed S-rank missions." Kyoudai laughed again.

"You know, by the time I'm his age, I'll have over three hundred!"

"Okay Hijiri. Good luck. Koumei doesn't even give you many S-rank missions anyways. He's too afraid you're going to kill too many people."

"Well from now on I'm only getting A and S-rank missions. Considering I was promoted to ANBU today."

"Are you serious? Wow. Mom! Hijiri was promoted to ANBU today!" Kyoudai waited for her response.

"Congratulations Hijiri!" She called back.

Hijiri shouted a thank you back and continued his conversation with Kyoudai.

"Yeah, Homura requested to join my squad, he stated how the two of us worked perfectly together."

"I didn't think anyone could work well with you. You're always winging it."

"I know, and Homura comes up with his battle strategies with what ever I'm doing at the time. He's rather flexible that way." Hijiri said.

"Yup. Homura is the best."

Hijiri snorted. "You know he's like, ten years older than you right, I don't think your mom would like to have him as a son-in-law."

"Shut up!" Kyoudai punched Hijiri in the chest. He merely laughed in response.

"Don't blame me if you're a gold digger."

That time Kyoudai punched him in the face.

* * *

"Gai! How much further?" Kurenai asked with a smirk.

"We're almost at the rendezvous point with the ANBU." Gai responded with a frown. He had an idea what was coming up next.

"No I ment how much further can you run with those bruises on your ass?" Naruto roared with laughter at Kurenai's joke. Along with most of the other ninja around him. The whole day had been deemed. 'Make jokes at Gai Day' and everyone was chipping in. Even Hinata made a joke to Sakura about Gai.

Kakashi laughed out loud and reached into his back pouch to pull out his book. As his fingers wrapped around it he felt something else. He pulled out a small scroll. Just about the right size for a messenger bird. Kakashi looked at it and it was addressed to the Hokage from Kusa. Kakashi looked at it curiously and thought back to his fight with the Grass ninja.

Kakashi thought of the many times that the ninja had the chance to sneak this message into his pocket. He grabbed the scroll and unraveled it. He read it and couldn't believe what he saw. He quickly rolled it back up and held it tightly in his palm. He then called Asuma over.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Read this." Kakashi handed the small scroll over to Asuma. He unrolled it and read its contents quickly.

"Hokage-sama needs to know of this."

"I know. But we can't do much about it now."

"Your right. It's too risky to send any of your nin-dogs." Asuma thought for a minute. "We can't send anyone either. We can't leave any of the Genin with this. And none of us Jounin can go other wise it could jeopardize the mission."

"I know, from what it seems, we'll have to wait till we get back." Kakashi took the scroll back from Asuma and placed it securely in his vest pocket.

* * *

The Tsuchikage walked around the training area and observed. Yameero was walking beside him waiting to be addressed. Yameero, along with the rest of the prisoners Kusa had captured had been released on the Grass Daimyo's command.

"So Yameero. What can you tell me of Oronaga Hijiri?"

"He is defiantly skilled. He single handedly defeated me and my squad. Along with Antake and his squad."

"What of his skills?" The Tsuchikage and Yameero stopped and began to watch a thirty year old woman train.

"He didn't show many Jutsu, he may have a Doton affinity, he melted away into mud and reformed during our fight. Other than that he used the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he shot snakes from his sleeve and he used a Jutsu that turned the grass into blades."

"So he defeated you and Antake with three Jutsu?"

Yameero looked down at the ground and answered a yes.

It seems to me that he is far more skilled than our Jinchuuriki. From my informants, Cloud's Jinchuuriki is also stronger than ours. I think from this point, we may need to extract the Bijuu and place it in a more skilled ninja."

"But that would kill the current one." Yameero looked shocked to say the least.

"Hai it would. We made a Jinchuuriki as a weapon and so far, Grass and Cloud both have stronger ones. She was a failure and we will have the Bijuu extracted." The Tsuchikage turned and left Yameero alone. It wasn't long before Yameero turned and walked away. Right after taking a last look at the thirty year old woman they were watching train.

* * *


	12. All together

Side Note: Here's a small index of the shinobi villages and the countries they belong to. Also with the Japanese names that I refer to them as.

Five Great Shinobi Villages

Konoha-Hidden Leaf Village-Fire Country

Suna-Hidden Sand Village-Wind Country

Iwa-Hidden Rock Village-Earth Country

Kiri-Hidden Mist Village-Water Country

Kumo-Hidden Cloud Village-Lighting Country

Lower Tier Villages

Kusa-Hidden Grass Village-Grass Country

Ame-Hidden Rain Village-Rain Country

Taki-Hidden Waterfall Village-Waterfall Country

Oto-Hidden Sound Village-Rice Field Country

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It wasn't until late in the day until they had reached the rendezvous point. The trees had slowly begun to thin out as they reached further into Earth Country. At the moment they were in a narrow canal between two mountains. Each mountain was about forty meters high. The passage between was barley two meters wide. Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder why they had chosen such a horrible spot to rendezvous. If they got ambushed here than they'd be at a huge disadvantage, with such a large group, their numbers would be neutralized by the lack of space. It wouldn't be too hard for himself though. The less space his enemy had to move around, the easier it was to use his Shadow Imitation technique.

The sun was close to setting and everyone was waiting quietly. No one spoke. All just stood idly by. The silence was broken as a small stone struck a side of the crevice and fell down next to Kakashi. Kakashi bent down and picked it up. He examined it for a second and tossed it to Asuma, who looked at it. He then threw the stone back up where it struck the mountainside roughly and fell back down.

The echo of the impact resonated throughout the canal loudly. Kurenai and Shizune stood from their sitting position and stood next to Kakashi. Shikamaru watched as four shadows entered the crevice. The four Jounin walked towards the four shadows and began to speak quietly.

"That must be the ANBU we're meeting." Shikamaru heard Ino whisper to Hinata.

Nobody else spoke while they were talking; everyone was just standing and trying to listen. It wasn't long before Asuma turned around and motioned them over. The Genins walked over and stood behind their senseis. Shikamaru looked at the ANBU. They were all wearing black cloaks with their hoods up and their masks on.

"We're moving to the ANBU's camp. It will be safer their and that will be our base of operations for the remainder of the mission. No one make a sound, we can't afford to be discovered now that we're in Earth Country." Asuma said.

"Also, we'll be splitting up and taking different routes. This group is too big to travel as one. It will be much easier to avoid detection in smaller groups. All of you Genins will go with your Jounin sensei and one ANBU member. Shikamaru go with your team and Shizune will go with me." Kakashi looked around for any questions and he motioned Naruto and Sakura over. Shizune followed him and one of the ANBU led them out of the mountain canal. Kurenai took Hinata, Shino and Kiba and followed a second ANBU member out the opposite side of the canal.

After Team Gai left Shikamaru and the rest followed Asuma and the ANBU out of the canal and began to run through the terrain. Shikamaru was amazed at how quiet the ANBU was. He was running just a few meters behind him and couldn't hear a thing coming from him. He could hear Ino, defiantly Chouji. Asuma's steps were faint but they were there. Not a single sound was coming from the ANBU. It made sense that he would be quiet, or she. Shikamaru figured that stealth was a huge factor if you wanted to join the ANBU corps. They ran for what seemed like ages until the ANBU suddenly stopped.

He turned his head and looked at them.

"We're here."

* * *

The Akatsuki leader sat comfortably upon a large hill of sand. The sunset sent elaborate colors across his calm face. The darkness was ever slowly creeping up from behind him. He took a deep breath and reached into his cloak and pulled out the newly acquired ring from Orochimaru. He looked at it absently and twirled it in his fingers. Various pieces of paper fluttered around him lightly. He paid no attention to them as they grouped and bunched together, rather he continued to watch the ring spinning in his fingers.

A blue haired woman took a few steps towards the leader and sat down; the many pieces of paper took on the color and texture of her skin and cloths and began to stick to her body. It wasn't long before all the paper was gone and the woman was whole.

"I take it that you've accepted my offer?" The leader stopped spinning the ring and held it out to the woman in his palm. The woman didn't respond, she merely took the ring out of his palm and slipped it onto her middle finger.

"I will be leaving for Rain Country in a few days, I've already informed the rest of the group, and they will continue their training."

"Nagato…why are you going back?" The woman asked.

"I don't go by that name anymore. You already knew that." The leader pulled a scroll out of his cloak and handed it to the woman. "Akatsuki needs a steady base in order for us to properly operate. Caves and open empty spaces like this wont do anymore. I'm going to overthrow Hanzou and make the Rain Village our base."

"You make it sound easier than it actually is."

"That's because it will be easy. There is already a lot of unrest in Rain, I will just walk in and spark a civil war. I'll make sure it continues for as long as I need it, and then I will single handedly win it and kill Hanzou. The people will see me as a hero and follow me unconditionally."

The woman responded with a simple nod and allowed the leader to continue.

"While I'm gone, I want you to train alongside the rest of the team. Make sure to improve as much as possible, they will be doing the same. That scroll I gave you contains a large variety of my Jutsu, make sure that you learn them all and that every member of the team learns them as well."

"You want me to teach them you're Jutsu?" The woman looked at him quizzically.

"I made those specifically to benefit the group. They're also for them to use during the war. I don't want them to advertise their skills and abilities to the world when we get involved."

"How long will you be in Rain?" The woman asked.

"Quite a while, since Konoha is planning a pre-emptive strike on Iwa, the war is starting early, I'll have to make sure Rain stays out of it in order to keep the civil war going. That's the hard part; I'll have to…persuade the Daimyo of Earth Country to refrain from attacking. Then I need to keep the Rain Daimyo focused on the civil war. Eventually I will kill him, as well as most of Rain's government. Once I have full control I will enter Rain into the war on the losing side." The leader stood up and dusted off his black and red cloak. The woman did the same.

"It's nice to see you again Konan." The leader said.

"Likewise Pein."

* * *

Naruto and his team were the last team to reach the ANBU camp since they had taken the longest route. It was now pitch black outside. Naruto yawned as he walked into the cave. After many minutes of walking the finally saw the light of the fire. The rest of their group was sitting around it talking to each other. Naruto picked a spot next to Ten Ten and Lee and slumped down. He started talking with Lee when one of the ANBU stood up.

"Listen up." Everyone fell silent. "We're launching this attack in two days time in the early morning. You can use tomorrow to rest up but if you've been lax in your training recently, you may want to get some help from your senseis. I want to avoid all casualties for our side."

"Tomorrow evening we'll relay the plans we'll be taking. Until then. Stay in the cave and no shouting." The ANBU then looked at the rest of his squad and motioned them to follow him. The four of them left the cave.

"Where are they going?" Naruto asked.

"They're doing recon." Neji said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Of course not…" Kakashi started. "…Naruto always misses the obvious, almost as much as Gai gets beaten up by Grass Nin." Everyone began laughing at his joke. Gai jumped up and pointed a finger at Kakashi's face.

"Kakashi, my rival! I challenge you to a fight right here and now!"

Kakashi looked up at Gai lazily. "We shouldn't waste chakra right before such an important mission. And if the Iwa ninja are anything like the Kusa ninja, you'll need all the chakra you can get."

Laughter echoed through the cave at Gai's expense.

* * *

Wow, I really don't know what to say other than sorry. Personally I do not like this chapter in the slightest, worst case of writer's block I've ever had. I promise will work harder to get this story updated on a regular basis. 


	13. Enter: Three Tails

**Chapter 13**

"Bring her in; we're ready to begin the process"

"NO PLEASE! I can do better I promise!"

"Someone silence her. I speak for everyone when I say that I don't want her yelling during this whole thing."

The ANBU captain stepped up to the screaming woman. He completed a few hand seals and cast his Genjutsu. Her eyes glazed over and he screaming ceased. The shinobi on each side of her continued to drag her body into the centre of a ring of complex kanji and rites. Sitting along the ring were twenty kneeling ninja. Each one held their hands in the rat sign and was focusing their charka. The two men laid the woman down gently just to the left of the centre of the circle.

The Tsuchikage overlooked the ongoing procedure and smiled. It was only moments before his advisor approached him.

"Mitorashi wanted me to inform you that it will take a total of 6 days to complete the transfer. He also wanted me to stress that they cannot be disturbed during the process. They need complete concentration."

"I understand, go tell the captain to put move all the ANBU forces and put them on guard duty around this tower. Tell him that not a singe person is to enter a half-mile radius of here."

"Yes sir, but if I may ask, if you move the entire ANBU squad from their posts to here, wont that leave the village vulnerable?"

"Yes but it is necessary. If by some chance another village attacks us, we cannot afford for this to be interrupted, this is vital to the upcoming war. Also, call off all missions this village is involved in. I want every single active ninja we have to be in this village for the duration of the ritual."

The advisor twitched slightly and cleared his throat. "Easier said than done Tsuchikage-sama. I anticipated that you would call all active ninja back to the village, so I've already had the courier's sent. But it will take at least two days for all of them to arrive."

A few moments of silence passed before the Tsuchikage spoke. "This is unfortunate but it is expected. Let's just hope no one attacks us in the next two days. Inform Mitorashi that he can begin the extraction."

"Hai Tsuchikage-sama." The advisor bowed and walked off. He was in such a rush he nearly bumped into a shinobi walking by. He uttered a quick apology and continued on. The shinobi barley acknowledged it and stepped up to the Tsuchikage. The man stood a few inches taller than the Kage and had long black hair that reached his waist. Short bangs covered the sides of his face and most of his head band. He wore standard Iwa uniform. The man looked completely average among the rest of his comrades. The only things that distinguished him were his long hair and a pair of solid stone cuff lings he wore on his writs.

"Ah. Ranji Jigoku. The man of the hour." The Tsuchikage's voice reflected great pride. A large smile was plastered upon his face. "You are doing this village a great service, after this war is over, your name will be remembered for centuries." Jigoku merely nodded in response. His face was completely void of emotion.

"Smile Jigoku, when this is completed you will arguably be the most powerful shinobi that Iwa has to offer."

"Hai Tsuchikage-sama. If you'd excuse me, I have a demon to house." With a short bow, Jigoku walked to the ring and laid himself next to the entranced women.

With a brief smile, the Tsuchikage turned and exited muttering to himself. "The perfect weapon, a loyal one.

* * *

**Earth Country**

Kakashi crouched concealed amongst various trees. He was looking through a pair of binoculars at the guards at the gates of the Rock Village. He made a mental note and quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Thirty yards away Kakashi reappeared. He took out his binoculars and continued to observe. He had noticed that the amount sentries guarding the village were rather low by standards. He didn't over think the situation and changed positions again. He continued this routine for at least an hour until he had observed all entrances and exits of the village.

Once he was finished he sped back to the camp. It wasn't long before he arrived; coincidently he arrived at the same time as Shikamaru and Asuma. He gave them a silent nod and the three of them walked into the cave. They were greeted by their comrades who were starting to go over the plants with the ANBU squad leader. He had a small map out of the Rock Village and had multiple lines drawn on in different colors.

"There are 5 collective entrances to the village. We will be entering through these three." He pointed out the two southern entrances and the east entrance. "There are twenty four of us all together so you will be..."

"Wait; there are only twenty of us." Naruto interrupted.

"Don't be so rude Naruto, there's a second ANBU squad remember." Sakura lightly smacked Naruto over the head as she said this.

"Well where are they?" He asked.

The squad leader paused for a moment and gave Naruto an angry stare. No one could actually see his expression but the mask he wore made him even more intimidating.

"The other team has been laying multiple traps along our escape routes. You most likely won't see them until the near end of this mission so their job does not concern you. Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted." The squad leader paused and then continued. "There are twenty four of us in all; we will be split into six teams. Two of these teams will be the ANBU squads; the rest of you will be split into four teams. One will be of five, two will be of four, and one will be of three.

The squad leader motioned for everyone to stand. He walked around and began grouping everyone into their teams. When he was done there were four teams. The team of five had been Shizune, Sakura, Ino, Shino and Hinata. The two teams of four were: Kakashi with Naruto, Kiba and Chouji and Gai with Neji, Lee and Ten Ten. Finally the team of three was of Asuma, Kurenai and Shikamaru.

"Shizune, your team will be known as team Medic. Gai's team will be referred to as Team Gai, Kakashi's team will be team Kakashi and the team of three will be known as Team 3. Simple and easy."

No one objected with their team and they all sat down and continued to listen.

"Now, these two will be out main escape routes." He pointed out two routes marked on the map; one was the obvious route, going through the forest and straight for Grass Country. The other ran through the mountainous region and went into Waterfall country. The second route was the shortest out of Earth country while the first was shortest to fire country.

"Team medic will reside on the first route here." He pointed to a position on the map. It was fairly close to the village. "If anyone runs out of chakra or is injured. Retreat to Team Medic's position and stay with them. The rest of your team will continue with the mission, if two members are forced to retreat, then the whole team retreats, I don't want anyone doing this mission with any less then three members. This goes for Team 3 as well, if two of you are injured or otherwise, all three of you retreat."

"Shizune and Sakura will be the healers, Hinata will keep lookout with her Byakugan and Ino will be there as an extra ninja incase things go bad.

"Shino." The squad leader addressed Shino directly. I want you to divide your Kikai bugs in two; half will reside in the second escape route and the other half on the first. I want you to use them as both a lookout and as a weapon for an ambush. Tell your bugs to attack any and all enemy ninja."

"Hai." Shino answered.

"The point of this mission is to cripple Iwa as much as possible, listen up as I tell you all your individual missions. We are attacking tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Hidden Sound Village**

"Orochimaru-sama, I've finished compiling the data on Akatsuki.

"Good." Orochimaru grabbed the data book from Kabuto's hand. He flipped through the pages until he landed on the page regarding Tobi.

"Wind element and a bloodline trait…" Orochimaru read aloud and leaned back in his seat. When he finished reading he tossed the book onto the desk and laughed.

"Everything is working perfectly Kabuto. Every thing is fitting together."

"I agree Sasori has led himself into a false sense of security."

"The funny thing is that he actually believed that he had the upper hand in that fight. It baffles me that a ninja at his level could not see my feint. Deidara's interference made it even easier to act weak."

"Tobi's as well. But I feel that he will be more of a challenge than Sasori."

"Indeed. This new one possesses much more flexible techniques. Puppets can only go so far."

Orochimaru stood from his seat and exited the room. Kabuto retrieved the data book and followed his master down the hall. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the training ground.

Kabuto had to use a substitution in order to avoid an oncoming Katon. The two ninja barley noticed their new spectators. They continued to clash swords and exchange jutsu until one was knocked to the ground. The victor held his katana to the loser's throat and laughed.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me Sasuke." The other boy smiled. His jagged teeth gleamed. "If Orochimaru-sama wasn't here right now I'd cut off a limb or two."

"You know as well as he does that I wouldn't tolerate that Suigetsu." Orochimaru extended his hand and helped Sasuke to his feet.

"Your job is to merely spar with Sasuke so that his Sharingan can copy your jutsu and movements."

"And I'm not to thrilled about it either, but I'm not worried about him surpassing me, he can copy everything that I know, he still won't outmatch me with a sword."

"That's expected from a ninja trained by Zabuza."

"Enough with the useless talk, I still have chakra for you to train me." Sasuke stared at Orochimaru in annoyance. "I came here so you could make me more powerful, not to sword fight with him."

"Patience Sasuke-kun. There are some things I can't teach you, I don't have a water affinity, Suigetsu here does, and he's and exceptional fighter, part of having the Sharingan is to learn fighting styles from more than one opponent and combining them to create your own supreme style."

Sasuke huffed and picked up his sword and sheathed it. His original Uchiha cloths were gone, now they were replaced by the same robes the Sound Five wore.

Suigetsu stood at least five inches taller than Sasuke and looked to be about three years older; he had turquoise hair that reached his jaw with eyes that matched. He also wore the same robes as Sasuke. His jagged shark-like teeth gleamed with his smirk.

"Well then, you can stay here Sasuke to continue. Suigetsu, go with Kabuto to the labs."

Suigetsu snorted and left with Kabuto.

"We'll see how well that Sharingan works. For the next hour I'm going to teach you a good amount of my Kinjutsu.

* * *

**Water Country**

The distinct sound of a gurgled scream echoed through the night. The source of the scream was clutching his throat trying to stop the bleeding. His efforts lay in vein as his grip slackened until it lay limp. The brightness of his ocean green eyes faded slowly. A young man appeared and nudged him in the side to ensure that he was dead. The boy reached down and wiped his wakizashi off on the shirt of the dead man.

"Don't you think that was a little unnecessary?" A young girl stepped up beside the boy and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Probably not but I prefer it over letting him live, in an ideal world he would have died slower. But what can you do right?"

"Yea, come on, let's go."

The siblings walked slowly side by side away from the dead man. As the wind blew and moved the fog several other dead bodies were revealed. They lay scattered amongst the area among pools of their own blood.

"Mizura?"

"Yea, what is it?" The man answered.

"How much longer will these assassination attempts continue?"

"They'll stop when the feudal lords stop warring with one another."

"And when will that be?"

"When the Mizukage gives me permission to kill them. Don't worry though, as long as I'm around, no one will hurt you."

"I can take care of myself you know. I'm not weak."

"No your not, but you are still a Genin, Suine. And Genin don't stand much of a chance against Jounin and Chuunin."

"Those men weren't ninja though; they were just an angry mob. I could have protected myself."

"I know, but you know how it goes, old habits die hard. I can't resist when I have the opportunity to kill like I did just now. I'll exercise more restraint next time and let you finish them."

"I didn't want to kill them though; I'm not as bloodthirsty as you are."

"That's only because they changed the academy curriculum. Anyways, it doesn't matter. Growing up in this place will make you blood thirsty eventually. It's just the way of things. Come, I have to give a report to the Mizukage, you can come with me for the time being."

With that, the siblings jumped further into the fog and sped off.

**

* * *

Earth Country**

Two ANBU members stood at the entrance of the cave. Both were looking out down the path. They had already laid traps through out the area. Their guard duty wasn't needed but they knew that assumptions like those got people killed. So they guarded the entrance and would continue until someone relieved them of their duty and took over.

"Nervous at all about tomorrow? The voice of the ANBU confirmed that she was female.

"Not really. I'm so used to dangerous missions that death doesn't frighten me anymore. Not much does." The voice of the other ANBU was the squad leaders.

"Yea, this job does that to you. What about them, how do you think they'll do?"

"You know what I think; their senseis have grown too attached to them personally. They overlook their flaws to much."

"I agree, some should not be on this mission."

The squad leader instantly noticed the worry in her voice.

"You're worried about Hinata aren't you?"

"She's not ready. She shouldn't be here."

"She's part of the medical team; she will be in the least amount of danger."

"I know, but I don't think she's cut out for being a shinobi, she's just too timid, too nice. But her father seems to think that allowing her to quit is a shame on the clan."

"Why don't you try talking to him? You are his cousin after all."

"I'm part of the Branch house, I don't have any say."

"Right I forgot. No offence, but you Hyuuga have you priorities mixed up."

"We do, what makes it worse, is that a good portion of the Branch house believe that their role is correct, and that their only purpose is to protect the Main house. But we do have those strong few."

"Like Neji?"

"Yea just like Neji, so young and his Juuken is better than mine."

"He's better than you, wow; I'm replacing you after this." The squad leader chuckled at his joke.

"I said his Juuken is, I can beat him easily, but he has already mastered the Main house techniques, I've only recently mastered them. In a few years he will have surpassed most Main house members."

"Most likely, as long as he isn't killed tomorrow."

"As long as none of them are killed tomorrow, they can surpass their elders."

"Unfortunately, we're not all going to walk back into Konoha; some of us will be carried."

The two ANBU stood in silence for the rest of their guard duty. Both contemplating as to who would be walking home.

**

* * *

Hidden Mist Village**

"Kirisame Mizura, what is it?" The Mizukage glared at his subordinate from his desk.

"A mob of villagers attempted to kill Suine earlier today; I'm reporting that their bodies need to be cleaned up. They're at the eastern cliffs."

"Very well, Suine, I'm assigning you the task. D-rank missions are within your area. Get to it when you can, just make sure its done by the end of the night."

"Yes sir."

"Mizura, you and Mangetsu have a mission as well; I'll explain it to you when he arrives. Until then, you can wait outside with your sister. Now leave."

The two ninja turned and exited the Mizukage's office. When they got outside Mizura leaned up against the wall and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and took a puff.

"So what do you think you and Mangetsu are going to have to do?" Suine asked as she sat in one of the waiting chairs.

Mizura exhaled and paused. He stared at the door of the office for a few moments before answering.

"Most likely there's a lead on Mangetsu's little brother. He's been missing for a few weeks now."

"He probably just ran away, it happens often enough with our ninja."

"No, Suigetsu wanted to follow in his brothers footsteps and become a Devil Swordsmen. He wouldn't have left on his own accord. Besides, he knows that he doesn't stand much of a chance against our Hunter Nins at this point. Maybe in a few years, but not now."

Suine chose not to reply to her brother; instead she sat idly in her chair. She had long navy blue hair that reached down to the centre of her back. Being fresh out of the academy she had her head band tied securely on her forehead. She wore black pants with bandages tied around her shins. Her torso was covered in a skin tight shirt that was also black. Over top that she wore a thin, loose fitting blue jacket with large sleeves. The jacket wasn't done up.

Her brother wore the standered Mist uniform. Black pants, long sleeved shirt and a flak jacket over top. His head band was also tied on his forehead. His hair was cut low and was also navy blue like his sisters. His eyes however, were a bright blue. He had three blades on his person. He had one wakizashi on each hip and a very long sword strapped to his back. The sword was completely straight and was about an inch wide. The handle was a straight cylinder with no guard at the base of the sword. It looked completely ordinary except that the whole thing was pitch black, blade and all.

Feint footsteps could be heard coming from the hall. Mizura turned to his sister and motioned for her to get going.

"That's Mangetsu, go on and finish your mission. Make sure to get Hotarubi and Yotaka as well."

"Hai. Good luck on finding Suigetsu." And with that, Suine left her brother in the hall. She exited the Kage's building and went off in search of her two teammates. It was late so she'd probably find them in their homes. They wouldn't be happy about having to clean up dead bodies but that was the job of Genin's like them.

**

* * *

**For clarification purposes. A wakizashi is a mini-katana. The blade is about a foot long. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	14. First Phase Complete

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Hidden Stone Village**

Miruko stood with his arms folded, leaning against the archway of the entrance. Beside him stood his partner Miyu who was smoking a cigarette. The two of them had pulled double shifts on guard duty. For some stupid reason the Tsuchikage had increased the patrols and decreased the number of shinobi doing so.

"Pass me your cigarette Miyu, I could use it now." Miruko took the cigarette that was handed to him and took a drag. He was stressed out enough as it was without having to pull a double shift. He flicked the ashes of the cigarette and went to take another puff. The cigarette fell loosely from his fingers and hit the ground.

"Pick that up stupid." Miyu scolded her teammate before even realizing the six senbon embedded in his neck and chest. Miruko was dead before he even hit the ground. Miyu quickly reached for a weapon but it was too late.

The last thing she felt was a series of light taps on her chest. The last thing she saw was a pair of completely white eyes.

* * *

Chouji held onto the two guards tightly with his massive hands. It was Kakashi who finished them each off with two well aimed kunai. Kiba and Naruto quickly hid the bodies and they regrouped as Chouji canceled his Jutsu.

Kakashi turned on his radio and spoke into the microphone.

"Eastern entrance clear, Team Kakashi moving forward." Kakashi waited briefly waited for a response.

"_Southern entrance #1 clear, Team Gai and ANBU moving forward." _

"_Southern entrance #2 clear, Team 3 moving."_

Everyone was in. Now the hard part begins.

* * *

Shikamaru, Asuma and Kurenai crept through the city streets of Iwa as quickly and quietly as possible. Shikamaru had all of his senses on full alert looking for enemy shinobi or civilians. He heard a foot step coming from their right. Before he had time to turn his head Asuma flicked out of sight and reappeared, whipping blood off of his knife.

They reached the armory quickly and took their positions; Kurenai crouched on the roof above the entrance and Asuma and Shikamaru just at it. Asuma nodded to Kurenai and she sealed and cast her Genjutsu on the ninja inside. Asuma kicked in the door and the two of them dashed in with kunai and dispatched everyone inside. The Genjutsu made their movements slow and their senses poor.

When they were all dead the three ninja began to place explosive notes all around. When they were done they left for their next destination. Kurenai cast one last Genjutsu to prevent anyone finding the bodies and notes. An onlooker would see an empty room.

* * *

"Gatsuuga!"

Kiba blasted his Jutsu head on into the chest of the Genin who interrupted them. The girl was unconscious but alive. She looked to be a year younger than Kiba himself.

"What do we do with her?" Kiba asked Kakashi.

Kakashi paused briefly while placing his explosive notes. "You're a trained ninja Kiba. You know we can't leave anyone alive."

"But she's so young! She isn't a threat to anyone!"

"Maybe not now, but if you let her live, she'll cause the death of a Konoha at some point of her life, it's them or us."

"If she was beaten that easily she obviously isn't that skilled." Naruto shouted.

Kakashi looked at his student and frowned. He pulled a kunai and walked to the girl. Before any of his comrades could stop him he slit the girl's throat.

"If you ever join ANBU Naruto, you'll realize the consequences of leaving the enemy alive."

And with that he motioned for them to move out and they left the building. Kakashi ignored the shocked and angry faces of the young ninja and kept his mind on the mission at hand.

* * *

Sakura sat idly against a tree. Shizune was pacing while Ino sat across from her. Hinata was standing near Shizune and Shino merely stood motionless in the shade. Sakura could tell he was concentrating on the communication of his bugs. On his own accord he had sent out a small number to look for any Iwa ninja that may be returning from a mission. Their whole job could be ruined if a squad accidentally crossed their path while on the way to the village. Every now and again a few bugs would fly to Shino and give him information and then fly off again. For minutes they stood in silence before Shino spoke into his radio on the open channel. Every Konoha nin in the radius heard him.

"There are a large number of ninja returning to the village. Keep a look out."

"_How many exactly?" _The voice of the ANBU squad leader was heard.

"Roughly twenty eight ninja" Shino answered.

"_Seven teams are too many to be a coincidence." _Kakashi's voice came through this time.

"_Agreed. Keep alert everyone. Try and work faster. But don't get sloppy."_ And with that, the radio line closed. Sakura looked nervously at Shino. What was visible of his face mirrored her feelings.

* * *

**Hidden Mist Village**

"Well I must say, that was SO much fun." The sarcasm of Suine's words was as evident as could be.

"It should be us complaining, not you. We were sitting at home comfortably when you come over with a mission to clean up bodies."

Suine and her teammates had finished cleaning up the bodies from the night before and were now off to go eat breakfast. If they were lucky, their sensei would give them the day off and they could catch up on the sleep they missed.

The three of them walked into a sushi restaurant and sat down. Suine sat next to the only male member of her team Kazahana Wakarie. Wakarie's sister Koyuki sat opposite of them.

It didn't take long for their food to get to the table and they were off to there idle chattering. As usual Suine sat as closely as possible to Wakarie. She'd had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. From the first few days in the academy she harbored a crush for him and his good looks. Both he and his sister were extremely attractive. Suine herself was very pretty but it was Koyuki that caught all of the boy's attention. It was good that she was Wakarie's sister or Suine probably wouldn't stand much of a chance getting him to herself.

"So are you two ready for the exams?" Asked Wakarie.

"Of course. Those judges will declare us Chuunin before the exams are even over. We should have been Chuunin six months ago."

Suine nodded at Koyuki's statement. They should have been Chuunin six months ago. But because Konoha was not an alliance of Kiri they were not allowed to compete, along with many other teams who were hoping to. Suine thought the whole thing was stupid. Up until last year the Water Country had been a neutral force, and was allowed to trade and coordinate with all of the other villages and countries. But when the Water Daimyo made and alliance with Lightning country, Kiri was no longer allowed to compete in the Chuunin exams hosted by Konoha six months ago. So their team was cheated out of their opportunity.

"It doesn't matter though, we've all grown so well in these last six months that it's a one-hundred percent guarantee that we will be promoted." Wakarie had finished his meal and stood out from the table.

"That's for sure." Koyuki finished as well. "Hurry up Suine; we need to go meet sensei."

"Fine I'll eat the rest on the way." Suine picked up her bowl and chopsticks and walked out of the restaurant while Wakarie paid.

The walk to their meeting place wasn't long. It was just a few blocks around the corner and over the river. Not wanting to walk to the bridge the three of them just walked over top of the water. The water walking technique was mandatory to learn considering their Village was located on an island. There was water everywhere. Just as they were stepping off of the water Wakarie bent over and splashed some water into Koyuki's face.

"You stupid jerk!" Koyuki bent and threw water back at Wakarie. He did a quick jump to the side to avoid it and just laughed. Koyuki huffed and started to wipe the water off of her face with her shirt. She wore a plain pink button up shirt that fit over her large bust. She was surprisingly well endowed for a girl her age and it always made Suine jealous. She stood a good two sizes smaller than her partner. Along with her pink top she wore a pair of white shorts that went past her knees. She had white fingerless gloves and had her head band on her head properly. She had her brown hair tied in a single braid that reached the base of her neck.

Suine and Koyuki were both dressed rather plainly. It was Wakarie that stood out in the group. His white vest that was decorated with blood stains splashed over random spots. It was tradition for the male members of the Kazahana clan to decorate their cloths with the blood of the first person they killed. Their original clan flag was nothing more than a white flag splashed with the blood of a random ninja the founder of the clan had killed. He didn't bother to wear anything underneath the vest and he left it open revealing his young abs. Suine found herself looking at them quite often when she thought no one was looking.

Koyuki always made fun of the fact that he didn't wear a shirt, but they all knew he did it to point out the fact that he was a guy. He had long brown hair also braided like his sisters but it was longer. So that didn't help the fact that he was on a team with all girls, including their sensei. He didn't want a random onlooker to see three girls, then look at his long haired self and assume he was a girl.

Along with the vest he wore a pair of standard black ninja pants and shoes. He didn't bother to wear the head band at all. Both he and his sister had light brown eyes.

By the time they reached the meeting place they could see their sensei waiting. She was combing her long dark-red hair and when she saw them she tucked it away into her dark blue flak jacket. Her jacket was done up and she had a tank top underneath. Her forearms were protected by steel arm guards as well as her shins. All four contained hidden blades. She wore a plain dark blue skirt and her legs were bandaged from her ankles to her waist.

She didn't carry a weapons pouch since she carried all of her weapons in her flak jacket. The only visible weapon on her was the large sword on her back It was roughly a meter long and three to four inches wide. One edge was seriously sharp while the other side was completely serrated with long teeth. On the end of the handle there was a chain attached that was wrapped diagonally around her torso.

"You guys are early. What's the reason?" She asked.

"We've been doing a mission all night. We were cleaning up bodies on the eastern cliffs." Koyuki said. "All thanks to Suine over hear."

Suine smiled and their sensei giggled a little.

"Let me guess, some people tried to kill you, and your brother got them all?" Sensei was also a part of the devil swordsmen so she knew what Mizura was like. Yue Tsumaeko was the only female member of the devil swordsmen. But one of the deadliest and Suine, Koyuki and Wakarie were happy to be taught by her.

"Yea that's what happened. So since we've been up all night. Can we take the day off to sleep?" Suine asked hopefully, though she knew the answer.

"No, we have some training to do. The Chuunin exams start soon and I'd like you all to be prepared. So let's get started." And with that, Tsumaeko grabbed her sword and attacked.

* * *

**Hidden Stone Village**

"Is everyone ready?"The ANBU squad leader and his group stood concealed in an ally way. He was speaking into the radio. It was time to hit this village hard.

"_All ready." _Came the reply from the rest of the teams.

"Three…two…one." The squad leader counted down and preformed six quick seals after he was done. He knew that the rest of the Jounins had preformed the seals at the same time. It was perfectly synchronized. He counted the two seconds in his head as the exploding tags prepared to set off. And with that, the sound of thirty separate explosions took place at the exact same time. The sound hurt his ears and echoed off of the walls of rock. The first stage was complete. Now it was time to fight there way out of the village to ensure that a good portion of Iwa Nin died before the mission was done. This was where all hell broke loose.

* * *

With the deafening sound of the explosion hitting their ears, the second ANBU squad knew it was time to carry out their mission amidst the confusion. They had just successfully destroyed the Rock Village's weapons factories, training buildings, barracks and manufacturing buildings. That would heavily cripple them in terms of mobilizing. Now it was time to throw them into mass confusion.

The ANBU squad rushed forward into the Tsuchikage's building and killed all the guards. It was their job to assassinate the Kage of Iwa. From an on looker prospective the advantage was in their favor. Four against one and they were prepared while he wasn't. But the rumors of the Tsuchikage's skill were a little intimidating. Not to mention the fact that he possessed the strongest bloodline Rock had to offer. And they possessed none.

In the group of four stood a member of the Nara clan, a member of the Hatake clan and two from the Gekkou clan. As far as reputations of the clans were concerned, one was a genius, the other was a relative of the shamed ninja Sakumo and the copy-ninja Kakashi and two were nobodies who were only known by their own village.

And they were up against the strongest member of the Mitogai clan. Most if not all would say that he was the one who had the advantage.

* * *

Enemy ninja poured out from every direction. Their numbers were smaller than expected, but they were outnumbered none the less. On a regular mission they were suppose to hide and escape. But it was their job to take as many out on the escape as possible. So Ten Ten pulled out a scroll and through Kunai, Senbon and every other weapon she could get her hand on at the advancing ninja. Two found their mark, but she suspected they were merely Genin. The rest were all deflected. That left ten ninja alive.

The thing that scared her the most was the two Jounin that had disappeared from sight. In fact, there were only three out of the twelve that were visible. She heard a grunt and knew that Neji dispatched the other Genin. That left the eight Chuunin to deal with between herself, Neji and Lee. She knew Gai-sensei wasn't going to help them. He disappeared with the other two Jounin and was obviously fighting them both. They wouldn't know who won the battle until the bodies were lying at their feet. Jounin are too skilled to be seen fighting in the open. The elite knew to fight in a concealed manor in such chaos like this. That was what ninja were all about. Fighting silently in the confusion of battle.

Ninja like Neji, Lee and herself were not skilled enough to be seemingly invisible like Gai sensei. But neither were the Chuunin they were fighting. And Ten Ten doubted they had the kind of teamwork that she and he comrades had.

* * *

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto created his clones and got to work. He and two others rush forward while the other two went to aid Chouji and Kiba. The clone on his slid and attempted to take the feet out of the rock ninja before them. The ninja made his first mistake, he jumped. Naruto jumped forward and punched the ninja in the face. His other clone followed up with a knee to the stomach. By the time the ninja hit the ground Naruto had pulled a Kunai and fell with his full weight onto the enemy. The Kunai plunged into his chest.

But it wasn't blood that covered his face and obscured his vision. It was the smoke from a substitution of his own clone. Up until that point Naruto had no idea one could use the Substitution Jutsu on actual people. He thought it was only objects. He quickly stood up to attempt to keep moving so he didn't become a target.

He jumped back and was tripped up by the ninja's hand sticking up out the ground. Naruto used his momentum and rolled back to his feet. The ninja burst from the ground and through a Kunai with and exploding tag. The blast dispatched Naruto's other clone and sent him flying onto his shoulder hard. He quickly got to his feet and made another clone.

The clone started to swirl his hands over Naruto's to make a Rasengan. He couldn't form it fast enough because the ninja was already ready to strike with a short sword he pulled from his side.

The ninja struck and missed terribly. He was at least a foot off. And with that time Naruto slammed the half-assed Rasengan into his face. His clone ran forward and stabbed the ninja with a Kunai before he had time to recover. Naruto laughed quickly thinking about the dead ninja's horrible aim.

"Don't get cocky Naruto, that ninja would have hit you." Kakashi appeared beside Naruto with his Sharingan spinning and a faint smirk behind his mask. "This is only the beginning of a long battle."

* * *

Next chapter... Nothing but straight fighting. hope you enjoy.


	15. Skill of the Leaf: Part 1

**Chapter 15**

**Hidden Stone Village

* * *

**

Gai grunted as he bared a kick to his side from his enemy. He pushed aside the pain and sent the ninja reeling back with a knee to the chest. He continued his assault with rapid successions of knees and elbows. He continued his strikes even after the ninja substituted. He pounded the chunk of wood into splinters before turning and unleashing his whirlwind on the man behind him. Gai's speed was too much for this ninja to handle so both kicks connected perfectly. The man rolled with the hit and came back to his feet and jumped further back. Gai tried to advance when the second Jounin burst from the ground with a blade in his hand. Gai substituted to avoid the knife and sped forward with a flying kick.

The first ninja blocked the kick with both arms crossed against his chest. He was pushed back slightly when the second sealed. Gai jumped back without hesitation and quickly substituted away from a stream of fire. A second stream came at him so he had no choice but to drop to the ground. When the flames cleared the first ninja was directly above him and descending with a kick.

Gai reached out and gently pushed the descending heel to the side. It was effective enough to push the foot away from his head so it struck of to the side. Gai lifted both legs and used his other hand to push himself upwards. He pushed off the ground and wrapped both legs around the ninja's neck.

Gai then twisted and dragged the ninja to the ground, pulling himself to a standing position at the same time. He caught the kunai flying towards him and deflected the second. He jerked his feet in an attempt to break the ninja's neck but it held strong. Gai jumped up to avoid another stream of fire and substituted to get himself back to the ground quickly.

The first ninja had gotten to his feet and Gai advanced on him with a punch to the centre of his forehead. He followed up with an elbow to his jaw and then jumped away to avoid shuriken. He used a fast Shunshin Jutsu to close the distance with the other ninja. He attempted to punch the ninja but he substituted with a cattle brander. Gai grabbed the brander and swung it around to strike the first ninja. The ninja took the hit with his forearm and thrust forward with a kunai. Gai caught the enemies arm in between his own arm and his side He then violently twisted to try and break his arm but again, the ninja held strong.

He released the ninja's arm and ducked to avoid a kunai. The other ninja attacked him with multiple clones and Gai began to pummel them. The only problem was that they were mud clones, and each strike covered Gai in thick heavy mud. By the time he was done with the clones he was drenched. Gai spun and hit the first ninja with another Konoha Whirlwind. Before the second kick could connect the second ninja appeared and caught his foot. The mud that covered Gai's right leg hardened into rock. The ninja reached out and placed both palms on Gai's chest and hardened that mud. Gai jumped back and steadied himself with his good leg. The second ninja created more mud clones and sent them forward. This time Gai took them out with kunai and shuriken, all the while he was cleaning himself of the still soft mud on his body. The first ninja came attacked him in mid air and Gai took a hit to the back of the head. He landed awkwardly with his hindered leg used his momentum to flip and kick the ground hard. The rock on his leg cracked but didn't break.

Gai frowned and used another Shunshin to gain distance from the two Jounin. His speed and ability were reduced with the heavy rock on his leg and chest. The first ninja rapidly charged him and Gai responded by opening two of his celestial gates. He rushed forward even faster and planted a powerful kick to the ninja's left arm and the rock shattered in pieces. The ninja cried out in pain and Gai responded with a loud yell.

"For Konoha!!" And delivered a chakra filled knee to the ninja's chest.

* * *

Being as heavily outnumbered as they were, Team Gai was forced to rely on one of their many battle strategies. In this particular situation they resorted to hit and run tactics. The three of them ran and hid throughout the streets of Iwa, and when a ninja followed they would strike. Lee was always the one to initially charge. With his superior speed, unhindered by the weights he had already abandoned, he would viciously attack the rock Chuunin. With all attention on him, Neji would quickly sneak up on the ninja and kill them with his Juuken. It was Ten Ten's job to cover them both with her perfect aim.

It worked well at first; they killed six of the eight Chuunin. However the last two caught on to their game and were near impossible to kill. Every attempt ended in a bad situation. Their method varied from rigged clones to explode and shoot kunai, to substitution and attacking from behind. The fight had been prolonged for to long and they had attracted more ninja. Now there were at least two Genin teams and one more Chuunin. During some point of their arrival the surviving Chuunin told them of Team Gai's methods of attack. Now they couldn't seem to land the killing blows on any of the Iwa Nin.

From that point, the situation turned from bad to worse. Lee and Neji attacked one of the Genin teams, only to be ambushed when the three Chuunin burst from the earth beneath them with kunai and swords. Ten Ten took aim and let her senbon fly. This was anticipated as well. The second Genin team intercepted the senbon; luckily one was not as skilled as the other and took one in his chest and fell down. The injured Genin retreated out of the fight while his two comrades charged Ten Ten. She smirked slightly and through two kunai. Each had an exploding note wrapped on the handle. The one female ninja deflected the kunai off to the side where it exploded harmlessly. Her teammate wasn't as smart.

He caught and froze with confusion and fear with what he did. He yelped and dropped the kunai when it exploded and ended his life. His partner was also hit by the blast and was sent flying. She landed on the ground with a thud and was rendered unconscious. Ten Ten prepared to back up Lee and Neji, who were fairing pretty well. She raised her hand with another exploding kunai. Before she could throw a boy grabbed her wrist.

"That was my friend you killed you bitch!" With tears in his eyes the Genin with the senbon in his chest thrust a kunai into Ten Ten, blood splattered everywhere, and he pulled his arm back and stabbed again, and again.

* * *

When the three Chuunin burst from the ground Neji saw no other option. He quickly tapped Lee's hand three times. Lee got the signal and got out of the way. He used his speed and escaped the circle of Chuunin and positioned himself behind one of the ninja.

He anticipated when to strike and timed it perfectly. When Neji performed his Heavenly Spin, Lee jumped and kicked the flying ninja in the back. The strike was so strong that the Iwa Chuunin's back broke. Lee's kick pushed him forward again back into Neji's spin, just like it was supposed to. The spin had lost most of its force and was nearing its end but it still had the power to send the ninja to the wall hard.

Neji ended his spin and continued with the attack pattern. He ran towards Lee and jumped. At the same time Lee reached out and grabbed Neji's outstretched hand. He planted his heels and spun, taking Neji with him. With a grunt He tossed Neji as hard as he could toward the enemy ninja. While in mid air Neji preformed his spin again and was sent barreling into the crowd of five ninja like a top. His spin tore through their formation like paper and knocked all three Genin unconscious. Now that the numbers were even, it was time to take out the last two Chuunin and to go find Gai sensei.

Neji's spin ended and he had to roll across the ground do to the angle he was on. He knew Lee would cover him while he was in that vulnerable position. Gai always told them that that attack strategy was not effective because it always left Neji open for attack; he said that one day Lee would not be fast enough. However, today wasn't that day. Lee prevented them from attacking Neji and he was on his feet and running forward. He struck out with his palms in attempts to kill the man.

The Chuunin substituted and dodged like no tomorrow. Neji knew that he would land a hit soon enough but they didn't have time to play. Instead of striking with his Juuken he fell into his stance for his Hakke Rokujuuyonshou. He stuck out his fingers and struck twice, the speed of the Jutsu was too much for the ninja to handle. By the time he registered the first two strikes Neji was already in the fourth stage of the Jutsu and had sealed thirty of his tenketsu.

Luckily the other ninja had gotten away from Lee and attacked Neji from behind. Neji saw the attack with his Byakugan and turned. He could easily tell that it was a clone with his superior eyes, the real ninja was underground. He continued his Jutsu and struck the clone thirty-two times. The clone began to revert back to mud, but Neji's strikes were so fast that he finished the fifth stage and didn't have any mud on him. He smiled as he watched the ninja come up from the ground to attack. Neji preformed his spin and burned the Chuunin's hand. When he finished the spin he looked over to Lee who had the other ninja on his knees. The man was beaten and his chakra was partially sealed away.

"You punk kids, I'll kill you both, you're pathetic." The man spat in Neji's direction and Neji just stared back with cold white eyes.

"We're pathetic? You're the thirty year old Chuunin who got beat by two pre-teen Genin." Lee laughed and let the man substitute out. With part of his chakra sealed away he didn't make it far, and he was even more tired than before. Lee and Neji made eye-contact and Neji pointed to the ground and made a hand gesture. Lee nodded and took the bandages off of his arms.

"Initial Lotus!" Lee kicked the man into the air. As he was wrapping the man in bandages Neji through a shuriken to a spot on the ground. Lee saw and finished wrapping the man. He began spinning and aimed for the shuriken; he added a bit of extra force and got away. The man died on impact with the ground and at the same time he left a crater in the ground. Neji pounced into the crater and slammed the earth with as much chakra as he could muster. His Juuken managed to go through the thin earth and hit the ninja underneath, right on his head. With the earth in between it didn't kill him and Neji knew it.

But it effectively disoriented him and caused him great pain. At this point Neji jumped out of the way for Lee to hit the same spot with the strong heel drop. He made a clear hole and thrust his arm through it with a kunai. Lee pulled the kunai out of the ground and wiped the blood off.

"Let's go get Gai sensei!" Lee just about sprinted off before Neji stopped him.

"Simmer down Lee." Neji said with a smile. "We need to get Ten Ten first, where is she?"

* * *

"You're tough, I'll give you that. A worthy opponent of Konoha's Green Beast!" Gai smiled a flashy smile and gave his opponent thumbs up. The ninja who he had been beating on the entire fight was still standing, with no visible injuries. However he was tired and breathing heavily.

"Of course I'm tough. I'm part of the Mitogai clan." The ninja smirked and looked over at his dead comrade.

"Clearly he wasn't." The Rock ninja laughed and continued. "I always told him that he was pathetic. The only reason he was even a Jounin was because he found a loophole for the promotion."

Gai looked over at the Jounin he killed only moments before, he really wasn't that good. He stood by while Gai pounded the man's comrade. His shining moment of the fight was the mud trick he pulled on Gai, and even that was a failure since Gai turned it into a weapon. Now that it was one on one, he didn't need to worry about the rock on his chest anymore. It turned out to be pretty good armor after Gai broke the pieces around his stomach. He now had full flexibility back and some added protection for the price of a little weight.

"Well then, it's relieving to know that my strikes are ineffective because of your bloodline, this whole time I thought that I had gotten lazy on my training." Gai laughed and cracked his knuckles.

"You should know that Taijutsu is completely useless against my bloodline."

"Honestly, I don't know what your bloodline is; I just know that it's the best of your village. I probably should have researched you before I came here."

"Well if that's the case, I'll tutor you on my clan's history when you're half dead."

With the end of the conversation the Mitogai clan member brought up his hands and rapidly began to seal for his bloodline's signature Jutsu.

* * *

Shikamaru held the six ninja in place while Asuma finished them off quickly. He then flickered out of sight to kill the disoriented ninja Kurenai had been assaulting. With all off the Rock ninja dead, they began to continue to run towards the main escape route. For the first time of the day, Shikamaru saw and reacted before Asuma had. He knew that it was highly unlucky for that to happen, so he figured it happened on pure luck.

Either way, Shikamaru was first to attack. He jumped into the alleyway and attached his shadow to the man. They were so close together that Shikamaru didn't even have to seal, their shadows were touching naturally. Considering the fact that the man's back was to him. Shikamaru just pulled a kunai and slit his throat. The ninja mimicked his movements of slicing a throat. He stood in that position with his hand arched out with a kunai in his hand. When Shikamaru released the Jutsu, the man fell to the ground dead. When he hit the floor a mask fell from his face.

"Did I just kill an ANBU by myself?" Surprise fell across Shikamaru's face. This was one of the scenarios that he had not thought of for once.

"Yea you did, nice job Shikamaru. Let's get going." Asuma patted his pupil on the back and the three of them took off. As they were speeding across the roof tops Kurenai whispered into Asuma's ear.

"I hope you realize that Shikamaru will figure out that the ANBU was under my Genjutsu."

"Of course he will. Let's not tell him yet, let him have his moment."

Both Kurenai and Asuma laughed quietly. It was then that Shikamaru turned to look at them.

"You had him under a Genjutsu didn't you?"

A shocked look played across Kurenai's face and Asuma laughed even louder.

"That was a little too fast." Kurenai mumbled.

* * *

Next Update: Tomorrow at the latest. Please reveiw.


	16. Skill of the Leaf: Part 2

**Chapter 16**

**Hidden Stone Village**

As Shikamaru and his Jounin companions ran through the streets, he couldn't help but think how incredibly easy this whole mission turned out to be. The fought mostly Chuunin and Genin and the occasional Jounin. And the ANBU before was the only one they had seen so far. If multiple explosions went off in Konoha, there would be panic, but there would also be ninja everywhere. It wasn't like that here.

At first there were civilians running and screaming in the streets when they blew up the buildings. But there was clearly some sort of policy because the streets quickly became empty and there was no one in sight. Shikamaru assumed that Rock had a similar tactic as Leaf when under attack. If that was the case, there would be a massive counter attack coming soon since all the civilians were out of harms way. And if there was a massive counter attack, Shikamaru already had a plan.

But until they started seeing enemy shinobi pouring out of every hiding spot imaginable, he didn't have to trouble himself by thinking of it. Instead he thought of different scenarios where they were ambushed. They were waiting for some type of ambush, they made little to no effort to hide themselves them and just ran straight across the roof tops in clear sight. All of the Leaf ninja were doing that. It was essential for the mission that they kill as many Rock ninja as they could while escaping. But they couldn't go around looking for a fight in an enemy village so they ran and hoped for a confrontation along the way.

If an ambush didn't come now it would soon. They still had along way to run. At the moment they were near to the centre of the village. Shikamaru could see the central tower behind them. If he had his way, they wouldn't have to fight anymore and they could just go home. He wanted to sit back and relax and this whole mission was just troublesome.

With no warning, Asuma turned in mid air and grabbed Shikamaru's vest. He pulled Shikamaru close to his body and the two of them dropped like a stone onto the ground. They skidded along the ground when Asuma kicked up and landed on his feet. Shikamaru rolled and stayed in a crouched position. He could hear Asuma pull out his custom knives and he didn't know where Kurenai was. But he did know they were surrounded. And from the looks of it, he would have to put his plan into effect.

Shikamaru looked around his surroundings and counted. There were three full ANBU squads looking down at them from the roof tops. Being the genius that he was, Shikamaru had thought of a scenario like this and knew how to counter it. He would wait for the ANBU to make the first move and he would spring his trap.

For seconds no one moved. Asuma stood anxiously waiting for them to strike. For him to attack first against such a large group would be suicide.

One of the ANBU, who was wearing a hawk mask, jumped from the roof top and onto the ground. He stood facing Asuma and Shikamaru several yards away. He stood their motionless and then suddenly flickered out of sight, as did the rest of the ANBU. Shikamaru counted this as their first move and prepared himself. Meanwhile Asuma pumped chakra into his two knives and also flickered out. The sound of blade hitting blade filled the air and Shikamaru's untrained eyes could barley see the groups of ninja fighting. Asuma would die fast if this continued; twelve ANBU against one Jounin would not be a long fight. So Shikamaru executed his plan. He ran forward and jumped onto one of the rooftops. Just like he was expecting an ANBU appeared immediately. Shikamaru's plan had worked and Kurenai had made a move to protect Shikamaru. The ANBU member stumbled and Shikamaru struck with a kunai. The blade was parried and knocked from his hand by a second ANBU and a third appeared behind Shikamaru with a katana.

Before the ninja struck, Shikamaru made some quick hand seals and preformed a new variation of his Kage Mane no Jutsu. Instead of the usual small tendrils, his shadow grew outward in a small circle around his person. Since all three ANBU were in close quarters with him, they all made a connection with the shadow circle. When all three were connected Shikamaru stood up straight and three shuriken came flying toward the three ANBU's necks. At the very same time another ninja appeared, she was standing just outside of the shadow circle and had already finished sealing for a Jutsu. She lifted her mask and spat mud at Shikamaru's feet. The mud rose off the ground rapidly and formed into a spike which impaled Shikamaru just under his ribcage.

The woman then threw her own shuriken to deflect the oncoming ones. Just as the stars left her hands she saw Shikamaru puff away into smoke. Realizing it was a Bunshin she prepared her self to counter an oncoming attack. But to her avail her senses distorted and everything changed. The landscape turned into a fiery pit and she was falling down it. As she fell, demonic spirits flew around her violently.

The woman dropped to the floor with glazed eyes and Shikamaru's real self appeared to finish them off. All four had been caught in Kurenai's Genjutsu and that was just what he wanted.

He knew that she cast a Genjutsu to make herself invisible. And he knew that she would be backing up both Asuma and himself. Now that left two teams to deal with, possibly less considering how many Asuma had killed.

Shikamaru hadn't wasted time standing in one place. He ran around the roof tops with now aim, making sure to change direction at random moments. This ensured he didn't walk into an enemy attack and it also drew attention to himself. No doubt the other ninja saw his Kage Mane and would not engage him in Taijutsu. He continued his erratic movements until he saw a blade coming from his left. He preformed a substitution Jutsu and avoided the blade. Another ANBU materialized out of thin air and punched him hard in the back of the head. He rolled with the fall and continued to roll off of the roof top. He landed and extended his shadow into the circle around him again. Just to be safe.

The two ANBU who attacked him both sealed and Shikamaru could feel the earth rumble. After seeing the woman's spike Jutsu before he could only assume this was similar. So he pumped massive amounts of chakra into his legs and jumped straight up.

Just where he was standing a myriad of earthen spikes erupted from the ground. He knew that the ANBU anticipated his jump so he preformed another substitution. This time with the enemy's sword. He was in close quarters again, but this time he had less chakra. So he did his regular Kage Mane and captured one of the ANBU. The other leapt back and finished sealing for his Jutsu.

Just then Shikamaru realized he was sealing this whole time, and large amounts of seals ment a big Jutsu. He felt a slight distortion in his mind and thought that it may be a Genjutsu. This didn't matter because Kurenai was a master in that area, she would remove it fast. So Shikamaru went to stab the ANBU but it didn't work. Instead he turned his head and looked behind him. Feeling panic and confusion he attempted to jump away from the roof top. His body disobeyed him and took to steps to the left.

Shikamaru wanted to call for help, this was something he had never thought of, he never heard of a Jutsu like this one. Before he could yell, it was too late.

The ANBU who did it to him ran quickly and stabbed his katana through Shikamaru's body.

* * *

Team Kakashi stood motionless as they looked at the two ANBU squads that were on either side of them. They had just passed through the centre of the city and suddenly these guys showed up. Naruto smiled at the challenged and made the ram seal.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" By tapping into Kyuubi's chakra he created one-thousand clones. All in such a small place, he smiled and all of the clones pulled out a kunai.

"Let's hope your nose doesn't fail you Kiba." Naruto said.

And with that, all of Naruto's clones stuck out their hand and stabbed themselves. Instantly all of the clones burst into clouds of smoke. The small area was now completely covered in smoke and all visibility was gone. At that point Kiba clicked in and he and Akamaru preformed their Juujin Bunshin. With Akamaru being identical to Kiba, the two ran forward and attacked the ninja.

With no sight Kakashi decided to save some chakra and covered his sharingan. He bit his thumb and sealed rapidly. With more smoke to add to the situation, Kakashi's dog summons poofed into existence.

"You know what to do." Kakashi thought about Naruto and smirked. He was definitely the world's most unpredictable ninja. Putting the thought aside Kakashi drew a kunai and ran in the direction of one of his dogs barks. He found the dog quick and dispatched the ANBU it was chewing on. Wind rustled past his face as Kiba's Tsuuga went flying by. He didn't know if he hit anyone but he pushed the thought aside.

He heard another dog bark, but this time it was a warning. He quickly jumped aside as Chouji barreled past in his spiked meat tank form. Now with dogs running around, Kiba attacking everything and Chouji rolling around the battlefield blindly, Kakashi couldn't help but feel sorry for the Rock ninja. They were in quite the odd situation.

* * *

"There's an enemy team coming this w-way." Hinata said nervously.

Quickly, everyone snapped to attention. Shizune jumped into a tree, Sakura and Ino both pulled kunai and Shino summoned the bugs he had left.

The ninja arrived in no time and cam barreling in with their weapons drawn. It was a group of three Genin and one Jounin. Sakura's mind was put slightly at ease. They had the number advantage and a skill advantage. The team consisted of two girls and two guys. One girl was the Jounin leader; she went for the closest person and attacked Hinata.

Before she could reach her, Shizune appeared at her side and launched needles from her arm launcher. The Jounin substituted and decided to attack her instead.

The three Genin followed their sensei's example and all charged Hinata. Sakura snapped to attention and ran forward to help. But Shino was already there with his bugs. They swarmed the nearest boy while Shino kicked the other in the shoulder. Ino had gotten into position and used her Shintenshin no Jutsu on the third girl. Unfortunately the girl moved out of the way and went straight for Sakura, sealing on the way.

"Doton: Doryuu Taiga no Jutsu"

The earth around Sakura's feet turned to mud and began to rapidly flow underneath her. Sakura fell and continued along with the current. She tried to roll out of the river of mud but it was moving to quickly. Then she thought of a better idea and preformed a substitution. She substituted next to Ino. Her soul finally returned and she was standing now.

"Where are they, did we win?" Ino asked.

Sakura was about to answer when Shino showed up carrying the two boys he fought.

"Almost. Just the Jounin left." He dropped the two boys and looked over at Hinata who had beaten the girl with her Juuken.

Sakura was about to ask where Shizune and the Jounin were but her question had been answered.

Shizune came flying from the trees and hit the ground. Before she could steady herself the ground beneath her rose up and wrapped itself around her body. The earth cocoon held Shizune in position and she couldn't get out. The Jounin sensei of the Rock team appeared and attacked Sakura with a punch to the head. Sakura hadn't been fast enough and was knocked unconscious by the attack.

Hinata fell to Sakura's side to see if she was ok but was attacked in the process. Ino blocked the Jounin's strike and followed up with her own. The Jounin caught Ino's fist and twisted it. While holding Ino's arm the woman brought a knee up into the younger girl's ribcage and knocked the wind out of her. She attempted to follow up but was forced to dodge a strike from Hinata, and then one from Shino.

Hinata and Shino both attacked the woman and she was quickly jumped backwards to avoid Hinata. The woman knew never to fight a Hyuuga in Taijutsu so she sealed and gathered her chakra.

The woman took a deep breath and exhaled a strong wind into the Leaf ninja. Hinata, Sakura and Ino were all blown back. Shino was revealed to be a bug clone as his body was torn and the bugs flew back by the wind. Ino was also a clone; her Bunshin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shino appeared behind the Jounin and attempted to stab her. The woman twisted to avoid the blade and backhanded Shino to the ground. Before she could continued her body froze and she could feel her mind being invaded.

Ino managed to hit her with her Shintenshin and the woman was now fighting for control, and winning. The woman had too much chakra and was putting up too much of a fight for Ino to remain inside. She canceled the Jutsu and returned to her body.

When the woman gained control she rushed Ino in an attempt to kill her. Before she struck she felt a light tap on her thigh and then felt great pain. He tumbled to the ground and rolled. The woman kicked off and jumped onto a tree branch. She looked at Hinata in anger and started to seal more.

It was then when she noticed that Shizune had managed to escape her cocoon. Shizune leapt and grabbed the woman by her shirt. Shizune pulled the woman close and pressed her lips to the other Jounin.

Hinata and Ino both gasped and Shino stood their with a slight trickle of blood running from his nostril. The Iwa Jounin groaned with wide eyes and tried to push away but couldn't. Shizune let go of her shirt and the woman dropped from the tree and landed on the ground with a thud.

Shizune hopped from the tree and looked at the woman. And than at her team, the shocked looks on their faces made her laugh a bit and she merely walked to go attend to Sakura.

Shino and Hinata looked at one another and then at the woman. The two of them walked over to her and took a close look. They could see a thin line of purple smoke coming from the Jounin's mouth.

"Oh." Shino said while wiping the blood from his nose. "Poison."

Hinata giggled.

* * *

Naruto looked around the destroyed street and the bodies of the ANBU littered across it. The grin plastered on his face was huge and he jumped into the air.

"We kicked their asses!!!" He yelled.

Kiba looked at him and yelled back.

"Damn straight!!!"

The two boys ran and jumped towards one another. Hitting their chests together in mid air and yelling "Yea!"

"Save the chest bumps until we're back in Konoha ok." Kakashi pulled his head band up to reveal his sharingan now that he could actually see again. "Good job lets get moving."

As they took off voices came up through the radio.

"_This is Team 3. Shikamaru was injured pretty badly. He'll live but we have to retreat to Team Medic. We want anyone who's near to come cover us."_

The radio remained silent for a few moments before the ANBU squad captain responded.

"_Team Gai is the closest to your position I believe, they will cover you."_

"_We can't" _Neji answered

"_Why?"_

"_Ten Ten is dead!!!" _Lee shouted into the radio so loud it ringed. Naruto could hear his sobs in the background.

* * *

The next update will be tomorrow. Hope you liked it, please review. 


	17. Skill of the Leaf: Part 3

**Chapter 17**

**Hidden Stone Village**

"Ten Ten is dead!" Lee shouted into the radio a second time and dropped to his knees next to his teammate and friend.

"_What? What happened?" _A myriad of different voices came in through the radio. The buzz of all the questions caused more ringing.

"She's dead." Lee shouted again.

"No, No, No." Neji shouted. "She's not dead. She is still alive."

Again the radio buzzed with the multitude of voices from their comrades.

"Lee is just overreacting like he always does. She's alive but badly injured. We need Team Medic to meet us half way or she won't make it. She's losing too much blood."

"_We have a problem of our own down here. We were just attacked and Sakura is hurt too." _Shizune responded. _"Gai is fast, you can't have him run down here"_

"We don't know where Gai-sensei is. He's out of range of my Byakugan." Neji grabbed Lee by the arm and pulled him up. He motioned toward Ten Ten and the two of them grabbed her arms and lifted her. "Listen, you have to meet us half way or she won't make it!"

"_Listen up everyone, I'm changing the plan." _The ANBU squad leader spoke_. "We have injuries of our own, with five injured ninja and one missing in action, it's time to retreat. Here's what we're going to do. Team Medic, have Shino take Sakura to the second escape route. The rest of you meet Team Gai halfway and Team Kakashi will meet you there for protection."_

Neji and Lee listened intently and were already speeding towards Team Medic.

"_Afterwards, I want your group to head to the second escape route where Team 3 will intersect you so you can tend to Shikamaru. Everyone should rendezvous with Shino and Sakura, two of my injured will meet you their as well. The rest of my team will go aid Gai." _

"_Does everyone understand?" _The squad leader got his response and continued. _"Ok, move out, the mission is over."

* * *

_

Gai continued to land punch after punch after punch upon his opponent but nothing fazed him. The man wasn't joking when he said Taijutsu was useless against him. With each strike the man was left unharmed while Gai suffered. He didn't know the specifics of the Mitogai bloodline, but he soon learned why Taijutsu was so ineffective. Every time Gai made contact with the enemy ninja, a mist of light blue chakra would come out and burn his hands. He had improvised by tearing off his sleeves and wrapping them around his hands. They provided a small form of protection but they were beginning to wear away.

He was listening to the broadcasts on the radio but was to preoccupied to respond. This ninja was no where near Gai's level when it came to Taijutsu and speed, but his Jutsu had just made all hand to hand combat useless. With no other alternative, Gai reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a set of Nunchaku.

With expertise, Gai twirled and swung the Nunchaku between his hands. He charged forward and struck out with the weapon. The ninja raised his hand and blocked the strike. Just like before, a thin mist of chakra shot out when he hit. But it didn't affect the hard metal. Gai flicked his wrist back to pull the end back; with a second flick he shot the end forward into the enemy's face.

Another cloud came from the man's face and he seemed completely unfazed by the strike. Gai continued to assault the man with the weapon. He blocked when he could but it was apparent that Gai had out matched him again. The man smirked and formed multiple seal. Gai viciously pounded him with his weapon. Just as before the blows were completely ineffective. Gai deduced that it was useless and jumped back quickly to avoid what ever Jutsu the man was doing.

The Stone Ninja finished sealing and his body began to break apart into clumps. As the clumps descended to the ground the broke apart and disappeared into the air. Gai looked around frantically, looking for some sign of his opponent. Soon, spear heads began materializing out of the air.

Gai frowned; he recognized that he was trapped in a Genjutsu. He formed a seal and began concentrating his chakra to release the Jutsu. One of the spear heads shot forwards and struck him in the hip. The pain surged through his body and Gai did his best to ignore it. With his concentration broken, Gai began to focus his chakra again, but was interrupted for the second time with a spear head.

"Dammit." He shouted. "Looks like I have no choice, if you're going to continue like this."

Gai brought his hands up and removed the sleeves that he had turned into gloves. Another spear head stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Pain is nothing to Konoha's Green Beast! Especially when it's not real!"

With a loud battle cry Gai grabbed onto the burnt flesh on his hand and tore a strip off.

The pain brought him back to reality and he tossed his on flesh to the ground. He glared at the other man. The man looked back in disgust at Gai's methods. They stared at each other for a brief period until Gai rushed forward. This time he was wielding a kunai in each hand. The other ninja saw the blades and leapt back to avoid them. Gai smiled as he realized that the ninja's bloodline only worked against blunt force. He should have stabbed him long before.

Using his superior speed, Gai out maneuvered the ninja and thrust forward with the knife. The man twisted so the blade wouldn't hit a vital spot. Both men screamed in pain. The stone ninja from the stab wound, and Gai from another mist of burning chakra. Mentally kicking himself, Gai couldn't help but feel ashamed for his stupidity.

He pulled the knife back and deflected several shuriken. As he gained his footing, two other stone ninja appeared in front of him. One carried a sword, while the other had a spear of rock in his hand. Gai flipped to avoid their weapons and placed both palms on the ground.

He twisted his waist and kicked both ninja in the face. He then flipped back onto his feet and shook the pain out of his hands. He now stood facing three ninja, two of them being fresh into battle, and the third who seemed relatively unhurt. Gai however had two burnt hands and was beginning to run low on chakra.

Gai raised his kunai in a defensive position. The man with the stone spear sealed and created a second. He left both of them sticking out of the ground while he sealed again. Gai ran towards him but was cut off by an ANBU.

Gai smiled as he realized that his reinforcements had arrived. The ANBU ran forward and struck at the spear ninja with an open palm. He avoided the strike and jumped out of the way with both spears in his hands. With a finished Jutsu he spat oil onto the spears. Gai watched as the other ANBU appeared and attacked. He managed to cut the sword wielding ninja's throat and then went after the Mitogai. He punched the man in the face and had suffered the same as Gai.

"Don't use Taijutsu against him, it's useless." Gai yelled.

The ANBU just shot him a look and pulled his katana. The spear wielding ninja jumped into the air and threw both spears, at the same time he launched a Katon which set the spears aflame. The leaf ninja all avoided the burning spears and moved to the offensive. As they advanced the Stone ninja made one seal and smiled.

The spears exploded and sent multiple fiery spikes in all directions. Gai deflected as many as he could with his kunai but was cut just above his eyebrow. He didn't need to worry about blood in his eyes because the wound had been burned shut. He looked around at the ANBU to see if they were ok. The woman was fine but the man had been hit in the leg. His pants had caught fire and he was patting them out.

Gai and the other ANBU rushed forward and attacked the stone ninja. Gai kicked him and she struck him a few times softly with open palms and he went down like a log. Gai felt glad that she was a Hyuuga, he had gotten used to Neji keeping lookout all the time. The male ANBU had dealt with the fire and had attacked the Mitogai. He quickly outmatched him and impaled him with his katana.

Gai looked at each of them and nodded in thanks. He recognized the male as the squad leader by his facemask. They each nodded back, none of them wasted time in talking, and neither did Gai. The three ninja headed off. Gai's face reflected anger and worry for his pupil, and he was determined to make sure she reached Shizune in time.

* * *

The large smiles and the cheers had stopped long ago. Naruto face was contorted with worry and concentration. The same went for Kiba and Chouji. The realty of the whole mission had finally reached Naruto. From the time he got the mission, Naruto had known it would be dangerous, but the fact that they may die had never really gotten through to him. The fact that the mission as going so well didn't help him realize any quicker. His moral had just kept going up and up until it reached his peak. Then it came crashing down when Lee told them that Ten Ten was dead.

He thanked God that she was still alive, but it was as if he had been slapped across the face with an ice cold hand. He decided that from this point on, he wouldn't allow anything to distract him until he and his friends were safe and sound.

Team Kakashi sped across the roof tops as fast as they could. Naruto had seen many enemy shinobi but they didn't seem to have seen them. All the ninja that he had seen had been heading towards the centre of the village. He asked Kakashi about it and he said it was probably similar to Konoha's methods when they were under attack. Not knowing what Konoha's methods were, he asked Kakashi again.

Naruto didn't like it one bit. Even he was able to realize that it wouldn't be long before they counter attacked. And if hundreds of ninja attacked them while they were trying to save Ten Ten, than everything could go horribly wrong. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a bark from Akamaru.

"We're close; Akamaru and I can smell Ten Ten's blood." Kiba said.

"How far?" Kakashi asked.

Kiba opened his mouth to respond but he was interrupted by Akamaru.

"He says he smells enemies where Ten Ten is."

"Faster!" Kakashi yelled.

They all picked up the pace and jumped from roof to roof. As the dread in Naruto's stomach increased, he began to feel the Kyuubi's chakra boiling.

* * *

Neji's head was spinning as he fought to keep sight on all of the ninja around him. There were seven ninja within his divination field and he was unleashing hell. He began attacking all of them at once with insane speed. He would bounce from one to the next, making sure to hit every tenketsu point. This situation reminded him of when he fought Kidoumaru and was attacking the spiders.

He was now using the same variation of the Hakke Rokujuuyoushou as he was then. But this time, he had to aim for the tenketsu and his targets were faster. He also had to avoid their strikes. He completed his last stage with one hundred and twenty eight strikes. Normally this technique would be able to seal off the chakra of two ninja completely. But he had to divide it up between seven people. He took a deep breath and started the Jutsu again.

Meanwhile, Lee was defending against two Chuunin while dodging multiple Jutsu coming from every direction. Four squads had attacked them at once. In total it was two versus sixteen. Because Neji was a Hyuuga, all four Jounin rushed him, and he had answered with his clan's Jutsu. Lee was left with the remaining Chuunin minus three that had accompanied the Jounin.

He continued to dodge and block until three shuriken bit into his left bicep. He grunted in pain and was not able to block a punch. Lee rolled and stood back onto his feet. The enemies didn't give him a time to breath and he was kneed in the chest. He felt a few of his ribs break and he fell back to the ground. As he attempted to get up he was dog piled by three Chuunin. They viciously stabbed kunai threw his palms and nailed him to the ground.

Lee kicked one of the ninja off and heard a yell. Both the ninja jumped off of Lee as Neji came flying by. He hit the wall hard and one of the Jounin encased him with an earth Jutsu. Only Neji's head was visible.

One of the Chuunin went to kill Neji but a Jounin stopped him.

"He's a Hyuuga, we keep him alive."

"What about the other two?" Another Chuunin had Ten Ten slung over his shoulder and dropped her next to Lee.

"Kill them." The Jounin said.

Lee looked over at his teammates and tears welled up in his eyes. He yelled and pulled his hands upward. The kunai stayed in the ground and passed completely through his palms. Lee kicked up to a standing position and opened six of his celestial gates. Even though five was his limit, he didn't care. He would risk losing his career as a ninja if he could save Ten Ten's life, and save Neji from being experimented on. He leapt forward with intense speed and lashed out at the Jounin who commanded their deaths. He kicked him in the neck and broke it. Not wanting to leave and alive, he pulled a kunai and sped towards the other Jounin.

His speed was so incredible that the man was not able to block and was stabbed in the chest. Lee used a shunshin and killed the Chuunin who had carried Ten Ten. He was so focused on the offensive that he didn't notice that the Jounin he stabbed had puffed into a log.

He went to attack another Jounin but this one had created an armor of fire. Lee didn't care about being burnt and thrust with the knife any way. The man twisted and was hit in the shoulder. His armor of flame came to life and wrapped itself around Lee's hand, then his arm. He jumped back before it enveloped him completely. As he continued his attack on the Jounin, he was intercepted.

The Jounin that had used a substitution had appeared in front of Lee with a katana. Lee had too much momentum to move and the blade was already inches from him when he noticed. He was halted as the sword cut across his chest diagonally. Lee punched the man in the face and sent him reeling back before he could do any more damage.

The Jounin had let go of the blade and left it inside Lee. As Lee lost focus the gates were closed again and he fell to the ground. He lay on his back with the katana inside of him. The blade penetrated an inch and half across Lee's chest. The hilt was near his hip while the end of the blade was near his jaw. He looked up at the ninja standing next to him and thought about Ten Ten and Neji as blackness began to fade over his vision.

As Lee's body went numb and his sight left him. He heard a deafening inhuman roar. He forced his eyes back open for a second to see what it was. Before his eyes closed again. He saw a blood red fox with two tails whipping wildly about.

* * *

**Closing note: **Sorry that it's been taking me so long to update. There are various reasons why I haven't but the most common one is laziness. I apologize and I'll make it up to you. You will all be happy with my next update. I promise. 


	18. Stressful Moments

**Chapter 18**

**Naruto's Mind**

The amount of emotions running through Naruto was overwhelming. Upon seeing Lee getting struck down, Naruto was instantly pulled into Kyuubi's cage. There he stood facing the great demon. Its boiling red chakra had over flown and was pooling at Naruto's feet.

"_**Well well kit, I think you and I both know what needs to be done."**_

Naruto raised his head and looked the demon straight in the eyes; its feline eyes looked back with glee and excitement.

"_They're all yours."_

The demon's laughter echoed loudly. With each deafening bark his chakra grew more violent and spilled through his bars.

"_Just remember who to kill."_

"_**Haha, don't worry, your friends wouldn't provide much entertainment."**_

With that, Kyuubi's chakra exploded out from his cage and enveloped Naruto.

* * *

**Hidden Stone Village**

None of the ninja were prepared for the monstrosity before them. They all stood in shock and fear at the demon child. After a few moments of terrified silence, one of the Chuunin decided to step up. He ran forward and preformed seals along the way. As he got closer he completed his Jutsu and leapt into the air. As he descended upon the fox he unleashed his Jutsu.

"Fuuton: Blade Torrent no Jutsu!" 

The man placed his hands close together in front of his mouth and blew. The wind passed through his hands and came out in the shape of long blades. He fired six wind blades towards Naruto. Naruto jumped to the side and avoided all six blades. While the man was still in the air Naruto leapt and grabbed him. The chakra pulsating off of Naruto burned the man's arms severely. Naruto pushed himself downward and landed on the ground with the Chuunin underneath him. He reached out and grabbed the man's throat and pumped chakra onto him. His chakra enveloped the man's upper chest and head and began to burn him to nothingness. 

As the other ninja rushed forward to help their comrade, Naruto extended a chakra arm and swept them all to the ground. He had finished burning the man beneath him and he was left burnt and dead.

The enemy ninja got up quickly and continued to fight, they through kunai, shuriken and multiple Jutsu at Naruto. He ducked and weaved through each of them and closed the distance between them. The smarter ones used a substitution to get away. The rest were left with the burning pain of Naruto's two tails whipping about. With the intensity of his chakra he burned two more ninja to death. 

Naruto looked around frantically for the enemy ninja. When he turned around he noticed that five of them had attacked his team. Kakashi was fighting two Jounin and winning, while Kiba and Chouji fought the other three. He rushed forward but the remaining seven ninja blocked his path. He lashed out with his tails and chakra arms. Some of them were sluggish and seemed drained of chakra so Naruto focused on them first. 

He killed three more and went after the remaining. One of the ninja used a summoning technique and summoned a pair of black wolves. The two wolves were slightly larger than horses and had claws thicker than kunai. The wolves pounced on Naruto and tackled him to the ground. He flared his chakra and forced them off him. As he got back onto his feet he stood on all fours and growled at the animals who growled back.

He swept at them with a chakra claw and they each avoided him. They charged him with inhuman speed and Naruto turned and struck with his tails. As he turned he was kicked in the side by one of the ninja. He responded by flaring his chakra which enveloped around the woman's leg. She substituted and avoided any damage. Naruto turned to face the wolves again but they were already on him. 

One bit down hard on his arm and the other went for his neck. Naruto twisted and flared his chakra again in an attempt to blast them away. The one biting on his arm held strong while the other was blown backwards. Naruto lifted his other arm and pounded on the wolf with extreme intensity. The canine merely bit down harder on his arm, which was now bleeding profusely. After two or three more strikes the wolf relinquished his hold and puffed back to his home. Naruto looked for the second wolf but was struck in his side with a kunai.

Naruto ripped the kunai out and charged the young shinobi but was tackled by the wolf again. Naruto forced the wolf off and formed a Rasengan. He slammed it into the wolf's face and it poofed away. Naruto turned around to look at the remaining shinobi behind him. He didn't see any enemies left; instead he saw his comrades. Neji had managed to escape and was now kneeling next to Lee, along with the rest. Slowly, one of Naruto's tails began to shrink back.

* * *

Shizune sprinted across the rooftops as fast as she could. Ino and Hinata ran slightly behind her. They had just heard from Kakashi that Lee was injured as well, and that Naruto had gone into a rage. They weren't too far off now. 

"Shizune-sensei." Hinata said. "There's a team following us. I can see them with my Byakugan." 

"Run faster, we can't be delayed now."

They began to run faster along the roof tops. Shizune had to slow down as she realized that she was leaving the two girls behind. She knew they weren't too far off because their team was in range of Hinata's sight. They just needed to reach them and the team behind them would run straight into an ambush.

Kunai and shuriken began to fly past Shizune's head. At that point she turned in mid air and launched a barrage of senbon from her arm launcher. None hit their mark but it forced them to move out of the way, which slowed them down slightly. Shizune continued facing the ninja and ran backwards. She deflected any oncoming weapons and threw some of her own. 

"We're here." Hinata yelled out.

Shizune sighed in relief and turned forward again. Landing right at Ten Ten's feet. Kakashi had already applied all of the medical Jutsu that he knew. But it was time for the professional to take over the job. She didn't bother worrying about the ninja behind her because she knew Kakashi was on the job. 

She looked over Ten Ten's vitals and left her alone. She jumped over to Lee to check him. Knowing he was in the worst condition she started on him first. She immediately pulled out a scroll and summoned a large sheet of paper. She knew that the mission was dangerous and that she may need to perform emergencies, so she prepared the proper Kanji onto the large sheet before hand. She didn't have time to draw them onto the ground. She laid the paper on the ground and rolled Lee onto the centre of it. She wrenched the katana out of his chest and began.

She preformed rapid hand seals and preformed the Jutsu. As her healing chakra poured into the paper, the seals on it activated and did their job. The wound in his chest began to close. The Jutsu completed and had stabilized his heart beat and breathing patterns. He was going to live for now. When she finished she reached into her bag and pulled out a hand full of blood replenishing pills. She stuffed two into his mouth and put the rest away. 

She went over to Ten Ten and summoned another paper. She was somewhat relieved, because Ten Ten would be easier to heal. Shizune remembered when Tsunade had operated on Lee the first time he overdid it with the Gates. It was difficult enough to fix him then, but the damage was worse this time. By the time they reached Konoha, she doubted that Tsunade could help him this time. 

As she sealed again to heal Ten Ten, she heard voices and weapons clanging. More enemy Shinobi had arrived. Feeling drained by all the chakra she had used to heal Lee, Ten Ten's healing was going slower than she wanted. If Sakura were here, she wouldn't have to use all of her own chakra, Sakura could have helped. She winced as a shuriken hit he shoulder. Her concentration failed and the Jutsu stopped. She raised her hands back into the hand seal and began to put chakra into the Jutsu again.

As the last of Ten Ten's cuts healed, she stuffed a pill into her mouth. She spun around and shot senbon at the Rock ninja. The fight didn't last long. And they were all dead.

"Ok, let's go get Shikamaru." Shizune said. While speaking she pulled the shuriken out of her shoulder and began to heal it. It was a small wound and didn't need anything spectacular. 

Kakashi had been talking into his radio and had ignored Shizune for the time. He finished and looked at her. "I radioed Asuma earlier, they're almost here now. I need to go get Naruto."

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He took off, I don't think he even as control right now." Kakashi said.

"Wait, you mean Naruto is running around and the Kyuubi is controlling him?" Ino asked nervously. "What if it escapes? And it starts rampaging around. Won't it come to Konoha for revenge?" 

"No, the Fourth's seal is too strong for the Kyuubi to escape." Kakashi left out the fact that the seal would weaken over time. He could tell how scared Ino was.

"Will Naruto be ok?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he'll get back safely." And with that, Kakashi took off after Naruto. 

* * *

Yameero gasped at the sight before him. It was just hit luck that he had to fight another Jinchuuriki. A group of his comrades had just been slaughted as the demon burst from the ground. He was confused when he saw the boy. The rumors told him that Konoha has possession of the Nine-Tailed demon, and the boy before him only had one tail.

Deciding that he would figure it out later. Yameero wiped his arms in a circular motion. He tangled the chains on his arms together and jumped into the air. The chains each had a large steel ball on the tip and he had about a two meter reach with them. He pulled his arms behind his head and brought the chains down with immense force. The chains left a crater in the ground. When the dust settled the boy was gone. He heard a roar to his left and swung his arms in its direction. He hit the demon boy mid leap. He lifted his leg and axe kicked the boy in the side. His tail lashed out and set Yameero flying backwards.

He twisted and landed on his feet. He brought his hands up and sealed.

"Barrage no Jutsu!" The chains on his body came to life and shot forwards. The kid extended a chakra claw and slapped them to the side. He charged forward and lashed out with another chakra claw. Yameero rolled under the strike and gave a tug on the chains. They came to life again and wrapped around the boy. Yameero quickly sealed again and preformed another Jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He made a clone just as the boy blasted the chains to pieces. He ran forward and Yameero's clone tackled him. Yameero sealed again as his clone was destroyed; he cast a Genjutsu on the demon and stopped it in its tracks. It was a binding Genjutsu so the kid couldn't move. 

He smiled as he thought of how he'd be praised for killing the Konoha Jinchuuriki. He could see the pay increase now. He tossed a kunai which was aimed for the kid's throat. Just as it was about to hit it was deflected. Yameero scowled and jumped back. He bit his thumb and rubbed blood on a tattoo on his shoulder. He summoned another set of chains which wrapped themselves around his body. This set was equipped with blades instead of wrecking balls.

He saw his opponent, he recognized him easily, and it was the copy ninja Kakashi. He could see the Sharingan in his left eye. He jumped forward ready to fight just as he realized his mistake. He looked directly into the Sharingan. He cursed and focused his chakra to dispel the Genjutsu on him.

When his head cleared he was sitting on his ass with his chains lying loosely around him. He looked and could see that the copy ninja and the demon were gone.

"Fuck!"

* * *

Kakashi ran with Naruto on his shoulder. After he put the other man under the Genjutsu, he put Naruto under another one which knocked him out. He was now running to meet up with the rest of the team. 

"I have Naruto and I'm on my way." 

"_Good, Team 3 has reached the rest and Shikamaru is ok. They're already on their way to the escape route. Meet us their."_ The Squad Leader finished and the line went dead. 

Kakashi continued running, he picked up his pace as he saw the rest of his team off in the distance. It wasn't long before he reached them. Lee and Ten Ten were each being carried. They were both still unconscious, which made sense do to their blood loss, when the pills finished their jobs they'd probably wake up.

Shikamaru was conscious but still appeared sluggish. Kakashi looked at everyone and smiled. So far no casualties, it was going well. 


	19. Bad News

**Chapter 19**

**Earth Country**

Everyone had made it to the escape route safe and sound. His group was the last to arrive. The first thing Gai did was hug his unconscious students. 

"Ok let's go!" The Squad Leader said. 

Everyone got up to leave but one of the kids spoke up.

"What about the other ANBU team, shouldn't we wait for them?" Ino asked.

"I told you already, they have a different mission from us, they won't be leaving with us." 

Ino didn't bother pushing it any further. Sakura had regained consciousness and was running with the rest of them. He could tell that everyone was nearly depleted of chakra. Everyone was sluggish and breathing heavily. The Squad Leader himself was nearly out as well. Shizune was nearly unconscious, she had been forced to heal Lee, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Gai and his own two teammates. Sakura conveniently regained consciousness after Shizune was done.

He looked at the team; he was surprised that none of them had died. He didn't agree with the Hokage when she said they were skilled enough for this mission, some of them were, but he could see a few key ones who were still too weak. But their sensei's vouched for them and it wasn't long before it turned into an argument. He had insulted a few of the Genin quite readily during the planning and the senseis didn't like that. 

Kakashi was the only one who didn't yell at him. He had worked with Kakashi when he was an ANBU, and he knew all about his no nonsense attitude. 

The Squad Leader looked at Lee. After they had all grouped up, Neji explained that he opened too many Gates. He already knew the boy's history; he doubted Tsunade could save him. Maybe if she preformed the surgery immediately, but they would never reach Konoha in time. The boy's career was over. Many of the older ninja knew this, and some of the kids did to.

The sun was beginning to set; they had been running for a while. They were almost out of Earth Country. 

"There's a lot of Rock Ninja heading towards the village." Neji said.

It was then that the Squad Leader noticed that the boy had his Byakugan activated the entire time. He was surprised the boy had been able to keep it activated this long. He could tell that the kid was nearly completely drained. 

The Squad Leader looked at his teammate and gave her a glare. She fucked up, she had a larger capacity then this kid and a longer range with her Byakugan and she didn't even have it activated. He'd scold her later for that mishap. 

"We don't need to worry about them if they're all going to the village, deactivate your eyes and save your chakra. It's covered." He said. He made sure to put an emphasis on his last word. She was going to regret that later. ANBU do not make those types of mistakes, and they are not to be shown up by a child. 

They continued running, many wanted to take a break but he wouldn't allow it. They needed to be out of Earth Country to be safe. He knew they needed a break, he needed a break himself but they weren't safe just yet.

But by the time people started collapsing, he knew they needed to stop at some point. They were at the border when they took a small break. All the kids were on the floor panting, Ten Ten was awake and so was Naruto. 

"We'll take a short break here, then we'll go non stop to Kusa and we can recuperate there. They're allies, it won't be a problem." 

"Agghhhhh!" A pained scream came from Lee. He had just woken up. He continued to scream until Kakashi knocked him out with Genjutsu. Shizune walked over to him to check him out. 

"What's wrong with him?" Kiba asked.

It was Gai that answered.

"He surpassed his limit when he opened the Celestial Gates. I'm willing to bet that all of his bones are broken and all of his muscles are torn. Right?" Gai's voice was cracking and his eyes were watering. 

"Yes, and I'm afraid that Lady Tsunade won't be able to help him by the time we reach Konoha. It's a miracle he didn't die on the spot when he opened them." Shizune backed away from Lee and sat down.

"Then you help him!" Naruto shouted.

Shizune sobbed slightly. "I can't."

"Why! You're a medic, do your job!"

"Naruto calm down." Kakashi said. "Shizune has spent the day healing all of us, she doesn't have the chakra to do any more. It's not her fault."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with tears in his eyes. "Dammit."

****

Naruto's Mind

"_Then you do something!"_

Kyuubi looked at the shouting Genin before him.

"_**What do you expect me to do? I could put him out of his misery if you want? Haha."**_

"_Shut up! You heal me all the time, can't you heal Lee too?"_

"_**Perhaps, but I don't feel like it with you shouting at me, I was trying to sleep."**_

"_Listen, I let you have your killing spree, now return the favor and help Lee._

"_**You wanted me to go on that spree, so it's more like I did you the favor."**_

"_What do you want? Huh? What is it you want?"_

"_**I want out. Cant you tell!" **_

The demon smashed his massive paw against the cage, but it held strong.

"_I can't do that. You'll just kill innocent people."_

"_**Then let's make a deal, I'll help your friend, and in return, I want you to give me control when I want it."**_

"_Fine, if you want more killing sprees then you can have them. But only when I say it's ok!"_

"_**Hahahaha. I like you kit, I really do." **_

* * *

"What the hell?" Kiba yelled. Everyone drew various weapons and looked at the source of the sudden chakra surge. It was Naruto standing, overflowing with Kyuubi's chakra. But this time his eyes hadn't changed. They remained the brilliant blue they always were. Naruto began walking towards Lee; no one knew what to do. They knew that Naruto was dangerous when he was using the Kyuubi's chakra, but he wasn't rampaging like before.

They watched in silence as Naruto bent down over Lee. He placed his hand on Lee's chest. Naruto's chakra calmly flowed over Lee and enveloped his whole body. The chakra swirled around him for a moment and then sunk into his body. 

Naruto removed his hand from Lee's chest and the Kyuubi's chakra dispersed. Everyone looked on in silence as Shizune inspected Lee.

"He's completely healed! Every muscle, all one-hundred percent!" Gasps and whispers sprung to life, even a few squeals of delight from some of the girls. 

"Naruto, what did you do?" Kurenai asked. 

"It wasn't me, it was Kyuubi." Naruto said nervously. The sound stopped as everyone looked at Naruto. The memories of all the torment Naruto faced as a child swam through his mind.

"The Nine-Tails saved Lee?" 

"Yea, he did." Naruto said.

"Wow, it's so completely unexpected. A good surprise though." 

Ten Ten ran over and hugged Naruto, after her the rest of the girls hugged him, except Hinata who was sitting back nervously twiddling her thumbs. 

"Ok, listen up! You can all have your hug fest later, when we're out of enemy territory. We're moving out and we're not stopping until we reach Kusa." The Squad Leader walked over to Lee and removed the Genjutsu Kakashi had put on him. He then slapped Lee awake who began asking questions. Neji explained everything that happened to him and Lee responded with a shout and ran over to hug Naruto.

* * *

After a few more hours of running, they had finally reached Kusa; Kakashi could see the Village gates from his position. He was running very low on chakra and was panting heavily. He was carrying a nearly passed out Shikamaru on his back. The Genin had exhausted all of their chakra and they were forced to be carried. The only ones who were able to walk by themselves were Hinata, Shino, Ino, Kiba and Naruto. Shizune was barley standing herself. 

Kiba had taken a few of his soldier pills, and then he gave the rest to the Jounin. He said that if they were attacked, it'd be better if the Jounin still had chakra. 

Kakashi heard the ninja before he saw them, he knew the rest of the Jounin and ANBU heard them too. Two Kusa Chuunin jumped down from the trees to block their path. One was an older man and the other was a young girl.

"What's your business here?" The man asked.

"We've exhausted all of our chakra and our medic is nearly unconscious, we were hoping that Kusa could provide medical service and allow us to stay a few nights. Konoha will pay you for your aid. 

The Chuunin thought for a moment and then nodded. He turned to lead them to the village. They reached the gate and were let in. They had to wait a few moments as some more Chuunin escorted them to the hospital. Everyone was fixed up and got a bed to sleep in. 

Kakashi laid his head back and sighed. He reached into his pouch at the side of his bed and pulled out the message that the Kusa ninja had delivered to him earlier, he read it over and decided that he would have to speak with the Head Jounin of the village tomorrow morning. 

* * *

**Hidden Grass Village**

Hijiri woke up with a start by the person shaking him. It was Kyoudai.

"Wake up Hijiri, Koumei wanted me to get you." She shook him harder.

"Tell him I'm sleeping." He grumbled and tried to push her away.

"Wake up!"

"Fuck off!"

Kyoudai face turned red with anger. "Aghhh!" She lifted her foot and kicked him off the bed. 

"Dammit!" He yelled. "How did you even get in my house?" He stood up and glared at his friend.

"Same way you always get into my house. She smirked and through his cloths at him. He caught them and looked at her in confusion.

"What are you my mother now?" 

"Someone needs to keep you in line." She stuck her tongue out at him and left the room so he could change, but before she fully left she took his blankets and pillows to ensure he didn't go back to sleep.

After Hijiri finished dressing he went outside to meet her. He locked his door and the two of them walked off. Kyoudai was wearing her standard uniform and Hijiri was wearing his new one.

He was set up in the whole ANBU attire. Underneath his black cloak he had a flak jacket, complete with arm guards, and shin guards, black pants and a weapons pouch on each thigh. 

He had his katana slung over his shoulder as he was tying the bandages over his face like he always did. When he was done he tied his bandana style headband over his short hair. 

"You're not going to put on your mask?" She asked.

"I can't, otherwise everyone in the village would know who I am." 

"Uhh, they already do, your infamous remember?" 

"No, that's not what I meant, my ANBU identity is supposed to be secret, if I put on my mask then everyone will see the pattern and be able to recognize me every time by my mask." 

"Ahhh, gotcha!" 

So what is it that Koumei wants?" Hijiri asked.

"Some Konoha ninja arrived last night when I was on guard. It's the same group that you and Homura intercepted; Koumei wants you to be there for when he speaks with the copy ninja."

"Ok then, let's do this." 

As they got into the centre building, Hijiri pulled his bandages and head band off and replaced it with his mask since they were out of sight.

"Wait, first of all, why did you even bother tying the head band and bandages on if you were going to take them off so fast? And second of all, now I know your mask pattern?" Kyoudai asked.

"It's my style obviously. And I don't need to worry about you knowing the pattern. We both know that if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

Kyoudai laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Ok buddy." He laughed too.

As they reached Koumei's office Kyoudai continued walking to get a new assignment as Hijiri went inside. When he got inside he saw Koumei sitting at his desk with Homura to his left in full uniform.

He took his side to Koumei's right and waited. Normally, he would do something to bother Koumei, but he knew exactly what he was supposed to do, if things went properly, the mission he wanted would be put back on the right schedule.

They waited in silence for a few minutes before a knock on the door was heard. Koumei told them to come in. It was six Konoha ninja. Five were Jounin and one was an ANBU.

Hijiri recognized them all from their first encounter. The two that he and Homura fought were there, also the medic and the other male Jounin who watched them fight, and the female Jounin who took the rest of the group away. Hijiri looked at the Green Beast and played his laughter off as coughing. At that point Homura began to 'cough' in the same matter. Pretty soon all three of them were coughing at the Green Beast. 

The Konoha ninja looked at them in confusion and said nothing. After all the coughing was done Koumei spoke up.

"I am Koumei, the head Jounin of this village." He extended his hand towards the Konoha ninja. They each shook his hand and introduced themselves.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Koumei asked.

"This." Kakashi pulled the message out of his pouch and tossed it on Koumei's desk. It was time to go through procedure. Hijiri walked over to Kakashi and asked him to lift his headband to reveal his Sharingan. He looked directly into it and nodded. At that point Homura walked over and preformed a Jutsu to remove any Genjutsu in the room, and any illusions on Hijiri. 

Before they discussed any thing, they needed to make sure that the ninja before them were in fact from Konoha; otherwise they could give information to spies. Hijiri nodded to Koumei to ensure that Kakashi was indeed the real Kakashi. 

"Is there something you didn't understand about the message?" Koumei asked.

"I understand it fully, I'd like a few questions answered first." Kakashi said.

"I won't discuss it with you, it's for the Hokage." 

"I am the Hokage's representative and pupil, anything you want to say to her you can say to me." Shizune said.

Koumei paused and thought about it. "In that case, ill speak with you, but the rest should leave."

The Konoha nins talked for a moment and three of them left. Kakashi, Shizune and the ANBU remained. 

"I'm the leader of this mission; the message was delivered to me." Kakashi said.

Koumei nodded and didn't even mention the ANBU. He knew the answer; the ANBU would hear everything considering he was the Hokage's personal ninja.

"Well as the note said, Stone has rebuilt and is preparing to start a war with you. They've made an alliance with Sound, Mist and Cloud. They have coerced our Daimyo to betray Fire Country and join the alliance. Soon Waterfall and Rain will also be forced into the alliance, and it will be fairly grim for you. This village does not approve of our Daimyo's decision, so we want you're ninja to set up an assassination with our ninja. We will pull some strings and have a new Daimyo replace him who will be our puppet." Koumei paused for any questions.

"And when will this assassination happen?" Shizune asked.

"Three years from now. That is when Rock is planning to start the war and until then, we can build up our force and prepare to fight this war. We will need the time to prepare otherwise we will be slaughtered on all three fronts by Rock, Rain and Waterfall."

The Konoha ninja said nothing and looked at each other. It was Kakashi who spoke first.

"We just completed a mission, we attacked Rock."

Koumei cursed loudly slammed his head on his desk. When he didn't raise his head, Homura decided to speak.

"Obviously this puts a large problem on us; we are not prepared to fight this war on your side. If your attack sparked the war early, then we will be forced to fight against you or be destroyed."

"If what you say is true, we are heavily outnumbered. If Grass is also against us, then we will be destroyed in this war."

Koumei raised his head and spoke.

"I have a solution for this. And it may just work out even better than before." 


	20. Aftermath

**Chapter 20**

**Hidden Grass Village**

Hijiri groaned and slumped onto Koumei's desk; he removed his mask and sighed.

"Wow that was a long meeting. You need to get some extra chairs in here for me and Homura."

The meeting with the Leaf ninja ended up taking an hour and a half, and Hijiri had been forced to stand silently as Koumei spoke with them about their plans. Despite being irritated for having to stand and do nothing for so long, Hijiri had to admit, they had a rock solid plan laid out.

Koumei frowned and shoved Hijiri off of his desk. "You need to be more professional Hijiri; you can't just rip off your mask and sit on your commander's desk when you feel like it."

"I'm professional when the situation calls for it." Hijiri replied.

"What ever, maybe with you working with Homura you'll mature…hopefully."

"Doubt it." Homura laughed.

Koumei glanced at Homura, and then looked back at Hijiri. "Considering the Leaf attacked Earth, we need to up our defenses incase Earth ninja come here. Homura, deliver the message to the rest of ANBU and join the patrols. Hijiri go with Kyoudai and accompany the Leaf ninja."

"Accompany them where?" Hijiri asked.

"Anywhere, just follow them around; they'll be here for a few days. Just follow standard procedure when we have guests."

"Hooray for babysitting duty."

"This isn't an ANBU mission, so suit up in your old uniform." Koumei waved them off and Homura and Hijiri went off to do their jobs.

* * *

Hijiri left Koumei's office and placed his mask in a pocket in his cloak. He had to find Kyoudai so they could baby-sit the Leaf ninja. He decided to go home and change, and then find her. Then the two of them could go to the hospital where the Leaf ninja were staying. He walked down the streets toward his house. He couldn't shake the memory of when he first fought with the leaf ninja. When the Orochi lost control. It recently settled down, but started getting a little stir crazy again when the Leaf ninja returned. He was having trouble communicating with it. He would talk it out with him when he could. Until then, he had to ensure there wasn't an out burst of any kind.

Hijiri reached his house and changed into his old attire. He left quickly and headed towards Kyoudai's house. He didn't live to far from her. But he took a short cut across the roofs just because.

He reached her house and attempted to enter through her window, only to find that it was locked. Frowning, Hijiri thought of ways to get in. He could always use the door but he was too stubborn for that. Instead he just kicked the window in and hoped inside. Stepping around the broken glass he left her room and headed down stairs. Just as he reached the stairs he saw Kyoudai rushing up them.

"What the hell? Did you break my window?" She yelled.

"Uh, yea." Hijiri said as he walked past her. He slumped onto her couch and waited for her to come back.

When she did get back he was greeted with a smack to the back of his head.

"Ow, what the hell?"

"Don't break my window's you jerk, your paying for that."

"Sure whatever, just learn not to lock them otherwise ill just continue breaking them."

"You're an idiot!"

"No I'm a genius, you're an idiot."

That statement earned him another smack in the back of the head.

"Stop that!"

Kyoudai huffed and went to go clean up the broken glass. Hijiri just say there and waited. After a few minutes she came back and smacked him a third time. Getting annoyed, Hijiri reached over to the dust pan in her hand, and knocked all the broken glass back on the floor.

"Now pick that up!" He said to her.

She looked at him with anger and shock. When she got her senses again she smacked him for a fourth time, this time much harder. She picked up the glass and threw it in the garbage.

"Ugh, why are you here?" She asked.

"Because me and you have a mission. We have to baby sit the leaf ninja for the duration of their stay."

"Baby-sit is an interesting word to use. Didn't the Copy-ninja kick your ass earlier?

"Shut up and let's get going."

* * *

Naruto sat as he waited for everyone to finish getting ready. Kakashi and the rest of the sensei's returned and Naruto was anxious to see the village. Not to mention that it was lunch time and he was hungry as hell. He wondered what kind of food the people of Grass country ate. He wondered how good their food was compared to Fire country food. Most importantly he wondered if they had ramen.

"Naruto stop thinking about food." Sakura said as she came out of the room the hospital provided her.

"How'd you know I was thinking of food?" He asked.

"You were drooling."

Naruto frowned and looked around as the rest of his comrades came out of their rooms. Except for a few.

"Where's the rest?" He asked. Team Gai and Shikamaru weren't with them.

Sakura sighed "Their resting, in case you've forgotten they were pretty badly injured."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but stopped, Sakura was right. He stood up and walked with everyone else down the hall and out of the hospital. The group consisted of Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai and Team Asuma, minus Shikamaru of course. The ANBU were no where to be seen.

As they got nearer and nearer to the hospital exit, Naruto could feel the Kyuubi getting more and more agitated. It wasn't long before his features began to resemble a fox.

"Naruto?" Kakashi stopped his student and gave him a look. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, he's just going crazy. I can't stop it." Naruto said. Then there was a small flare of chakra but it subsided.

"I think it'd be best if you stayed with the others."

"Awww. I'm hungry Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll bring you back food. Even though Grass is our ally, it's not wise to advertise you to them. We shouldn't be to long."

Naruto grumbled and turned back. Kakashi turned to catch up with the others and pulled out a copy of Icha Icha paradise. It didn't take long for him to catch up with the others. It seemed like they stopped and were talking with some of the local ninja.

Kakashi wasn't too interested in who they were talking to. He just aimlessly followed the crowd whilst reading his book. This continued for a few minutes until someone interrupted him.

"What's that you're reading?"

Kakashi didn't recognize the voice; he peered over the top of his book at the person walking alongside him. To his surprise it was the ninja that ambushed them earlier. The one who planted the message on him during their fight. Curiosity took the best of him and he lowered the book completely from his face. Though he still kept it close so he could conveniently glance at it in-between sentences.

"This book is too old for you."

"Clearly, it's also a little inappropriate for you to read in public. But hey, suit yourself. Doesn't bother me." The boy replied. "My name's Oronaga Hijiri."

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi looked Hijiri over. From what he recalled, the boy was highly skilled for his age. He managed to push Kakashi to the point of using his Sharingan. "Hold old are you?"

"Fifteen. Jounin rank."

"Hmm, interesting. It's nice to see young elite ninja."

Hijiri nodded in reply and went to meet the rest of the leaf ninja. Kakashi watched him for a moment before returning to his book.

It wasn't long before they found a place to eat. Hijiri sat himself next to Kyoudai who was next to Chouji. Ino, Hinata and Sakura were opposite to them and chatting excitedly with Kyoudai. He looked around boringly as he shifted to allow the female Jounin to sit next to him.

"So Kyoudai, are you and Hijiri-san a couple?" Ino asked.

Hijiri's attention was instantly caught as he heard this. He looked at Ino and was about to say no but Kyoudai beat him to it.

"No, we're more like siblings if anything. We've been best friends for a long time."

"That's nice, so that would mean Hijiri-san is single then wouldn't it?" Ino said suggestively.

Hijiri caught the 'subtle' hint just like everyone else at the table. He was slightly surprised as to how he managed to attract this girl. He hadn't exactly been very chatty, and his face was nearly completely covered with his bandages. Maybe she was into the mysterious thing. Who knew?

"Yea, I'm single. But if I play my cards right that might change." He said as he suggestively nudged Kurenai. "How about it?" He made sure to force as much of a suggestive tone into is voice as possible.

"Uhh…." Kurenai's mouth was hanging open. She didn't know exactly what to say to a 15 year old boy asking for sex.

"Don't mind him Kurenai-san, he's trying to be funny." Kyoudai said as she smacked Hijiri across his head.

"And she's trying to give me a concussion." He said rubbing his head.

"I don't see the humor." Asuma said with a slightly grim face. Hijiri noted to leave this guy's girlfriend alone. Although, he wouldn't mind testing himself against this him. Hijiri was curious as to how he could match against this one.

"I apologise for him, Hijiri is a personality you need to know all your life to get along with." Kyoudai laughed.

Hijiri looked at her with an offended look. "Homura likes me."

"Homura's known you for most of your life, stupid."

* * *

Naruto growled and swore as Shikamaru beat him at this stupid board game for the fourteenth time in a row. "This game is dumb; I'm not having any fun." Naruto said.

"That make's two of us, you suck at this, and it's no fun facing a 4 year old."

"I'm not four you jerk!"

Shikamaru laughed and laid back into his hospital bed. "Maybe I should try and face Neji, he's smart."

"No, he's busy with the others. They almost lost each other." Naruto said.

"Yea it got pretty hectic for them. Even Gai got a little roughed up. It's good no one died."

"Yea… How about you though! I heard you took on some ANBU." Naruto said excitedly.

"You think that's a feat? You killed like thirty ninja in ten minutes."

"No, the Kyuubi killed thirty ninja in ten minutes; I didn't do much at all."

The two of them laughed lightly at ease. It was good to be relaxed and push away the stress. That was the most trying mission either of them had ever had. And neither were in a hurry for another like it.

* * *

Sorry for all the time between updates. Review Review Review


	21. Words from the Wise

**Chapter 21**

**Hidden Mist Village**

Yue Tsumaeko stood in front of her students. She was proud of them. They had all improved so much since she first began teaching them. It didn't take long for the news of the attack on Iwa to reach the allied villages. There had been whispers of war for a while and with the attack two days ago on Iwa. War was imminent. Thankfully, her students would be able to take the Chuunin exams before major battle erupted. Being Chuunin would get them on the front lines, where they could really shine and show the world the bloody death that Kiri was capable of.

"Well, the time has finally come hasn't it? The Chuunin exams are starting tomorrow and as an added bonus to this good news. We are going to war."

Her students smirked and looked at each other; Wakarie looked the most excited out of the three. She expected nothing less than a male member of the Kazahana clan. In fact, she expected nothing less than a ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist. Sure, the new generation was a little softer because of Zabuza's change in the curriculum. But that didn't mean that they were a bunch of pussies.

"When you complete the exam you will be assigned with a new Jounin instructor and he or she will lead you through this war."

"Why aren't you leading us sensei?" Koyuki asked.

"You forget that I'm a devil swordsman. It's our job to be apart of every major battle leading the armies. I can't lead you with me, all of my missions will be S-Class, and Chuunin can't do repeated S-class missions."

"Whoa, are you saying we can't handle an S-class mission!?" Suine asked, mildly offended.

Tsumaeko laughed at her student's pride. "I know you can handle it, however, the village doesn't want to pay a Chuunin to do a Devil's work. Especially when the Devil can do it faster."

Suine huffed but didn't bother arguing. She knew that to be true. She was even surprised that her sensei humored her saying they could handle an S-rank mission by themselves. It was common knowledge that none of them would have survived the previous S-rank missions if sensei hadn't been there. It was nice of her to do so though.

"Now guys, the exam exists in three parts, a written test, a full out Team battle with another team and then a tournament. Now I've probably said this before, but remember to kill your opponents. I understand if you don't want to kill each other, but kill anyone else. We have a reputation to uphold, no students of a Devil Swordsmen show mercy to anyone short of a direct comrade. Not even other Kiri Genin. Understand?"

"Yes sensei!"

* * *

**Hidden Grass Village**

Hijiri paused as he looked down the long dark hallway. With only a few torches every few metres, he could barley make out the intricate markings on the walls. He walked silently down the hall. Inching ever close to where all the light stopped. He past the last set of torches and stopped looking forward.

He continued walking toward the wall of darkness where. He stopped as soon as he reached it and looked into the abyss. He could hear the slight rustling that echoed to his ears. He looked deep into the abyss until he caught a glint in the distance. The rustling got louder and he could sense the massive amount of movement. Though he could not see it in the intense darkness.

The glint in the distance appeared again, it faded as it moved. Again the glint was seen only closer. A third time a glint appeared and veered to the right. He felt a great mass pass before him, getting annoyed, Hijiri reached back and pulled one of the torches off the wall and held it in his hand for a little more light.

With the new found light the glint became brighter. But it was gone again. Hijiri took the torch and tossed it ahead of him into the abyss. The fire illuminated its surroundings as it fell. The light revealed that Hijiri was standing at the edge of an impossibly massive pit. Hijiri watched as the torch continued it's decent, every now and again it revealed odd looking thing's with a rough looking surface. It continued until it hit the ground, some four-hundred feet below where Hijiri stood. He looked down at the torch, where it illuminated the side of a textures rock. At least until the rock moved slightly away from the light.

Getting seriously annoyed Hijiri walked back and grabbed a second torch. Taking a bit of a step, he hurled the torch as hard and far as he could at where he last saw the glint. The torch flew through the air and Hijiri saw the glint once, as bright as possible until it smacked into it abruptly. The fire from the torch flared out and sparks flew. For a brief moment the light given off from the impact revealed the massive face of a purplish snake. But just as quick as it came, the light died out as the torch fell apart and the fire went out.

Feeling the angry movement from inside the pit, Hijiri took a few steps back and waited. He felt the walls shake slightly and continued to wait. It was then that his companion finally made his appearance as a large, slit eye came into view at the end of the hallway where Hijiri stood moments before. The eye looked at him for a second then retreated back into the darkness. Hijiri walked back to the edge of the hallway and sat down. Allowing his feet to dangle over the edge.

He quickly pulled his legs back over the edge as he felt the increase in movement towards him. A loud hissing sound was heard and fire erupted from inside the abyss. Countless torches came alit, that were lined around the walls of the pit. With the new found light. Hijiri could see inside the abyss finally.

From his previous test, the pit went down roughly four-hundred feet down, and roughly another eight-hundred feet straight up. He couldn't determine the distance from side to side without sticking his head into the pit and looking better. But that was a very bad idea.

With all the light, his little friend was finally in view. Occupying the pit was a godly sized snake. Coiled around, with multiple tails lying around at the bottom of the pit, he knew there were eight, but not all were in view. A couple coiled on the floor two waving back and forth in the air, one rubbing against the side of the wall and one rubbing against the entrance to the hallway where Hijiri stood.

The tail moved out of the way and the head of the great snake was in view. It slowly stalked closer towards him, with its large tongue darting out towards him. It stopped just at the entrance of the hallway and hissed.

"**Wasss that really necessssary? Taunting me like a child?" **

"Seems so, you've been ignoring me for a while now, flaring your chakra randomly as if trying to escape and take me over. I figured hitting you in the face with a torch would do the trick but you chose to ignore me still."

"**You have my attention. What do you want?" **

"Why have you been so agitated latly? You've been blocking me from speaking with you and forced me to visit you in person. What's up?" Hijiri had been patiently waiting for days for the Orochi to calm down so they could speak but the demon wouldn't. Getting tired of waiting. He decided to visit him in his cage, which was where he stood now. At the entrance to the cage the demon was sealed in.

"**You haven't figured it out yet? You haven't noticed our little vissssitor?" **

"Visitor? The only visitors are the Leaf ninja." Hijiri noted that this whole ordeal started when he intercepted and fought Kakashi a few days earlier.

"**Exactly."**

"Enough with the games tell me what's going on now!"

"**It'ssss the Kyuubi!!" **The walls shook as the demon smacked one of his tails against the wall of his pit.

Clicking in, Hijiri realized that one of the Leaf ninja must have been a Jinchuuriki. He remembered that Konoha had sealed the nine-tailed fox years ago.

"Which one is the Kyuubi?"

"**The blonde one. He houses that blasted fox." **

Hijiri looked back into his memory, at the blonde kid that had been knocked out by Asuma during their first encounter. He remembered that that blonde kid hadn't been with them when he and Kyoudai hung out with the Leaf ninja. They spoke of him, Naruto was his name."

We've met other Jinchuuriki before, why are you going so crazy now?"

"**I don't tell you enough of my hissstory with the other Bijuu. Perhapsss now isss the time?" **

"I think it is." Hijiri sensed the possibly long story to come and sat near the edge of the hallway. He made sure he was close, but that not a single part of him was over the edge. Had he been, the Orochi would pull him in and take control of his body.

"**All together, there are nice Bijuu. Each Bijuu represent something. It's the nature of our power that show's what we represent. My power is that of the demon world, and thus my power represents pure evil."**

"Well, that's nice to know." Hijiri said sarcastically. The Orochi ignored him and continued his story.

"**Continuing from there, there was Nekomata the Two tailed Beast who represented Death and Sokou the Four tailed Beast who represented Poison."**

The demon moved around and came close to Hijiri and continued.

"**The rest were known as the elemental gods, because they each represented a different element. They were Shukaku, of the wind; Kyuubi, of Fire; Isonade, of Water; Raijuu, of Lightning, and Kaku of Earth. All five had been sealed away, but they radiated power from their sealed locations. Their leaked power gave birth to the Five tailed beast known as Houkou who was all five elements."**

"**I had previously defeated the other Bijuu in battle, and with the appearance of Houkou I challenged him in battle and defeated him. I reigned supreme over the Bijuu, and grew in strength. But the power that radiated off me awakened the five elemental Gods. With all nine Bijuu awake. War broke out."**

"**Some formed alliances with one another while others went solo. I was one who fought solo. And I decimated four of the five elemental gods. It continued until It was myself and Kyuubi who were left. We did battle and were matched completely. We battled each other for one-hundred years continuously. It was then I was defeated."**

"Did he suddenly decide to get serious after one-hundred years?" Hijiri said with a smirk on his face, and a mocking tone in his voice. The Orochi didn't like this and angrily thrashed against the walls of his cage.

"**The damn fox literally has unlimited chakra! I depleted mine after one-hundred years of battle while he was as fresh as ever. After defeating me, he was named King of the Bijuu. The two of us have a large grudge between each other!" **

"What about the other Bijuu? If you all warred against each other, why don't you all hate each other?"

"**The rest of the Bijuu have come to terms with each other. None of us are friends; none of us are enemies, with the exception of me and Kyuubi. Like I said earlier, there have been alliances between the Bijuu, but they were merely to gain advantage in war."**

"I understand. Good to have this chat with you Hachibi." Hijiri stood and dusted himself off. "Now that I know the reason to be so agitated. Until next time." Hijiri waved goodbye and walked back down the hallway, getting further from the Orochi.

The Great demon allowed the torches to die out leaving himself back in darkness, just how he liked it. **"Until next time."**

When Hijiri reached the end of the hallway opposite of the Orochi's cage. He opened the door and stepped through.

He opened his eyes and stood up from his seat in Koumei's office. He looked around too see Koumei starring at him quizzically.

"Konoha brought their Jinchuuriki with them." He said with a smirk

Koumei mirrored the smirk to Hijiri. This was interesting news.


	22. Chuunin Exams: Deadly Gamble

Side Note: Here's a refresher index to help avoid confusion.

Five Great Shinobi Villages

Konoha-Hidden Leaf Village-Fire Country

Suna-Hidden Sand Village-Wind Country

Iwa-Hidden Rock Village-Earth Country

Kiri-Hidden Mist Village-Water Country

Kumo-Hidden Cloud Village-Lighting Country

Lower Tier Villages

Kusa-Hidden Grass Village-Grass Country

Ame-Hidden Rain Village-Rain Country

Taki-Hidden Waterfall Village-Waterfall Country

Oto-Hidden Sound Village-Rice Field Country

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Hidden Mist Village**

Suine stood next to her teammates in the crowded room. Around her stood nearly thirty Genin teams. Being new to the alliance, Mist volunteered to host the Chuunin exams. Luckily, the Iwa teams had left their village over a week ago and weren't present during the attack. If the exams were held in Iwa then there wouldn't be any exams. She looked around the room and counted. There were seven Kiri teams, eight Kumo teams, seven Iwa teams and seven team's from Oto. A total of twenty-nine teams and eighty-seven Genin, hoping to become Chuunin.

She couldn't help but think about the war that was at their doorstep. She wasn't worried, just, intrigued, so to speak. The new found alliance was strong. Three of the five Great Shinobi Countries versus two. Plus the Sound Village. She heard that at the last Chuunin exams, Oto allied with Suna and attacked Konoha. And failed miserably, this made her seriously doubt Oto. But she would find soon whether or not they had any worth.

The crowd started moving and she knew that they were moving into the room for the written test. She smiled at her teammates and silently wished them good luck. They did the same as the tree of them were split up and had taken seats. When everyone was seated and quiet the Exam giver walked into the room. Suine looked on in awe; it was Ryuudin Shisou, the leader of the Devil swordsmen. She had never really seen him in person. The most she ever saw of him was his retreating back as he walked away with her brother for a mission. She heard stories of him from Mizura and sensei. He was as unforgiving and sadistic as they came. He never left an enemy alive, and if he did, it was only to leave them living in fear for when he would come back and finish the job. And he always finished the job.

He stood around 6'4" and two-hundred and fifty pounds. He was a hulking figure with large broad shoulders. He wore a regular Mist flak jacket done up securely. He had no sleeves, armguards or gloves. He had regular black pants and no shoes. He had short grayish hair that was slicked back, giving off a shiny silvery glint when the light hit his head right. He had matching grey-like eyes and a grey goatee. His sword was a small tanto that he had attached to the front of his flak jacket. And to top it all off, he had an uncountable number of scars across his arms, neck and face.

Not battle scars though, tallies, one for every person he ever killed. From wrist running around and up his arms, sets of tallies littered his body. Four thin neat cuts and a fifth running diagonally across the set of four. Mizura had told her once that the scars continued along the rest of his body, and sensei joked that he was running out of room, considering he had just starting adding the scars to his face.

"Listen up everyone, my name is Ryuudin Shisou; you can refer to me as Ryuudin-sama. Nothing else, I will be overseeing the written part of the exam. Considering it was me who wrote it up along with the rules." As he spoke, a Chuunin walked around the room distributed the exams, which were five page booklets, front and back. "Now, to lay down the ground rules, you have forty-five minutes to complete the exam."

He paused and looked around the room, silently daring them to assume he was finished. When no one did this he smirked and continued to speak.

"Here's the special part. Now some of you may have heard how the previous written exam was written in Konoha, all based around the idea that you had to cheat to get your answers; this is not the case with my exam. You do not cheat. If someone is caught cheating, then someone dies by my hand."

There was a slight whisper at this new found news. Shisou smirked and went into more detail. "If you die, your team is affected as well. Allow me to demonstrate."

Shisou drew his tanto and walked towards the closest Genin, who was from Kumo. He lifted his blade and slashed it across the Genin's throat killing him. The room went silent, until an anguished yell was heard from one of his teammates.

"You bastard!" The Genin screamed, he pulled a kunai and charged the devil swordsman, only to be gutted and tossed into the corner. Shisou looked at the third teammate to see if he would try the same. The Genin looked at him with hate but did nothing.

"As you see, two members of this team are dead. Every time a member of your team is killed during this exam, your time to complete the exam is cut in half. Starting with forty-five minutes and cut in half for one teammate." He motioned to the first Genin he killed.

"Equals twenty-two minutes, then cut in half again equals eleven minutes." Shisou walked over to the third and final teammate.

"This means, you have eleven minutes to complete the test." He said to the Genin.

He walked back to his desk and sat down, lifting his tanto to his forehead, he carved two fresh thin cuts to add to his previous tally. "Ahh and one last thing, if you don't hand in a completed test when the time is up, you die. So you have forty-five minutes."

He paused and smirked. "And to show you that I'm serious, you now have thirty minutes." He laughed and leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the desk and reaching up to wipe the blood from his forehead.

"Begin!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, everyone began to scramble to complete their test. Suine looked and read over the first question.

'Name one water based Jutsu that could be used to prevent a cap-side.'

Suine frowned at the question, not only was it hard considering the unpredictability of a cap-side, but a cap-side was Kiri terminology. It was slang that the people of water country used to describe a specific type of tidal wave. She looked down the line of questions and they were the same, using Water country slang in the questions.

If the test was written like this, then it made it extremely difficult for any ninja not from Water country. She flipped the page and frowned further. The next page was filled with some different terminology from some other country. She had no idea what the question was asking her. She looked through each of the pages, the first five pages all had a different type of terminology, while the other five pages were standard questions that she expected.

As she looked through the booklet, she realized that the first five pages held all the marks. If someone didn't get good on those pages, then they would fail the test. This was forcing them to cheat. Just as she came to that realization she heard a thud. She looked down her row and saw an Iwa Genin who had a senbon thrown through his forehead. His face lay on his desk, with blood pooling around him and soaking his test. This Genin must have figured it out before her.

Thinking quickly, she went through the first page, where she knew the terminology. She finished it quickly and went to finish the last five pages. She saved the four she had to cheat for last. She stole glances around her and to her teammates. They seemed to be doing the same thing; finishing the ones they knew and leaving the life-threatening questions for later. She heard another slam and looked up. The Genin who had his teammates killed at the start slammed his test paper on the desk of Shisou. He gave him a hateful look and stormed back to his seat.

Shisou flipped through the test and smiled. Suine looked at the clock and saw that ten minutes had past. The boy barley made it, and she wondered how he managed to finish the test so quickly, he must have been a genius.

The clock ticked past, eight teams had already been fully eliminated. Some from being caught cheating, others because their time had been cut short and they never completed the test.

Suine kissed her teeth as the blood of the Genin beside her started to wet her exam. She lifted her test off the desk and wiped the blood off the desk and continued after pushing the body away. She heard another thump as another Genin was killed. She looked at the clock, fifteen minutes had passed.

Instantly seven Genin were killed for not completing their test. Each must have lost a teammate earlier and their time was subsequently cut in half.

"Listen up everyone! Now that we've reached the half way mark, I have an interesting twist for you." Shisou paced back and forth with a devilish smirk. "We started with eighty seven Genin split into twenty nine teams. There are now eighteen teams left, with only one person who's completed the test."

"Now for the test, if you're caught cheating from now on, you won't be killed instantly. Instead, I will flip a coin." Shisou lifted a coin and showed the class. "Head's: you die for cheating, Tails: I kill someone random in your place. All the old rules still apply now continue."

Not wanting to gamble with her life just yet, she looked at her teammates. Koyuki was in the same predicament as her. Not wanting to gamble with her life so quickly. Suine heard the sound of a coin being tossed.

"Sorry, nice try though." Shisou said. The coin landed heads, and a Genin received a senbon through her head.

Suine looked at Wakarie who had stood up, leaned over the person in front of him and started to copy down all the answers. It was such a blatant display of cheating that Suine couldn't help but swoon slightly at his confidence.

Shisou laughed loudly at the display and flipped his coin. He drew a senbon and put it through a Sound Nin's face. Except Wakarie didn't stop, he didn't even look at Shisou, he just continued to copy down answers. Again Shisou flipped a coin and killed another Genin. This continued for two more flips. Wakarie finished, walked over and handed his test to Shisou.

"I like you, you make your clan proud Kazahana." Wakarie smiled at the devil and sat back in his chair to wait.

Wakarie's luck inspired two other Genin to do the same. The first wasn't so lucky and was killed on the first flip. The second got her answeres and was walking to hand in her test. Shisou flipped the coin which came up heads. He threw a senbon at the girl's face and she caught it.

Catching it seemed like a bad idea because Shisou looked furious. In a second he was behind the young girl. He placed both hands on each side of her head and twisted violently. Her head was turned ninety degrees around and was facing backwards. Shisou let her body drop and walked back to his seat. Muttering about disrespectful teenagers.

Suine took this opportunity to cheat an entire page. She had three more to go and ten minutes left. Seven more Genin were killed for running out of time. And Suine cheated another page and a half.

"Ten minutes left, thirteen teams left, and two Genin's completed."

Suine continued to discreetly cheat, as she listened to the sound of a flipped coin and dropping bodies. With only a few minutes left, and half a page to go, she had to blatantly cheat to get the answers to complete the test.

With no one close to her still alive, she stood up and jumped two rows. And started to copy answers. She finished her test. And handed it in, she looked at Shisou as he looked at her. There were only three Genin left who hadn't completed their test, the rest were either dead or had handed there's in.

Shisou flipped the coin and looked at it. He grabbed it put it back in his pocket. Then threw a senbon through one of the remaining Genin's head. Suine sighed in relief and looked at Koyuki, who was one of the last two Genin's who hadn't finished. Only thirty seconds left. Koyuki stood and started to copy off of the other Genin. Who handed in his test.

Shisou flipped a coin and Suine held her breath, she could see as Wakarie tensed. Shisou caught the coin and looked at it. It came up heads. Suine gasped as he drew his tanto and walked towards Koyuki. As he was about to thrust the tanto into her. Koyuki shoved her test paper into his other hand with a cute smile.

"The test is over Ryuudin-sama." She pointed to the clock and Shisou looked.

"So it is." He sheathed his tanto and Suine went and hugged Koyuki.

Shisou went and through the tests into the garbage. One of the Genin's shouted.

"Aren't you going to mark them?"

Shisou looked at him. "No, the whole nature of the test was to be alive by the end of it. You all pass."

Suine smiled and looked around the room. The Chuunin had begun to clean up all the dead bodies and clean the blood from the room. All in all, there were thirteen teams who passed. Except only seven were full teams. There were a few who were left with only two members, and some with only one member. Suine smiled at their advantage. The next exam was a team battle, and her team had an advantage with all three members still alive.

Suine, Wakarie and Koyuki grouped together and walked out of the room. Shisou nodded to them as the walked out. Suine looked at his bloodied face, which had fifty six fresh cuts all set in tallies.

* * *

With the written test complete, part two comming next.


	23. Chuunin Exams: Kumo's turn

**Chapter 23**

**Hidden Mist Village**

Mizura sat impatiently as a large crowd of very pissed of Jounin-sensei's threatened his captain. As soon as they found out about the Genin that Shisou had killed, all hell broke loose. He already had three attempts on his life, all three Jounin were slaughtered before they had a chance to get close to him. After the attempts, the Mizukage set up a meeting for all the angry Jounin-sensei's.

He now sat with the rest of the devil-swordsman as they were assaulted with insults and such. The Mizukage felt that Shisou could handle these particular political affairs and left it to just the devil's. Before leaving, he had made it clear that he stood by Shisou's test.

The shouting continued and Shisou sat there picking his teeth with his tanto. Five of the six devil's sat there waiting for the crowd to stop screaming. Even if they tried to talk they would just be drowned out.

He looked over at Tsumaeko and smirked. She smirked back, it was all rather entertaining. Tsumaeko sat to Shisou's left, and Mizura sat on her right. To Shisou's right were the two other devil swordsmen; Mangetsu and Kujaku.

Mangetsu was about the same height as Mizura, he had turquoise hair that was tied into a pony-tail that reached the centre of his shoulder blades. He was completely bare-chested. His torso had a few scars but not too many. He wore silver armguards and had white pants. His large sword was strapped to his back. It was nearly as tall as Mangetsu himself but stood a few inches shorter. The width of the blade was half a foot, and the handle was about a foot long, there was no guard at the hilt of the blade. The blade was also missing its centre. About half a foot from the base of the blade, to about half a foot to the tip was just empty. The gap was only a few inches wide.

Kujaku was Shisou's cousin and shared a lot of his traits. He had the same grayish hair that was cut short, except for a few spiky bangs that just reached above his eyes. He was much younger and smaller than Shisou. He had baggy black pants and a blood red cloak that covered his entire body. He usually wore the hood up to cover most of his head but it was down now. The only part of him that wasn't covered by his cloak was his head and feet. He gave off the appearance of a grim reaper most of the time. His sword was also hidden underneath his cloak.

The crowd continued to yell and the swordsmen continued to sit there. Mizura and Tsumaeko had struck up a conversation and were completely ignoring the crowd. Shisou sat there staring at them while Kujaku was holding Mangetsu's sword, feeling it out for himself.

The yelling continued until one Jounin from Iwa lost his temper and lunged at Shisou with a kunai. Mizura watched him as he flew through the air towards his captain. He didn't bother stopping the guy; he knew someone would do it. It seemed that all the devil's thought that because the man got considerably close to Shisou, who also didn't bother to take action. Just before his kunai connected with Shisou's face a broad sword with a crescent bladed tip blocked it. The man looked into the sixth devil's eyes right before a large hole appeared right through his heart. Blood shot out backwards as if an invisible spear pierced his chest. He fell dead and was kicked off the table.

Himatsu Meizu sheathed his sword on his hip and took his seat next to Kujaku. Meizu was the youngest member of the devil swordsmen. He was only fourteen years old. He was average height and weight for his age and had long light blonde hair. During bright days his hair appeared white. He wore a skin tight t-shirt that clung to him like a second layer of skin. It was a pale-gold and had black kanji written all over it, overtop he wore a Jounin flak jacket that he left open. He had black pants and had a pale-gold robe tied around his waist that fell to his knees.

Shisou stood from his seat as the crowd stopped shouting. The death of another Jounin and the arrival of the sixth swordsman had swayed their anger for a bit.

"Now that we're all here, what's the problem?" Shisou said with a smirk. Instantly the crowd shouted again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What kind of test was that, killing our Genin?!"

"That is how Kiri operates, the test was survival, and your students failed. You all know the Chuunin exams have a risk of death."

"Since when has an instructor outright killed the participants?"

"Since I was in charge of the test." Shisou said, insinuating that it was a stupid question. "Listen, the Mizukage agrees with my test, now you can all sit here and yell at me all you want but it won't change anything. So you can either leave, or attempt to kill me like that guy." He pointed to the dead Iwa Jounin on the floor. "And if you try to do that, you'll end up like him."

"Our Kage's will hear about this. And we'll have you executed!" A Kumo Jounin said.

"Really? Just for your information, the Mizukage will not allow any of his Devil Swordsmen executed. You have no power over The Hidden Mist Village. Considering we're on the brink of war, what will you do? Declare war on us too? You're just going to have to swallow your anger and bare it, because there is nothing you can do."

None of the Jounin's responded, they knew that Shisou was right. When war broke out, threats to allied villages held less merit, for risk of that village defecting and joining the other side.

Mizura laughed inwardly as the angry Jounin's accepted defeat. That took almost no time to win that argument. Shortly afterwards the Jounin began to leave. Some stayed behind and Mizura eyed them quizzically.

"What is it?" Shisou asked. Eight Jounin stayed behind.

"We're going to kill you Ryuudin Shisou." The various Jounin prepared them selves for a fight. The Devil Swordsmen answered by drawing their swords.

"Eight versus six. It seems like you're outnumbered." Mizura said. And with that, Mizura activated the Jutsu held in his long black blade.

**

* * *

**

Hidden Grass Village

Kyoudai had spent most of the day with the Leaf ninja and she was having the time of her life. They got up early in the morning and they walked around the village sight seeing. It was boring for Kyoudai since she's seen the village her whole life but she was still having fun overall. The Leaf ninja were all really nice people, and fun to hang around with. She had already become pretty good friends with the Leaf Kunoichi.. Ino had barraged her about questions about Hijiri. She answered what she could; most common question she asked was when he was getting back from his "mission". Kyoudai couldn't tell them that he was with Koumei, speaking with the Yamata no Orochi. So she made up a random lie, about how he had a mission delivering a package.

She didn't understand how she had fallen for Hijiri so quickly. It was like love at first sight, which didn't make sense because the only part of his face that showed was his eyes. He had his head covered with his Hitai-ate and his lower face covered with bandages. After they spent most of the day sight-seeing they went back to the hospital and Kyoudai went in with them.

It was her first time meeting Team Gai, Shikamaru and Naruto. They had stayed at the hospital the day before and today. She heard enough about them from the rest of the group, and felt like she knew them already.

As she got to know the Leaf ninja more, she liked them more and more. Despite the large amount of fun she was having. There was an inkling in the back of her mind that kept reminding her, that there was a war approaching. And she stood on the opposite side of her new friends.

* * *

**Hidden Mist Village**

Suine sat with Wakarie and Koyuki. They had been allowed a couple hours in between the tests to prepare themselves. They already had their battle strategy set out. They were talking about the written exam and generally joking around.

"I can't believe you did that Wakarie. Do you realize how lucky you were?" Koyuki said.

"Haha, I know. I figured that if it was a fifty-fifty chance then I'd manage to do it."

"Just remember, if you do that again, I'm going to have to kill you myself. You scared me half to death." Koyuki said.

"That was an interesting test. It makes the next two seem easy now." Suine said.

"Yea, now we're up against other Genin, instead of Ryuudin Shisou." Wakarie laughed. "I think the three of us could take him."

Koyuki burst out laughing at her brother. "Yea right, in your dreams. Didn't you see all the scars on him? One for every person he's killed."

"Well you don't know how strong those people were, he just added like thirty scars for killing Genin." He replied.

"That's true, but that doesn't change anything. He's still the captain of the Devil Swordsmen." Suine thought about it for a bit, he probably was the strongest ninja in the village, just under the Mizukage.

"I heard that Hoshigaki Kisame was the strongest Swordsmen before he defected." Koyuki said.

Suine was about to reply but they were called into the arena; the second part of the exams was starting. They walked side by side across the bridge until they reached the arena. Mist's arena was a lot different then others. Most were large coliseum-like arenas, with the spectators surrounding the circular centre with dry ground and a few trees or rocks in the centre where the Genin would fight.

The arena that the Mist Village had was located in the centre of a small oval shaped lake. The spectators sat in large stands on the left and right sides of the lake. The arena centre was a large square slab of stone. It was only a foot or so above the water of the lake. It was just a flat smooth stone. No rocks or trees or anything. It was made to give the fighters almost no environmental factors that allowed them to use. It was a straight out duel between the Genin.

The only environmental factor they had was the lake. Suine and her teams stood in the group all looking at the Mizukage, who was in his full kage attire. His face was covered with a white veil that started just below his eyes; he spoke with his head slightly bowed so that his hat shadowed his eyes.

"Welcome, to the second stage of the Chuunin exams, the team battles." The Mizukage waved over a servant who came with a small box. He reached in and pulled out two slips of paper. "Team Kazahana versus Kyou Matsuri." The Mizukage crumpled the two slips in his hand. "Everyone else, leave the arena and wait on the bridge."

The crowd moved to the bridge. Leaving the participants alone. Once everyone was on the bridge, it disconnected from the arena and pulled several meters away. Four Genin were left in the arena. Team Kazahana was a Kiri team, their Jounin sensei was Wakarie and Koyuki's cousin. Suine barley recognized the Genin, the only time she had ever met them was when she was at Koyuki and Wakarie's house. They met when they came to find their sensei. She couldn't even remember their names.

The fourth Genin, who she assumed was Kyou Matsuri, was the Kumo Genin whose teammates were killed before the written test was evens started. The one who finished his test first and managed to beat the odds.

"That guy just has horrible luck." Wakarie said.

"Yea, having both his teammates killed before the test even started, now for the second exam he's fighting against a full team." Suine said. She felt sorry for the guy, but at the same time it was somewhat amusing and comical.

"Maybe he has a chance; he managed to complete the test in like ten minutes." Koyuki added. "He actually managed to cheat on all those pages without Shisou noticing. He has skill."

Suine silently agreed. The match was starting and she didn't want to miss anything. She watched on as the bell was rung.

* * *

Kyou Matsuri starred down his three opponents. Most would be nervous against these odds, but he was excited. He was up against three Kiri Genin. Genin from the village that took the life of his two teammates before they even had a chance to attempt the exam. He assumed that the rest of the Genin thought of him as a coward, for not doing anything when his comrades were killed in cold blood. But the idea of 'live today to fight tommorow' was a good philosophy for this situation.

Until 'tommorow' he would use these Genin as his revenge. A message to Ryuudin Shisou as to what was to come.

The bell rung and the three Genin split up to attack him from three sides. The one to his left was sealing for a Jutsu. He took opportunity and started sealing as well. He went through his five seals just as the Mist ninja finished his.

"Suiton: Water Dragon no Jutsu!" A stream of water shot out and headed at him. Matsuri jumped out of the way and cast his Jutsu.

"Suiton: Water-orb Rotation no Jutsu." Instantly, six balls of swirling water began to circle his body in an atom like pattern. He ducked underneath a sword strike by the Genin who ran up on his right. He pulled a kunai and slashed out at the boy's chest.

The sword wielder caught his wrist and allowed himself to be pushed back. He fell and hit the ground, at the same time the third member of their team came barreling towards Matsuri with a pair of kunai.

"Raiton: Forked Torrent no Jutsu!" Lighting flowed in between her two blades, making a web of lightning. She lifted both kunai above her head and brought both down, attempting to catch Matsuri in the web of lightning.

As it got close, one of the water orbs circling him came round full force. It hit the centre of her lightning web and splashed all over her. The electrified water hit her and she screamed in pain. He parried a blow from the sword user and used another water orb to blast the first Genin away.

Deciding to conserve some chakra, he expended two more orbs to force the two Genin further away. The kunoichi of the group was just recovering from her shock and was hit full force by his orb. She flew backwards and hit the ground hard. The other took a blow to the side of the head and fell into the water.

He continued to parry blows from the sword user with his kunai. With two orbs still circling his body the Genin didn't want to be to aggressive and end up getting hit by one.

Matsuri threw his kunai at the kunoichi to keep her busy, and pulled out a slightly longer blade. He engaged the sword user full force, who was still holding back because of fear of the orbs catching him off guard. Matsuri used this to his advantage and used his cautiousness against him.

He spun and went for a sweep kick to take the ninja off his feet. He jumped over his leg and Matsuri blasted a water orb directly into his face. The Genin did half- flip in the air and Matsuri kicked him in the back of the head as he came around.

Matsuri lifted his hands and began to seal as he avoided the kunoichi's attack. Stupidly she was using the same Jutsu as before, putting her at risk for another shock. But Matsuri didn't want to use up his last orb just yet, the Jutsu cost a lot of chakra and he didn't want to use up too much to fast.

He finished sealing and hit both the kunoichi and the sword wielder with a Genjutsu. He made it seem like they continued to fight him.

He took his opportunity and performed a Water clone Jutsu. He left the clone with the two, when they tired themselves with the genjutsu the clone would finish them. He ran and dove into the water to find their third teammate. He hadn't resurfaced since Matsuri knocked him into the water. He didn't want to risk getting hit by a massive Jutsu out of now where, because he left one Genin unattended.

He caught sight of the Genin who was doing multiple seals. Matsuri guessed right that he was going to use a powerful Jutsu. He sealed four times and shot a Jutsu at him. Being underwater, an odd rippling pattern went threw the water as it hit the Genin in the chest. The Genin simply disappeared in the water. Worrying, Matsuri realized that it was a Water clone he hit. He looked around trying to find the Genin but it was too late. He could already feel the water change around him. It began to swirl violently into a whirlpool that sucked him further underwater.

This Jutsu was meant to drown him no doubt. The spinning made him dizzy and he couldn't hold his breath much longer with all the movement. Thinking quickly, Matsuri activated his last water orb, which continued to circle him underwater. He had it envelop his head where it then expanded, pushing water away from his face.

He had managed to create a nice bubble for him to breathe while he spun. He concentrated hard to keep his water orb from collapsing in the whirlpool. He struggled to push his hands together for another Jutsu. The spinning of the whirlpool made it hard but he managed to make his four seals.

He created a water dragon outside of the whirlpool, which then hit full force into the whirlpool and then into him. The dragon pushed Matsuri out while being destroyed by the whirlpool. It wasn't over yet because the water began to pull him inwards again. He made two more dragons which hit him and pushed him further from the whirlpool.

When he surfaced he pumped chakra to his feet and went back to the platform. The kunoichi and sword user were both completely unconscious. His genjutsu and water clone did the job right. His clone was now just a puddle of water on the platform.

Panting heavily he looked for the last member of their team. Matsuri was drained of chakra with all the Jutsu he used, but he guessed the other Genin was reaching his end to. That last one was A-rank at least, and A-rank Jutsu were heavily draining on Genin.

Water exploded from behind him and a water dragon nearly hit him, he leaned to the left and let it go by him, but suddenly an arm shot out of the dragon and cloths-lined him, he hit the ground hard and skidded across the wet platform. The third water dragon dispersed and the Kiri Genin emerged from the water with a kunai and went to stab Matsuri.

Matsuri kicked up flipped backwards with one hand. With his other he pulled out two shruriken. He tossed both in a V-shaped pattern; the top one hit the Genin's kunai while the bottom one struck his foot. The Genin screamed in pain and Matsuri lashed out with a snap kick directly into the Genin's jaw, knocking him out cold. Matsuri did a once over and looked at all three Genin unconscious on the ground. He looked up at the Mizukage at the detached bridge.

"The winner is Ryuu Matsuri!" The Kage yelled.

Matsuri smiled and walked to the bridge, which reattached to the floating platform. Random Kiri ninja picked up the unconscious Genin and Matsuri sat on the bridge. He was exhausted.

"The next match is Team Nii, versus Team Mitogai!" The Kage announced the two teams and they entered the platform.

Matsuri looked on from his sitting position at his comrades. Team Nii were his friends, despite the odd disagreement between their senseis. Matsuri's sensei seemed to think that Jounin-Nii was a freak of nature. Matsuri didn't know why, he looked at where the Sensei's were grouped to watch the matches. He looked at her curiously; Nii Yugito seemed like a perfectly normal person.


	24. Chuunin Exams: Trading Places

**Chapter 24**

**Hidden Mist Village**

Suine watched on at the battle between the two teams. The match between the Kumo Genin and Iwa Genin ended. Now it was Oto versus Kiri, three versus two. The team of three was from the Hidden Sound Village, while the team of two was from Mist. The last two matches were rather entertaining. She was blown away when Kyou Matsuri managed to win against three ninja. That sort of thing didn't happen often in Chuunin Exams, because most of the competitors are still Genin level. She guessed that Matsuri would be one of the ones promoted, unless he got completely beaten down in the third exam.

The match after Matsuri's was fairly quick; the Kumo team decimated the Iwa team. It was pretty funny because one would normally say that the Iwa team lost because they didn't have much earth for their Doton techniques. But none of the Iwa Genin had a Doton affinity. Two had Katon while the third had Fuuton. They used combos for rather large flames but one of the Kumo ninja just snuffed it out with a strong Suiton. Maybe if the Fuuton was stronger, he'd be able to make the flames large and hot enough to handle a Suiton, but he was weak and his Jutsu barley added to the Katon Jutsus.

This match wasn't very interesting. The Oto team hadn't used any Jutsu yet, just Taijutsu mostly. It was rather embarrassing. That in a match of two versus three, that the team with more people were losing to just Taijutsu. This Oto team was just better; it made Kiri look like a joke to the other villages. First, Kiri loses three against one, now they were losing three against two. Wakarie had already said it aloud, that they were going to have to make up for their weak comrades, and show that Kiri is strong.

The match continued for a few more minutes before all three Kiri Genin were knocked to the ground. As they struggled to get up one of the Oto Genin started sealing for the first time.

"Whistling Bird no Jutsu." She said out loud. She pursed her lips and began to whistle. Suine looked on at the Jutsu that did nothing so far. Suddenly, the pitch of her whistle sky rocketed. It was so high that the pitch pierced her ears and slammed into her brain. She had an instant headache. She heard the groans and sharp yelps of some of the people around her. Suine held her hands to her ears as she watched the match.

The three Kiri Genin who were closest were writhing on the ground covering their ears. The male Oto Genin pulled out a kunai as the kunoichi stopped her sound Jutsu. He walked over to the three Genin on the ground.

"The winner is Team Yakushi!" The Mizukage announced. The bridge went to connect to the platform, but before it did, the male Oto member had slashed the necks of two of the Kiri ninja. A few gasps were heard in the crowd. Suine herself gasped. It wasn't like death bothered her, but she wasn't expecting the Genin to be killed even after the match was over.

"That's enough, the match is over." One of the exam instructors said.

The Oto Genin looked at the instructor and started walking towards the bridge, but just as he was stepping over the last surviving Genin, he stepped on his throat and jerked his ankle hard. The sound of the Genin's neck was heard by everyone. He smiled at the instructor who had an angry look on his face.

The instructor looked at the Genin as he walked by. Killing was fully allowed in the Chuunin exams, it was even encouraged at the Mist exams. But the match was over, it was un-called for. Suddenly a loud clang sound of metal on metal was heard. Two Jounin's were standing on the platform. One, Suine recognized as the Jounin-sensei of the Kiri team who was just slaughtered. The other, Suine guessed was the Jounin-sensei of the Oto team. The Sound Jounin had blocked a kunai strike aimed at his student.

The Mist Jounin attempted to get around the Sound Jounin to get to his student. The Sound Jounin kicked him back and sealed twice. His hand started to glow with blue chakra. As the Mist Jounin attempted to attack again, the Sound Jounin side stepped him and grabbed his throat with his glowing hand. The man fell limp and dropped to the ground.

"Mizukage-sama, I trust you don't find a problem with me protecting my students from non-competitors?" The Sound Jounin asked.

"No, I do not, how ever, teach your students that when I call a match, they stop fighting, if it happens again, I will kill them and you personally." The Mizukage motioned to have the bodies cleaned up and began to pick the next teams.

Suine looked at the Sound Jounin; he looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. He had round glasses on and grey hair that he had tied in a pony tail. She recognized his Jutsu as a medical technique, but she didn't know that Medical Ninjutsu could be used so effectively on the offensive.

"The next match is Team Yue, versus Team Kamizuru." Suine smiled, it was there turn, and it was their turn to show that Kiri isn't weak, despite the horrible performances just shown. She walked onto the arena, which was now slicked with blood and water. Knowing the plan, she walked to the very edge of the platform on the opposite side of the bridge. Wakarie took the edge opposite from her and Koyuki stood in-between them.

The Iwa team stood in a triangular pattern facing the centre. Suine stood watching the three Iwa ninja, waiting for the match to start. As soon as they heard the Kazekage announce the start of the match they shot of into action.

Wakarie preformed an impressive Shunshin Jutsu and flicked right into the centre of their triangle. He twisted and lashed out both legs, spinning on his head he forced two to duck to avoid his kick while he clipped the third in his side. He pushed up and flipped into the air, catching the wrist of the kunoichi of the group, he pulled her arm hard to force her off balance. He ducked underneath a punch and preformed a substitution with Koyuki.

At that point she took over, and dropped her elbow into the head of the off balance kunoichi. She ducked underneath a Katon and jumped straight into the air and came down with a heavy axe kick, attempting to break the spine of the kunoichi. Before it connected both male members blocked the kick with interlocked arms. As one thrust out with a kunai, Koyuki substituted with Suine, who used her heel to stop the blade. She punched at the other Genin, who dodged the strike.

By the third substitution the stone ninja caught on to their strategy. The one that Suine attempted to punch engaged her in Taijutsu while the other two split up to attack her teammates. As she ducked underneath a kick she used another substitution with Koyuki, who swept the ninja's feet out from under him.

Suine continued Koyuki's fight with the Kunoichi, who seemed to be battered by fighting with Koyuki. The battle continued for a few more minutes, Suine, Wakarie and Koyuki continued to substitute and switch fighters in this fashion. It kept the enemy confused because they had to adapt to a different fighter on such short notice. It also allowed them to get a breather by switching to weaker fighters.

The three Iwa members were getting tired and were being beaten. It wasn't until they started actually work as a team did they get the upper hand. The kunoichi of the group ran from Wakarie and onto the lake. She stood on top of the water and began to seal.

When Wakarie tried to follow her one of the other Iwa Genin kicked him flat in his chest. It was now two versus three, Suine and Wakarie managed to overwhelm them fast enough, and Koyuki sprinted of across the lake to stop the kunoichi from finishing her Jutsu.

Koyuki jumped into the air and came down on the girl with an axe kick. Just before she hit, a pillar of stone erupted from the water and nearly snapped her leg. The Jutsu continued and lines of pillars erupted until the final one burst through the centre of the platform. Koyuki slid down the pillar and allowed herself to sink underwater.

She looked and was amazed by the Jutsu. It pulled earth and stone from the bottom of the lake and shot it up above the water. Now the Iwa Genin had access to earth for Doton Jutsu.

The lake had to be fifty feet deep, minimum. Koyuki smiled as she knew that it must have drained the girl of all her chakra to pull off a Jutsu like that. She swam to the top of the lake and pumped chakra into her feet to stand on the water.

Before she had time to look for the girl, she had already attacked. The girl had both her fist encased in spiky rocks. Koyuki couldn't help but think of the continuous waste of chakra from this girl. Spiky rock fists or not, Koyuki's Taijutsu was better. She dodged and deflected the girl's attacks until the effort took its toll on the Iwa ninja. Koyuki glanced off her sluggish attacks and jumped back to seal.

"Six-point Entrapment no Jutsu." Koyuki did the Jutsu and held out her arms to the oncoming kunoichi. As the girl descended on Koyuki, multiple wires shot from her sleeve. They twirled and spun until they had the Iwa ninja completely bound.

The girl struggled against the wires but couldn't escape, to make things worse; she was also fighting to keep her head above water. She attempted to use her chakra to make her float but she was too low, and could only keep parts above water.

"Well, looks like you lose." Koyuki said. She smiled at her own skill and smirked at the struggling girl. "It's too bad for you that you're up against a team from Kiri. You see, we're actually expected to kill you."

"What? You've won, just let me go." The girl said almost whimpering.

"That would be mercy, and ninja from the Hidden Mist Village don't know mercy. They never taught us mercy in the academy." Koyuki said as she looked at her nails.

The girl sobbed, she was now on the verge of tears. "Please." She begged.

Koyuki looked at the girl and sighed. "Luckily for you, I'm not a bloodthirsty person like some of the others. And looking at you crying like that makes me a little sad." Koyuki looked over at her two teammates who were nearly finished. She looked back down at the crying girl.

"I'll make it fast."

Koyuki brought her hands together to form a seal. The wires that bound the girl began to glow with chakra and with intense speed, they wrapped around her throat and constricted swiftly. The wires cut into the girl's neck and took her life quickly. Koyuki allowed the girl to sink underwater and walked over to Suine.

The two girls stood side-by-side as they watched Wakarie fighting the last Iwa ninja. From what it appeared, the Iwa ninja went crazy with Doton Jutsu. The one who Suine fought was suspended in the air, impaled on an earth spike that he probably created.

"Was that necessary?" Koyuki asked, pointing to the dead Genin.

"I didn't exactly intend it. He got blasted back by our Jutsu." Suine replied.

Koyuki nodded. When Suine referred to a technique as 'our Jutsu' then she meant it was a technique that she preformed with the help of her so called guest.

"Why is he taking so long?"

Suine didn't reply to her question. She repeated the question, and when Suine didn't reply she glanced over at her teammate.

Suine was staring rather goofily at the fight. Koyuki looked back and noticed that her brother's vest had come off at some point during the fight. She smirked and nudged her friend.

"Just to let you know, all of the other Genin, Jounin-sensei and most of Kiri, are watching you ogle at my brother." Suine face went red and looked down at her feet. After a few moments she lifted her head and regained her composure.

After a few more minutes of fighting, Wakarie finally killed the Iwa Genin with a knife in his chest. He picked up his vest and whipped more blood of onto it.

"What took you so long?" Suine asked.

"The stupid jerk put a Genjutsu on me. It really fucked with my eyesight and hearing. I was all disoriented and it made everything harder." They walked onto the bridge and sat down. They idly chatted about the fight while the Kazekage announced the next match.


	25. Demonic Relations

**Chapter 25**

**Hidden Grass Village**

Kyoudai walked by and hugged each of her new friends one by one. They had stayed for a few days and were now setting off. Kyoudai spent each of those days with them and was close with them all now. She was sad to see them all go. She was sure she'd see them all again at some point in her life. The only question was whether or not it would be as allies or enemies.

"Bye Kyoudai! I'll miss you." Sakura hugged the girl tightly and Kyoudai stepped to hug Neji.

"Have a good trip back home. I'll miss you all." Kyoudai said. "I'm sorry Hijiri disappeared, he must have had some sort of a mission."

"Tell him I'll miss him." Ino said.

"I will don't worry. I'm sure he'll miss you guys too."

Kyoudai went and hugged them all again and they turned to leave. She watched as they walked off into the distance and the village gates closed. She was sad to see them leave. The last few days had been so much fun. She only wished Hijiri had joined them. She missed her childhood friend. She hadn't seen him since he went to Koumei's office to speak with the Orochi.

"That was a very heartfelt goodbye."

Kyoudai jumped slightly at her sudden visitor. It was Hijiri in his regular attire. He had jumped down beside her from a rooftop.

"You were watching? You know, you could have come to say goodbye as well."

"Actually I couldn't. There was a reason that I had stayed away from them during their stay." Hijiri mumbled.

"What was it? Did it have something to do with the Orochi?"

"Yea actually. After talking with him he finally told me, that the blonde one was the container for the Kyuubi."

"Ino?"

"No the guy."

"Naruto?!" Kyoudai gasped. "He's a Jinchuuriki to?" She was fairly surprised by this. Naruto didn't share any of Hijiri's characteristics. His face didn't change like Hijiri's did.

"Yeah, after talking with Koumei we decided that I shouldn't go near him. I can suppress the Orochi, but we don't know whether or not Naruto can do the same. So as a precaution I stayed my distance from him. We didn't want a demon running around the village."

"Why couldn't you go near him though? Do the demons escape if their close to one another?" She asked.

"No, it's just that the Kyuubi and Orochi are basically mortal enemies, and being around one another pisses them off. Causing them to attempt to break free. Like I said, we didn't want Naruto to lose control and turn into the demon."

"What about you? Couldn't you turn into the demon to?

"No, I have more control than that." Hijiri replied.

"Really? Than why does your face always change, I never saw Naruto's change once in any way."

"Well I can't speak for Naruto because I don't really know how he and his demon interact. But the Orochi's chakra is directly linked to my emotions. So whenever I feel strong emotions at any time, my face changes slightly." Hijiri said. "The only way I can stop it is by cutting off my emotions. I have to be a stone to prevent the change from happening."

"Oh, I see. I always thought that when you were pissed or something, you lost a little control and his chakra came out."

"No it's just natural. It doesn't have anything to do with my control over Hachimata."

Kyoudai had to think for a second to realize what he meant. She forgot that the Orochi's name was Hachimata. She always referred to it as 'the demon' or 'the Orochi'. Every now and again Hijiri would refer to it by its actual name. They continued to walk for a while until they reached Hijiri's house. They went inside and Kyoudai flopped onto the couch.

Her stomach growled and she realized that she hadn't had any breakfast. She went to Hijiri's kitchen but was stopped.

"You sit, I'll make breakfast." He said.

"C'mon, I'm getting the hang of it. My cooking is getting better." She whined.

"I'm sure it is, but I'll cook for now. You sit."

Kyoudai grumbled and took a seat back on his couch. It wasn't long before Hijiri had finished cooking and brought her a plate of breakfast. He sat on the couch next to her and undid his bandages to eat.

Kyoudai looked at his face for a moment. She had seen his face many times before; she was one of the few who had actually seen his face. One of the few who had seen his face when it changed.

"You know, it's kind of odd. You're good looking and all, but how would Ino know that?" Kyoudai asked and took a bite of her food.

"No idea, maybe my eyes are overly sexy or something." He joked.

Kyoudai laughed and thought about it, he did have nice eyes. Nice, not sexy though. She wondered what classified as sexy eyes. After a few moments of thinking, she thought of what Hijiri's eyes looked like when they changed. Not fully slit, but when he was at the right amount of irritation, and his eyes went purple. She had to admit, they were somewhat sexy, in an exotic way.

"It's a shame that you couldn't get to know them all better. They're really fun people."

"Yea I guess. I had fun the one day I spent with them. I wouldn't mind getting to know them a little better." Hijiri said. "But like I said, we couldn't risk Naruto losing it."

"Couldn't you take him? You're a Jinchuuriki to." Kyoudai asked.

"Don't know, I try to never use the demon's chakra, I prefer to win battles with my own skill. I have no doubt that I could beat that kid, but if we went full demon I don't know. Kyuubi is stronger than Hachimata. And I wouldn't want to go full demon anyhow. The Orochi is pure evil."

"Pure evil?" She asked.

"Oh yea, I forgot to mention that. When I spoke with him to find out why he was so agitated, he told me the history about the Bijuu. About how each known by what their power represents. And how his power represents pure evil apparently."

Kyoudai frowned at this news. "Doesn't that worry you a little?" She asked. "Considering that his chakra is directly linked to your emotions.

"Not really, I always felt that when I used his chakra, my thoughts became a little more sinister, but I know him."

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoudai finished her food and grabbed Hijiri's empty plate and put them in the sink. She came back to hear what he had to say.

"Well, Hachimata and I are close so to speak. We talk a lot. Mostly in the middle of fights. And whenever I'm bored he and I will have a conversation. So I know him on a bit of a personal note. And one thing I know is that he wants out. He wants to be free."

"He and I talk and are friendly to one another; we joke and make fun of each other, like friends basically. But regardless of this particular 'friendship' that we have, I know for a fact, that if he had the chance, he would corrupt my mind to free himself, he would have no problem in stabbing me in the back. But at the same time, he knows I know this.

"In a way, he and I are friends, but we're enemies, because he is a prisoner and I am his jailor. It's unspoken but we both know that we are enemies, regardless of our friendship."

"I know he wants out, and he knows that I'll never let him free, so instead of fighting over it, we became friends, yet still underneath, we're enemies."

Kyoudai nodded, understanding what he meant. After that little speech he gave, she felt she fully understood the relationship between Hijiri, therefore knowing more about Hijiri himself. She felt like they grew a little closer to one another. Like their friendship grew stronger.

* * *

Naruto ran along with his friends. Once Team Gai and Shikamaru had regained their strength, they set off towards Konoha. He would miss Kyoudai, she was a nice girl, but he was sure he would see her again. Ino was fairly sad that that Hijiri guy wasn't there to say goodbye. From what he heard about the guy, he was fun and had the hots for Kurenai. He didn't blame him; Kurenai-sensei was pretty hot.

It would be a while before they reached Konoha, and Naruto had already planned what he would do when he got home. He would have a large bowl of ramen, and go home and rest. He was sure everyone else was planning to do the same. Granny-Tsunade would most likely give them some fair time off after such a large mission. But one it was over, it was on to Chuunin-rank missions. They were successful in the mission, and would be promoted to Chuunin when they reached Konoha.

He thought about the mission. How they decimated Iwa's factories, how some of them didn't make it out alive, how fuzzy-brows was on the verge of being a cripple. And how he made a deal with a demon to save his friend. He didn't like the idea of letting the demon have control when he a need for spilling blood. Naruto didn't like the idea at all.

He couldn't go back on his word, Kyuubi had saved Lee. Maybe he could find a way to re-negotiate. It was a priority that he speak with Kakashi-sensei about the deal he made. He needed to learn how to properly control the demon. That way when he did allow it to rampage around, that he doesn't hurt the wrong people. That he didn't kill the innocent or Naruto's friends. He couldn't live with himself if he hurt one of them.

Even after he allowed the Kyuubi out in Iwa, he felt dirty. He felt like he was still covered in their blood. It was too much for him at the moment. He needed to get everything straight. He needed everything to be under his control. He didn't want to be like Gaara was.

He wondered if all Jinchuuriki were going through the same things he went through. The isolation and torment as a child. The way people looked at him as a monster. He knew Gaara went through it. And he knew that he could have been exactly like Gaara had been, had he not made friends.

But even now, he had friends and people that he loved, and who loved him back. But, what if he still became a monster. If he let the Kyuubi go on his sprees, would those people still love him? Or would they see him as a demon. He knew, he couldn't allow that to happen. He would think of something.

"Naruto?" Naruto snapped out of his mindset and looked to his left. It was Sakura.

"You look troubled, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no, I was just thinking about something. I'm fine Sakura-chan." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

**Hidden Mist Village**

Suine and her team were sitting and resting at Wakarie and Kyoudai's house. The second part of the exams had finished and the Kazekage had given them a day to rest before the third and final exam, a one-on-one tournament. After their match, the killing had pretty much stopped. A Genin from one of the Iwa teams died. Now there were six teams left. Thirteen had gone into the second exam. Six made it through. Since it was an odd number, the judges had to decide who deserved to continue on. Normally, those who won their matches would automatically advance to the third exam.

Out of the six teams that made it through, her team was the only one from Kiri. There were two from Kumo; Kyou Matsuri and Team Nii. One from Oto; Team Yakushi. And two from Iwa.

Only two of those teams were full. Suine's and Team Nii, The single member teams were Kyou Matsuri and an Iwa Genin. The rest were two member teams. Overall, there were twelve Genin who made it to the final exam. They had watched every single match and they felt that their promotion to Chuunin was nearly a sure thing.

Out of the rest of the competitors, the only ones who stood out and seemed dangerous were Kyou Matsuri and the female member from Team Yakushi. The Iwa teams were average. While Team Nii had excellent teamwork, they didn't seem to shine as individuals. But Suine couldn't write them off as average just yet. Considering her own team fought similarly, with great teamwork, they were most likely though of in the same way she had just judged Team Nii.

But she knew they were strong as individuals. Wakarie and Koyuki were both exceptional ninja, Suine herself was considered the strongest member of the team. But those were different circumstances. Her base abilities were less than theirs, she was technically stronger because she had a power up.

"Do you think we'll end up fighting each other?" Wakarie asked.

"Probably not, we know each others skills; they probably want us to fight someone who we know little to nothing about." Suine replied. "You guys have your battle strategies ready?"

"Not really, I'm just going to wing it." Wakarie answered.

"Pretty shitty plan." Suine said.

"Well, with a war starting, we're not going to know when we're going to fight. So we'll probably going to have to wing it often. I might as well get practice winging it now."

"That makes sense, I was actually planning similar, but I was going to open with a Genjutsu, then wing it. What about you Suine?" Koyuki asked.

"Well, I'm planning on fighting defensively until I know their fighting style. Then go on the offensive. If I get into trouble then I'll use some of our Jutsu."

"Are you sure it's smart going all demon like in front of so many people?" Koyuki asked, sounding a little worried. "Wouldn't it increase the assassination attempts?"

"Probably, but most of Water Country have bounties on my head. It's not like it's a secret. It's common knowledge that I'm a Jinchuuriki."

"That doesn't mean you should advertise it." A voice came from the door. It was Tsumaeko-sensei.

"You may be used to the assassination attempts, but you've been lucky so far. They've been weak ninja and disgruntled villagers. And anytime it's been a strong opponent. Mizura or I have been there to interfere. One of these days you'll encounter a strong opponent without one of us to help."

"I've already thought of that. Why do you think I've embraced this demon like I have? It has a lot to offer me and I can gain a lot of strength with him." Suine said. And it was true. She and the Sanbi were a force to be reckoned with. She expected that it wouldn't be long before she could transform into the demon and retain one-hundred percent control. She even used some of the demon's own Jutsu, and had worked with him to create new Jutsu.

"That may be. Just remember to be careful, try not to make it too obvious." Tsumaeko said.

"Hey sensei. How did u get that cut there?" Wakarie asked. He pointed to a small cut on her arm.

"Oh this, some of the other Jounin-sensei were a little pissed off about the first exam. And some of them challenged me and the other swordsmen to a battle."

"How did that turn out?" Koyuki asked.

"They're dead now. Simple as that. However, it's going to cause a little bit more trouble for us."

"How so?"

"Considering Shisou killed so many Genin, and then we killed some of the Jounin, the other villages will be rather angry with Kiri. They won't declare war with us considering the war we're nearly in. But it makes for a rather bad relationship between us and our allies; it could cause some issues later on."

"Then why did you guys do it?" Suine asked.

"Shisou was in charge of the first exam. I told him it wouldn't bode well with the other villages but the Mizukage gave him full control. As for the Jounin, they attacked us, so we killed them. It doesn't matter though, if problems arise later on. Kiri can handle it." Tsumaeko motioned for her students to get up.

"Since the third exam is tomorrow, I'd like to quickly teach you three a Jutsu. It can come in handy if you fall into a pinch tomorrow.

Suine and her teammates followed their sensei. There was never anything wrong with a new Jutsu. Suine doubted she needed it; she had the Sanbi with her. But, like she said, there was nothing wrong with a new Jutsu.

* * *

How'd you like it? Please Review.


	26. Chuunin Exams: Hostility

**Chapter 26**

**Hidden Mist Village**

Suine and her teammates walked down the street towards the location of the third and final part of the Chuunin exams. They had just come from a small breakfast restaurant, a small breakfast. None of them wanted to throw up from a good punch to the stomach. They spent their time training yesterday, they had managed to learn the Jutsu that sensei wanted to show them. And it was indeed helpful. The only question now was whether or not they got the proper opportunity to use it.

Sensei had to go ahead of them, it was custom for the seven swordsmen to accompany the Mizukage for the third part of the exam. On top of that, they heard that the Raikage and the leader of the Hidden Sound Village were overseeing the exams as well. The Tsuchikage wasn't here, that was expected considering the attack on his village. Regardless, Suine, Koyuki and Wakarie were all eager to show off their skill to not only to the Mizukage, but to the swordsmen and the Raikage.

They reached the arena, which was located on the eastern side of the village. It was massive to say the least. As they went in, Chuunin examiners showed them to their waiting area. It was a fairly decent sized room. Around the room were the other teams and competitors. Each stuck with there own groups. No one mingled.

Suine looked at Kyou Matsuri, out of all the Genin in the room; she felt that he was the greatest threat. It was odd, he won his battle no doubt, he had the whole fight under his control, but he didn't dominate the battle field like the Oto Genin did. Logically, they should have been the most threatening, but she felt it from Matsuri. Maybe it was the hate that she felt pulsating off of him every time he looked at a Kiri shinobi.

She heard the roar of the crowd as the Mizukage made his appearance. The matches would be starting soon. Right after he finished his speech, the fighting would begin.

* * *

A pair of golden eyes watched interestingly at the line of Genin waiting and watching as the first match of the Chuunin exams began. Normally he would be watching the actual match, but the two Genin who were fighting weren't the ones who interested him. It was the small few who were still waiting for their turn.

One in particular, the one who stood out in Kabuto's report. He had always placed Kabuto in Chuunin exams, one way or another; it was a good way to recruit new talent. And he suspected that this Kyou Matsuri had a lot of potential. From what Kabuto told him, the boy lost both his teammates, and later on his sensei. All to Ryuudin Shisou, apparently the demon had a rather brutal first test, and afterwards, he dealt with any angry senseis by killing them.

"Kabuto."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Go speak with the Mizukage, tell him that I wish to see one particular match after this battle, tell him I would prefer to see Kyou Matsuri, battle against one of our Genin."

"Are you sure the Mizukage will allow this? He could take offence and believe that you were attempting to order him around." Kabuto said.

"Not if you're polite." Orochimaru hissed. "Now go!"

Kabuto walked off and Orochimaru moved his attention to the current match. It was between an Iwa Genin and a Kumo Genin. Kabuto's report had good things to say about the one full Kumo team, but they still didn't stand out enough for his interests. The match was mildly entertaining. The Iwa Genin had made work of the arena field with multiple Doton Jutsu.

The arena was nearly identical to Konoha's arena. However there were more trees. He was expecting more water to be present but there was none. Most likely because there was now only one Kiri team.

Kabuto appeared next to Orochimaru and spoke. "The Mizukage says that he will pair up Kyou Matsuri with one of the two Oto Genin as you asked. But his match will not be right away."

"Good." Orochimaru grinned. Not only did he get his way, but the match took a pleasant turn when the Kumo Genin blasted the Iwa Genin with a bolt of lighting. He doubted the Genin would live.

* * *

"That was kind of brutal." Wakarie said after seeing the Kumo Genin's lighting tear through the poor Iwa ninja.

"Your one to talk, Mr. Kazahana." Suine giggled, she found it comical that a member of the Kazahana clan found any type of death "brutal."

"What? It was, I'm not sympathetic or anything, I was just saying."

"Sure, both of you remember that Jutsu incase you face him later on." Koyuki said. They watched as the medic ninja carried the Iwa Genin away. At the same time the Kumo ninja who just finished fighting entered the waiting area. He was greeted with cheers from his two teammates.

"Nice job, you took that guy." One said. "Just make sure you save your chakra for the Kiri ninja, they're the ones who need to die." The other said. She glared at their direction as she spoke.

Suine raised her eyebrow at the threat. It was Koyuki who spoke up.

"I'm sorry, why are we the ones you need to kill?"

"Because you're whole village is nothing but a bunch of barbarians. You all deserve to be slaughtered." The Kumo girl yelled.

"Oh I see, you're mad about the first exam. Just too let you know, that wasn't Kiri's fault. It's not our fault that all you other villages suck ass when it comes to survival." Koyuki said.

"How is it our fault when a fucking Jounin attacks defenseless Genin!?" The male Kumo Genin said as he got in Koyuki's face.

Within seconds Wakarie had the Genin by his throat. Instantly afterwards, the Kumo-nin who had just finished his match had his blade pressed against Wakarie's neck.

Suine tapped into her demon's chakra and flared it outward in a strong pulse. The wave of chakra caused everyone in the room to stumble. In that moment of distraction Koyuki took the blade from Wakarie's throat and kicked the Genin who held it just before. It wasn't long before the two teams engaged in a full blown fight.

Shuriken, kunai and fists were flying in all directions. The other Genin just watched as the two teams pummeled each other, but just as fast as it began, it was split up by the Chuunin examiners.

"Leave the fighting for the exam. Kazahana Wakarie and Maru Hotarubi, your match is next." Wakarie left the room with the Chuunin examiner along with his opponent. Surprisingly, it was the Kumo Genin who Wakarie first attacked.

Suine and Koyuki exchanged looks, and rushed to the balcony too see the fight.

* * *

Wakarie entered the arena and stood in the centre, looking at the Kumo Genin who he had just finished fighting. This was now round two. It worked nicely, because if Wakarie killed him outside of a match, then he could have been disqualified. Now, it was legit. He would face no trouble after beating this kid to death.

"Just to let you know, when I kill you, your spirit will be torn apart by the spirits of the ones who died during the first exam. I promise my soul that you will die." The Genin shouted.

"Your name was Hotarubi right?" Wakarie asked. The Genin nodded fiercely. "Well Horarubi, I'm going to be adding your blood to my shirt when this is all over. And the only spirit who's going to be torn apart is yours, for failing to keep your promise."

With that the match began and the two Genin rushed each other. Wakarie slid across the ground at the other boy's feet. The boy merely jumped over but was met face to face with a kunai that Wakarie threw straight up. Hotarubi arched backwards and the kunai grazed his chest.

Wakarie twisted and spun back to his feet. As Hotarubi turned in the air Wakarie met him in Taijutsu. The two punched and kicked one another looking for a proper opening. It was Wakarie who showed one first. Hotarubi elbowed Wakarie hard his stomach. As he doubled over, Hotarubi uppercut him in the jaw.

Wakarie was sent flying back but he somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. Just in time to block a kick to the chest. He grabbed a hold of the foot and twisted to attempt to break his ankle. Hotarubi spun with the twist and brought his heel around to kick Wakarie.

As Wakarie blocked the kick he noticed that the other boy had started sealing. Before he could distance himself he was hit with a powerful blast of wind right in the face. Since his head was the only part of him hit, he did a few flips as we went flying back. He performed a substitution and positioned himself a meter to his opponent's side.

As he rushed in, Hotarubi turned and hit him with another wind Jutsu that sent him flying further. Wakarie spread his arms and legs and allowed the wind to catch him better so he would go further. His maneuver worked and he was sent far enough to reach the arena wall. The Justu ended and Wakarie stuck himself to the arena wall with chakra on his feet.

He ran down the wall, sealing as he did. At the same time Hotarubi ran towards him sealing for his own Jutsu.

"Fuuton: Air Step no Jutsu." Hotarubi yelled. He jumped into the air as high as he could Juts as he reached the peak of his jump he blew a jet of air downwards. The jet of air gathered underneath his foot and condensed to the point where he managed to take another step and jump again.

Wakarie laughed and jumped from the wall toward Hotarubi. Hotarubi had pulled a pair of kunai as he ascended towards Wakarie. Wakarie finished his Jutsu and pumped the needed chakra into his hand.

"Fuuinjutsu: Connection Sealing no Jutsu!" Wakarie thrust out his palm into Hotarubi's forehead, the strike cost him though, because it was so reckless, Hotarubi stabbed Wakarie in his right arm and his left side.

Wakarie brought his foot up and used Hotarubi as a base. He kicked off from the boy sending him back to the ground while he attached himself back to the wall.

As Hotarubi seemingly fell to his death, he preformed his Fuuton Jutsu again and stepped his way back to the ground. Wakarie substituted and looked at the boy from a few meters away. The stab wound to his stomach hurt and he fell to his knee. He looked up at the Kumo Genin panting.

"That Jutsu was a failure. What's the matter? No water for the poor Mist Genin?" Hotarubi said as he rubbed his forehead where Wakarie hit him.

"What makes you think I have a water affinity? Matter a fact, what makes you think my Jutsu failed?" Wakarie said, breathing heavily.

Hotarubi looked at him curiously and rubbed his forehead again. He previously thought that he had the match one, but now he was a little unsure.

"It was a Fuuinjutsu. And I just placed a rather nice seal on your forehead you dumbass." Wakarie laughed slightly but grunted from the pain of doing so.

Hotarubi was angered by the insult and ran at Wakarie with another pair of kunai. Wakarie substituted once again and started sealing vigorously. Hotarubi turned around and rushed Wakarie, but by the time he got close he was finished his Jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Wakarie yelled. With the blood from his stab wound on his hand. He slammed it into the ground and a myriad of seals had written themselves on the ground.

But instead of the summon appearing in front of Wakarie. Instead it was summoned from Hotarubi's forehead, right where Wakarie's seal was placed. The seal mimicked the appearance of the seals that appeared during a summoning Jutsu and completed the Jutsu.

In a puff of smoke a large wolf was summoned right in front of Hotarubi's face. It twisted in the air and bit down on his face. It thrashed its head violently and slammed Hotarubi into the ground still biting on the boys head.

Wakarie walked over to the struggling boy as his summon chewed on his head. He pulled a kunai out ready for the killing blow.

He raised the blade and screamed, as his own blood was splashed onto the ground. Wakarie fell to his knees grasping at his slit throat. As his vision blurred he looked at Hotarubi, still struggling against his summon. Confusion overtook him as the darkness took him.

He fell to the ground with his own blood pooling around his head.


	27. Enter: Two Tails

**Fire Country**

"How close are we to Konoha?" Naruto whined. They had been ran most of the way back home, and now that they were close to the village they decided to walk the last stretch. Even though they were close, Naruto wanted to rest.

"You mean to tell me that you can't tell how close we are?" Ino asked.

"Yea, how am I supposed to know?"

"Well considering that we live here, you'd think that you'd know the landscape around the village by now." Sakura said as she hit her palm to her forehead.

"Yea well, you can't blame me, I'm an idiot remember." Naruto said.

Everyone laughed; he had finally admitted it out loud. "Well its ok, we're not far, like two minutes or something." Sakura said as she sympathetically patted Naruto's shoulder.

Sure enough, they arrived at their village gates shortly, the feeling of being back home after such a hectic mission was a good one. Unfortunately, now they were stuck with mission reports. They walked along the streets towards the Hokage tower. Those who were injured from the mission had recovered well in Kusa, but they went to the hospital for a check up just to be safe.

They waited outside the Hokage's office for a short period before Tsunade allowed them in, she was sitting at her desk with a large smile and an even larger bottle of sake. Her cheeks were already flush from her drinking.

"Heyyyy! Mission successful eh?" She yelled happily. "Everyone's alive, and Iwa is probably crying in their beds!"

"Seems so Hokage-sama." Shizune said, her face went red, clearly embarrassed by her mentor's condition.

"Shizune! Come drink, it's a celebration!" Tsunade poured another cup of sake, corked the bottle and tossed it into Shizune's hands. She politely declined and went to put the bottle back on the table. Before she did Kakashi took it out of her hand and poured himself a cup. He handed the cup to Asuma and continued to pour cups for everyone.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're underage remember." Sakura said. She instantly got protests from Naruto and Kiba, each wanting to try some sake.

"Don't worry Sakura, one cup of Sake wont hurt, it's a special occasion; just don't expect it to be an annual thing." Kakashi said as he took a drink for himself.

The room went quite, all realizing that Kakashi just took a drink; therefore he had just removed his mask. Everyone starred at him looking at his now masked face.

"Someone please tell me that they saw his face as he drank." Naruto said. The room responded with various "no's" and "I wasn't looking".

"Fuck! A room full of ninja and no one payed attention to Kakashi. Fuckin useless." Tsunade yelled. She poured herself another glass; Kakashi continued distributing drinks to everyone. Shizune finally accepted a glass considering they were drinking to their success.

When everyone had a cup of sake in their hand, Tsunade did the toast. "To Konoha's badass-ness!!" Everyone looked at her with curious looks at the toast she made.

"Yea! Konoha's badass-ness!!" Tsunade yelled. "Cheers!"

And with that, everyone took a drink. Sakura's face scrunched up as she tried to swallow the harsh liquid. Shuzune, Hinata and Shino mimicked her face. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other with giddy faces. Now that they had a taste of Sake, the two mentally decided to get a hold of a bottle later.

"Wait! Did anyone catch Kakashi's face this time?" Naruto asked.

Groans filled the room as they all realized they missed their second chance. "Show us your face!" Tsunade yelled as she leaped over her table, grasping at Kakashi's mask.

* * *

**Hidden Mist Village**

Suine looked on in horror as blood splattered through the air as Wakarie's neck was cut. It happened so fast that she didn't even see what had cut him. He dropped to his knees and onto the ground. Time seemed to stop as she looked at him lying there in his pooling blood. She slowly moved her eyes to the female ninja standing a few meters to his right.

She was dressed in light purple and black, she wore a Kumo headband and had her blond hair tied in a ponytail. Her hands were had grey bandages on and she wore black fingerless gloves. Suine stared at this woman, who held a bloody kunai in her hand. This was the Cloud-nin that hurt Wakarie; this woman was the one who interfered in the fight.

These thoughts along with hundreds of others raced through Suine's mind as tears started to run down her face. Without even knowing it she was on the battlefield charging this woman. She threw a punch that was caught by the woman.

Suine looked at her arm that was glowing with light blue chakra. She had inadvertently tapped into the Sanbi'schakra which she was perfectly fine with. She looked the woman in the eyes, eyes that were now a mix of black and blue, and slit like a cat's eyes.

Suine cocked back her other fist and pumped it full of the Sanbi's she punched the woman straight in the chest and she flew backwards and bounced once off the ground, she flipped and landed back on her feet. Suine charged again at the woman who was now enveloped in a cloak of black and blue chakra that made her look like a cat. Suine viciously attacked the woman with as much as she could dish out. But none of the attacks landed.

The woman kicked Suine hard in her chest and she flew backwards. She got to her feet quickly and watched as the woman threw Koyuki across the field. She must have come to help. As she saw her friend hit the ground hard, Suine's anger rose and she felt more of the demon's chakra flow through her. She charged again at the cat woman and was knocked onto her back. The woman lifted her leg and dropped her heel into Suine's stomach. Suine curled in pain and was kicked again in the stomach flew backwards a few meters. She got to her knees and held her stomach in pain.

The Kumo woman walked toward her with a kunai in her hand. Suine's previous anger had left her. Now she was filled with fear and desperation. Her demon's chakra left with her anger, and she was now sitting there on her knees, clutching her stomach, desperately hoping someone would help her.

The woman gripped her kunai and charged at Suine. Fear took her and she closed her eyes before the killing blow struck.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Kakashi walked into his house and removed his gear. He tossed it all in the corner and flopped on his couch. Tsunade-same did a number on him trying to remove his mask. But thankfully he got away in one piece. He felt like he needed a shower, and another drink. After he cleaned up he would gather Asuma, Gai and Kurenai and the four of them could go get drunk. That's unless they hadn't already gotten drunk with the Hokage.

He took off his shirt and tossed it with his gear. He went towards his shower as he began to remove his mask he heard a knock on the door. Sighing, he re-secured his mask and went to the door to answer it. He opened the door and found no one there. At his feet was a medium sized box marked for the Hatake clan.

Felling suspicions he lifted his headband and looked at the box with his Sharingan. He didn't see any chakra in the box so he lifted it and brought it inside. He sat on his couch and undid the tie and opened the box.

His eyes opened wide as he dropped the box, and it's contents fell onto his floor.

"Shit!"

* * *

**Hidden Mist Village**

Suine had closed her eyes just before the blade hit her, but it never touched her. She lifted her head and looked.

The woman was surrounded by the Devil swordsman, each had drawn their swords and had it placed on a vital point on her body. Tsumaeko-sensei had the serrated side of her sword pressed against the Kumo ninja's neck. Mizura was crouched on one knee facing Suine looking at her with sympathetic eyes, his long sword was held underhand with the tip of it pressed against the woman's stomach. The other swordsmen were all positioned around the woman, restricting her from moving with a blade against her.

Suine was about to get to her feet when the Mizukage suddenly appeared in front of her with his back turned. At the same time the Raikage appeared beside the Mizukage.

"Jounin Yugito! Stand down, suppress your demon's chakra now!"

"Swordsman, release Jounin Yugito and take the injured Genin to the infirmary." The Mizukage ordered. Instantly the Swordsman took Hotarubi and Wakarie away. Koyuki stepped beside Suine and helped her to her feet. The two of them stood there and watched.

"Your Jounin has some nerve interfering in a Chuunin match." The Mizukage said to the Raikage.

"I was preventing the death of my Genin. This Village spills too much blood!" Yugito yelled.

"Nii Yugito, you will speak when spoken to in the presence of Kage's!" The Raikage roared. The woman looked at him and obediently closed her mouth and said nothing.

"I apologize for my Jounin's interference in the match. Clearly Kazahana Wakarie won the match." The Raikage said.

"Normally I would execute this Jounin myself, but seeing as she is your Jinchuuriki I will not. However, I do not want anything like this to happen again. She will just have to deal with this village's methods or get out." The Mizukage said. "Ensure she does not interfere again. We should proceed with the match"

With that, the Raikage disappeared along with Nii Yugito. The Mizukage turned and approached Suine. "You should go and rest before your matches begin. He said to them."

"What about Yugito! Why is she getting away with Wakarie's murder!?" Koyuki yelled.

"She is a Jinchuuriki like Suine here; the Raikage will not allow her death to transpire. Do not think of your teammate. Simply ensure that you win this exam."

He ushered them back to the waiting area and left the arena field. They went back to the waiting area with the rest of the Genin. Both silently crying for Wakarie, none of the Genin from Team Nii said anything to them, they seemed afraid of Suine. She didn't blame them, she didn't know how much of the Sanbi's chakrashe released but she knew it was a lot, and she had no control over herself when she did it. She was a monster.

The Mizukage announced the next match; she didn't hear who it was. But she knew it wasn't her or Koyuki who were called.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Kakashi stood in the Hokage office; he got there as soon as he could after he received the package outside his house. He made sure that he moved everyone out of the room except for the Jounin on the mission. He had arrived at the office at the same time as Nara Shikaku.

Shikaku was in the same predicament as he was. He received a package as well. Shizune was now using medical Ninjutsu to force sobriety on the Hokage. He didn't need to explain the rush for a sober Hokage because the last two packages were delivered directly to the Hokage office.

When Shizune was done Tsunade looked at the Jounin in her office. All the same as before except that Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, was now present. "What's going on?"

Silently, Kakashi and Shikaku stepped forward with each of their packages and placed it on her table. Shizune had already placed the other two on her desk, four all together. Tsunade opened them and looked on silently with a grim look on her face.

"I'm sorry for your losses; Kakashi, Shikaku." She sat back down in her chair. "I'll leave you to two to arrange your own funeral services, since those were the last two members of the Gekkou clan, I'll take care of their ceremony. Iwa has sent their reply."

She looked back at the boxes. In each box was the head of the four ANBU members she sent to assassinate the Tsuchikage. The last two members of the Gekkou clan, Kakashi's cousin, and Shukaku's brother. Each head was left with their faces pointing upwards, each still with the look they wore on their face when they died.

On each head, a word had been carved across their face. When arranged, it left a message.

"**The leaf will burn"**


	28. Strategies at Work

**Hidden Mist Village**

Orochimaru sat in his chair, once again bored stiff. The only truly interesting thing that happened during this exam was the fight between the two Jinchuuriki. And it was stopped unfortunately. It didn't really matter that it was stopped, because the Kumo Jinchuuriki was the winner. The one from Mist was still young and clearly didn't have enough of control over her demon.

She had lost total control by going into her one-tailed form. The other one maintained full control at one-tail. He thought that the match would prolong after the Kiri girl switched to her two-tailed form but it didn't make a difference. There was too much of a gap between the two of them.

The Kiri girl had used more of her demon's power, but had no control and couldn't use it to her full potential. He made a mental note to kill one of those two Jinchuuriki sometime in the near future before Akatsuki got a hold of them. He wasn't in any rush, he only needed to kill one and Akatsuki's main plan would be completely ruined.

Now he was stuck watching the third Kumo Genin beat another Iwa ninja to death. It was boring watching such one-sided fights. Finally the match was called and the Iwa ninja was taken off the arena battlefield.

Orochimaru had grown impatient of theses matches. He wanted to see Kyou fight his Genin. He wanted to see how he matched up against a ninja from Oto.

It was as if the Mizukage heard his thoughts because the next match was called for Kyou Matsuri against Yuudachi Ugatsu. Orochimaru smiled and licked his lips. Kyou was matched against Ugatsu. This made him happy. She was the strongest Genin in Oto. If he defeated her than he'd have a nice new recruit.

"Today is a good day Kabuto. Today is a very god day."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

Matsuri walked onto the arena battlefield. It was his time to fight, and he had every intention of winning. He could feel his predicament. He had a water affinity, and there was no water to use. From the second exam he knew this girl used sound type Ninjutsu and it proved to be very effective. But he would find a way to defeat her.

She walked onto the field. Matsuri examined her. She had short brown hair that was bowl-cut to her jaw line. Her headband was tied around her neck. She had thigh length tights and had a large purple rope tied in a bow at her waste. Her shirt was also skin tight and sleeveless. It ended just under her breasts, showing of her toned stomach. She had bright green eyes and was smirking at him.

Matsuri slid into a fighting stance and prepared for the fight against Yuudachi Ugatsu.

"Begin!" The Mizukage yelled!

Matsuri had burst from his position before the Mizukage finished the word. He sprinted toward the Ugatsu who stood waiting in her fighting stance. Once he got into position he forced chakra into his feet and leaped high into the air. He flipped and threw two kunai down at her when he flipped over her head.

She caught both blades and turned to attack Matsuri as he landed. But as soon as his feet touched the ground he used a Shunshin and positioned himself to her right. Crouched and under her defenses.

He brought up a fist to hit her chin but she lifted her head back and he missed. She stabbed out with one of the kunai and swiped with the other.

Matsuri caught her wrist with the kunai she went to stab him with and twisted to avoid the swipe. He then allowed himself to fall backwards and spun toward the ground, twisting her wrist violently.

Ugatsu moved with the twist and jumped into the air, turning with Matsuri. As gravity pulled her back to the ground she thrust out with her kunai. Matsuri touched his back to the ground and curled so the kunai embedded into the ground.

He messed up and allowed his opponent to literally be on top of him. He inwardly cursed himself for making such a foolish mistake.

Ugatsu didn't attempt to pull the kunai out of the ground. Instead she brought her knee hard into his stomach. She reached into her rope sash and pulled out a kunai. Before she could stab him, Matsuri gave her two quick, hard jabs to her ribs she grunted and he smashed his palm into her face, breaking her nose. She jumped off of him to prevent him from beating her further.

Her nose bleed from the strike but she ignored it. She tossed her kunai into the air and unleashed a torrent of shuriken. Matsuri proceded to counter them by catching, throwing dodging and deflecting the bladed stars. Ugatsu caught the kunai as it fell back down and charged.

Matsuri jumped backwards and ran from her. He continued to make large leaps backwards to avoid engaging her in taijutsu again. Not that he was afraid of her taijutsu, he merely had a plan.

When the two of them reached the edge of the arena, Matsuri proceded to scale the wall. Having enough, Ugatsu scaled the wall with him, she threw the kunai and sealed for a Jutsu.

"Whistling Bird no Jutsu." She unleashed her Jutsu as quick as possible.

"Shit." Matsuri said, she occupied one of his hands to catch the kunai she threw, and he could only cover one ear. The Jutsu hit him and pain rang through his ears. It was different than when she used the Jutsu during the second exam. She had rushed it this time and didn't get one-hundred percent of its power.

Matsuri reached the top of the wall and was now running along the top. They were now fighting just at the edge of the audience. Ugatsu increased her speed and was now matching Matsuri. They exchanged quick strikes with each other every time she caught up with him. She got close with a blade and he used a substitution with an audience member's hat.

He avoided her strike but she used a Shunshin to catch up with him. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and he simply pulled his arms out of it, allowing it to slip off his shoulders. He stepped on an audience members head and jumped further back.

He finally saw what he was looking for and began sealing. Ugatsu threw his shirt away and charged him.

"Suiton: Water Orb Rotation no Jutsu!" He pulled the water from the various cups and water basins closet to him in the audience. He managed to form three globes that now circled his body.

He turned his direction and met her charge. He threw a hard punch that Ugatsu ducked under. She hit him in his side and swept his legs out from under him. He grabbed the headband around her neck as he fell and pulled her down with him. She substituted to prevent herself from falling on the kunai he pulled out.

Matsuri got back to his feet and sealed for another Jutsu. Ugatsu sealed as well and both launched their jutsu's at each other.

"Suiton: Shark Fang Bullet no Jutsu!"

"Sound Wave Interruption no Jutsu!"

One of Matsuri's water globes separated into five small streams of water that blasted forward with incredible speed. Just as the were about to his Ugatsu opened her mouth and yelped.

Matsuri could literally see the sound waves with his own eyes. They emanated outward and collided with his shark fang bullets. The streams of water wavered and fell apart. They harmlessly splashed against her face. Ugatsu smiled and ran at him again.

He met her charge once again and fought her. In the middle of their Taijutsu fight, he brought around another orb and blasted it into the side of her head. He then grabbed her arm and threw her out of the stands. As she was in mid air he jumped and fly-kicked her, sending her flying back into the arena. The two of them fell rapidly toward the ground from the long drop.

As they descended Ugatsu sealed and whistled another Jutsu. She fell backwards and used a substitution with a shuriken on the ground and appeared on the ground, completely unhurt by the fall. Matsuri did the same thing and stood in front of her.

He took a step toward her and she brought her hand up in a seal. Matsuri's step faltered.

"How do you like my Genjutsu? I hit you with it when I whistled earlier. You must be experiencing some weird situations now aren't you? How do you like the sound of my voice, coming form everywhere? Everywhere and nowhere at the same time."

Matsuri looked at her with mild confusion and cleared the distance between them quickly. "Sorry, I didn't hear what you said. When you used your Jutsu earlier I pumped chakra into my ears and blocked my hearing. I'm completely deaf right now. It doesn't matter though, because this match is over."

Ugatsu looked at him in fear as he sealed quickly and when he was done he grabbed her throat tightly.

"Suiton: Water Prison no Jutsu!" Matsuri's final water globe wrapped itself around her head. Normally the technique was used to entrap a person's entire body, but he only had enough water to engulf her head. He squeezed her throat and focused his chakra to force the water to try and force itself down into her lungs.

She tried to free herself from his grasp but he held tightly. She probably knew if she could get free from his hand then the technique would end. It needed contact.

She punched and kicked at him harshly but he took the beating and waited it out. It wasn't until she reached back and pulled out a kunai in each hand. He caught one hand as she attempted to stab him. As her other blade came close he was forced to catch her other wrist.

The technique ended and the water prison released her head, Ugatsu took multiple deep breaths. She looked her bright green eyes with Matsuri's with pure hate. He looked at her angered face, with her fierce eye and blood flowing from her nose.

"That worked out perfectly." Matsuri said with a large smile on his face. Ugatsu's eyes widened.

Matsuri brought his right knee up and pulled both of her wrists downward with as much force as he could muster. His knee connected with her chin and knocked her out cold. She dropped to her knees and he released her wrists. She fell to the ground unconscious and Matsuri started toward the waiting area.

"Kyou Matsuri wins!" The Kage announced.

"Yes Kyou Matsuri does win. He wins indeed." Orochimaru muttered to himself. He smiled and widened his eyes in excitement.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Tsunade sat at the top of a long desk. Accompanying her was Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Konoha's council and the leader of the ANBU squad that accompanied Kakashi and the others.

They had many things to discuss. The mission, information gained, the second ANBU squads mission, their upcoming plans, and how an enemy ninja managed to sneak into Konoha and deliver the packages.

"The decision for this mission was rash Tsunade. You should have exercised better judgment. Now we have four dead ANBU members and the Gekkou clan has been completely wiped out." Danzou said.

"There was a risk for casualties, and unfortunately there were. However, the mission was completed with a much higher survival rate that we were expecting. My decision was the best possible move to make. We knew that Rock was mobilizing and we have slowed them down considerably. We started this war on our terms and not theirs."

"Now seems like a good time to give my report." Kakashi said. He stood up and cleared his throat. "While we were crossing through Grass Country, we ran into resistance from two Kusa ninja."

"They're our allies, why did they stop you?" One of the councilmen asked.

"I'll get to that. While we were speaking, Uzamaki Naruto lost control of the Kyuubi and began to leak the demons chakra. We don't know why he suddenly did it but Asuma here knocked him unconscious to prevent exposing him as a Jinchuuriki."

"The damage was most likely done at this point."

Kakashi ignored the councilmen and continued. "It was then that the younger of the two ninja attacked me. He was in his teenage years and he eventually forced me to use my Sharingan. The older of the two engaged Maito Gai in battle and overwhelmed him." A grunt came from Gai as Kakashi said this.

"The skirmish ended quickly and we continued on to Iwa. It was then that I realized that the ninja I was fighting had slipped me a message regarding the war."

"How did they know? Did you leak information about the mission?" Danzou asked.

"They had no idea of our mission. After we completed the mission we stopped in Kusa to recuperate. I confronted their head-jounin about the message."

"What did it say?"

"It said that the Earth Country had formed allegiance with Lighting, Water and Rice field Country. Meaning they had the villages of Cloud, Mist and Sound on their side. The message also stated that they had forced Grass to switch sides, and that they were going to do the same for Waterfall and Rain."

Some of the council members gasped at the sudden change in sides. "How the hell are we supposed to win this war if every significant ninja village is with the other side? Is it not enough that we are against three major villages? Now the minor Villages belong to them as well. Our significant ally is Sand! Tsunade, if we lose this war than it is on you! You're to blame and I will do everything in my power to have you replaced!" Yelled the head Councilman.

Tsunade slammed her fist into the table, effectively breaking a large portion of it; she stood from her seat and responded. "Hatake Kakashi has not finished his report. You will sit and wait for him to finish, and I would advise you not to speak out against your Hokage in such a disrespectful manor."

"You were the council who came to me after the Third's death begging me to take his position. Do not attempt to use me as a scapegoat. You will follow under my rule as Hokage and you will be respectful!" Tsunade scanned the council members, daring them to speak out once more. When she was sure she had everything under control she say and motioned for Kakashi to continue.

"After I confronted the head-jounin of Kusa about the message, he explained to me that they were planning to assassinate their own Daimyo and put in a proper ruler. They stated that they were sided with Konoha for this war. That was when we told them about the mission we had just completed."

A councilwoman attempted to speak out at Kakashi's choice to reveal information about a mission to another village, but Tsunade silenced her before she could.

"At that point, together, I, Shizune, and the ANBU squad leader sat down with the head-jounin and his two ANBU and devised a plan for this war that works out greatly in our favor. I will leave the captain to brief you on our suggested course of action."

Kakashi sat down and gave the room to the ANBU captain.

"Now this plan is well thought out and it will take a great deal of coordination with Kusa. But if it works out, we will have this war in the palm of our hands. Listen carefully."


	29. Chuunin Exams: Revenge

**Hidden Mist Village**

"Kazahana Koyuki verses Yuudachi Onamaru." The Mizukage announced the next battle. It was Koyuki verses the male member of the Oto team. The one who mercilessly killed the Kiri Genin after the match was over.

"Be careful Koyuki." Suine whispered. Her friend looked at her sympathetically.

"Don't worry Suine, I'm fighting for Wakarie. WE, are fighting for Wakarie" And with that she left and went into the arena.

Koyuki walked slowly to her position in the arena. The Oto genin walked in at the same time as her. He stood opposite with a smug accomplished look on his face. As if he had already won the fight. The air of superiority that he carried himself in sickened Koyuki. He really thought he was the best of the best.

Koyuki knew that wasn't true. He more than likely felt so great because of his match in the second exam. But in truth, the gap between him and his teammate was very evident. She carried him through that fight, and then he executed the genin as if to prove his own worth to his teammate. He was pathetic really, there was nothing to be proud of for finishing off someone else's defeated enemy.

"This will be fun, don't worry, I won't beat you as bad as that Kumo Jounin did. Though I probably could wipe your team just as easily as she did." He snickered.

Koyuki said nothing, he could taunt her all she wanted, it was just another method of his to compensate for his ninja skills. He killed those genin to compensate for his teammate carrying him, and now he was taunting her to inflate help inflate his own ego. Koyuki could see straight through him.

"One thing for sure, I would have killed that Wakarie guy much slower than she did. I'd make it as painful as possible."

Koyuki lost her composure for a second, and the look on her face was all it took to make him feel stronger, more daring.

"Did that bother you? You're teammate mercilessly dying like a pathetic little bitch?"

Koyuki stood there stoically, staring him down, silently wishing to herself for the Mizukage to call the match, call the match, start the fucking match.

"If he had lived a little longer he'd have probably started crying, he died pretty quick from what I saw." He laughed, and while he was laughing, the Mizukage started the match.

Koyuki drew a kunai and sprang forward with as much speed as she could muster, Onamaru jumped back and threw a kunai of his own. As soon as the blade left his fingertips Koyuki preformed a substitution with the blade, she puffed directly in front of him.

During a normal fight Koyuki would have smiled, or at least smirked at the look of shock on her enemies face, but this wasn't a normal fight. She had such fierce determination that she wouldn't allow herself to be amused. Wouldn't allow her emotions to show through.

She touched her foot to the ground and thrust her blade strait into the centre of Onamaru's chest. He grunted and fell backwards onto his back. Koyuki, lifted her leg, and dropped her heel into the base of her kunai, driving it further into his chest. She lifted her leg again and pounded the kunai deeper in.

Onamaru's body jerked with each heel drop. Koyuki stopped and looked at him, his face frozen in a shocked, pain filled visage with his eyes staring blankly into the sky. Koyuki turned to walk away, but before she did, she spat on his corpse and exited the arena.

* * *

"That was embarrassing, Kabuto, make sure to kill all of our Genin who are weak like Onamaru." Orochimaru said. "That was truly pathetic."

"It was. He is no where near the level of his cousin."

"We're going to need to do some serious work. We're not producing enough competent ninja." He looked over at Kabuto as he spoke. "We either have exceptional ninja, or pathetic mistakes like Onamaru here. We're going to need to produce either above average or elite ninja from now on."

"That's the price of starting a village Orochimaru-sama. It takes time to get a strong ninja force." Kabuto responded.

"I know that you fool! I don't need to be told on the fundamentals of creating a ninja village."

Orochimaru silently sat as he watched the next match start. There was an odd number of genin who made it through to the third exam. And the only one who hadn't fought and advanced was the Jinchuuriki.

She was lucky she wasn't called. She made it to the second round of match ups without having to fight anyone. Her name was called, and she was up against a Kumo Genin, the same one who decimated the Iwa Genin with a lighting bolt Jutsu.

He watched as the match started. They engaged in Taijutsu and weapon combat. The Jinchuuriki was on the defensive the whole time. Orochimaru felt his attention slipping. He didn't want to see Genin fight each other with Taijutsu. He wanted to see what the Jinchuuriki could do against someone at her own level.

"How are you enjoying the Chuunin exams thus far?"

Orochimaru looked up to see the Mizukage standing over him. He greeted the Kage and motioned for him to have a seat beside him.

"It's rather interesting so far. I'd like to thank you for allowing me to see the match between Kyou Matsuri and Yuudachi Ugatsu." Orochimaru had to remain polite and formal. Despite the fact that he could probably kill this man a hundred times over in a fight, his army would decimate Sound. Orochimaru had a village to run now, so politics mattered greatly at this point.

"You're welcome. I was somewhat intrigued as to why you would want to set up that fight. It caused your Genin to lose her chance at Chuunin."

"Ugatsu is of Chuunin level. I know of that for sure, it doesn't matter if she is still officially a Genin for the next six months. I had received a nice report on Kyou Matsuri from Jounin Yakushi. And I was curious to see how his skills would fair against one of my own Genin."

The Mizukage nodded. He turned and watched the fight for a few moments before speaking again. "It seems my Jinchuuriki has a lot to learn."

Orochimaru nodded in response. He knew it would be pointless to act surprised. As of today, everyone in the stadium knew who Mist's Jinchuuriki was, as well as Cloud's.

"She is still young, give her time to mature. Nii Yugito seems to have excellent control over her demon. But she is much older and is a Jounin." Orochimaru said.

"Very true, I shouldn't have to worry until Suine reached Yugito's age. If she is not stronger by then, I'll have a problem."

* * *

Suine dodged another fist and blocked another kick. She had fought on the defensive for the entire fight thus far, and had the enemies fighting style down. His attack patterns were easy to read and she had no problem avoiding his strikes from this point.

He knew it too, that she had his style memorized. She bet that he was memorizing her defensive style at the same time. She knew he was good. He was most likely the strongest of his team.

Suine decided to go on the offensive, and threw a punch. Her fist connected with his temple and he brought a knee up in response. She blocked his knee with her own leg and pulled back her fist. The two of them exchanged blows after blows until they both jumped back for a breather.

Their break didn't last long however, because he decided it was time to exchange Ninjutsu. He sealed quickly and did his technique.

"Raiton: Flowing Connection no Jutsu!"

Suine rushed him quickly. She figured that it was a medium to long range technique, based on the Jutsu he used to defeat the Iwa ninja. She got in close and punched him in the gut. Only to receive a strong shock that ran through her right arm.

He laughed and swung at her head which she ducked under. He brought up a knee that she was forced to block with her left arm. Another shock ran through her.

She retreated quickly. Both of her arms were numb and she didn't need an explanation for the Jutsu. She tried to move he fingers but had trouble doing so. Her fine moterskills were interrupted. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to seal for any Jutsu for a while, she decided to go on the defensive again.

"You can't beat me in Taijutsu now. Every time we touch, you'll get shocked." He said, taunting her.

"Yea, I figured that out already dumbass, no need to explain it to me." She shouted back.

He clearly didn't like her comment because he charged her. Suine avoided all the strikes he threw and ran backwards. She was buying time until she could move her fingers well enough to form a seal.

He continued to thrash and punch and kick, but his frustration was making his attacks sloppy and easy to avoid. She continued to run and avoid his strikes. It wasn't long before she could seal.

She put her hands together and slowly formed the five seals she needed and unleashed her Genjutsu.

The Kumo boy stopped his attack and looked around wildly as the illusion took him. Suine took her change and tapped into the Sanbi's power. She allowed the light blue chakra envelope her body before she struck. She rushed at him with a demon charged fist and punched him square in the face.

The force of the attack sent him flying backwards and knocked him out of the illusion. Luckily, the Sanbi's chakra protected her from his Raiton Jutsu. When he got to his feet he swore and started sealing.

"Raiton: Bolt Strike no Jutsu!" He pulled his hand back and charged it with lighting element chakra.

Suine recognized the technique as the same won that beat the Iwa Genin. She sealed quickly and pulled out her own Jutsu.

"Sanbi: Demon Shield no Jutsu!"

Using a technique she developed with the Sanbi she forced all of it's chakra out in front of her. It pulsated and formed a dome shaped shield. It shimmered with different shades of blue and green.

The Kumo Genin unleashed his lightning bolt that collided with Suine's shield. The Shield took the full force of the Raiton technique and held strong. Her shield rippled like water as it protected her. Once the technique was done the ripples stopped and it was calm again.

She dispelled her shield and looked at the Kumo Genin with a taunting smile. She pulsated her demon chakra once more and walked towards him.

"That was my strongest technique." He whispered to himself. Suine barley heard him speak.

"I can't win. I forfeit."

Suine stopped in shock. She wasn't expecting him to give in. Her shock subsided and was replaced by anger. This was the guy who stood up to her and her team, who fought them in the waiting arena. The same team who shit talked them and voiced how much they wanted to kill them.

Now he was suddenly giving up when shown that he was weaker. "No you don't get off the hook that easy. Kiri ninja don't show mercy!" Suine charged at him and drew a kunai, with every intention of killing him.

Before she could strike, two Chuunin examiners blocked her path, one holding her wrist, preventing her from stabbing the Kumo Genin.

"He forfeited. The match is over." One of the Chuunin examiners said.

"No, he can't get away that easily." Suine said.

"The match is over."

The Kumo Genin sighed in relief and began to walk away from Suine. Anger and grief over took her as she watched him get away scot-free

"You coward! Face your death like a man!"

"I'll live today to fight tomorrow. That's how ninja should fight. Not like you bloodthirsty Kiri ninja. Not every fight needs to end in death." He replied

"Kiri's ninja way is the way it should be! Mercy is for the weak. Ninja aren't supposed to be weak. You Kumo ninja are nothing but pathetic pussies!"

Suine struggled to get by the Chuunin examiners but couldn't. Tears poured from her eyes as she was denied revenge.

"All of you are cowards. All of you!"

"We're cowards because we survive?"

"Your cowards because you'll do anything to save your own life! You can't accept when your death has come! Your teammate lost to Wakarie just like you lost to me. And both of you are still alive and Wakarie is the one who's dead! Your pathetic, your Jounin saves your lives in a one on one match, and you hide behind the rules of the exams! YOU'RE ALL COWARDS!!"

The Kumo Genin looked at the crying girl and turned away. He walked back away as she continued to struggle to get to him.

"YOU"RE ALL COWARDS!"

* * *

**Hidden Grass Village**

"Hijiri, could you seriously stop doing that."

Hijiri looked at his friend in confusion. "What?"

"Stop checking out all the women that walk by." Kyoudai said. The two of them decided to go to the market and do a little shopping.

"What are you jealous or something?" He asked.

"No, it's just embarrassing. You're here with me and you're checking out other women."

"So…you're jealous."

"No you idiot. Never mind. Go ahead, scope out chicks if it makes you happy." She huffed.

Hijiri lightly laughed and picked lead them into a weapons store. He went to the swords section and started looking at prices. Kyoudai walked behind him and leaned on a pillar as he looked through the weapons. A few minutes went by before she started to get impatient.

"Can you hurry up? I don't want to be in here for ever looking at metal." She said

"And I don't want to be out all day looking at clothes. If you're in such a rush come help me look."

"Fine, what is it you're looking for?"

"A chakra sword. I need one that I can put my chakra into, and release it from the blade at my leisure."

"Is this for the Jutsu you were telling me about a while back?" She asked.

Hijiri nodded as he sifted through multiple blades, none seemed right to him.

"What's the Jutsu?"

"It makes people explode." He answered casually.

Kyoudai looked at him with mild confusion. He looked up and saw her face and answered. "Sort of, I'll explain it later; just help me find a sword."

"Here." Kyoudai reached out and pulled a small katana from the shelf. This one probably has the best amount of chakra control out of them. Buy it."

Hijiri looked at the katana. It was about the length of his arm, with the handle included. It had no guard at the base of the blade and had red wrappings around the handle. It was shorter than a regular katana. And the curve of the blade started in the middle instead of the tip. He looked over to the price and name of the sword. He read the name out loud.

"Hmm, Killer bee eh?


	30. Contrast of Cultures

**Authors Note: **Phew, 3'600 words. I don't meen to tute my own horn, but I think this is the best chapter I've writtin thus far. Tell me what you think of it. Enjoy.

**Hidden Mist Village**

Suine sauntered into the waiting area. Her face was red and dried tears streaked her flush cheeks. She sat next to Koyuki. Four Genin remained in the waiting area. Herself and Suine, Kyou Matsuri and the last member of Team Nii. Matsuri and the Kumo kunoichi sat together opposite to them and whispered between each other.

The previous hostility between the girl and them was gone. Her two teammates were now eliminated from the tournament. There wasn't going to be another brawl between them. Despite the lack of hostility, the air was thick with hatred. Suine and Koyuki hated the Kumo ninja. Hated them with everything they could muster. She could feel the same hate coming from the Kunoichi. But not from Matsuri, he was the only calm one in the room. Everyone else was so tense.

The match was called and the names echoed through the near empty room. Kazahana Koyuki verses Kyou Matsuri.

* * *

Koyuki walked onto the field with Matsuri. She didn't bother for a single word; she just stood statuesque until the Kazekage started the match.

She slid back into a wider stance and bit both of her thumbs. She sealed rapidly and slammed both palms into the ground. In a puff of smoke two large wolves were summoned. Most members of the Kazahana clan signed a contract with the wolves. Her and her brother were two of them.

If she could she'd place a seal on his forehead just like Wakarie did in his match. But she lacked the talent that he had in Fuuinjutsu. She had yet to learn how to do the technique properly. It didn't matter though; she didn't need to surprise this guy by summoning a wolf literally on his head. Her summons would tear through him like paper, and she'd take his life just as easily.

Matsuri responded my running straight at her and her summons, sealing as he did so. Koyuki sent the wolves at him and pulled a kunai out in each hand.

Matsuri finished sealing and leapt in the air. The two wolves followed suit and leapt at him. He reached out and placed his palm on top of one of the wolves head. He used it as a pivot point and turned and kicked the other wolf in the head mid-air. He brought his other foot down and stepped on the wolf and jumped towards Koyuki.

She slashed out with both kunai, only to have both wrists caught. She dropped the kunai in her right hand and twisted her wrist to grab a hold of his wrist as well. She would hold him and let her summons tear him to shreds, but they didn't come. She looked over his shoulder and saw her two summons fighting each other.

"Genjutsu." Matsuri said, smiling.

Koyuki scowled and brought her knee up to strike him in the gut. He lifted his knee and blocked the attack. She then let go of his wrist and punched his other hand, freeing both of her hands. As he lashed out she caught his arm at the elbow and fell back, putting her foot on his abdomen in the process. She hit the ground and catapulted him backwards.

As he flew she kicked herself back up into a standing position and ran to her fighting summons. If she had the chakra capacity she'd dismiss the injured summons and bring up two more. Not knowing which one was under the illusion she grabbed both by the head and forced her chakra into them, breaking the Genjutsu.

She heard whistling and ducked as a handful of shuriken soared over her head. She reached up and grabbed one of the shuriken. Because of the way she caught it, it sliced her finger, but it was a minor wound. She turned on her heel and through the star back. As it got close she preformed a substitution with the weapon and appeared in front of Matsuri.

He ducked under her punched and came up for an uppercut, which she avoided. "You used that same trick on the Oto ninja, what made you think it would work again?" He asked.

"Who said it was the same?" She smiled.

She then did another substitution with one of her summons, brining the wolf right in front of Matsuri. Rushed forward and bit down on his right thigh. He screamed in pain and pulled out a weapon. As the wolf bit and tore at his leg he stabbed, causing it to poof back to where it came from.

He fell to one leg, the wolf bit deep into his leg and it hurt. Koyuki didn't give him time to rest though because she and her other summon were on him like white on rice. He dodged and jumped out of the way and avoided as many strikes as he could, but his wounded leg slowed him down too much. Koyuki was beating him, and it was taking most of his concentration to avoid getting bit from the other summon.

If he only had water he could deal with this fight much easier. He knew that this girl was good, and she wouldn't allow him to scale the wall and get water off the audience like he did against Ugatsu. He needed to think of something quick. She punched him hard in his jaw and he went reeling backwards. He hit the dirt and skidded across the ground.

Instantly the summon jumped on top of him and went for his throat. He got his left arm up just in time and stopped his death. The wolf bit on his forearm hard and pain rippled through him. The blood from his own arm flew and dripped on his face. As the blood dripped an idea filled his head, it was a long shot but it was worth a try. He reached into his weapons pouch, but do to his position he couldn't grasp a kunai.

Instead he pulled a shuriken; he gripped it between his fingers and stabbed the beast with it. It took four or five stabs before the wolf disappeared. He attempted to use the smoke as cover to get to a safe place but Koyuki was on him quickly and kicked him in his chest, sending him flying backwards once again. He got to his feet and staggered. She broke a rib or two.

"It's painful isn't it?" She taunted him.

"Yea just a bit." He joked back. He knew that she wouldn't find him funny, but if he was lucky she'd get angry at his joking and make a mistake. It didn't work.

"I bet, however, it probably wasn't as painful as it was for Wakarie."

Matsuri didn't say anything; he had no words for her dead brother.

"Don't worry; you'll feel the pain he did." She sneered.

Matsuri looked at her in confusion. "You blame me for his death?"

She looked at him as if it were the dumbest question. "Of course I do! All you Kumo ninja are going to pay for it." Anger radiated through her at his obliviousness.

"I wasn't the one to kill him."

"You also weren't the one to try to save him now were you?"

"So you're going to kill every person who didn't save him? Sorry to tell you, but you have a lot of work ahead of you, because everyone in this stadium is guilty of that."

"No, just you Kumo ninja. Because it was a Kumo ninja to kill him. So it will be Kumo ninja who will pay for it." Koyuki said. She circled him as they talked. He was nursing his right leg, trying not to put weight on it when not necessary. He let his left arm hang, blood dripped from the torn flesh of his forearm.

"Under that philosophy, I should be killing every single Kiri ninja for the death of my teammates." He responded.

"You should, I wouldn't blame you if you tried. However, you won't get the chance because I'll kill you here and now."

"No, that's not right, I understand that your angry over your brothers death, but that doesn't mean you kill every single person affiliated with his murderer. Nii Yugito should be the one all the hate is directed to."

Koyuki looked at him surprised and a little disgusted. "You would sell out you're comrade like that? Is this a pathetic attempt to save your own life? By trying to convince me to kill Yugito instead of you?"

"No, I'm just saying, killing all Kumo ninja isn't revenge, killing Nii Yugito is revenge. I'm not selling her out, just trying to help set you straight." Matsuri couldn't hold his own weight with just one leg, and he dropped to one knee. The blood from his wounds was slowly making a puddle underneath him. "I don't condone what Nii Yugito did; she shouldn't have interfered in that match."

Koyuki nodded. At this point she was extremely prejudiced towards all Kumo ninja. But she was rational enough to understand his point. That didn't mean he had changed her mind though.

"Do you condone what Ryuudin Shisou did to my teammates?" He asked her.

Koyuki paused. She didn't think about it, she hadn't really formed an opinion on the matter. "I don't know."

"Why don't you know?" He asked.

"Their deaths didn't faze me; therefore I didn't come up with an opinion on the matter."

"That must be because of your upbringing. Living in Kiri, you're a lot more accustomed to death. What you may not know, is that the rest of the world doesn't welcome senseless killing like your village does."

"We're not barbaric! Here in Kiri, the ultimate test of ones own strength can only be proved in battle. And a battle is not won unless your opponent is dead. We're ninja, we don't allow our enemies to live, because at any moment they can come back to kill us. In every ninja fight, both people fight to kill, and at the end of the fight, you have a choice whether to finish your opponent or show them mercy. That isn't an option in Kiri. You either go one-hundred percent or not at all.

"You can't enter a fight, with killing intent and decide to spare your opponent. You enter with killing intent and you end it with killing intent." Koyuki spat.

"It's not that way everywhere; realize that you don't always need to kill your opponent. Your right, if you enter with killing intent then you should most likely end it the same. But if you have the choice to win the battle without taking their life, than you should take that option. Killing isn't always the answer."

"Enough talk, let's just finish this match." Koyuki said.

* * *

Suine sat and watched the match. Koyuki was winning, and Matsuri was bleeding. Koyuki would most likely finish him off like a true Kazahana, spill as much of their blood in the final strike. The kumo kunoichi had walked up to watch the fight. There were only a few meters between them. Certain thoughts crossed her mind.

How quickly could she close the distance between them?

Would she be able to kill her before the Chuunin examiners interfered?

She had the element of surprise.

Her blade was within arms reach, she could have it ready by the time she was in range.

The girl was completely distracted now that the fight had re-started.

She wasn't a push over.

She dominated her opponent from Iwa during her match.

The girl knew how to fight, and had enough killer intent to fight Suine fiercely.

Was it worth it?

Each thought came and went. The urge was there, but Suine merely turned and looked back to watching the fight. Matsuri managed to injure Koyuki. She didn't know to what extent. But enough that it slowed Koyuki's movements.

"Looks like Matsuri-san is turning the fight around." The kumo girl said.

Suine looked at her; the girl paid no attention and continued watching the match. She could sense the hate the girl had for her. But the tone of her comment was casual; she wasn't saying it as an insult. Just a casual observation.

Suine snorted at the comment. "Humph, it doesn't matter; Koyuki will kill him by the end of the match."

The girl looked at her in mild disgust. "What is with you Kiri-nin? Why are you so obsessed with murder?"

"Murder and death is part of Kiri's culture. It's as natural as breathing here."

"If it's so natural, why are you and her so badly affected by the death of your teammate?"

In an instant Suine was on top of the girl. Rage filled her heart as she rained blows down on her. She had her arms up defensively and Suine landed punch after punch on her arms. She just couldn't land a hit on the girls face. She reached for her kunai but before she could get it the Chuunin examiners broke up the fight and dragged her away.

The girl looked at her in shock and pity. The shock subsided, but the pity remained. Suine spat at her. She didn't want pity from this kumo whore. She would kill her when she got the chance. All the cowards would die.

* * *

Koyuki blocked a kick from Matsuri and tried to strike his bad leg, but he substituted away. She slipped up and let him get her. He stabbed her twice in her side, one struck her rib and the other went into her gut. He didn't hit a vital spot but it was bleeding profusely. The wound was more life threatening in the long run but his were more movement prohibiting. She could still win the match before her wound killed her.

She ran forward, he attempted to jump away but he couldn't jump far with one good leg. She caught up to him and threw him to the ground. He landed on his feet but collapsed due to his injury. She descended on him and sealed.

"Six-point Entrapment no Jutsu." Chakra wires shot from her sleeve and wrapped around him, binding his arms and legs. She drew a kunai to finish the job as he fell backwards.

Suddenly, he did a weird dolphin kick type move as he descended onto his back. She almost laughed at how awkward it looked but she noticed his feet. He managed to pick up a previously thrown shuriken with his feet. And as he did his weird dolphin kick, he flung the metal star right into her chest.

Koyuki yelped in pain and stumbled. Her momentary lapse in concentration gave Matsuri time to interrupt her chakra flow to her wires and break out. He got to his feet and rushed her with a kunai.

Koyuki quickly sealed and palmed Matsuri's chest as he came in with a kunai.

"Chakra Integrated Shockwave no Jutsu"

A strong pulse went through her arm and into Matsuri. For one second nothing happened. Until the Jutsu finished, Matsuri was sent flying back several meters. Koyuki herself was sent backwards, albeit not as far. She grunted in pain and frustration. She messed up the technique. Tsumaeko sensei had taught all three of them this Jutsu before the tournament.

It created a strong shockwave that greatly hurt their opponent. The problem with the Jutsu was that it needed direct contact for a second at least, and it resonated in all directions. The hardest part of the Jutsu was to use your chakra to protect yourself from the technique hitting you, since it went in all directions.

Koyuki didn't manage to protect herself and was feeling the effects now. Her very bones vibrated from the force of the technique. But she took a small hit of it; Matsuri took the full force of it. He was a lot more her than she was. She got up and walked to him, pulling the shuriken out of her chest as she walked.

Matsuri grunted and managed to pull himself to a sitting position with great effort. He watched as Koyuki staggered over to him with a blade in her hand. Despite their previous chat, he knew she would kill him. If he had a water supply during this fight, he'd have dominated her.

That was a problem with Suiton users. They needed a water supply to fight at one-hundred percent. He liked to think of himself as an expert Suiton user, but creating water out of his chakra without a water source was still out of his reach. It was a high Jounin level technique to create your own water.

That's why he had to get creative, and that's when he came up with his plan when Koyuki's summon was chewing on his arm. As Koyuki got close he slowly brought his hands together.

Right when she stepped onto the puddle of his blood that he left behind, he rapidly sealed and unleashed his Jutsu. There was a good amount of water in blood.

"Suiton: Water Fang Projectile!" He shouted

Koyuki gasped as the blood churned and came up spinning like a drill. Four spinning spikes of blood came up and struck her, the Jutsu cut her with high pressure fast spinning blood. Her own blood spilled and was sucked into the Jutsu, making them bigger and causing more damage. The Jutsu ended as quickly as it begun and Koyuki collapsed onto her stomach.

"You wouldn't believe how much concentration that actually took for me to do that. That was the hardest Jutsu I've ever done. Even though there's water in blood, they're just not the same when it comes down to it." He panted.

Heavy exhales of breath came from Koyuki. A mix of her blood and Matsuri's pooled around her. She spat blood out of her mouth. "Go ahead, kill me. Get your revenge for your teammates."

Matsuri grunted and forced himself to his feet. He struggled to maintain balance and panted heavily. He limped over to her until he stood above her. Koyuki lay on her stomach, with her face on its side looking at Matsuri's feet. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed. She was accepting her death peacefully, yet still sad.

Matsuri pulled out a kunai, bent down and stabbed it into the ground in front of her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"The only person I want revenge on is Ryuudin Shisou. You should follow my example, and focus your revenge on who actually deserves it."

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Naruto sat next to Shikamaru respectively. The whole group was with them, all dressed in black and had their heads bowed in respect. Various people, ranging from ninja to citizens, gave eulogies for the dead ninja. Not much was disclosed about the means of their deaths, only that they had died during a mission.

The whole team had been killed, one was Shikamaru's uncle and the other was Kakashi's cousin. It surprised Naruto; he didn't even know that Kakashi-sensei had a cousin, or family for that matter. He had met Shikamaru's uncle once before, during the Chuunin exams.

Kakashi finished his eulogy and Shikamaru's father went up to speak for his brother. Naruto didn't know of the other two who had died. He had heard that they were the last of their clan. All four funerals were conducted at the same time. Naruto continued to sit and listen to the words of family and friends of the deceased. The funeral continued for a little while longer before it was done.

Lines formed and everyone walked up to pay their respects at the coffins. The coffins were then separated to be buried at the clan's cemeteries. Naruto felt divided, he didn't know whether to go with the Nara clan for Shikamaru or the Hatake clan for Kakashi-sensei. Fortunately the decision was made for him.

"You guys can go ahead and leave. After the bodies are buried, we adults are going for a drink." Kakashi said to them.

"You're all going to a bar?" Sakura asked, the look on her face told that she didn't understand. For once it was Naruto who understood something before Sakura did. But this wasn't the time to point it out.

He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "They're drinking in respect. To celebrate their life instead of mourn their deaths." He said.

Sakura understood and asked no more questions. The two groups separated and they went to the park and sat at the water's edge. Some of them sat on a bench, some stood and others sat at the edge of the water with their legs wading through it.

Naruto looked around; he had heard that this was where Kakashi-sensei and the others fought Itachi and Kisame. It was too peaceful an area for fighting. At least that's what Naruto thought.

There weren't many words spoken. A few idle comments here and there, but they mostly all sat in silence. A peaceful silence in the park at the water's edge. Watching the now setting sun as the pinks and orange's painted the sky.


	31. War From All Angles

**Hidden Sand Village**

The morning was the same as all others in Suna. Hot. As he walked down the hall towards the meeting area, Baki couldn't help but feel a strong headache creeping up on him. Within the five minutes of him reporting for duty, a courier arrived from Konoha. They were declaring war on Iwa, and they had sent a message to Suna, basically saying, "You're declaring war too. So get ready." Too much stress for the start of the day. Baki walked into the council meeting and took his seat. It wasn't long before the meeting started.

"So how are we going to go about this? Our armies are still recovering from the failed attempt at destroying Konoha. We are ill prepared for this war. We should withdraw." One of the councilmen said.

"That cannot be done. This is a war between the major ninja villages, we can attempt to withdraw, but we will be forced into this war whether we like it or not. We cannot stay neutral." Baki replied. He held his face in his palm. This was going to be difficult.

"Baki-san is right. We are now allies of Konoha, and we declare war when they declare war. If we attempted to stay neutral, we would be at risk of Konoha invading and taking command of our troops, or one of the other three major village's invading us and forcing us to fight Konoha." The elder Chiyo stated. Baki smiled to himself. It was good that Chiyo agreed with him. If her brother agreed to, then the argument would be settled quickly.

"We will need to elect a new Kazekage then. We cannot enter war without a village leader."

"Why not? This council has been running the village perfectly well in my opinion." Baki said. And it was true. Since the Kazekage's death, the village council took command of the village and it was running smoothly.

"No, we need an official leader, running our military without someone to act as a leader would not bode well. We need a Kage to inspire our troops and intimidate our enemies." Chiyo said.

"Then we should nominate a new Kazekage. Starting with from my left, nominate our fifth Kazekage." Ebizou said. Chiyo nodded to her brother's order. One by one, every of the councilmen and women gave their nominations.

Various names were called. Chiyo and Ebizou's were both called, along with Baki's name as well. When the circle got to Baki, he gave his nomination.

"Gaara no Sabaku." He stated.

Gasps rang around the table. "Why would we elect that child to be our Kazekage?" One of the councilmen shouted.

"Gaara is by far, one of the strongest ninja we have. And his power increases greatly everyday. We got a clear outlook at his abilities at the Chuunin exams. And he has thus since increased his power and skill ten-fold since then. He will be Kage-level in the near future." Baki retorted.

"There is denying the boy's power, more so his judgment."

"Have you been blind to his growth? He is no longer the lonely homicidal boy he was. He has grown and matured to a responsible ninja. He has spoken of his wishes to become Kazekage so that he could lead Suna and earn the respect of it's citizens."

"That is true; Gaara has become much more responsible." Ebizou said. "Excuse my choice of words, but he is no longer insane."

"I will not elect Gaara no Sabaku as Kazekage!" The same councilman shouted. A few others murmured in agreement.

"Then do not vote for him, he has been nominated. Let us cast our votes as to who should be our new Kazekage." Baki said.

A Chuunin went around the table and collected their votes in a small wooden box. When he was done, he placed the box in front of Ebizou.

Ebizou counted the votes slowly and methodically. "Two votes for Baki, Two votes for Yuura, three for Gaara no Sabaku, five for myself, and six for my sister Chiyo." He stated.

"It is settled then, Chiyo-sama is our new Kazekage."

Chiyo laughed at his statement. She wiped fake tears from her eyes and giggled. "You assume that I accept the position."

Various council members looked shocked. "Why do you not accept the position of Kazekage?"

"I am old and I am a retired ninja. I do not wish to lead this village. I will remain on the council as an advisor, but nothing else." She said. "I believe my brother follows my path?"

"Yes, I also decline the position. This leaves the third running candidate, Gaara no Sabaku." Ebizou said.

"Seems so. Gaara no Sabaku is our fifth Kazekage." Chiyo said, winking at Baki.

* * *

**Hidden Mist Village.**

Suine sat in the hospital room next to Koyuki. After Koyuki's fight, the tournament entered its third round, with three competitors. Suine, Matsuri, and the Kumo kunoichi. Because of the odd number of competitors, the Mizukage called the exams to an end, and announced the promotions.

Kyou Matsuri

Kazahana Koyuki

Yuudachi Ugatsu

Suine hadn't been promoted. When she inquired why, she was told that she had Chuunin level skill, but not Chuunin level maturity. Her outburst of emotion in her match was what caused her to lose her promotion. She was upset with the outcome, but understood. She allowed herself to lose control of her emotions and that was something that no ninja, regardless of rank, should do.

Koyuki and Matsuri were both promoted; they had shown that they were the two strongest Genin in the bunch. Ugatsu must have proven to be equally as good as they were because she was also promoted. No one else made it through. All were publicly given reasons as to why.

Dead

Dead

Lost control of emotions

Not Chuunin material

Not Chuunin material

Dead

Not Chuunin material

Dead

She was revealed that no one from Team Nii was promoted. It would have only fueled her hate for Kumo more. If that team was promoted and she wasn't, it wouldn't be fair. Suine and Koyuki had talked about the exams, who made it through, who didn't and why. Now they were just sitting there in silence. Koyuki was most likely thinking of Wakarie. Suine found her mind blank. She couldn't think of Wakarie, without thinking of how much she wanted to kill every single one of the Kumo ninja.

It was then, that the door opened and someone walked in. "How are my two girls doing?" It was Tsumaeko sensei.

They grumbled to her in response. The room was filled with a shitty mood. "Congratulations Koyuki."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry Suine; you'll be promoted next time. You're Chuunin level no doubt. You just need a little more control." She said.

"I know, I understand." Suine said.

Tsumaeko ran her hand over Suine's head. "How are you two holding up?"

There was a long silence until Koyuki spoke up. "Why didn't you save Wakarie? Why didn't you intercept Yugito?" Koyuki's eyes welled up; she wiped her face and continued to stare at her hands.

"It happened too fast. If I had any previous indication that Yugito was going to interfere, or if I had caught her making her move, I would have beheaded her myself. I'm sorry, but she was too fast for me."

"Then why didn't you kill her when Suine and I attacked her?"

Tsumaeko exhaled heavily. "The Mizukage stopped us. He wouldn't allow us to leave the podium until his command. He wanted to see how Suine would match against Kumo's Jinchuuriki."

Suine looked at Tsumaeko wide-eyed. Tsumaeko couldn't make eye contact with her student. "We were forbidden from harming Kumo's Jinchuuriki. The Raikage wouldn't tolerate it."

"To think, that Wakarie's death would have been completely prevented, if Shisou had used a different method for the first exam. If only this village didn't crave death, maybe Wakarie would still be alive." Koyuki whispered. The tears in her eyes came back. She tried to wipe them away but they kept coming.

Tsumaeko reached out and pulled her student into her arms as she cried and sobbed. She had no words for them. Not this time.

Suine watched her teacher and best friend as they cried over Wakarie. Suine's own eyes had begun to sting and water. But she didn't join them. She cried silently to herself, thinking over Koyuki's words.

'If only this village didn't crave death, maybe Wakarie would still be alive.'

Suine replayed that sentence over and over in her head. But it just didn't click with her. She thought about the sentence. Thought about the words. Broke it down to each letter and analyzed it. But it didn't make sense to her.

"If only the Hidden Cloud Village didn't exist, maybe Wakarie would still be alive." Suine whispered. So quietly that no one in the room heard it but herself. That made sense, but unfortunately, the village did exist. Suine would have to change that.

* * *

Matsuri sat in his hospital bed and stared at the ceiling. There was nothing else to do. He was tired and sore as hell. His body ached with the injuries Koyuki gave him. He would lie like this for hours on end, until he fell asleep and the next day came. Then he would wake up, and painfully begin the journey back to Kumo.

He had recently learned that his sensei was dead. He and another group of Jounin sensei attacked the Devil Swordsmen, in an attempt to kill Ryuudin Shisou. He was left all alone now. Both his teammates and his sensei were dead. Yet another reason to kill Shisou

He'd be leaving with Team Nii when they went back to Kumo. They were friends of his, but he no longer trusted their sensei. Yugito broke the trust between them when she interfered in a Genin match and killed the Wakarie kid.

It wasn't right, for a Jounin to kill a Genin in the Chuunin exams. It wasn't fair. He'd think that Yugito would realize that when Shisou killed all the Genin in the first exam. But she instead stooped to his level and did the same. He was glad that she saved Hotarubi, but killing Wakarie was unnecessary.

He saw how badly it affected Koyuki and he pitied them. Matsuri thought of himself as a fairly good judge of character, and he didn't feel that Koyuki was an evil person. Just an intensely angry girl because of witnessing her brother's death. These Kiri ninja grew up around murder, but how often did someone they truly cared about die? He hoped that he got through to her in their match, hoped that she saw straight after that. She wasn't a bad person.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." He shouted through the door.

The door opened and a tall pale man walked in. He had long black hair that reached his shoulders, and wore an Oto headband.

"Kyou Matsuri." The man said. "My name is Orochimaru; I'm the leader of the Hidden Sound Village."

Matsuri nodded. The man was staring at him with slit golden eyes, smiling widely. He looked like a predator that had just cornered its prey.

"I have a few things to discuss with you." Orochimaru said, as the door closed behind him.

* * *

**Hidden Grass Village.**

Hijiri walked down the streets of his village. He was dressed in his full ANBU gear and was going to go spread the word. He had just come from a meeting with Koumei. They had received two couriers this morning. One from Konoha, and another from their Daimyo. Both stating that war was officially declared. In the past few days, they separately debriefed every ninja in the village about their plans made with the Leaf village.

They couldn't hold a meeting to discuss it incase of spies. So ANBU was sent out to inform everyone as to their course of action in the war. And how it would be conducted, if it worked, Konoha would most likely win this war. But if the enemy caught wind of it, then everything would go to hell, and Iwa would turn it's armies on Kusa and decimate them.

They would side with Iwa for now, at least until the opportune moment came. He intercepted every ninja he saw, and informed them of the meeting at the center of the village in front of Koumei's building.

**Are you ready for thiss war? **

'Of course I am.'

**I'm not ssso ssure that you are.**

'What makes you think that?'

**I can ssence your uncertainty. You're anxiousssss.**

'I'm a little worried, that's all.'

**Kyoudai?**

'Yea, I don't know how she'll fair over this war. I'm scared for her.'

**Ssssshe can protect herssself, I doubt that sshe'll be killed.**

'I'm not worried about her getting killed. I'm worried as to how she'll handle the war mentally.'

The Orochi didn't respond. That only made Hijiri more uneasy. If the demon had no soothing words for him, then it meant that he was also thinking the same thing as Hijiri.

That Kyoudai couldn't handle this war.

* * *

**Hidden Stone Village**

The Tsuchikage sat in his seat. Things had gotten a little hectic, and he was stressed. But he wasn't out yet. This war had just now begun. The transfer process was finished. And it was a complete success. Ranji Jigoku, his new Jinchuuriki, was perfect.

He was already gaining control over his demon. It would still be a while but he had no doubt that Jigoku would be able to gain complete dominance over his demon. And it would be magnificent.

"Tsuchikage-sama, here is the competed report on Konoha's attack." One of his ANBU gave him a report. He dismissed the woman and opened the file.

Casualties, injuries, property damage, detailed information on various battles with the Konoha ninja. Detailed information on the Jinchuuriki they brought with them and the level of their skill. And finally the autopsies of the four ANBU that tried to assassinate him.

He read that file first, and found nothing he wanted to see. None of the four ninja held an advanced bloodline limit. He could have sworn that the shadow user possessed a bloodline but he was wrong. The autopsies gained no information on Konoha. Other than what kind of food these men ate and how their blood pressure was.

The fact that four grown ninja from the Leaf were perfectly healthy told him nothing more then that Konoha had good food. It was useless to him. He sifted through the rest of the documents. Nothing particularly interested him other than the file reporting that one of his cousins had fought with Konoha's Green Beast, and injured him.

He shifted in his seat and grunted. His side still hurt from his fight with the Konoha ANBU. A small injury, but it hurt none the less. He continued sifting through the report. Konoha had managed to deal extensive damage. A small number of casualties, but a large amount of damage to their factories and barracks. If Iwa was being run by a different man, this would seriously cripple them for the war. But Iwa was being run by him and this hadn't nearly crippled them as much as Konoha thinks it did.

He was an ambitious man. And when he took the position for Kage years ago, after losing the war to Konoha, he demanded full cooperation from his council. And he got it.

The Tsuchikage stood from his seat and walked down to exit his large office. Memories of the intense amounts of stress, the hard work and sacrifice went through his head. The dirty deals and the assassinations, all the hard work he had put into this village.

It took so much effort, from every single citizen of Iwa, to set his plan into motion. The ninja had been overworked to the point of tears. He could not recall the amount of times he had people working several days non-stop without food, sleep or water. He ran his people into the ground with intense workload. Not because he was a tyrant, but because he was ambitious. And his plans for Iwa could not come to fruition without hard work.

He continued walking until he reached a door at the base of the Tsuchikage Tower. He opened it and began his decent down its spiral staircase.

He couldn't help but feel overwhelming pride at the end result of all his work. He could die happy, because no matter what the outcome of this war. His name would go down in the history books as the greatest Kage Iwa ever had.

He continued to descend the staircase, tracing his hand along the stone wall. Remembering all the highs and lows during this project. Like when he blew Iwa's budget through the roof. He had expected that, which was why he had created a division of ninja made specifically to make money.

They did high paying assassinations, stole treasure and money from the wealthy, murdered enemies and allies alike, to impersonate them and take the rewards for the missions. They kidnapped and held ransoms, they muscled there ways into various crime syndicates throughout the world and acquired a cut of that nice illegal money. They even got involved in slave trade for a short period of time.

It's not like money was the only issue. The sheer amount of people needed was a strain to. Dealing with that was just as bad as the budget issues. But he dealt with it, by migrating clans through out Earth Country to Iwa. The whole project aged him ten, maybe twenty years, but it was worth it.

He reached the bottom of the staircase and went through the stone archway that awaited him. He stood on a balcony, overlooking his creation. He chucked to himself as he remembered killing all of the foreign workers who had been part of this project. He had to keep it a secret. Something only a citizen or ninja from Iwa knew about.

Millions of torches provided sufficient light. The Tsuchikage leaned on the rail of the balcony and beamed proudly.

He stood, overlooking a full scale exact replica of the Hidden Stone Village. Every store, copied, every factory, training grounds and barracks recreated underneath the city. He had built a second Hidden Stone Village, right underneath the first. And it was glorious. And only the people of Iwa knew about it. All the enemies' reports on Iwa's military standing were wrong, because all the numbers they came up with were actually doubled. Twice the ninja, twice the citizens, twice the factories and buildings and training grounds.

The ground level Iwa would fight this war, while a second army was trained underneath. This city would continue to expand and flourish underneath the earth, and no one would know about it. Iwa could lose this war, and no one would have the foggiest idea that there was a second Iwa waiting for their turn.

If everything went well, they wouldn't have to rely on the second city, if they could win this war without it. Then they could save it for when they decided to decimate the next Hidden Village. The Tsuchikage smiled proudly at his achievement.

The Tsuchikage inhaled deeply.

"God, I'm good."

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Naruto and sat around a large dinner table. They had heard the news, that the war had been officially declared. They all got together and decided to go out for dinner. Not to celebrate the fact that a war was starting. More so to have a night together and make memories, this might be the last peaceful day they have for a while.

Their table was set in the middle of the restaurant and they were waiting to be served. They filled there time with idle chatter about various things. The girls sat on one side, the boys on the other.

"So, who wants to make a bet?" Kiba asked to everyone. The groups stopped their random conversations to listen to what Kiba was about to suggest.

"What kind of bet?" Ten Ten asked.

"Well I was thinking, since we're all Chuunin now. Who wanted to bet, on who would be the first out of this group to become Jounin? C'mon, any takers?"

Various agreements were made. Lee and Gai were the first to place bets, rather large bets. Both on Lee becoming Jounin first. Neji and Ten Ten looked at each other curiously, they didn't know whether to laugh at Lee and Gai's enthusiasm, or be offended that their sensei just placed a bet on Lee and no on them.

Kiba busted out a pen and paper and wrote it down. "Remember, you can bet on anyone, not just yourself."

After this new bit of information the bets started flying in. At that point, the few who didn't feel confident enough to place bets on themselves, placed on who they thought was the best.

"Why don't we bet on the order they come in to? Like first, second third etc." Ino asked.

"Good idea." Kiba said. Soon bets started coming in on the order of promotion. Eventually Shino, Neji and Shikamaru were accumulated at the top of the list with Shikamaru as number one.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why are you betting on Shikamaru and Neji? Bet on me." Naruto yelled to his teacher.

Kakashi looked at him dumbfounded. He was caught red handed. "Uh, I'm…I'm raising the odds against you so that you win more money when you become Jounin first." Kakashi held his breath.

"Oh, ok thanks Kakashi-sensei! Everyone bet against me!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi exhaled and dropped his head in disbelief. Asuma just laughed and hit him on the back. "Don't worry Kakashi; he's pretty good at other things."

"Thank god."

It wasn't long before everyone finished betting. Kiba wrote down every bet made and passed it around the table for everyone to look over and sign. When it got back to him he tucked it safely into his pocket.

The table was now filled with talk on who would get promoted when. It wasn't long before they were interrupted by the waiter who came to take their orders. He went one by one around the table taking everyone order, until he reached Naruto.

The waiter stared at him long and hard before he left shortly, coming back with the manager of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry; we're going to have to ask you to leave." The manager said to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the man for a moment, confused. "Why?" He asked, but he already knew the answer, this wasn't the first time this had happened.

"We have the right to refuse service to anyone, and we are refusing service to you. No please leave."

Protests rang out across the table at the manager. Everyone giving their input loudly, ranging from how unfair it was, to the fact that they were losing the whole group as customers. Out of all the complaints, Kiba's rang the loudest, which was a long string of curses and swearing at the manger.

"C'mon everyone lets go somewhere else." Kurenai said as she got up from the table. Everyone agreed and stood up. Kiba stood and grabbed his coat and Akamaru, still swearing.

As everyone got up from the table, Hinata remained sitting.

"Um, excuse me." She said.

The manager turned his attention to her with a sour face, expecting more protests.

"Can I still stay here and eat?" She asked.

Everyone looked at her in confusion and mild shock. They were surprised that she would do that, but they waited to see what she was doing. Hinata of all people deserved the benefit of doubt.

"Of course you may." The manager said. "The Hyuuga clan is always welcome. Your father comes in here quite often."

"You know my father? So you know I'm the heir to the Hyuuga clan?" Hinata asked.

The waiter nodded, catching on quickly.

"My father must like it here; I doubt he would continue liking it after I tell him what you did to Naruto." Hinata said. Her brows tightened as she spoke. "If you don't allow Naruto to eat here, then I'll personally ensure that my father has this entire restaurant out of business, and that you are black listed."

The manager looked at her for a moment. And turned, motioning for Naruto to sit back into his chair. Kiba cussed him once more as he walked away. Everyone sat back down at the table and praised Hinata. None expected for her, to be the one to stand up to anyone, let alone make any type of threat.

"Way to flex your political muscle Hinata." Sakura said.

Hinata blushed at the compliments and put her head down shyly. "Perhaps I could get them to give us the meal on the house?"

* * *

Tsunade stood at her office window, over looking Konoha. Her village. Despite her strong exterior, on the inside, she was worried. Konoha was the strongest of the five ninja villages. And Fire Country was the largest county of them all. But she was still worried. No matter how secure Konoha was, when her home was threatened, she couldn't help but worry.

A large hand reached out and grasped her shoulder. Jiraiya stepped forward and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry Tsunade-chan, with you leading; this Village will get through this war safely."

"Thanks for coming Jiraiya. This village will need you, more specifically Naruto."

"Don't worry, it's what I'm here for."

"He'll be thrilled to learn that you'll be teaching him. I can hear it in his voice when he speaks of you. You're like a father figure to him." Tsunade said.

"I know. He's a good kid, he has a lot of potential, and he just needs to be nursed a little. Hopefully I can provide him with as much knowledge as possible. He's got a lot of people who care about him. And if I can make his dream of being Hokage any easier, than it's my duty to train him."

Tsunade laughed at her teammate. His choice of words were always so over the top. "Have you learned anything from Akatsuki?" She asked.

Jiraiya frowned. "No, they've completely disappeared. They must be falling back to see how this war plays out."

"Well at least they're out of the way. For now."

"That's what worries me." Jiraiya looked out the window distantly. "They could strike at any moment, and we are in no way prepared for it.


	32. Index

**Author's Note:** I figured that since there's such a large number of OP (optional characters) in this story, it'd be helpful to provide and index of all the characters that I've created. Below are the names, descriptions stats etc of every one of them. Keep in mind that these stats are all current stats, and are not the same after any kind of time skip. You may notice several of the characters missing; I intentionally left them out because they do not hold much significance later on. These are the characters that will play a larger role later on, or hold significance later on. Also, there are certain people left out of this index because they were created by Kishimoto and not me i.e Hoozuki Mangetsu. I do not own Naruto, therefore I will not include those few characters in this index.

Lastly, on the **Skills (1-10) **section. These are personal stats for each character; they represent the amount of skill that they show in their area field. Meaning, if a Genin has higher stats than a Jounin, it just means that the Genin is at the top of the Genin rank, while the Jounin is average at the Jounin rank. Unless the two characters are at the same rank, do not compare the stats.

* * *

**Hidden Stone Village (Iwa)**

**Tsuchikage: **The Tsuchikage is the leader of the Hidden Stone Village. He took control of the village over 14 years ago, after the last ninja war with the Hidden Leaf Village. Since then, he has installed aggressive, high risk programs to increase his village's military. Eventually leading up to the creation of a second Hidden Stone Village deep underneath the first. Considered a political and military genius, he has secretly brought Iwa to the top of the ninja world.

The Tsuchikage is a very calm and calculated man. He makes every move of his lifestyle after forming a proper high success plan. This style of living was what allowed him to climb the ninja ladder and become the Kage of Iwa. He is not a brutal man; however, he has now qualms about killing his enemy, nor his allies. He governs his village as if her were playing chess, sacrificing whoever was needed for the bigger picture.

**Bloodline Limit: **Unknown

**Rank: **Kage

**Clan: **Mitogai Clan

**Age: **57

**Elemental Affinity: **Unknown

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu: _N/A

_Taijutsu:_ N/A

_Genjutsu: _N/A

_Fuuinjutsu: _N/A

_Strength: _N/A

_Stamina: _N/A

_Speed: _N/A

_Total_=N/A

**Nita Yameero: **Yameero has been a strong Jounin of Iwa for many years now. He is fiercely loyal to his village and Kage. He's always been an ambitious ninja, wanting to increase his rank and skill. However, he lacks in certain areas and has trouble grasping the concepts he's trying to learn. Getting frustrated, he usually abandons what it is he's trying to do and goes back to what he's good at. This philosophy has made him weak in particular areas and it shows. This negative style of learning effected his teaching the same way, causing his Chuunin students to be less than average.

**Bloodline Limit: **None

**Rank:** Jounin

**Clan: **Nita Clan

**Age: **30

**Elemental Affinity: **Lightning

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ 6

_Taijutsu: 8.5_

_Genjutsu: _7

_Fuuinjutsu: 3_

_Strength: _10

_Stamina: _9

_Speed: _8.5

_Total=_ 52

**Ranji Jigoku: **Jigoku is a powerful and skilled Jounin of the Hidden Stone Village. Not only is he talented, but he is unconditionally loyal to his village and its leader. Regarded as the perfect soldier, Jigoku was chosen to inherit Iwa's Bijuu and become its new Jinchuuriki.

**Bloodline Limit: **None

**Rank:** Jounin

**Clan: **Ranji Clan

**Age: **27

**Elemental Affinity:** N/A

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ N/A

_Taijutsu:_ N/A

_Genjutsu:_ N/A

_Fuuinjutsu:_ N/A

_Strength:_ N/A

_Stamina:_ N/A

_Speed:_ N/A

_Total=_ N/A

* * *

**Hidden Cloud Village (Kumo)**

**Kyou Matsuri: **Matsuri is a talented ninja of the Hidden Cloud Village. Recently promoted to Chuunin, he holds immense potential. While in the Chuunin exams, both his teammates were murdered by the leader of the Seven Devil Swordsmen. Rather than rush the elite Jounin like his friend, he chose to sit back and live to fight another day. He completed the first test in less than eleven minutes and scored one-hundred percent, being able to cheat off of multiple Genin around him without being caught.

Matsuri is in no way hateful. And does not kill unless absolutely necessary. However, after seeing his teammates slaughtered without mercy, he has elected a personal vendetta against their murderer. He now hopes to become strong enough to kill that man with his bare hands. Matsuri felt a great deal of pity and remorse for two Kiri Genin who also had their teammate killed. Being a very empathetic person, Matsuri knew how they felt and why they chose to deal with their issues the way they had.

**Bloodline Limit:** None

**Rank:** Chuunin

**Clan:** Kyou clan

**Age:** 12

**Elemental Affinity: **Water

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ 8

_Taijutsu:_ 9

_Genjutsu:_ 7

_Fuuinjutsu:_ 4.5

_Strength:_ 5

_Stamina:_ 7

_Speed:_ 7

_Total= _47.5

* * *

**Hidden Mist Village (Kiri)**

**Mizukage:** The Mizukage of Hidden Mist Village is a man of the old days, back when slaughter was needed to advance out of the academy; he is only in a good mood when blood is being shed. Being of old age, he is soon to retire, yet that doesn't mean that he will soon. Wanting his village in perfect condition for a proper successor, the Mizukage will oversee Kiri during the war

**Bloodline Limit: **None

**Rank:** Kage

**Clan: **Unknown

**Age: **68

**Elemental Affinity:** Unknown

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ N/A

_Taijutsu:_ N/A

_Genjutsu:_ N/A

_Fuuinjutsu:_ N/A

_Strength:_ N/A

_Stamina:_ N/A

_Speed:_ N/A

_Total= _N/A

**Ryuudin Shisou: **Shisou is a brutal and bloodthirsty man, like the Mizukage, he is only ever in a good mood when blood is being spilled, preferably, when he is the one causing the spilt blood. He is the leader of the devil swordsmen and there is good reason for it. He is a true devil in battle and undergoes strong euphoria when he is in the heat of battle. Usually killing his opponents as quickly as possible, he will take a blade cut scars on his body in tally form, counting the number of people he's killed.

Despite his quick method of killing his opponents, there is an exception. Whenever Shisou is matched against an enemy ninja, near his own skill level, Shisou has been known to drag the fight on as long as possible to enjoy the competition.

**Bloodline Limit: **None

**Rank: **Devil Swordsman (Elite Jounin)

**Clan:** Ryuudin Clan

**Age: **31

**Elemental Affinity: **Wind/Lightning

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ 7

_Taijutsu:_ 10

_Genjutsu:_ 6

_Fuuinjutsu:_ 5

_Strength:_ 10

_Stamina:_ 10

_Speed:_ 10

_Total= _58

**Kirisame Mizura: **Mizura is a young yet talented member of the Devil Swordsmen. Mizura was part of the academy program in which he had to kill his best friend. Graduating a year before Zabuza did, he didn't have to worry about facing the demon. Even though he may have lost his life in the academy against Zabuza, he has since grown exponentially and has no doubt that he can defeat almost any opponent. Many would mistake this for arrogance and pride, but Mizura knows his skills, he knows who is greater than he is, yet he knows that he can overcome. And he has done it before.

Mizura's parents died shortly after his sister's birth, and he has raised her since. Because of the demon sealed in her, Mizura has constantly had to fight off assassins and angry villagers. Because of the civil wars and disputes throughout Water Country, there are almost always people out to kill his sister, thinking it would help end the strife. Despite being an average bloodthirsty Kiri ninja, Mizura only kills when his opponent has given him good reason to. Whether that reason is an insult, or attacking his sister. Suine is one of the only people in Mizura's life that he truly cares about

**Bloodline Limit: **None

**Rank: **Devil Swordsman (Elite Jounin)

**Clan: **Kirisame Clan

**Age:** 27

**Elemental Affinity: **Water

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ 9

_Taijutsu:_ 9

_Genjutsu:_ 8

_Fuuinjutsu:_ 6

_Strength:_ 6

_Stamina:_ 7

_Speed:_ 9

_Total= _54

**Yue Tsumaeko: **Tsumaeko is the only female member of the Devil Swordsman, and her position in the team is solid. She is younger and less aggressive than her colleagues, but she has a no mercy policy. If a real fight ever occurs with her, he opponents die. Simple as that. There have been exceptions for different cases, but it holds pretty much the same. She has since taught this same ideal to her students. Tsumaeko will usually avoid pointless battles if possible.

Even though she is a devil swordsman, she is not afraid to act womanly or motherly in any situation. Even though the Devil's have a reputation of being powerful, battle hungry men, Tsumaeko is not swayed into acting more masculine.

**Bloodline Limit: **None

**Rank: **Devil Swordsmen (Elite Jounin)

**Clan: **Yue Clan

**Age: **24

**Elemental Affinity: **Fire/Water

**Skills (1-10) **

_Ninjutsu:_ 10

_Taijutsu:_ 8

_Genjutsu:_ 9

_Fuuinjutsu:_ 9

_Strength:_ 5

_Stamina:_ 6

_Speed:_ 8

_Total= _55

**Ryuudin Kujaku: **Kujaku is the younger cousin of the Devil Swordsmen's leader, Shisou. Despite being the younger of the two, Kujaku is nearly equal to his cousin in power and skill. Kujaku is a very quite and reserved man. He does not speak unless necessary and he completes his missions and defeats his opponents as fast and effectively as possible.

**Bloodline Limit: **None

**Rank: **Devil Swordsman (Elite Jounin)

**Clan: **Ryuudin Clan

**Age: **24

**Elemental Affinity: **Fire/Lightning

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ 10

_Taijutsu:_ 7

_Genjutsu:_ 10

_Fuuinjutsu:_ 7

_Strength:_ 5.8

_Stamina:_ 8

_Speed:_ 9

_Total= _56.8

**Himatsu Meizu: **Meizu is the youngest member of the Devil Swordsman. Because of his young age he is much less experience then the rest of the members in battle. However, he is years ahead of his peers in maturity and skill. Known as one of Kiri's greatest child prodigies, many believe that Meizu will be the one to succeed Shisou and become leader of the Devil Swordsmen.

**Bloodline Limit: **Unknown

**Rank: **Devil Swordsman (Elite Jounin)

**Clan: **Himatsu Clan

**Age: **14

**Elemental Affinity: **Wind

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ 8

_Taijutsu:_ 9

_Genjutsu:_ 7

_Fuuinjutsu:_ 10

_Strength:_ 4.4

_Stamina:_ 6

_Speed:_ 10

_Total= _54.4

**Kirisame Suine: **Suine has known that she was a Jinchuuriki for most of her life. Both her parents died shortly after she was born. Thus she was raised by her older brother Mizura. Suine's life has been hard but she grew with it, hardening to her surroundings. Most of her life, she was treated badly because of her status as a Jinchuuriki. Verbal and physical assaults on the streets were common during her upbringing, but she always had her brother there for her. She no longer feels sad when people attempt to take her life, it's become routine for her, and she is used to it by now.

Being raised in Kiri, by an older brother who went through the old training program, Suine is surprisingly non-aggressive. She has a no-mercy policy like her sensei, and doesn't see death or murder as anything negative. However, when Wakarie was killed, Suine changed inside. Suine's brother, sensei and teammates were the only people in her life that she ever cared about, and had never faced the pain of having a loved one die. After the experience, she allowed hate and malice to fill her heart. Her number one goal now is to kill every single ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village in revenge for her best friend.

**Bloodline Limit: **Sanbi (3-tailed beast)

**Rank: **Genin

**Clan: **Kirisame Clan

**Age: **12

**Elemental Affinity: **Wind

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ 7

_Taijutsu:_ 7

_Genjutsu:_ 8

_Fuuinjutsu:_ 3

_Strength:_ 5.5

_Stamina:_ 6

_Speed:_ 7

_Total= _43.5

**Kazahana Wakarie:** Wakarie was always the calmest, laid back individual of his team. He didn't get frustrated often, but always bet each challenge with a smile on his face. He enjoyed battle and killing as much as any Kiri ninja. And he aspired to make his clan proud. Many thought of Wakarie as reckless, because of his own wanton disregard for risks, but he never feared those risks.

**Bloodline Limit: **None

**Rank: **Genin

**Clan: **Kazahana Clan

**Age: **12

**Elemental Affinity: **Water

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ 7

_Taijutsu:_ 9

_Genjutsu:_ 6

_Fuuinjutsu:_ 9

_Strength:_ 8

_Stamina:_ 6.5

_Speed:_ 6.5

_Total= _52

**Kazahana Koyuki: **Out of her team, Koyuki was evidently, the most emotional. Of a team of mostly girls, everyone considered Koyuki the most girly. She never liked being the most girly, and strived to be more like her brother, more daring and spontaneous. This never worked because Koyuki was more of a natural planner. She was usually the strategic one of the group.

When her brother died in the Chuunin Exams, Koyuki's heart nearly broke. She was filled with anger and rage at the event. Like her teammate, Suine, she felt that the only way to get revenge for her brother was to kill every single Kumo ninja possible. However, during her match with Kyou Matsuri, the words he spoke to her made sense. And when he sparred her life, her way of thinking altered to mirror his. It wasn't long before she saw the bigger picture, and began having doubts as to how she went about the whole situation. Now she sees that Suine still wishes to burn Kumo to the ground. Koyuki's mind is filled with doubt as to her own new feelings, and her best friends.

**Bloodline Limit: **None

**Rank: **Chuunin

**Clan: **Kazahana Clan

**Age: **12

**Elemental Affinity: **Earth

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ 6.9

_Taijutsu:_ 9.5

_Genjutsu:_ 7

_Fuuinjutsu:_ 8

_Strength:_ 6

_Stamina:_ 6

_Speed:_ 7

_Total= _50.4

* * *

**Hidden Grass Village (Kusa)**

**Koumei: **Koumei, the head Jounin and leader of the Hidden Grass Village, is a very unorthodox person. He prefers to discipline his ninja with either degrading jobs, or literally beating them with his own hands. He has a flaring temper and a short fuse, and does not hesitate to speak his mind. Koumei attempts to be professional and formal, but this façade usually disappears soon. Koumei has implicated a rigorous and difficult program for the training of his ninja. He prefers quality over quantity and puts restrictions on advancing through the ninja ranks. Hoping to make sure that each of his Jounin, are worth two or more Jounin in another Village.

**Bloodline Limit: **Unknown

**Rank: **Head Jounin (Elite)

**Clan: **

**Age: **

**Elemental Affinity: **Fire/Wind

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ 5.8

_Taijutsu:_ 10

_Genjutsu:_ 5

_Fuuinjutsu:_ 4

_Strength:_ 10

_Stamina:_ 9

_Speed:_ 9

_Total= _52.8

**Mitokado Homura:** Homura has been an elite Jounin of Kusa for many years now. He's highly skilled and ranked as one of the best ninja in the village. Homura is still fairly young, but he acts as a fatherly figure to all of his comrades, including Hijiri. He is content with his position, and only took the ANBU position because he felt that he needed to help guide Hijiri and watch over him.

**Bloodline Limit: **None

**Rank: **ANBU (Elite Jounin)

**Clan: **Mitokado Clan

**Age: **26

**Elemental Affinity: **Lightning

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ 8.5

_Taijutsu:_ 9

_Genjutsu:_ 10

_Fuuinjutsu:_ 7.5

_Strength:_ 7

_Stamina:_ 7

_Speed:_7

_Total= _56

**Oronaga Hijiri: **Hijiri is the Jinchuuriki for Kusa. Unlike most Jinchuuriki, Hijiri has a close relationship with his demon and is actually on first name basis with it. The two communicate often and on the whole, seem to generally care for one another. Their relationship is not entirely friendly though, since Hijiri is the Orochi's jailor, they are enemies overall. Also, unlike other Jinchuuriki, he refrains from using the power of his demon to augment his own power. He prefers to fight on his own skill and nothing but it. There have been a few cases where he's used the demon's power to save his life, but these cases are few and far in between.

Hijiri has been known to have a very special brand of humor. He finds amusement in things that others would find rude, offensive or inappropriate. Most of the time, Hijiri doesn't even realize that what he's doing is actually unacceptable. He's a much laid back easy going person. He speaks his mind and enjoys high level missions. He is a highly talented individual and has completed a large amount of S-rank missions at a young age. Nearly all of the missions that he's failed have been due to his own "Do it my way" attitude. When he is faced with a problem, he prefers to handle it in his own manner rather than follow procedure. While still technically completing these missions, they are regarded as failures because of the risk he takes.

Hijiri is constantly seeking to test and improve himself. He wishes to go down as one of the greatest ninja in history, and hopes to bring Kusa to the top of the ninja world. He also hopes to bring his friends with him to the top. Being in an extremely close relationship with his lifetime friend, Kyoudai, he hopes that she is equally as successful as he it.

**Bloodline Limit: **Hachibe (8-tailed beast)

**Rank: **ANBU (Elite Jounin)

**Clan: **Oronaga Clan

**Age: **15

**Elemental Affinity: **Earth

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ 7.5

_Taijutsu:_ 9.5

_Genjutsu:_ 7

_Fuuinjutsu:_ 6

_Strength:_ 7

_Stamina:_ 8

_Speed: _8

_Total= _53

**Kyoudai:** Kyoudai is Hijiri's long childhood friend. The two of them are nearly inseparable, constantly at one another's house, even to the point where Kyoudai's mother just suggested they get married to make things simpler. Kyoudai has always been an 'inventor' of sorts. She has a unique talent at understanding the way chakra and seal formation works on a higher level then most of her peers and even her superiors. This skill has allowed her to create a large variety of Jutsu that she teaches to her clan, in hopes to put her clan on a higher scale.

Kyoudai has always been a friend of Hijiri's, even after discovering that he held a demon snake in his body. The two of them have always been there for each other. With the approaching war, Kyoudai is hoping that she will advance to the Jounin rank. Not only hoping that the war ends quickly, but that she isn't forced to take lives. Despite being desensitized to deaths, due to Hijiri's talent in the area, Kyoudai has an issue imagining herself taking a life.

**Bloodline Limit: **None

**Rank: **Chuunin

**Clan: **

**Age: **15

**Elemental Affinity: **Fire

**Skills (1-10)**

_Ninjutsu:_ 10

_Taijutsu:_ 3.5

_Genjutsu:_ 10

_Fuuinjutsu:_ 10

_Strength:_ 3.5

_Stamina:_ 7

_Speed: _6

_Total= _50


	33. Three Years Later

**Authors Note: **Here it is, the time skip is finally here. A few things I want to touch base on. All the characters are three years older, if you read the manga, you'll know what they all look like now, and you know what new abilities they all have. If you don't read the manga, start, cause the anime sucks. All of my optional characters will be given new descriptions.

Also, I'd like to mention, that writing the time-skip was extremely difficult. So the next few chapters, are filled with a lot of information, a lot of things may seem to be happening very fast, and there will be a few inconsistencies. I'd just like to ask you to bare with me, because it wasn't easy skipping three years and starting again. Just bare with the inconsistencies and such, after a few chapters I'll get back into my groove and be able to write effectively

Now is the best time to leave a review and give me some criticism, It'll really help me get back on track.

~Thank you.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village (Konohakagure)**

Naruto stood at the tip of a large tower, over looking his village. It had been awhile since he was back. With the war full force, plus his training with Jiraiya, he was never in Konoha for extended periods of time. He was either doing a mission or training.

He breathed in the fresh air and scents of his home. It had been a solid five months since he was last hear. And he missed it. He missed his friends. After standing atop the tower for a few more moments he jumped down to go find someone.

He had no idea where any of his friends were so he decided to merely walk the streets until either an idea came to him, or he bumped into one of them by chance. As he walked he passed by the academy. He smiled as he watched young academy students practicing their shuriken throwing.

He remembered back when he was an academy student. Back when he was a short little kid with a pair of goggles attached to his head. He reached up and touched his headband. He had recently been promoted to Jounin and he couldn't have been happier. He was a little disappointed to have been beaten by Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Sakura. All five had been promoted to Jounin before him.

He couldn't complain though, at least he wasn't dead last to become Jounin. Kiba and Ten Ten were promoted around the same time as he was. Lee was a Special Jounin and everyone else was still Chuunin. The past three years had been hectic and intense. Within a couple months after their initial attack on Iwa, full blown war had broken out between everyone.

Thus far, the whole war seemed to be somewhat of a stalemate. Even though the numbers were piled heavily against Konoha, they had still managed to keep it even. It didn't take long before Iwa had forcibly taken control of Waterfall country, Grass' Daimyo willingly joined Iwa. Then there was Kumo, Kiri and Oto who joined them. Overall, six countries warring against two.

Naruto continued to walk his home streets as he looked for his friends. It wasn't long before he reached the Hokage tower.

"Baachan!" Naruto yelled as he realized he hadn't seen Tsunade in a while either. He hurriedly entered the Hokage tower and ran up the stairs to her office. He was about to walk in before a strong grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"You can't go in there idiot. Tsunade-sama is in a meeting with the council."

Naruto turned around to see his pink haired teammate. "Sakura-chan!" He leapt at her and wrapped his arms around her in a friendly embrace. He pulled back and looked at her.

"It's been a while!" He yelled.

"Yea it has." She said blushing. She turned her head and the two of them began walking as she led him out of the building.

"Where is everyone? It's been so long since I've seen them."

"Umm, Hinata and Ino are shopping I believe. I'm not sure where Kiba, Shino or Chouji are; I think they might be on a mission. But if you want we can probably go find Hinata and Ino. Ino only shops in one area."

"Ok sure, what about fuzzy-brows and the rest of them?"

"Team Gai is in Waterfall country, their currently fighting on the front lines."

Naruto frowned. He had been on the front lines a few times. And it wasn't pleasant. Constant fighting all the time, ninja squads were constantly raiding each other's bases and sabotaging or assassinating other people. There was never a moment's peace on the front lines.

"What about Shikamaru?" He asked.

"He's in Suna."

Naruto's frown worsened, with the way the war had played out, the majority of Kumo and Kiri's forces teamed up and took control of all the islands surrounding Water country. From there, they transferred their troops via Water's navy and attacked Wind Country from the east. They hadn't reached the village, but they had managed to penetrate Wind country's borders.

The rest of the war was taken place mainly in Grass and Waterfall country, since they were in between the major warring nations. Konoha had managed to nearly completely overrun Waterfall, despite the massive numbers of soldiers and ninja being funneled into Waterfall from Iwa, Kusa and Oto, they weren't able to stop Fire country's invading armies.

Naruto and Sakura walked for a few minutes before they had finally reached the market that Sakura said that Ino preferred to shop at. They spent a good ten minute searching for her before they finally saw her blonde pony tail bobbing threw the crowd.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled.

The blonde turned to Sakura's voice and saw her and Naruto walking toward her. She walked up to them with a smile on her face with Hinata not far behind her.

"Naruto, your back. Good to see you." Ino said as she leaned in and hugged him. Naruto hugged her and said hello. When they were done he looked at Hinata.

"What, I don't get a hug Hinata-chan?" He said. The Hyuuga blushed as she tentively stepped forward, only to have Naruto throw himself on her in a bear hug. A small chirp came from her mouth as he lifted her slightly off the ground.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen Hinata blush. Must be because of Naruto." Ino said laughing.

Naruto looked at her with a confused face. "Huh?"

Ino laughed again and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything Hinata stepped roughly on her foot as she put herself between the two blondes.

"Oh nothing, Ino's just trying to make conversation. How has your training been going with Jiraiya-sensei?" Hinata asked as she ignored Ino's swearing.

"It's been really good. I'm getting stronger and stronger everyday." He said.

"I'm really glad." She replied. "Why don't we all get lunch at my place?"

Everyone agreed and the four of them left the shopping market and walked to Hinata's. It wasn't long before they reached the Hyuuga manor. The guards opened the gate and they walked up the pathway to the manor.

Naruto was awed at the place. Surprisingly, it was his first time visiting Hinata's house. He had only ever seen it from the outside. The closest he had been was when he was at Neji's. And the branch family's manor wasn't nearly as elegant or as large as the main family's manor. Granted, the branch manor was still a sight to behold.

They went into the dining area and sat on small pillows around a table. Hinata and Ino put down their bags and sat. Immediately Sakura started rummaging through their bags, commenting on the clothes they had bought.

"Oooh, this is sexy, whose are these?" Sakura asked as she pulled out a light blue set of lingerie.

Naruto stared at the skimpy underwear. As Sakura held up the thin bra and thong up to the light he could see straight through the delicate material.

"Those are Ino's!" Hinata said as she grabbed the underwear and stuffed them back into the bag. She nervously glanced at Naruto as she did so. Her face was changing a deeper red as the conversation continued.

"What are you talking about? These are mine." Ino said as she pulled out a pair of black lingerie and handed them over to Sakura to look at.

Naruto looked on at the next pair of underwear; it was as if Sakura and Ino completely forgot he was in the room. Hinata just sat there saying nothing with a slight blush on her face as she nudged the bag under the table.

"You're going to have to show me where you bought these. Do they come in pink?" Sakura asked.

"Yea sure, I'll show you later today, I still want to pick up a few more colors. Hey! Afterwards we could have a sleep over here. We can break in the new underwear."

Naruto's face went white as the blood from his head dropped. A small trickle of blood started to come from his nose as he imagined the three girls in front of him having a sleep over in their lingerie.

"That is a good idea." Sakura said as she continued examining the underwear. "Geez. Ino, this is kind of skimpy don't you think?"

"What can I say, I prefer G-strings over thongs." Ino protested.

"I prefer actual underwear over strings." Sakura replied.

Naruto pulled his hand up to his face to stop the blood flow. He felt like he was going to pass out with all the blood leaving his head. And it didn't take long before he keeled over backwards as Sakura sat up, and pulled her skirt down past her right hip to show Ino the pattern she was wearing.

All three girls looked over to the unconscious blonde as they heard his head thump on the ground. They all looked at each other, back to Naruto and then to the bra's and panties just lying on the table.

It started with a giggle, and escalated to full on fits of laughter as the three of them realized what just happened.

* * *

**Hidden Stone Village (Iwakagure)**

The Tsuchikage stood and did a slight bow in respect for the men he was having a meeting with. He then sat and motioned for everyone to do the same. Along with him, The Raikage, Mizukage and the leader of the Hidden Sound Village sat.

"I apologize for forcing you all to relinquish your weapons before entering Iwakagure. With the current war, we cannot allow unfamiliar guests to attend a meeting with weapons. Having the four major leaders of this war in one room is hefty bait for assassinations attempts." The Tsuchikage announced.

"I understand Tsuchikage-sama; there is no need for apologies." The man replied. He bowed in respect, as did his three colleagues. "Allow me to introduce ourselves."

"I am Pein, leader of the Hidden Rain Village, this is my main advisor Konan, and these are the two senior members of our council, Kakuzu, and Akasuna no Sasori." The four Akatsuki members bowed to the Kage's and took their seats.

"Akasuna no Sasori? You were a legend of Suna, I'm curious as to why you've affiliated yourself with Rain." The Mizukage asked.

"I went rogue from Suna in an attempt to expand my knowledge, I soon found myself allied with Pain-sama here, and aided him in the revolution of Rain." Sasori answered. He finished his spiel and inclined his head to Orochimaru, staring the man down with killer intent.

Orochimaru met his glare with one of his own, making a nearly inaudible hissing sound. "Do not believe these men, they are part of an organization named Akatsuki. Their objective is to capture your Jinchuuriki for their own power."

Sasori cocked an eyebrow at Orochimaru's statement; he was surprised that he had the audacity to blatantly attempt to foil Akatsuki's plans. He must have grown confident that he could stand against their organization. Sasori bite his tongue and waited for his leaders reply.

"Your friend here is partially right about us. We are known as Akatsuki. However, we have no interest in your Jinchuuriki." Pein said calmly.

"What exactly is your organization?"

"Mercenary for hire, to say the least."

The Kage's all laughed at Pain's statement. "You just described an average ninja. We're all mercenaries to hire incase you haven't noticed."

"You misunderstood me. Akatsuki is the type of organization that ninja will hire, because we are undoubtedly, much more powerful than any of the ninja villages."

Again, the Kage's laughed at his statement. The Raikage spoke up. "You don't seem to realized, that any one of our village's could crush the Hidden Rain Village like insects. You dare assume Rain is stronger than Kumo?"

"Akatsuki and Rain are not part of the same coin, Raikage. Rain was filled with internal strife, Akatsuki came into Rain, and single handedly removed Hanzou the Salamander from command. Rain is now under my control. We are Gods among men, and you will need our assistance in this war." Pein said stoically.

"You speak as if Akatsuki is stronger than our alliance." The Raikage said. "We have this war under control. What do you have to offer us? I look at you, your orange hair and your weird piercings, and I see a young fool who thinks he knows how to run a village."

Pein stared at the Kage's, his face completely void of emotion. "You do not have this war under control. Kumo and Kiri are failing to invade Suna; you think your doing well because you've managed to push into their borders. But you fail to realize that the closer your armies get to the Hidden Sand Village, the more danger they are truly in."

"Waterfall practically belongs to Konoha now. They will soon drive your forces completely out of the country and they will not have trouble converting the Waterfall ninja to join their ranks. After they've done that, Grass will join them."

"What are you talking about?" The Tsuchikage yelled.

"Kusa was never loyal to you. They will soon switch sides. You're faced with a choice. Allow Akatsuki and Rain to join your ranks. Or risk facing another loss to Konoha."

The Kage's looked at each other skeptically. They had no qualms with Rain joining them, they wouldn't admit it. But they felt intimidated by this man. His eyes unnerved them. They weren't about to pretend they didn't hear the stories and legends in their days. They had heard them. And this man fit the legend.

"Welcome to our alliance, Amekagure."


	34. Missions

**Waterfall Country**

A piercing scream echoed through the torn woods as a kunoichi dropped to her knees in agony. Her eyes glistened with tears as life left her wrecked body. Her comrades felt strong remorse for such a painful end, but they couldn't allow it to affect them. They were in the middle of battle, and any hesitation would lead them to the same outcome.

The battle raged on with sadistic intensity, blood flew and limbs detached brutally. The trees in the area had been torn to shreds and they were now fighting in a bloody clearing that they had created in their battle.

Neji fought and stuck with as much conviction as he could muster. His eyes stung from the blood and sweat running down his face. He jumped and kicked an enemy ninja down to the ground; landing on the ninja he killed him with a quick Juuken strike to the man's heart. He elbowed another in the gut as he attacked Neji from behind; he did a heavenly spin and sent the ninja shooting backwards with tremendous force.

Without even ending his spin, Neji pushed himself into his own chakra shield and allowed it to catapult his body into a group of fighting ninja. He thrust his heel into the ground and skidded through the fighting ninja. As he skidded he struck viciously with his Juuken and killed two more enemy ninja. He winced as he felt his ankle crack with the friction from his slide.

He ignored the pain and back handed a Chuunin to the ground. He didn't have to bother finishing the kid off because Ten Ten had embedded a spear in the kid's neck. Neji did another spin to protect himself from a Katon and did a substitute with a dead body. He continued his deadly assault on anyone within reach. And if they weren't in reach, he closed the distance between them.

These were the worst parts of the war. The straight out, head on brawls between two forces. This type of fighting should have been left to the Daimyo's armies. But unfortunately, these battles had to be taken care of my mass amounts of ninja. It was so out of the ordinary to see so many ninja fighting in such a small place. The whole four-man team idea went out of the window once one of these battles started.

Most of the war took place in either Grass country or Waterfall country; Fire's forces had nearly pushed through Waterfall, and into Earth country. But they were now being met with heavy resistance. If they could take over Waterfall it would be a huge advancement for their side.

The war had raged for three years now and neither side was predominantly winning. Water country, with the aid of Lightning, managed to push their forces into Wind country, but not considerably far. And Fire had nearly taken full control of Waterfall. They had already trampled through the Hidden Waterfall Village and took control of whatever ninja that stayed behind during the siege.

Now they were doing their last final push to take their enemies last large military base in Waterfall. If they managed to win this battle, Waterfall country would become part of Fire. Neji couldn't even tell who was winning, there were so many ninja fighting, so many bodies strewed across the destroyed terrain. He didn't know how much longer the battle would last, but he knew his chakra would leave him soon.

He had been fighting at one-hundred percent of his output for a good forty minutes now. His Byakugan was on the whole time. Luckily for him, Juuken was a good way to conserve chakra. But he was running out. He couldn't kill anyone with a single Juuken strike anymore, his spin wouldn't hold and his body was feeling the effects of his injuries.

His Byakugan kept him alive from the oncoming attacks, but it couldn't help him for much longer as his reaction time slowed. He couldn't keep up with the attacks being placed on him. Soon he would cross his borders and hit a brick wall. He wouldn't be able to continue, and when that happened, he'd probably be killed. Unfortunately for everyone else, if it came to that, Neji was going to take everyone down with him

* * *

Regardless of his handicaps, and inability to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, Lee was tearing the battlefield to pieces. He ran, jumped, kicked, punched and spun his way through his enemy's, breaking necks and ribs with his strong accurate attacks. He had just now arrived on the battle field; Lee quickly scanned the area looking for his teammates. It wasn't long before he saw Ten Ten raining various projectiles on a small group of Oto ninja.

Seeing that she had her situation handled Lee continued to beat his way around the terrain. Lee saw a small group of enemy ninja charging a pair of Suna ninja, reacting accordingly; Lee unleashed two of his celestial gates and flashed into the center of the group.

It was a short battle before he dispatched the group and was ready for another person to hit. Lee sighed as he watched the remaining enemy ninja start substituting away. They were retreating.

Lee moved quickly and found Ten Ten; she was cleaning one of her swords before she sheathed it and turned to him.

"When did you get here?"

"Like, five minutes ago. The messenger asking for reinforcements had his leg broken by an enemy. It took him longer than usual."

"Ah, that's unfortunate. The other messengers must have been killed then." She said.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"We sent eight messengers back, we didn't want to send one and he end up being killed. Then we'd be stuck without any back up." Ten Ten said. She turned and scanned the area. "Have you seen Neji?"

Lee opened his mouth to answer 'no' but he didn't have to. Just then, Neji appeared beside them and grunted inaudibly. He used his foot and rolled a dead body onto another person. Then he promptly used the piled bodies as a seat.

"Neji! Why are you resting, what happened to the power of youth?" Lee shouted at his comrade.

"Shut up, Lee. I've been at this for nearly an hour, you just got here." Neji grunted. He buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. His muscles were sore, his head was cut open and he had various cuts across his body from projectiles. He reeled back in pain and looked at his teammate angrily.

Ten Ten looked at him sheepishly, holding a senbon she had just pulled out of his shoulder. "What? It has to come out."

"Warn me next time. That hurt." Neji sighed and looked around. The reinforcements were gathering around injured and helping them. Once all the injured were vacated, they would send out search team to kill any enemy ninja hanging around.

"Looks like we win. Good job everyone!" Lee shouted to the groups. A few cheers were shouted back at him. Celebration was later.

"Team Gai! Let's help our comrades!" Lee shouted again and turned. Before he could step to aid the rest of Leaf and Sand ninja, a crash was heard from behind him.

"Fuck, it's them again." Neji groaned. He rose from his seat and activated his Byakugan.

Lee turned back to look as one Iwa ninja walked out from the foliage. "This is going to suck." Neji said. All the ninja reacted instantly and surrounded the enemy. All in different positions for a strategic attack.

"You know how this works! Be prepared. It's not the first time!" Lee shouted words of encouragement to the forces. Some brisked up, the others looked on in a frightened manner.

"Lee, Neji you know you can't use Taijutsu on him, you'll both have to stand back and give aid where needed.

"Let's try and kill him this time. I'm getting tired of getting my ass kicked by this guy." Neji said. As he finished his sentence, Ten Ten pulled out a scroll and started to summon her weapons.

At the same time, the enemy ninja crouched over and pumped massive amounts of chakra out that enveloped his bodies. Soon, he was towering over the smaller ninja, flicking multiple chakra tails across the forest.

* * *

**Hidden Grass Village (Kusakagure)**

Hijiri sat perched in a small tree contemplating the best course of action. He say unmoving, he didn't want to budge for risk of bringing attention to himself.

He continued to look on and observe. It was his mission to gather information, nothing more. So for thirteen minutes he stood unmoving watching his target's everyday movements. His eyes narrowed as his target reached down into his bag. Hijiri's heart literally stopped as he waited, anticipating the package that would be revealed to him.

He didn't move a muscle, he didn't take a single breath, and he didn't blink. He was literally a statue watching like a hawk. As his targets hand pulled the package from the bag and placed it on his desk. He unwrapped the package and pulled out a folder of documents.

As he opened folder and pulled out the first document, Hijiri leered to read what was written on the sheet of paper. It was difficult to see from the angle he was at, he could risk changing positions then going back into stealth, but if he was caught then the mission was done for. He had to wait until his target shifted his position. And so he waited, two, three, four minutes passed as Hijiri watched on. Then finally, the target shifted to a proper position so Hijiri could see the document. The words were clear and he began reading.

"Hijiri! What are you doing up there!"

Hijiri twitched in annoyance; he speedily slipped his feet off the branch and dropped out of the tree. Just in time as Koumei turned and looked back toward where Hijiri was previously perched.

He dropped to the ground and removed his ANBU mask. He then gave his childhood friend the worst death glare he could muster. She merely looked back at him with childish confusion and amusement.

"What?"

"I was trying to steal a peak at my evaluation report. But then you showed up at the last minute and ruined my chance to read it!" He hissed, literally.

"Wow, your really peeved aren't you?" She said to him with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you so curious, Koumei will give you the evaluation soon enough."

"That's not he point, I was sitting up there for so long and you ruined it all." Hijiri slumped his shoulders and put his mask back onto his face.

Hijiri had since abandoned covering his face with bandages. After working as an ANBU for a while he eventually made the uniform his everyday attire, and he wore his mask whenever in replacement of the bandages. The only time he took it off was when he was with someone he was comfortable with.

Hijiri never admitted it, but he was self-conscious of the subtle changes his face took when he was emotional. Hence why he always had his face covered before with bandages, and now the mask. Hijiri hadn't changed much over the years from when he was first promoted. He wore the ANBU uniform almost all the time, which consisted of black pants, silver arm and leg guards and a vest, complete with a hooded cloak and mask.

He had grown a little taller since, he was now six feet tall with a medium build. He stopped wearing a headband and let his dark brown hair grow down just past his jaw line. He also had short spiky bangs that ended just above his eyes. He let the bangs hang over his mask.

Kyoudai had made quite a few changes to her appearance as well over the years. Her auburn hair had changed and was now a brilliant red. She had it tied in a thick braid that reached down her back and ended midway down her thigh.

She wore a Special Jounin vest overtop of a fishnet shirt, she did up the vest but left enough open to reveal some impressive cleavage. Her arms were bare and she wore a reddish-pink mini skirt with black tights underneath and had on high-heeled boots that went up to her mid calf.

She had remained roughly the same height but had developed more into a young woman. Her chest size had increased a fair amount and her body developed into a slim curvy figure.

"Well..." Kyoudai was cut off as a messenger dropped in front of them and handed Hijiri a letter. He nodded goodbye and left.

"It's from Koumei." He announced.

"Why didn't he just throw it out his window, we're right here."

"That's because he doesn't know we're here remember. I was eavesdropping on him." Hijiri stated as he opened the message. He silently read it for a few moments before smiling and passing Kyoudai the message. She read it over and mimicked his smile.

"This is great; you've been waiting for this mission for years."

"Yea, let's go up there now. I doubt he'll mind if I bring you along for the briefing." Hijiri said. The two of them walked around to the front of the building and entered. They went up the staircase and knocked and entered his office.

"Ok, give me the details and I'll get busy!" Hijiri yelled as he walked into the office.

"Excited are we?" Koumei smirked.

"Of course I am, it's time to lay down some serious ass kicking." Hijiri said. He and Kyoudai walked into the office and took their seats.

"It's about time we initiated this mission. Everything is set up and all that's left is to finish him off. You know standard procedure so I don't feel like I need to go over the details for you in regards to assassination. Half of his guards are Kusa ninja so if you get into a pinch, they all know to step in and take care of the other guards if necessary."

"Number of ANBU going?" Hijiri asked.

"Just you and one other."

"Homura?"

"No." Koumei responded. As he said this there was a knock on the door. Koumei called for the person to enter. As they came in he spoke.

"For the mission of assassinating the corrupt Daimyo of Grass country, you will be accompanied by Hatake Kakashi.

Hijiri smiled at the news and turned in his chair, to see Kakashi standing behind him, dressed in full Kusa attire, complete with the headband.

"Good to see you again Hijiri."


	35. Change of Directions

**Hidden Sand Village (Sunakagure)**

Shikamaru woke with a start as someone nudged him. He opened his eyes only to get a flash of Suna's hot sun right in the face. He squinted and raised his hand to cover his eyes. Looking at the figure standing over him, he had a pretty good guess as to who it was by their shape. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and yawned.

"What's up Kankuro?" He asked.

"Gaara wants to see you. He wants to go over the plans you've provided with your contingent, so that you can better coordinate with our troops."

"Ugh, do I even need to say it?" Shikamaru groaned as he got to his feet. He was having a nice dream.

"Yes I know, it's troublesome." Kankuro joked.

Shikamaru dusted himself off and began walking with Kankuro toward the Kage building. He had been in Suna for a solid two months and had grown accustomed to the area. He couldn't say he enjoyed the heat or the sandstorms but he could at least tolerate them. On days like this, where the wind was calm and the clouds covered the sun. It was ideal to take naps. The occasions were rare, but Shikamaru tried to ensure he got some shut eye during days when the weather was nice.

The war had been trying on him, and he didn't like the added stress. He didn't fight on the front lines, but it was his job to participate in the battle strategies and mission organization. He was sent to Suna along with a large amount of ninja and soldiers to aid them in the attack they were facing from Kiri and Kumo.

It wasn't long before they reached the building; they stepped in and walked up the stairs to the top of the building. They skipped Gaara's office and went to the roof. They knew Gaara preferred doing his daily activities outside over working in his office. It was a wonder why he just didn't have someone move his desk up to the roof instead.

"Gaara, we're here!" Kankuro yelled to his little brother. Gaara stood with his back turned to them; beside him was Baki, Temari and the two elder siblings.

"You should speak to the Kazekage in a more respectable manor." Baki chided Kankuro. Shikamaru smirked as he formally addressed Gaara.

"We've received news that Kiri and Kumo's forces have managed to push further into Wind country. We're going to have to revise our battle tactics, since they don't seem to be working. We need to stop them before they get any close to the village."

"Actually, we need to let them break through." Shikamaru said, more to himself then to everyone else. Nonetheless, he was heard.

"Why do you say that young one?" Chiyo asked.

Shikamaru looked up at her with raised eyebrows; he didn't realize he said that out loud. "Uh well, I was just saying that it would be better to allow their forces to get closer to us." Shikamaru exhaled, they wouldn't settle with that, he would have to go into a full explanation.

"We all know that their armies are being shuttled across the sea from Water country. Kumo sends troops and ninja to Kiri, and then they are transported to the shores at Wind country. The way to defeat them is to simply take back the shores and prevent the ships from getting in."

"We've been attempting to take back the shores for the majority of this entire war. What does letting them closer to Suna have to do with destroying their bases at the shore?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, once they get within attacking range they'll send another batch of troops to the shores in order to have reinforcements when they attempt to siege the Village." Shikamaru stifled a yawn as he spoke, he had thought of this plan when the war started, he was just now in the position to make it reality.

"It takes roughly six days for the forces to clear the distance between Water country and the shores, plus another two days to send a message via birds, in order request for more troops for a siege on Suna. In total, that's eight days in between the time they reach Suna and send a message stating they did so."

"What we do now, is allow them to reach Suna, and decimate their soldiers when they are close enough."

"A trap?" Kankuro asked.

"Precisely, we set up a trap, and in the process, we simultaneously attack the shores. We will bypass all the camps they've set up in between the shores and Suna, and destroy their main base of operations. If we can pull it off in three days or less, we can set up a second trap for the reinforcements. And voila, problem solved. From that point on, we can spend the rest of our time closing in on the other camps."

Shikamaru finished his strategy and waited for feedback. "Of course, the decision on the course of action lies with you Kazekage; it is your village that we are putting at risk."

Gaara stood, still with his back turned to them and said nothing. Temari took the moment of silence to voice her opinion. "How do we manage to get a force to get close enough to the shores? We can't pull it off if we're laying a trap so close to Suna, we'll have to leave the majority of our armies here to protect the village."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, he already had an answer. Before he could give his opinion, Gaara interrupted him.

"Simple, we will vacate a large portion of our forces to launch an attack on the shores, and send a message for Konoha to send reinforcements to fortify Suna."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, that wouldn't work. Moving an army to Suna and then moving Suna's armies to the shores was just too much movement. They would be noticed and the plan would fail.

"We won't need an entire army." Gaara said, as if he was reading Shikamaru's mind. "A group of roughly twenty Jounin will be all we need. We will leave about thirty percent of our ninja in Suna and vacate the village of all soldiers and militia. That will be a sufficient defense."

Shikamaru felt dumbstruck, that was no where near enough ninja to destroy an army. Especially an army consisting of a few thousand soldiers and a few hundred ninja. This was suicide.

"That will not be a sufficient defense Kazekage-sama. In the least, we will need the soldiers to help prevent the armies from charging through the gates. Ninja will not be enough against the enemy's numbers." Baki said. Shikamaru sighed in relief; he didn't want to be the one to disagree with Gaara.

"I will be enough." Gaara replied. "We're going through with it."

* * *

**Grass Country**

Hijiri sat down lazily on a tree stump. He and Kakashi had been traveling for a short period of time and had reached the Daimyo's mansion. It was about two kilometers from their current position. Kakashi stepped next to him, because it was an assassination mission, he had donned ANBU gear.

"Should we do it now or at nightfall?" Hijiri asked.

"Nightfall would be best. We have a few hours until the sun sets. Let's set up camp." Kakashi said.

"Set up camp? We have no gear." Hijiri said. And they didn't. They brought themselves, a first aid kit and their weapons. That was it.

"We'll make a fire and such, I guarantee you we'll be discovered by the Daimyo's guard. Since we're from Kusa, they probably won't have a problem with us camping here. We'll tell them that we are on a mission and are taking a break."

"Not a bad idea." Hijiri said. "How is everyone?"

"Wouldn't know, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee and Ten Ten are all on the front lines." Kakashi said. When we're done this mission, you should ask to be transferred to Konoha for a brief period. Get a chance to visit everyone."

"Yea I should." Hijiri said. He hadn't seen any of them in a month. He'd bring Kyoudai with him if he could. It had been a lot longer since she's had been in Konoha.

Hijiri had to admit that the plan that they had come up with three years ago was truly brilliant. Konoha had attacked Iwa, and Kusa was being forced to betray Konoha by their Daimyo. There wasn't much of an option other than to go along with it. If they defied their Daimyo, then Kusa would be attacked my Waterfall and Iwa, plus their own armies.

They couldn't just say no and not join Iwa; so instead, they came up with a plan. Kusa would join Iwa, and fight against Konoha and Suna. But there was a twist. During every single encounter between the ninja forces, Kusa would double cross their allies.

They had a specific system in place. If they encountered each other, they would feign battles, they would fight but not with killer intent. And once the conditions were perfect, with no risk of being discovered, the Kusa ninja would betray the teams they were with and kill them.

Then it got complicated. At that point, they would trade ninja. They would get rid of the bodies of the Iwa ninja, and then travel to Konoha, usually leaving one behind stating that their team had been killed by the Konoha ninja. The Kusa ninja would go to Konoha, and change their identity and act as if they were from Konoha.

Those ninja would stay in Konoha until they encountered Kusa ninja again. At that point, they would go through the same process, kill the Iwa ninja, and then, transfer the Konoha team to Kusa, and pretend to be from Kusa.

The whole system required immense coordination between Konoha and Kusa. Since they were pretending to be enemies, they couldn't send messages to one another. Instead, they would update each other with war information every time they exchanged ninja. Which was fairly often.

It worked perfectly; they had a constant flow between the two villages, Kusa ninja going to Konoha, and vice-versa. Every time a change was made, they would update the Hokage on Iwa's battle plans. This prevented Iwa from surprising Konoha. As an added bonus, every time they had exchanged ninja, they would send a request for more Iwa ninja to come and reinforce the village.

Later on, those ninja would usually end up dead or sent back. The whole process completely eliminated all casualties between Kusa and Konoha, and only caused the deaths of Iwa ninja. Through the system, Hijiri had been transferred to Konoha multiple times. He would stay in Konoha pretending to be one of their ninja. He got to know the rookie twelve better and even did missions with each of them. They sometimes had been transferred to Kusa as well. This was the case with Kakashi; he had been acting as a Kusa ninja for three weeks now.

"Hijiri." Kakashi called out to the teenager.

"Yea?"

"We have a lot of time; want to exchange a few techniques?" Kakashi asked.

Hijiri stood up quickly and cracked his knuckles. "Hell yea I do. What do you got?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

* * *

Kyoudai walked briskly down her street. The sun was setting and she wanted to get some food before going home. She hated to admit it, but when Hijiri wasn't around, she was fairly bored. The two of them were practically attached at the hip. And when one of them was out on a mission, it got boring.

She felt kind of embarrassed really. It wasn't as if Hijiri was her only friend. She had a lot of friends; Hijiri was just the only one she really liked to hang out with. He and the Konoha ninja, but they weren't always around. So on days like this, where none of her Konoha friends were in Kusa, and Hijiri was on a mission, she felt lonely.

Kyoudai stepped into the market and quickly picked out the few ingredients she wanted. It only took her a few minutes to get what she needed. She knew what she wanted to cook and didn't have trouble finding what she needed.

Despite her horrible cooking before hand, the amount of time she spent practicing paid off. She was a seriously, badass cook now, and she had no problem bragging about it. She paid for her ingredients and started home. The sun was now nearly completely set and it was getting dark. Soon the streets would be pitch black.

She continued walking with her bags in hand down the empty streets. Every now and again she'd pass someone going home or standing hanging out. But overall it was pretty secluded.

It was quiet. Kyoudai sighed and picked up the pace. She didn't like being out at night alone. She had developed a serious issue from an encounter about a year ago when the village was attacked. Hijiri had come through for her but she was left scarred despite the matter. She was in such a hurry to get home that she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings.

She turned the corner quickly and walked face first into someone's chest. With a squeak she fell backwards onto her ass and dropped her bags.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She said as she got up and began picking up her bags. The guy she bumped into bent over and picked up some of her stuff and helped her to her feet.

Kyoudai said thank you and took the bag from his hand. She dusted herself off and looked up at the guy. She locked eyes with him and her breath caught in her throat.

"That's fine. Are you ok?" He asked, smiling warmly.

"Yea. I'm…fine." She said pausing. The guy she ran into was a little taller than her and about the same age as she was. She hadn't seen him before; she would defiantly recognize a face like his, especially his beautiful golden eyes.

"My name is Namihiko."

His words snapped her out of her trance. She blushed as she realized she was staring at him and made a complete fool out of herself.

"Kyoudai. Nice to meet you." She said.

"That's a really pretty name."

Kyoudai blushed further at the compliment. "Thank you."

"It's getting dark. I could walk you home if you like." He said smiling.

"Yea, I'd like that." She said, smiling. The two of them began to walk. And Kyoudai was silently jumping for joy that she had ran into this guy.

* * *

"Make sure that the water is nice and hot for my bath. I can't stand cold bathes." The man ordered his servant.

"Yes. Daimyo-sama." The servant bowed and left the room.

The Daimyo leaned further into his chair. He had just finished eating and felt tired. He was looking forward to relaxing in the bath and then going to sleep for the night. He had a long day.

He closed his eyes and hummed to himself as he waited for the servant to come back. Before he had a chance to get truly comfortable, he heard something fall. He opened his eyes and looked forward.

There was some sort of commotion going on outside. "Guards! What are you doing?" He yelled. The commotion grew louder and a guard burst through the door.

"Run Daimyo-sama! Assassins!" The guard yelled. The Daimyo scrambled out of his seat as the guard's throat was slit. He turned and went through a trap door for these situations. He frantically ran through the secret tunnel until he reached the end.

He stepped outside and continued running. He could see a small group of his personal guards readying the carrage. They were armed and began to run towards him to give him further protection.

As they ran towards him a shadow flickered behind them. He felt like calling out to his guards but it was too late. They had been killed quickly and painlessly. The Daimyo turned and began running again.

"Guards! Guards! Assassins!" The Daimyo shouted. Suddenly he was cut off by one of the assassins. He crouched on one knee in front of the Daimyo, his cloak covered his face. The Daimyo looked on in fear as the cloaked assassin brought his hands together and sealed.

"Doton: Coffin no Jutsu." The assassin said. He placed both palms on the ground and the earth rose at the Daimyo's feet.

The Daimyo tried to run but the rising earth trapped his legs. It wasn't long before he was covered in earth. His entire body except for his face was encased in rock.

"Daimyo!" Guards cried to their leader and ran to try and protect him. The assassin pulled a kunai and flickered away, leaving the Daimyo trapped in the stone coffin. Screams were heard as his guards were killed.

His lower lip began to quiver as he started to cry. He could faintly hear the sounds of his guards over the sounds of is own sobbing.

The Daimyo widened his eyes as he saw another assassin appear about ten meters in front of him. Also wearing a hooded cloak. He could barely make out as the man sealed and dropped his right hand to the side. The area was illuminated as the assassins hand came to life with bright lightning.

"NOOOOO!!!!" The daimyo screamed. He could barley hear himself over the sound of chirping birds, as the assassin charged him with blinding speed and thrust his lighting charged hand through his chest.


	36. Bonding

**Hidden Mist Village (Kirikagure)**

Suine walked briskly down the road. She walked with an air about her that told the people around her to "fuck off." One couldn't determine what she intended; only that she had a purpose. And didn't want to be interrupted while trying to achieve it. The years of war had changed Suine. She was no longer a normal teenage girl. She was hardened.

One could count Wakarie's death as one of the reasons she was the way she was now. Things went downhill for her that day on. Suine had never lost anyone close to her. And when it happened for the first time, she didn't know how to cope with any of it. She cried, she screamed, she attempted to kill others in revenge. And when she failed to get revenge, she was filled with immeasurable hate.

As if that weren't enough. Suine and Koyuki had drifted apart over the years. They were still with another practically twenty-four seven. But they had grown apart emotionally. They weren't as close to one another as they used to be. They had a difference in opinions about Wakarie's death, and the difference between them caused a lot of disagreements and ultimately, they trusted each other less.

When Kumo and Kiri combined their armies in order to attack Wind country, it was bitter sweet for Suine. She had to work along side the Kumo cowards, but at the same time, it gave her opportunity for revenge. Not enough opportunity though. She had to look at their disgusting faces and put up fake smiles. And speak with them as if they were equal to her. She hated it.

Suine continued walking quickly down the road. She pushed past anyone in her way with no regard for being polite. Once she managed to get through the small crowd, she approached the person she was looking for.

"Excuse me." Suine said as she tapped on the man's shoulder.

The man turned and looked down at the young woman asking for his attention.

"Yes?"

Suine gave the man a sweet smile, and then reeled back her fist. She then swiftly punched the man straight in the nose. An audible crack was heard and the man's nose started to bleed profusely. He bent over and moaned into his hands as he tried to stop the blood.

"You fucking bitch!" He shouted through his hands.

Suine smirked as she turned on her heel and continued to walk away. That defiantly lightened her mood, she thought to herself. She walked back down the way she came, this time not pushing past everyone as she did before.

It wasn't long before she felt the familiar presence of her friend. Koyuki appeared walking beside her. "Nice shot, but what did you hit him for?"

"I overheard a conversation he was having earlier, and I didn't like what I heard." Suine said.

"What was he saying?"

"Nothing that concerns me. I just didn't like what he was saying."

Koyuki nodded and decided not to push it any further. Suine wasn't going repeat anything to her. She seemed to be in one of those moods.

Suine and Koyuki walked side by side, idly chatting and occasionally commenting on the guys watching them as they walked by. The two of them had grown into quite the sight.

Suine's navy blue hair reached just above her shoulder blades. It was cut to be longer in the back and got shorter and shorter until it reached her bangs, which were straight. She wore black khakis and black boots with her headband used as a belt. Her arms were bare and she had black fingerless gloves on. She had a tight blue t-shirt on and had a katana strapped to her back. Despite her good looks and well developed body, she attire was somewhat boyish. Suine would always refer to her style as "battle ready."

Koyuki however, had become somewhat of a supermodel. She was five-foot eleven and it was all legs. With her thick high-heeled boots she was about six foot-one. Her waste was narrow and her breasts were large enough that they had given her a perfect hour-glass figure. Her brown hair was cut short, reaching just below her jaw line.

Starting from underneath her jaw, white bandages wrapped around her neck and continued down her torso. Her shoulders and breasts were bound by the bandages and finally ended just below her breasts, leaving her toned, and belly-button pierced stomach visible. Effectively, she used the bandages as a top.

She also wore a metallic blue skirt that fit tightly to her hips and thighs that ended above her knees. Finally she had a delicate white silk coat that she wore overtop. The coat was thin and was long enough to reach her mid calves. Depending on how Koyuki felt, she would either have the coat done up or leave it open. Today it was open.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you that we have a mission later on." Koyuki said.

"What's the mission?"

"The Mizukage is leaving Iwa and we have to meet him in Kumo to escort him back here."

Suine went silent at the mention of Kumo.

* * *

**Hidden Waterfall Village (Takikagure)**

Neji, Lee and Ten Ten all lay in their hospital beds trying to recover from the battle the day before. The Iwa Jinchuuriki had yet again, kicked their asses. It didn't make a great difference though; it was one Jinchuuriki verses a ninja battalion. He managed to kill off and injure the majority of them, but they subdued him enough to force his retreat. That was Iwa's final attempt at stopping them from taking control of Waterfall. Needless to say it failed.

Now Waterfall country was under Fire control, ninja village and all. Luckily, since Waterfall was forced into joining Iwa, they didn't have too much of an issue being taken back by Konoha. Now the three members of team Gai were lying in the hospital in the Hidden Waterfall Village. The three of them lay side by side looking directly up at the ceiling.

"My chest hurts." Lee said in a completely monotone voice.

"My head hurts." Neji replied in the exact same tone. Completely void of emotion.

"I have cramps." Ten Ten stated. The three of them spoke with no infliction at all in their voices. Just one drabble tone.

"Why do you have cramps?" Lee asked.

"It's that time of month."

"Eww." Neji said.

The three of them continued looking at the ceiling zombie like. And simultaneously sighed. As they lay in their beds, Gai stepped into the room.

"MY STUDENTS!" He shouted. "Congratulations! You were successful in taking Waterfall!"

Gai stood at the doorway with a huge smile and both his hands on his hips. His smile slowly left his face as he was overcome with the drabble mood that had filled the room.

"What's wrong? Why are you all so…so….blah?" He said, he had no better choice of words for the mood they were giving off.

"My chest hurts."

"My head hurts."

"I have cramps."

"Eww."

Gai looked on with horror in his face at his students reply. He couldn't believe that such youthful teenagers would be so lifeless. "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY STUDENTS!!!??"

Gai crouched, his feet together and his knees bowed. He put both his hands together above his head, as if he were about to dive into a pool like a frog. He leapt from his spot straight overtop of all three beds.

He looked down at the terrified faces of his three students as they feebly tried to get off the beds. Gai came crashing down, landing across all three of his injured students.

Screams of pain were heard through the hospital halls from team Gai's room. The nurses and medic ninja looked at the closed door and laughed as they heard protests from the three patients and cries of happiness from their sensei that they were regaining their youth.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village (Konohakagure)**

Sakura walked with Ino and Hinata through the store sifting through different clothes. After they finished laughing at Naruto feinting, they put away the underwear and woke him up. They ate lunch, got caught up and everyone went home. The initial plan was to go back to the market but Ino had to work at her flower shop. So they decided to put off the shopping until today.

"So what's the plan with this sleep over?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should wait until Ten Ten gets back from Waterfall. That way she won't be left out of our girl's night." Sakura said.

"Ok, just let me know ahead of time so I can let my father know." Hinata said as she picked out a top.

"Yea sure. Is it ok if we do it at your house? We can do it somewhere else if you want?" Ino said.

"No it's ok; I'd like it to be at my house. It's the least I could do."

"When is Ten Ten getting back?"

"Hope fully soon. They sent a message from Waterfall early this morning. They were successful in the final push to take the country." Sakura said.

Sakura always had information first before it was released to the general public because she was the Hokage's pupil. It always came in handy too, knowing that their friends were on the front lines, and not knowing about their well being. It was good being able to get news on their well fair early. At least, it was good when it was good news. They hadn't yet received bad news on their friends well fair. And the day that they might have to hear it, they doubted Sakura would really want to be the one to inform everyone.

"Wait a second, Ino, how much are you getting?" Sakura asked, as she realized that this was Ino's second shopping spree in two days.

"Just what I have here." Ino said as she raised an arm full of clothes.

"What the hell. You got that much yesterday! How do you afford this on your salary?" Sakura yelled, shocked that her friend could afford to buy so much.

"What are you saying? That you make more than me?" Ino asked, slightly offended.

"You're a Chuunin, I'm a Jounin." Sakura said.

"I have a second job you know. My mom's flower shop." Ino said as she turned and picked another item and added it to her collection.

Sakura just stared at her in disbelief. Just how much did they pay her for working there? Perhaps she should ask for a job.


	37. Enter: Five Tails

**Waterfall Country**

His legs pumped as fast as he could muster, trying desperately not to allow his weight to get ahead of him, causing him to stumble. His right arm fluttered limply at his side and his left was occupied trying to slow the bleeding at the base of his neck. His body was covered in numerous cuts and slash marks.

He could barley breath and it wasn't helping him run any faster. With every breath he could feel his lungs touch the fragments of his broken ribs. Each breath threatening to pop his lungs, it was late, and the night was dark and silent. The only sounds were his frantic breaths as he ran through the woods.

Having enough he dropped and rolled across the ground. He forced himself to a sitting position and tried to catch his breath. He looked around to see if there was anyone near him. He twisted uncomfortably trying to get a good view with his working eye. His left was swollen and puffy; the whole left side of his face was swollen and puffy.

He remembered the pain when his head was smashed off of a rock. Bruises, cuts, scraps, the whole nine-yards. Nearly every type of injury you could think of, he had it.

"I think we've lost him."

**You better have lost him. If you die, I die as well.**

"Give me access to more of your chakra, so I can run faster."

**I have given you full access to my chakra; your injuries just don't allow you to move fast enough. My chakra can't help.**

The man took a deep breath and exhaled. He managed to slow his breathing, next he had to work on his heart beat. Some of the cuts on him were fairly deep and bleeding quite a bit. He breathed in through his nose, and out through his mouth. He continued the exercise until he felt his heart beat slow to a reasonable pace.

The silence of the night was broken by a weird sound from behind him. His heart rate went back through the roof. He looked around frantically, trying to see something with his good eye.

He saw nothing. But his sight didn't matter, because he heard him. Quite, taunting laughter.

**Run**

The man rushed to his feet as fast as possible and began to run again. He didn't get more than five steps before white hot pain hit his right leg. He dropped to the ground and rolled onto his back. He propped himself onto his elbows and looked at his leg.

He looked at his leg, dripping blood…five feet off the ground, held in the hands of the man who literally tore it off of his body. The man tossed the leg behind him and stepped closer.

Beginning to panic the man sat up and sealed. He tapped into all the chakra he could and exhaled a torrent of flame, water, earth, lightning and wind. In one massive blast the combination destroyed the earth in front of him, leaving a long scar in the earth.

The cloaked man had disappeared. Taking his chance, the man turned onto his stomach and began to crawl. He looked up and froze in fear. As the cloaked man's head was sticking out of the ground in front of him, smiling sinisterly.

"Now, now, now. That attack wasn't very nice. It could have hurt us."

"_Stop resisting, you're combing with us."_

The cloaked man's hand emerged from the ground and griped his face. He screamed as the cloaked man pulled his head into the ground, and it was silent. Both of them disappeared into the earth.

* * *

Sasori stood atop the left thumb of the King of Hell statue. He looked on in disgust at the bloody mess Zetsu had placed at the base of the statue.

"Holy shit Zetsu. What did you do to the guy?" Deidara asked. Staring at the mutilated Jinchuuriki.

"We captured him." Zetsu replied, looking at Deidara blankly.

"_What does it look like?" _

"It looks like you fucking tried to eat him. Then spat him out!"

Zetsu scowled at Deidara's assumption, clearly offended.

"Seriously, it really does look like you tried to eat him." Kisame said laughing. He seemed to be the only one not visibly grossed out by the bloody mess of a man. Even Itachi's face was slightly contorted.

Zetsu cursed at Kisame and Deidara, he was getting agitated at everyone criticizing him for his method on capturing the Jinchuuriki. Sasori looked back down at the bleeding man. He felt like speaking up, they should probably seal the demon before he bled to death.

"Let's vote. Everyone raise your hand if you agree that Zetsu shouldn't capture anymore Jinchuuriki!" Deidara shouted as he raised his hand. One by one, hands were raised. Sasori raised his hand as well; he really didn't want to look at something like this again.

Zetsu continued to cuss and swear at Deidara. It was to no avail however, since Deidara was to busy cracking more and more jokes about the whole situation.

"Enough, we need to start the sealing process before he bleeds to death. Kakuzu, quickly seal his wounds." Pein ordered.

Kakuzu nodded and raised his arm. After a few moments of rustling underneath his cloak sleeve, a mass of black tendrils emerged and went straight for the Jinchuuriki. The tendrils covered his body and pierced his skin. In under a minute, the tendrils had sewn shut all of his wounds. They even managed to seal of his bloody stump of a leg.

"What about all of the blood he's lost?" Tobi asked.

"He'll live long enough for the sealing. He exhausted the Gobi with his fight with Zetsu; it won't take long to seal him." Pein said. "It's time to start."

With that being the final command, all the Akatsuki members brought their hands together and made the appropriate seals. Slowly, the mouth of the statue opened. A dim glow was sparked in its mouth. The glow grew brighter and brighter, until nine-spectral dragons emerged and covered the Jinchuuriki, and the sealing began.

For five minutes the sealing continued in silence. It wasn't until Hidan started complaining for the conversation to start up again.

"How long with this one take?" Hidan groaned. "This is crap."

"Now that we have a full ten members. It should only take day or two." Pein said. "So stop your complaining now. I speak for all of us; we don't want to hear it."

Hidan mumbled under his breath but kept quite nonetheless. His complaining was done. "How are we going to go about capturing the other Jinchuuriki?" He asked.

"Now that we are included in the alliance, it shouldn't be too hard. We now have access to Iwa, Kumo and Kiri. Locate your Jinchuuriki, and attempt to capture them without being witnessed." Pein said.

"How are we going to do that? If we're going to capture the Jinchuuriki in their own villages, then we're going to have issues with civilians and active ninja. If we're seen, then the villages will turn on Ame." Tobi stated.

"Who cares, Ame is expendable. This entire village is just a tool for us." Deidara said, with enthusiasm.

"Ame may be expendable to you, but not to me, this country is the starting point for our plans." Pein said. He inclined his head in Tobi's direction as he began answering his question. He spoke so that everyone would listen on how to go about capturing the Jinchuuriki.

"Be as discreet as possible when attempting to capture the Jinchuuriki. We have precautionary measures incase you are witnessed and it wont be much of a problem. Nonetheless, it would be ideal if none of you are seen."

"What precautionary measures do you speak of?" Tobi asked.

"The precautionary kind." Deidara said laughing.

"So who is going after whom?" Kisame asked, referring to who would capture which Jinchuuriki. "Because unless you have a specific person to go after specific Bijuu, id like to go capture the Sanbi."

"Home sick Kisame?"

"Or do you want to kill more of your old comrades?" Zetsu inquired, with an interested tone.

"A little of both actually." Kisame said with a chuckle.

"Very well, Kisame and Itachi will move in to capture the Sanbi in Kirikagure." Pein said.

Itachi nodded in response. "Deidara, Sasori, both of you will go to Wind country. The Nibi will be transferred there soon enough, capture her and the Ichibi at the same time if possible."

"What about me and Kakuzu?" Hidan asked in a slightly whinny tone.

"The Shichibi is in Iwa, capture him. Lastly, from what we know, the Hachibi is a ninja of Kusakagure. Do some investigating and find out his identity. Then capture him."

"Tobi, Zetsu. The two of you will do reconasaince and find the whereabouts of the Yonbi. He is the last unknown. When you find his identity or his whereabouts. Contact me.

"Orochimaru." Sasori said. Not bothering with a sentence. He said his name and everyone knew what he was asking.

"He will be dealt with soon enough. There is no need to worry about him."


	38. Compitition

**Hidden Grass Village (Kusakagure)**

Kyoudai laughed lightly as she nibbled on her food. She was currently having lunch with Namihiko. To say the least she was having a really good time. From the time he walked her home until now, they had talked non-stop. Within the two days they knew each other, Kyoudai had pretty much learned his life-story, and vise-versa.

Namihiko was twenty years old and worked as a blacksmith with his father. His father owned a majority of the weapons shops in Kusakagure. Coincidently, the store that Hijiri bought his chakra sword from was owned by Namihiko and his father. Namihiko wasn't a registered ninja, but they did research and trained in ninja arts in order to mold chakra weapons. A common method for blacksmiths in a ninja village.

Kyoudai had told him about her particular skill in Ninjutsu, and the variety of techniques she had developed, for herself, her clan and for Hijiri. After a little more discussion, Namihiko had proposed that the two of them could do a little work together, her aptitude for ninjutsu, and his skill in molding chakra weapons could be combined. He had said that he needed a skilled ninja in order to infuse a weapon with particular Jutsu.

All business aside, for the mean time they were just having lunch and continuing to get to know each other.

"I was wondering, have you ever thought of opening your own blacksmith? Or do you prefer working with your dad?" Kyoudai asked.

"I thought about it, but I like working with my dad, it's a family business, and I take alot of pride in it. Maybe I'll open a few of my own but my dad will probably be apart of it as well." He said.

"What about you? Any particular plans?"

Kyoudai thought about it for a minute before speaking. "Ninja don't really have similar career plans as everyone else so to speak." She said, after seeing Namihiko's semi confused look she continued. "You see, the biggest career opportunity for a ninja, is to become leader of a village, but that's really unlikely for the majority of ninja. For each ninja, future goals are really just to learn more Jutsu, and improve our skill really."

"I see where you're coming from, but not all ninja are apt in creating techniques like you are. I'm sure if you wrote down all the Jutsu you've made, you could turn it into a script and distribute it to the academies for teaching."

"I thought about that a few times, at some point I might do that. I figured, I and my mom would sit down, and she can help me."

"Sounds like a plan. What's your mom like?" He asked. "Is she as beautiful as you?"

"Um, yea I guess, thank you." Kyoudai said blushing.

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Kyoudai blushed more and smiled lightly. "Um, no. I'm single."

"What a coincidence. So am I." He said smiling

Kyoudai giggled slightly and looked at him. Before she could say anything a cloaked figure appeared beside them. Kyoudai looked up at the new arrival and recognized the mask as Hijiri.

"How's everything going?" He said to the two of them.

Kyoudai cleared her throat and inwardly cringed that Hijiri showed up at the time he did. "Nothing in particular. We're just having lunch. This is Namihiko."

Hijiri extended his hand and shook Namihiko's. As he reached out with his hand, his cloak opened enough to reveal his sword that was strapped to his right leg.

Namihiko eyed the weapon and looked up at him. "That's one of my swords."

Hijiri looked at him. "No, it's my sword."

Namihiko laughed. "No that's not what I meant. That's the Killer Bee, me and my father are blacksmiths, we forged that."

Hijiri opened his cloak and looked at the weapon. "Nice job, it's excellent."

"Glad that my work is appreciated. What exactly do you use it for? Killer Bee has a very specific chakra system."

"I use it to make people explode." Hijiri said.

Kyoudai laughed at the look on Namihiko's face, obviously confused. "He says that every time; just to see people's reactions. What he does with it is similar to what he said, but he won't tell you how he uses it specifically. That's his secret."

"Oh, you two know each other personally?"

Hijiri and Kyoudai nodded. Kyoudai spoke first. "Yea this is..."

"We know each other personally. My name isn't of concern." Hijiri cut her off.

Namihiko looked at them both, he didn't bother to say anything, and he understood that ANBU hid their identity. Kyoudai would probably get in trouble later for nearly exposing his identity. He decided to just leave it alone.

"Anyhow, I came here to confirm something with you." Hijiri said to Kyoudai. She nodded her head let him know to continue. "Temporary transfer?"

Kyoudai looked at him confused. "Where?"

"Well, where have you wanted to go, and haven't been able to go." Hijiri said. When she didn't answer him right away he inclined his head to Namihiko. "He's a civilian remember. Which is why I'm not making sense."

Kyoudai nodded her head and continued thinking for a few moments before she figured it out. Her face lit up when she realized he was talking about Konohakagure. She had wanted to get there for a while so she could visit all of her friends there. "Yea of course. Are you going to go talk to Koumei now?"

Hijiri nodded yes. Without saying another word he raised his hand, gave a little wave and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"She's on a fucking date!" Hijiri said as he barged into Koumei's office. He took of his mask and dropped it on his desk, revealing his slit, purple eyes. In the room with them were Homura and his younger brother Sandayuu.

"Who is?" Sandayuu asked. "And what does this have to do with my mission?"

"Nothing. Hijiri here just decided to interrupt. Koumei said, clearly irritated. "Whatever, Sandayuu, you know what your mission is. Unless you have any questions you're dismissed."

Sandayuu looked at everyone, shrugged and left. When he left and closed the door Koumei spoke up.

"Why the fuck did you just walk into my office without knocking?" Koumei berated Hijiri. "You better have a professional reason to be here. If you don't I'm going to kick your ass."

Hijiri cocked one eyebrow. "You kick my ass?" He said with a smirk as Koumei's face went red. Hijiri then answered his question quickly incase Koumei decided to punch him in the face right then and there.

"I wanted to ask for a temporary transfer to Konoha, me and Kyoudai both."

"Fine take it. Koumei said

The room was silent for a few moments before curiosity got the better of Homura. "Who's on a date?"

"Fucking Kyoudai!"

"Who's fucking Kyoudai?" Koumei asked with a laugh.

Hijiri gave him an irritated look and spoke up. "No you twit, Kyoudai is on a date."

"With who?"

"Some civilian, I don't know his name." Hijiri said; Homura and Koumei looked at each other. Then back at Hijiri, whose mouth was starting to stretch at the corners.

"Jealous Hijiri?"

"I'm not jealous. It's not like me and Kyoudai are a couple or anything. It's just. Why is she even on a date? She's never dated before. Why now? Are they going to get married or something? Like what the fuck."

Koumei and Homura looked at each other again and smirked. Hijiri continued to rant without making any reasonable sense. They both found a great deal of amusement listening to him complain when he had no idea what he was complaining about. When he finally stopped they were a little disappointed that he didn't have anything else random to say.

Hijiri opened his mouth to speak again but stopped when both Koumei and Homura looked at him in slight surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"You have very large fangs." Homura said.

"Yea it's because I have a demon inside of me. Did you forget?"

"No it's just that one second your were ranting, then you stopped and when you went to speak again you had grown fangs." Homura said.

"It happened pretty fast." Koumei added.

Hijiri looked at them trying to figure out why what anything they were saying had to do with his problem. "Dude, seriously. She's dating."

"So like I asked before, are you jealous?" Homura asked slyly.

"No, weren't you listening to anything I just said?"

"Nothing you just said made any sense, after that pointless rant all I got from it was that your jealous that Kyoudai has a boyfriend."

"No I'm not jealous, I'm just saying, why does she need a boyfriend, when did this happen? What the hell."

Koumei and Homura looked at each other again with wide smiles. "I think he's jealous."

"Young love, so confusing." Koumei said. They both turned and looked at Hijiri with wide grins.

Hijiri looked at them both in turn and sighed. "You guys are assholes."

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village (Konohakagure)**

Naruto was currently standing in Tsunade's office as he waited for her to join him. He was dreading a mission. He had just gotten back and he wanted a little time in Konoha before he went back to work or training. A vacation so to speak.

It wasn't long before Tsunade entered the room and took a seat at her desk. Before she had a chance to speak Naruto voiced his mind.

"Please Baa-chan; Let me stay here for a bit before you give me a mission. I just got back." He begged.

Tsunade sighed and palmed her forehead in disbelief. "I'm not sending you on a mission, I just wanted…" Tsunade paused for a moment to let Naruto finish cheering. "I just wanted to call you in here to talk about a few things."

"What is it?"

"I just got a message from Kakashi in Kusakagure. They were successful in assassinating the Daimyo and Grass Country will be switching sides soon enough. It'll take a little bit to have their armies allied with us, but the ninja village is one-hundred percent with us, like they have been for the past three years."

"Kakashi is coming back sometime tomorrow afternoon and he's bringing a few Kusa ninja with him. They'll be staying here temporarily."

"Ok, cool. I've missed Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm sure. One of the things I wanted to talk to you about though, one of the Kusa ninja coming with him, his name is Oronaga Hijiri."

Naruto thought for a moment, he recognized the name but couldn't quite place it. Tsunade decided to give him a hint.

"Kyoudai's friend that you've never met."

"Ohhhh. Ok him. Yea anytime I see her she talks about him but he's never around. I swear, everyone has met him but me. Is Kyoudai coming too?" He asked.

"Yes she is. But I mentioned Hijiri because there was a reason you two have never met. Hijiri is also a Jinchuuriki." Naruto's face reflected the surprise he was feeling.

"That's the problem though, I don't know much about demons and how they get along with one another, but after speaking with the head Jounin of Kusakagure, he says that the demon sealed in Hijiri, and the Kyuubi are on bad terms."

"Really? Hmm, I'd have to talk to Kyuubi about that."

Tsunade seemed mildly surprised that Naruto so casually mentioned a possible conversation with a demon. Regardless, she continued speaking. "Either or, you need to ensure that you don't lose control of the Kyuubi. The head Jounin of Kusakagure promised that Oronaga Hijiri can control his demon. Can you control yours?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto sternly. He looked back with equal intent. He knew when it was time to be serious, and Tsunade was dead serious. He took a moment to ask himself whether he could control the Kyuubi, made sure that he had the correct answer.

"Yes, I can." He said with absolute certainty.

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk." Tsunade said with a smile.


	39. On the Move

**Grass Country**

Hijiri strolled along the rode lazily with Hatake Kakashi walking beside him. The two of them, along with Kyoudai and other ninjas and merchants were on their way to Konohakagure. The two of them were leading the procession of carraiges and there were two ninja tailing the procession. Due to the war and the secrecy required when they travelled between the two countries, they were all disquised as travelling merchants. That was the story and that was what they told any ninja that intercepted them. The goal was to reach Konoha without any confrontation, but it didn't always work out like that. It depended on what type of ninja found them. Certain ninja were better at sencing high chakra levels than others, some had specifically trained to track chakra levels. Those who couldnt dectect chakra were decived easier with nothing more than a disguise and a few good lies.

Normally when he travelled to Konoha they dressed in black cloaks and just ran it the way ninja were supposed to. Now he was stuck dressed as a merchant and he didn't like it. Hijiri felt naked with his face revealed the way it was. He knew Kakashi felt the same way. He knew because Kakashi had used the same method that Hijiri used to feel more comfortable, a large dark hood. Unless someone looked directly at them their faces weren't visible.

So now they just strolled along. The trip would be a long one walking the way they were. Hijiri let out an annoyed sigh as they tredged along the rode.

"Your not to fond of long walks are you?" Kakashi asked.

"They're boring."

"I hear you. I use time like this to reflect."

"Reflect on what?" Hijiri asked.

"Anything thats worth reflecting on. Life, ambitions, comrades. All those things, and more."

"You make it sound so depressing when you say it like that." Hijiri laughed.

"Well sometimes it is depressing, some times it isn't."

"What were you thinking about before?"

"Just the last few days."

"Yea that was fun." Hijiri paused for a moment as he thought. "There was something I wanted to ask you but I'll wait until later."

Kakashi nodded, he noticed that they were being followed. Whoever it was that was tracking them was sloppy, most likly a Chuunin scout or something. Sure enough it was only a few minutes before that person made themselves visible.

An older woman dropped down from the trees in front of them, dressed in Iwa gear. "Where are you travelling and why?" She asked in a demanding tone.

Kakashi spoke up first. "We're on our way to Fire Country, we're merchants." He motioned back to the caravans. "These are filled with our merchandise."

The woman eyed him suspisiously before she spoke up. "Remove, your hood, then I want to take a look through your carraiges. I can't be too carful during war times."

Kakashi nodded as he lifted his hood up to reveal his face. The womans face went from surprised to blank in seconds, she collapsed onto the ground just as quickly.

"You do your thing, I'll do mine." Hijiri said as he disappeared into the trees.

Kakashi put his hood back on and lifted the womans unconcious body and quickly hoisted her onto his shoulder. He walked her to one of the carraiges and tossed her in, when he stepped in he was faced with Kyoudai looking slightly surprised.

"What happened? I didn't hear a fight."

"That's because there wasn't one, She's under a Genjutsu. Hijiri is searching the area for any ally she may have been scouting with." Kakashi bounder the woman's hands and feet. "I need you to make sure she stay's unconsious.  
Your good with Genjutsu right?"

"Yea I can keep her unconsious." Kyoudai said.

There was a heavy thud outside the carravan, Hijiri stepped inside soon after. "I didn't find anyone, I'm guessing her group split up and that she was the only one to come across us. We're going to have to pick up the pace, once her comrades find out she's missing they'll retrace her steps and come across us."

"The lets pick up the pace shall we?" Kakashi suggested.

* * *

**Waterfall Country**

"So who else do we have left?"

"You lost count already? Do u have basic math issues Deidara?" Sasori asked his partner. They had just finished sealing the Five-tails. Due to the damage Zetsu had done to the Jinchuuriki's body they needed to stabalise him before they could begin to extract the Bijuu, otherwise he might die before the process was complete.

"We just spent hours concentrating on extracting the Gobi, excuse me for making conversation." Deidara snorted.

"You guys argue like husband and wife, which one of u is the wife? I assume its Deidara, with the long hair and all." Hidan said with a smirk on his face.

The response he got was tiny clay bird that exploded in his face. He fell twenty feet from the statue's hand. He hit the ground heavily and got back to his feet with a furious expression. He gripped his triple-bladed sythe and growled.

"Don't you two dare start fighting. If you even put a scratch on this statue I'll use your souls to repair it!" Pein shouted. "I don't put any restrictions on any of you as long as you do your job properly. But if your going to start fighting amogst yourselves ill replace you."

Hidan scowled and jumped back to his spot on the statue. Deidara snorted as well to being chastised.

"Kisame and I know what we're supposed to do. If you'll excuse us, we're going to go do it." And with that, Itachi's astral sillouette disappeared.

Kisame's Sillouette gave a wave and he disappeared as well.

"Itachi has a point. We all have something to do. Lets do them." Sasori said as he jumped off of the statue. Deidara shrugged and followed him.

Sasori and Deidara exited the cave and began walking south Sasori leading and Deidara only a step behind. "So when the Nibi arrives in Wind Country, are we taking her first or are we taking the Ichibi?"

"We'll have to wait and see how Kumo sets up their army. We'll take the easiest first."

"Sounds like a plan." Deidara said.

* * *

**Grass Country**

Itachi and Kisame walked up to the top of the hill slowly. They stood overlooking Kusakagure.

"Hmm."

Itachi inclined his head in Kisame's direction.

Kisame rubbed his chin and continued to look over the village. He sighed and placed his hat back on. He performed a quick henge to hide his massive sword. The duo began to walk down towards the village. "

"We're going to have to sneak in, grab some info on where the Jinchuuriki is or may be going, and take off." Kisame said.

Itachi gave no response, he just kept walking. It was only moments after when Kisame and Itachi began spriting, using the tall grass as cover, as well as a few shunshin, they were inside the village. They walked through the streets of Kusa and sat down at a tea shop. When the waiter came by to give them their tea Itachi hit him with a sharingan genjutsu. Once the man was submissive Kisame started to rapidly ask him questions. When Kisame was done the waiter snapped back to attention and started speaking to him as if they were best friends, he answered every one of Kisame's question through casual conversation. To anyone watching them it would appear as if the waiter was just a very chatty man.

Once Kisame had all the info he could get they finished their tea and continued to move through the village. They used the same trick on a few other civilians before they got as much info as they could. Now knowing the basic layout of the village they moved on to find a few ninja they could squeeze for info.

"Should we go after the academy students and teachers first?" Kisame asked. "Or should we just move to a Jounin or two?"

"Well I highly doubt the Jinchuuriki's identity and whereabouts are common knowledge. So theres zero chance a student or academy teacher will have usful info." Itachi responded. "So I'd say we go after a Jounin or two."

"Let's do this quick. There isnt much time before somone catches on to us."

The two of them walked through the streets, making sure to bring as little attention to themselves as possible. It wasnt long before they found their target. They moved quickly and pulled the Jounin into a dark alley way. Normally, captureing a Jounin would be more difficult but Itachi was a Genjutsu master. Anyone who didn't have a solid Genjutsu defence was subdued and defeated almost instantly by Itachi. That was the strength of Genjutsu.

Itachi held the Jounin against the wall by his throat and stared into his eyes, as he did this, Kisame used Samehada to absorb the mans chakra. Itachi continued to stare into his eyes for a few minutes, throwing on multiple layers of Genjutsu onto the man. When he was finished the man was practically a zombie.

"Where is the Hachibi?" Kisame asked.

The man didnt answer, meaning he didnt know.

"Do you know anything about the Jinchuuriki in this village?"

Again, no answer.

"What is the security of this village, and how can we get to the Head Jounin?" Kisame asked.

"There are four squads that constantly watch the perimiter of the village and twelve squads that move throughout the village twenty four seven. The squads are refreshed every twelve hours. The Head Jounin's office is in the central building. There is no formal security, the building is filled with various ninja if different ranks."

"What about the ANBU, how do they deal with the village's security."

"I don't know how the ANBU operate, they're their own schedule and more independantly through the village."

Once he finished his sentence Itachi slit his throat. Tossing his body behind a bin in the alley way, he preformed various hand seals and covered the body in an illusion. No one would find the body for at least an hour.

"Lets head to the Central tower." Itachi said. "The Head Jounin will be able to tell us the identity of the Hachibi.

"We're probably going to have to fight our way out of this village." Kisame said. "I think it's a bad idea to go after the head Jounin, lets just steal some files. We can do a little bit more research and we'll be on our way."

"That'll take a few extra days."

"I'm not in any rush. Are you?"

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **Sorry, it's been a while since I've last updated, I have alot of other hobbies and i lost track of this one so to speak. I'll be updating this fairly often from now on. I have much more time on my hands now.


	40. Never Stood a Chance

**Water Country**

Suine and Koyuki stood at the bow of the boat. They were currently on a boat going north, northwest to Lightning Country. It would only be a few more hours before they reached the main land's shore and would pick up the Mizukage.  
Their group consisted of the two of them, their Jounin sensei Yue Tsumaeko, and Ryuudin Kujaku. The Four of them were requested specifically by the Mizukage to escort him from Kumo to Kiri. He had his own guard that took him to Kumo from Earth Country but they were to remain on the main land. Considering the Devil Swordsmen were the Mizukage's personal assassins, it was normal for them to escort him during diplomatic endeavors. So it wasn't odd for him to request Tsumaeko and Kujaki, it was odd for him to request Suine and Koyuki.

They weren't sure why the Mizukage wanted them. Perhaps Tsumaeko pulled some strings, maybe it was because Suine was a Jinchuuriki, they weren't sure. The mission would go one of two ways. They would find out that the Mizukage wanted them specifically to give them a special mission. One that he would tell them of personally that no one else would know about, or he would ignore them entirely and nothing eventful would happen. Obviously, they were hoping for the first outcome.

"Koyuki, come over here for a minute, I want to talk with you." Tsumaeko shouted. Koyuki turned and walked over to her sensei. They weren't quite out of earshot but Suine still couldn't hear them word for word. Not that she cared.  
She stood there by herself for a few minutes when she felt Koyuki walk up to her side. Suine continued to lean on the edge of the boat and look out onto the sea. After a minute or so she spoke up.

"What did sensei want to talk to you about?" She asked.

She got no answer.

"Koyuki. Did you hear me?" Suine asked as she turned to her friend, only to find out it wasn't her friend. She was met with a dark blood red cloak flapping in the breeze. Kujaku's haunting figure was standing beside her at the front of the boat. As the wind blew his hood back a little she could see the profile of the lower half of his face.

Suine's face flushed a light pink. She just spoke to Ryuudin Kujaku thinking he was a 15 year old girl. Being the younger sister and student of members of the Seven Devil Swordsmen, Suine knew a fair amount about each of them.

And one thing she knew, was that you don't disrespect any of them.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Koyuki." Suine apologized with a slight bow in his direction.

Kujaku didn't respond. He continued too leer out to the water.

Feeling a little uncomfortable Suine apologized once again and excused herself and went and joined Koyuki and Tsumaeko's conversation.

"Oh my god I thought Kujaku was you Koyuki." Suine exhaled.

Koyuki and Tsumaeko both laughed aloud.

"Be happy that your Mizura's little sis." Tsumaeko said. "The Ryuudin clan are fairly hot tempered. They usually kill when they feel disrespected in any way."

"Yea I know." Suine said as she looked back at the cloaked swordsman.

He hadn't moved from his previous position. He just stood overlooking the water. Suine never like Kujaku from the moment she met him. Both he and his brother were extremely threatening people, but Shisou was outgoing, everyone Knew he was a bloodthirsty maniac. Kujaku was so much more reserved. He was probably as much of a bloodthirsty maniac as Shisou, but he was so quiet and stoic. He was mysterious and menacing, so much so that it unnerved most around him.  
It was as if his introvert attitude gave you false hope, lured you into thinking he was a calm quite individual, yet that's all it was, false hope. And in the back of your mind, you knew that it was nothing more than false hope.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village (Konohakagure)**

"Fuck this!" Naruto yelled, as he lost for the seventh time in a row against Shikamaru. He went over to his friends house to chat and hang out, and Shikamaru challenged him to a game of Go. That was six minutes ago. And Naruto lost seven times in six minutes.

"Why did you even bother asking me to play, we both knew I was going to lose horribly." Naruto said, pouting.

"Well there's nothing else to do at my house, and when you came over I knew we'd end up going to to find some other people to hang out with. So I figured I'd make you feel bad about yourself for five minutes or so." Shikamaru said smirking.

Naruto stuck his middle figure up at his friend and got up from the table. "Let's go find Sakura-chan or something."

Shikamaru stood up from the table and walked outside with his friend. "Well Sakura is training with Hokage-sama. Let's just wander and see who we run into."

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me the other day." Naruto said.

"Let's hear it." Shikamaru said.

"I went to Hinata's place for lunch. And the girls had finished shopping and started going through the stuff they bought.  
And out of no where, they start comparing the underwear they bought like I wasn't even there."

Shikamaru laughed. "That's pretty awkward. However, you just lived out a nice teenage fantasy."

Naruto smirked. Even though he did end up passing out, he did live out a nice teenage fantasy. "Wellllll." Naruto sang. "If they're comfortable enough to compare there underwear in front of me, maybe at some point they'll be comfortable enough to change in front of me. And bathe in front of me." Naruto said with glee in his voice. His eyes gave off a scheming glint.

"You want to be their male friend that they're comfortable enough to be naked around?"

Naruto's grin just got wider.

Shikamaru smirked. "You realized that if you end up being that type of friend, you have no chance with any of them."

"How?" Naruto asked, his grin fading ever so slightly.

"Well, if your that type of friend, it means they all think your gay." Shikamaru said with a laugh.

By then Naruto's grin had disappeared completely. As he realized Shikamaru's words, he screamed in aggravation.

* * *

Ino and Kiba were walking down the street making casual conversation. They had just finished eating and they were just walking around leisurely and talking.

"So I hear that Kakashi is coming back from Kusa, and that he's bringing Kyoudai and Hijiri with him." Kiba said.

"Really?" Ino squeaked with a little too much enthusiasm.

Kiba chuckled lightly. Ino had an infatuation with Hijiri since she met him, though it wasn't as bad as the one she had with Sasuke. Well, it may be just as bad, perhaps Ino had just matured more. She didn't run around around stalking Hijiri or start fights with anyone over him like she did with Sasuke. It was more of a clingy, follow him around blushing sort of deal. A lot like the way Hinata was with Naruto, but with a more outgoing personality.

"Yea. That's what the message said."

"Can't wait to see them." Ino said smiling.

"Why don't you just ask Hijiri out." Kiba said. He laughed as Ino blushed.

"What? What do you mean?" Ino tried playing dumb.

"Don't even bother trying to hide it. You like him, its obvious. It's BEEN obvious for a while now." Kiba said. "Im going to tell you the same thing I told Hinata and Shino. Just grow a pair of balls, and go for it."

Ino looked at him quizzically. "First of all, I'm not going to grow a pair of balls. Secondly, your right in telling Hinata that. She should just go for it. And third of all, who does Shino secretly like?"

Kiba laughed loudly, Akamaru barked just as loud, as if he was laughing to. "Well when I said grow a pair I didn't Mean it literally, I meant it figuratively. And I'm not telling you about Shino. He's an extremely private person."

"Fair enough." Ino said. "You have a point I guess, maybe I will grow a pair."

"Please don't, that would be absolutely disgusting." Kiba said with a laugh.

That joke earned him a hard punch in the arm. Akamaru barked playfully and jumped on Ino's shoulders. She collapsed quickly under the weight of the huge dog. Kiba laughed harder and ushered Akamaru off of his friend then helped her to her feet.

"What's happening over here?"

Kiba looked at the person who shouted, it was Shikamaru and Naruto. "Ino thought she could lift Akamaru over her head!" Kiba shouted back.

"No I didn't, Kiba's an ass and his dog doesn't know his own weight." Ino grunted as she dusted herself off. "What are you guys up to?" She asked them.

"Nothing really, just walking around, seeing who we'd run into." Shikamaru answered. Naruto stayed quiet and looked at Ino.

Ino looked back at him, he looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't muster up the courage.

"...What's up Naruto?" She asked hesitantly.

Naruto hung his head and mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"IM NOT GAY!" He shouted.

* * *

**Lightning Country**

The sun was starting to get low in the sky as the boat pulled into the docks. Suine and the rest of their group exited the boat and walked to the Mizukage's tent. Kujaku and Tsumaeko took the lead and Koyuki and Suine took up the rear. When they reached the tent Mizukage came outside and took the lead, walking towards the boats. It was quick and quiet. No one spoke, and when they got to the boats The Mizukage went below the deck and into his cabin.

"Well... that was, uh, exciting?" Koyuki said.

"What did you expect?" Tsumaeko asked.

"I don't know. Something...more I guess."

Tsumaeko shrugged her shoulders and began to walk below deck, Kujaku followed her. "Excuse us for a few minutes girls. We have to speak to him."

The two Devil's walked down to their Kage's room and knocked on the door. They were answered with a calm "Come in." As they stepped into his room he motioned for them to have a seat. They closed the door and did so.

"Tsumaeko, tell me about Suine. How is she?" He asked.

"Well. There isn't much improvement to her attitude. She's more or less become hateful. Hateful of almost everything." She said quietly.

"Good."

"I hardly think that's a good thing." Tsumaeko said with a bit of resentment in her voice.

The Mizukage glanced at her with an annoyed look in his eyes. He didn't tolerate any type of disrespect. If it had been any other ninja they'd be Chastised and punished, however, he was fairly lenient with his Devil swordsman.

"That's where your wrong, it's a very good thing. When a ninja is hateful, they are efficient, they are brutal. Mist is not about mercy, we are about brutality."

"And when Zabuza slaughtered his entire class?" Tsumaeko asked.

"I was quite proud, if the Daimyo hadn't put up such a fuss about the whole situation the I wouldn't have changed the curriculum." The Mizukage leaned back in his seat an put his hands together as he continued talking. "A ninja who kills without remorse is the ninja I want. And in order to de-senitise a ninja, they have to hate who they are killing. In order to ensure that they will kill whoever I tell them, they have to hate everyone. That is why I'm pleased with how Suine has turned out. Being a jinchuuriki she is potentially the strongest ninja in Mist once she learns to control the demon."

"And what if she defects? I don't mean to oppose you Mizukage-sama, but our village has a high percentage of ninja who defect." Tsumaeko said. And it was true,  
roughly twenty percent of the ninja that are trained in mist would leave every year. A class of ten would graduate, and at least two would defect from mist.

"That won't be an issue, Suine may hate everyone, but she doesn't hate her brother. And her brother is loyal to Mist. As long as I have Kirisame Mizura, I have my Jinchuuriki." The Mizukage smirked. "Tsumaeko, if you would leave us. I'd like to speak with Kujaku."

Tsumaeko nodded, gave a bow and exited the room. She walked slowly up the stairs and onto the deck. Suine and Koyuki were off to the side speaking. She looked at her students with sorrow. They were so cheerful and optimistic before. After Wakarie's death she saw the change in them. Koyuki managed to turn out pretty well.  
Suine hadn't. She knew that in the Mizukage's eyes, Suine was nothing more than a weapon. All the ninja in Mist were nothing more than weapons to him. She had hoped that Suine could still be a person if she was trained right. In her eyes, Tsumaeko had failed Suine, she failed to help her through Wakarie's death.  
God knows she tried to help Suine through the heartache, but in a way, she never had a chance.

Suine had a tough life to begin with, her parents were dead, all she had was Mizura. Then she found friends in Koyuki and Wakarie, then in Tsumaeko. She had a family. The four of them were Suine's family. After Wakarie's death Mizura and Tsumaeko had sat down to figure everything out. They realized how Suine had been set up for such a fall. She had no one in her life other then the four of them. She witnessed death and murder all the time. There were so many assassination attempts on her, and everytime Mizura or herself had taken care of it. She was completely desensitesed to death and murder.

She had seen people die before, she had seen comrades die before, she had taken the lives of others before. That was how ninja in the Hidden Mist Village lived.  
But Suine never had anyone close to her die. Mizura and Tsumaeko had always dealt with the serious threats when her students couldn't handle it. Suine probably Believed that none of them would die. Everything always went well for them. She never had the chance to learn how to cope with someone close to her dying, because it had never happened before, and there was never much of a risk of it.

Tsumaeko's eyes lowered as she allowed the sorrow of the situation seep into her. Suine had such a small family, and it had gotten smaller. She deserved better.  
And Tsumaeko had to figure out how to give her better.


	41. Hate

**Fire Country**

After their run in with the Iwa woman they had started moving as fast as they could with all their luggage, which was pretty fast all things considered. Just as they had predicted the woman's team discovered that she was missing and had gotten on their trail. They had caught up to them within the hour, and rather than attempting to feign innocence they set up a trap and finished them quickly. Kakashi didn't want to risk being found again so they Traveled through the night without stopping until they were safe in Fire Country's border. At the pace they were moving they'd reach Konohakagure just under two hours.

"Hey you guys, everyone wants to take a break now that we're safe in Fire country." Kyoudai said as she walked up to Hijiri and Kakashi. "We've been going non-stop and everyone's tired."

"I guess we can take a break." Kakashi said. The moment he agreed everyone stopped and took a seat.

"Well we can't stop in the middle of the road people! C'mon move to the side or something!" Kakashi shouted so that everyone could hear him.

"What's the point of stopping? We'll reach Konoha in a couple of hours. Just tough it out for a little bit more then we can all rest."

"I don't think I can walk for a couple more hours!" One of the merchants yelled.

Hijiri sighed and walked over to a rock and had a seat. "Kyoudai can you toss me some water?" He asked. Kyoudai grabbed her water pouch and tossed it to her friend. He took a quick drink and gave it back to her.

Everyone took a seat and Hijiri noticed one of the merchants lying down and closing his eye, he shouted to the man that they would be up and moving again in thirty minutes and not to get comfortable. The man responded by sticking his middle finger up at Hijiri.

Hijiri frowned and pulled out a kunai, just as he was about to throw it Kyoudai grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a scolding tone.

"I was just going to nick him a little." Hijiri said with the best innocent tone he could pull off. Kyoudai merely looked at him as a mother would look at her mischievous son. Hijiri shrugged in response

Hijiri, Kyoudai and Kakashi sat in silence for the next ten minutes or so, each doing something to entertain themselves.  
Kakashi was reading his hentai, Kyodai was writing in a notebook and Hijiri was flicking small pebbles at the merchant who flipped him off. Once Kyoudai finished jotting down a few Jutsu ideas in her notebook she decided to speak with Kakashi. Before she could open her mouth to talk she caught a view at what he was reading. Her face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Uhm, Kakashi-san?" She squeaked.

Kakashi looked up from his porn at Kyoudai. "Yes?"

"Hijiri and I have to talk to you."

Kakashi put his book away and gave Kyoudai his attention. Before she spoke she nuddged Hijiri to involve him in the conversation like he was supposed to.

"You go on ahead, I'll join in a minute, this guy is going to explode soon. I can feel it." Hijiri said with glee in his voice as he pegged the merchant in the head with another pebble.

Kyoudai sighed and turned to Kakashi. "Koumei wants us to gather information on Uchiha Sasuke, since he's a missing-nin and believed to be with Sound Koumei wants us to know what he's capable of. Since you were his former sensei Koumei wants us to gather information on him."

Kakashi didn't respond at first, he took a few moments to collect his thoughts. He understood why they needed the information.  
Since Sasuke was a member of the Uchiha clan, his bloodline posed a threat.

"Well, I haven't seen or heard from Sasuke in three years. What I can tell you, is that he has a lightning and a fire affinity.  
He knows my Chidori technique as well as various other fire techniques. He has the sharingan, obviously. He's well trained in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. And if he is in Sound, which he most likely is, then he's been training with Orochimaru.  
Since we can assume he has been training with Orochimaru, then we can assume that he has a massive jutsu repertoire. We can also assume that his skill level in all fields has increased exponentially." Kakashi finished.

Kyoudai nodded as she took in the information. "Did you get all of that Hijiri?"

"Yup." Hijiri said as he continued to flick pebbles that the merchant, who had taken the hint and stopped trying to sleep. Although Hijiri Continued to assault him with pebbles.

"Do you have any idea what types of techniques Orochimaru could be teaching him?" Kyoudai asked.

Kakashi sighed. "There's no telling what type of Jutsu Orochimaru would teach Sasuke. Orochimaru has been experimenting and creating the most inhuman and bizarre Jutsu for more than thirty years he..." Kakashi was interrupted as the merchant finally lost his cool.

"FUCK OFF!!" He yelled as he chucked a rock at Hijiri's head. Hijiri dodged the rock laughing loudly. He sealed and turned the ground under the merchant into mud. The man sunk in quickly screaming obscenities.

Finally having his fill of fun Hijiri turned to join the conversation. "How do you think I would match up against him?" Hijiri asked Kakashi ignoring the merchant cussing to let him free of the mud.

"It's hard to tell. If Sasuke stayed in Konoha, he would most likely be close to your skill level. But with Orochimaru, he could be unbelievably strong. It all depends."

"Well in that case, when we get to Konoha, I'd like to train with you Kakashi, if you're not too busy." Hijiri said.

"You want me to train you?" Kakashi asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Train eachother in a way. I think I have some things I can teach you as well. More or less we'll just be sharpening and honing eachothers skills." Hijiri said. Kakashi nodded, obviously accepting the idea as a good one.

They stood, and grabbed all of there stuff preparing to set off again. They motioned for the merchants to get ready to move once again. Hijiri attempted to leave the one merchant trapped in his mud Jutsu but Kakashi and Kyoudai both told him to stop goofing around. Hijiri pulled the man out of the mud and removed the Jutsu, turning the earth solid again.

* * *

**Hidden Sand Village (Sunakagure)**

Gaara stood in his office overlooking the village. He was quite stressed out at the moment. Nearly a week ago, Nara Shikamaru had come up with a plan on how to deal with the armies advancing on the village and to take back the shores. It was a good plan, so Gaara was preparing to dispatch a messenger bird to request the forces he needed from Konoha. Roughly twenty Jounin, due to the lack of time they had to get the ninja over to Wind, Shikamaru had volunteered to pass the message to Konoha himself. Considering he had been in Suna for nearly two months, and in Konoha his whole life, he could hand pick the ninja to bring back to Suna. Due to the fact that a bird could fly faster than Shikamaru could run, Gaara insured that Shikamaru would run the whole way there.

That whole scenario worked out, Shikamaru reached Konoha, and had chosen the ninja to move to Suna and sent them out. However, Shikamaru did not accompany them.  
The force that Shikamaru sent came with a message, a message that stated that Shikamaru would be delayed in coming back to Suna. He mentioned that he would be back in time for the trap and that he would be bringing a couple extra select few ninja with him.

And that was why Gaara was so stressed out. Shikamaru was flirting with the little time they had left. He knew how lazy the guy was. No doubt he wasted a day doing nothing. Gaara had already made a mental note to punish Shikamaru when he came back. He was still stationed in Suna for another two months after this. He suspected that Shikamaru came up with the idea of hand picking the Konoha force because of home sickness. Gaara had no problem as long as he got back quickly.

There was a knock on his door, no doubt Temari coming to check up on him. She knew how stressed he was getting as Shikamaru delayed his arrival. Gaara wouldn't admit it aloud, but Shikamaru's genius had become a massive part of the defensive plans, he didn't feel entirely comfortable with him being absent.

"Come in." Gaara said.

Temari was the one knocking at the door, just as Gaara had guessed. "Gaara, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Gaara said in an annoyed tone, illustrating that he wasn't completely fine. "I don't appreciate it when ninja take long breaks from their duty." He said flatly.

Temari smirked slightly. She knew he would mention Shikamaru's absence. She agreed with him in that matter, but she knew Gaara already had a small dislike for Shikamaru for other reasons.

"Well I have good news for you." Temari sang.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, still overlooking the village.

"Well, Kankuro and I have a surprise for you. Come on outside."

"Temari I don't have time for surprises. We're at war." Gaara said.

"Well this surprise is about the war, come on." She said.

Gaara sighed and followed his older sister out of his office. They walked down the stairs at a fairly quick pace. Gaara held his gourd over his shoulder, not bothering to tie it around his chest, when they reached the bottom of the stairs Temari opened the doors with a spring in her step. When the doors opened He was faced with a rather large wooden contraption and Kankuro standing on top of it with a look of pride.

Before Gaara could ask what it was Kankuro lifted his hands high in the air and spread his fingers wide, the contraption came to life and spread out. It's wings stretching a near thirty feet. A large head opened it's mouth, feigning a roar. None of Kankuro's puppets could actually make a sound.

"A giant dragon puppet.?" Gaara asked.

"Yup, and we're going to fly it to Konoha and pick up Shikamaru and whoever he wanted to bring back." Kankuro said.

"How can you make this thing fly?" Gaara asked. His brother surprised him sometimes with the things he could do with puppets, however it was known to all Suna ninja that puppets couldn't be made to fly and carry its puppeteers, let alone other passengers. Many puppeteers tried to do it, but it just couldn't be done.

"Well, you see these giant wings? I maneuver them, and Temari provides enough wind to keep it afloat. This entire thing is hollow and made with the lightest material's possible. The only weight issue are the people it carries. With Temari providing an updraft we can glide this badboy to Konoha and back by the end of the day.

"Then what are you waiting for? Bring Nara Shikamaru back here." Gaara said.

Temari smiled waved her massive fan. Kankuro spread the wings of his dragon and lifted it into the air. He flapped it's wings and kept it hovering as Temari jumped onto it's left foot which was built for a person to stand on. It wasn't much of a foot really, more like a platform.

Temari gave one more wave of her fan and Kankuro took his dragon off into the air and in the direction of Konoha.

* * *

"Hmm, you should check this out Sasori." Deidara said as he peered through his eye scope that was fastened to the left side of his head.

"What is it?" Sasori asked.

The two of them had been sitting on a Sand dune, far away from Suna so that they weren't detected. Deidara had been using his scope to survey the way Suna was build, his scope had been made to magnify images that were hundreds of yards away. It came in handy when he flew high above and rained explosives on his enemies. Sasori had been sitting and working on Hiruko. Oiling some hinges, testing the firing mechanisms. "Look for your self." Deidara said as he passed Sasori his eye scope. "Look at that black dot moving in the distance."

Sasori put the scope up to his face and looked. "How do I zoom?" He asked.

Deidara guided his hand to the button for zooming.

Sasori found the button and adjusted it to see the object moving through the sky. He made sure to zoom it close enough to see the people aboard the object.

"Amazing, a puppetmaster managed to create a flying puppet. Very smart use of Fuuton to keep it moving." Sasori said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Makes me wonder how Akasuna no Sasori didn't create it first." Deidara chided his partner.

"I have no use to fly atop one of my puppets." Sasori answered flatly as he handed the scope to his partner.

Deidara placed the scope back over his left eye and continued to survey Suna.

"How long before Kumo makes its move on Suna do you think?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like they'll be doing it soon. They're advancing easily, it looks like Suna is planning a trap of some sort."

"That's what it looks like." Deidara agreed. "I'm curious as to what they have planned. No doubt Kumo is expecting a trap, it all depends on how good of a trap it really is."

Sasori nodded. "The Nibi will most likely use all of her chakra assaulting Suna which should weaken her significantly."

"And the Ichibi will exhaust himself defending. If we're lucky, we can grab both at the same time." Deidara said.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village (Konohakagure)**

Shikamaru sighed as he walked down Konoha's streets with his hands in his pockets. He was happy being home again, but at the same time he was stressing out. Kumo was close to moving onto Suna, and Shikamaru was waiting until Kakashi-sensei came backs so they could high tail it to Wind Country. He was supposed to arrive soon but they were cutting it close. Kakashi didn't know that Shikamaru was planning on taking him to Suna. Hopefully the copy ninja wasn't too tired from his mission in Grass Country. He told Naruto to meet him at the Hokage's office. He planned on bringing Naruto along as well. Sometimes his own laziness was too troublesome. He neglected to tell Lady Tsunade that he planned to take Kakashi and Naruto to Suna and now he had to tell her last minute. He used his time to lounge around and socialize. No doubt she would be pissed at him. Unfortunately for him he had to inform her and get her permission first, otherwise when Kakashi got back he would just leave with them.

It didn't take long before he was walking up to Naruto at the Hokage office. Naruto said hello and Shikamaru told him to come see Tsunade with him. She knew they were coming. They walked to her door and knocked. She told them to enter.

"What can I do for you boys?" Tsunade asked. Her desk was piled with paperwork and Shizune was sitting next to her doing it. Shikamaru knew the Hokage had forced her assistant into doing her paperwork for her.

"I came to request Naruto and Hatake Kakashi for my trip back to Suna. I want them to be apart of our defensive plan." Shikamaru said, he held his breath after he spoke, preparing to get yelled at.

Tsunade looked at him blankly and her eyes narrowed. A slight vein was showing on her temple. She looked down and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Really Shikamaru? Your going to put in this request when Kakshi is supposed to get back later today?" Tsunade said with anger in her voice. "Did it occur to you that I may have had a mission planned for Kakashi?"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear at the situation.

"Lucky enough for you I was going to give Kakashi a few days off. As with the rest of the ninja coming with him." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru was pleasantly surprised that Tsunade was learning to deal with anger. "What other ninja?" He asked curiously.

"Kyoudai and that Hijiri guy." Naruto said.

Shikamaru thought for a minute. He didn't know they were coming along with Kakashi. He had never personally worked with Hijiri. But he had heard from others that he was an exceptional ninja.

"I'd like to request Oronaga Hijiri as well."

Tsunade rubbed her head in irritation. She looked up at Naruto and looked into his eyes. He had stopped grinning and was looking back at her seriously remembering their past conversation.

"I don't think it will be a problem. When they get here we'll see how it works out." Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked at his friend. As far as he knew Naruto and Hijiri hadn't met. They could have while he was in Suna, maybe they didn't get along, Shikamaru didn't know. He decided not to ask, the looks on Tsunade and Naruto's faces told him that it wasn't something to talk about willy nilly.

They were about to leave when they heard a loud thud outside. Tsunade and Shizune looked out the window.

"Looks like Gaara wants you back now Shikamaru." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru frowned and went to look out the window. He groaned as he saw Temari and Kankuro and a large dragon that was most likely a puppet of Kankuro's. It was obvious that Kankuro took Shikamaru's advice and used Temari's wind to make a flying puppet work. He wondered how no one in Suna had thought of it before when he suggested it to Kankuro.

The four of them exited Tsunade's office and walked down to greet Temari and Kankuro. Shikamaru walked up to the siblings and was greeted with a smack in the back of the head by Temari. She chided him for taking so long to get back and made a crack about his laziness.

"C'mon were on a schedule. Grab the ninja you wanted to bring and lets go." Temari said. "It better not be more than a handful because this thing can't carry that many people."

"We're waiting for Hatake Kakashi and one other." Shikamaru said.

"We passed them on the way here. They'll probably be here in like ten minutes." Kankuro said. "I'd have given him a lift but there were too many people.

"Ok if your in such a hurry then lets just go pick them up." Naruto shouted as he jumped onto the dragon enthusiastically.

Shikamaru shook his head at his friends antics. It may have been his idea but he still wasn't that thrilled to take a ride on the giant dragon.

* * *

They walked through the forest at a quick pace. The merchants continued to complain after the break but Kakashi and Hijiri wanted to reach Konoha. Kakashi wanted to go a little faster do to the dragon that had flown over them. They had seen it coming and had prepared for an ambush but the thing just flew right past them. Kakashi had noticed that Temari was on one of its feet. He wasn't sure what was so important that they couldn't just send a messenger bird. He worried slightly at the thought of Suna being in trouble, which wasn't a stretch considering they were in war. Kakashi wanted to get back to Konoha quickly so he could find out what was going on. Hijiri wasn't in a rush for that exact reason but he did want to get to Konoha and rest so he didn't complain when Kakashi had them go faster.

Though it seemed there wasn't a reason for worry as Kakashi saw the dragon flying back from Konoha. It looked like they just stopped by and were already on there way back to Suna. He was surprised again as the dragon started to decend upon them. He shouted at the merchants to stop and one person yelled in surprise at the dragon coming towards them.

The dragon landed a little crudely and Naruto jumped off of its back. "Kakashi-sensei were..."

Naruto stopped his sentence abruptly and the Kyuubi's chakra leaked out. He turned his head to Hijiri and his eyes went red. Kakashi looked at Hijiri who's eyes had turned purple and snakish. The two Jinchuurikis stared at eachother and said nothing, did nothing. Kakashi could tell that Naruto was having difficulty controlling the Kyuubi. Hijiri wasn't having such a problem. His eyes had changed but he wasn't leaking any of his demons chakra. They continued to looked at eachother wordlessly.

Shikamaru jumped down from the dragon and looked at his friend and Hijiri. He now knew what Tsunade and Naruto were talking about. Hijiri was a Jinchuuriki to. And from the looks of it, they didn't like eachother.

Kakashi looked at his student and at Hijiri. Nothing seemed to be happening, so he decided to speak up to see if it would change the situation.

"What were you saying Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto didn't respond in any way. He continued to stare at Hijiri.

"We're going to Suna. Kumo is going to attack soon and we have a plan. Your coming along. Maybe Hijiri to." Shikamaru said.

"Yea I'll go." Hijiri said with an icy tone.

"O..k, everyone hop on." Kankuro said with a shaky voice as he looked at the two ninja. The aura they were giving off was making him feel uneasy.

Hijiri walked slowly to the dragon, never taking his eyes off Naruto. As he passed the other Jinchuuriki slowly Naruto's chakra flared. They broke eye contact and Hijiri passed him and jumped up onto the dragon.  
Kakashi followed him up to the dragon and Naruto turned and jumped on as well. Kyoudai stood looking confused and worried at the situation.

"I guess the rest of us keep going to Konoha?" She asked.

"Yea continue." Shikamaru answered. And with that Temari waved her fan and Kankuro took the dragon into the air.

Naruto and Hijiri sat atop the dragon across from eachother. Staring the same way they did before. Naruto's chakra continued to flare slightly. He had already developed a shroud of blood chakra. His eyes red and thick whiskers formed on his face. Hijiri's eyes were purple and slit. He wasn't wearing a face mask and his mouth was open slightly revealing his long fangs. His mouth was shaped into a slight sneer.

**KILL HIM NOW!** The Orochi screamed in Hijiri's head.

'Cool it. I'm in charge and I'm not going to kill him. So get used to it.

**I WANT HIM DEAD.** That fucking fox needsss to DIE!

'I AM IN CHARGE!" Hijiri screamed at the demon.

The feeling inside of him was one he hadn't felt before. He could literally feel his body shake as Hachimata smashed around in his cage. Every part of his body was tensing with the need to strike.  
Although he was feeling the Orochi's strength and hatred smashing inside his body, he didn't show it. His body remained still and none of the demons chakra leaked out. He looked at the other Jinchuuriki, seeing the Kyuubi's red chakra cover the younger boy. No doubt he was feeling the same thing Hijiri was, he just didn't have the same control Hijiri had. Yet he couldn't emphasise with him. He knew that Naruto was going through the same thing yet he couldn't help but think negatively of the guy. He hated him.

He hated his face, he hated his orange jump suit, he hated his weakness in controlling his demon. He passed judgment on the other ninja as ruthlessly as possible. He knew this hate was coming from the Orochi yet it had pushed itself into his mind and had already become his own emotion. Hachimata's hatred had influenced Hijiri into hating Naruto so easily.

* * *

**KILL HIM NOW!** Kyuubi shouted at Naruto.

'No, he's on our side. He isn't our enemy.'

**He isn't YOUR enemy. But he is mine. And I want him dead!**

Naruto shook with concentration. Although he was seeping the demons chakra, he had control of the situation.

**Kill him before he kills us. That snake bastard wants it. I can feel his killing intent just as he feels mind. KILL HIM.**

'NO!' Naruto shouted.

Naruto always knew he had powerful resolve. A strong sense of right and wrong. And his current predicament proved it. He had never wanted to kill someone as badly as he did now. Not when he encountered Itachi at the hotel with Sasuke. Not when Orochimaru had nearly killed Tsunade. Never. His body screamed at him to strangle the older ninja in front of him. He felt so much hatred for the guy. His snake like eyes were so much like Orochimaru's and he wanted to gouge them out of his head. He hated his eyes, hated his pointy teeth, hated is fucking posture. He hated him.

**KILL HIM. FUCKING KILL HIM!** Kyuubi smashed around in his cage and Naruto closed his eyes in concentration.

His chakra flared again. This time much worse than before. He could feel the chakra forming a single tail behind him, and felt that tail whip around violently. He retreated into his mind and stood in front of Kyuubi.  
He could faintly hear Kakashi and Shikmaru yelling at him to calm down, but only faintly.

"Stop this!" Naruto yelled.

**"I want him dead. Do it. Do it now before I break out of this cage and slaughter everyone."**

"Your not breaking out. And don't you dare threaten me. Don't you dare threaten to kill any of my friends. I am in control! I am the host! You will listen to me!" Naruto shouted. His body shook with his resolve, pushing all of his minds influence onto the demon.

The Kyuubi looked at him angrily. The two stared into one another's eyes. It was the demon who broke eye contact. He turned his head and began to retreat into his cell. His fiery tails flicking wildly.

Naruto opened his eyes as the Kyuubi's chakra dissipated. He felt Kakashi pat him on the back and looked at him.

"Good job Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded in response. He turned his head slowly and looked at Hijiri, who was staring at him calmly. His eyes still dark purple.

"I don't like you." Naruto said.

"I don't like you either." Hijiri responded.

With that, the two ninja turned away from one another.


	42. Preparations

**Authors Note:** I apologise again for all those of you who are getting alerts of this chapter being posted. I noticed a couple of mistakes I made in this chapter as I was writing the next chapter, I just had to come back and edit it again so i didn't confuse anyone.

**Hidden Sand Village (Sunakagure)**

Naruto walked through the streets of Suna. It took them a couple of hours to fly from Konoha, and it had felt like an eternity to him. He managed to control the Kyuubi with some effort, but even after that he was left with an uneasiness. He made sure not to make eye contact with Hijiri again, with a risk of having a repeat of the first few moments when they met. But he could still feel the other ninjas presence. After they landed Naruto hopped off of the dragon and had immediately gone for a walk to distance himself from the other boy. No one tried to prevent him from walking away, he assumed they all realized that he needed some t time to himself to cool off. After he walked a block or so away from Hijiri he began to feel content again. The uneasiness began to disappear. He wasn't entirely calm though. He felt the way one would feel after walking away from an extremely bad fight. As if the argument was over and he was feeling the anger that was left over from a confrontation.

Despite feeling this way, Naruto still managed to take in the scenery of the Sand village. This was the first time he had been inside the village and it was quite interesting to look at. There weren't any trees or plant life that he could see, and there was a lot of sand. All the buildings resembled sand dunes and rocks so to speak. Most of the people wore beige cloaks and scarves that covered their faces. After looking down at his own orange attire, he could see that he looked out of place.

As he walked down the streets he wondered where everyone's sense of style went. Ninety percent of the people were dressed the same. In Konoha you rarely Saw people dressed the exact same, with the exception of the ninja who dressed in full uniform. These people practically blended in with the city. Everything was sand colored. It was nice but at the same time it seemed fairly boring. In retrospect Naruto admitted that it was probably a good thing that everyone blended in. It made it easier to hide and to spot foreigners. Naruto sighed as he continued walking down the beige streets. Normally taking walks cheered him up. But the blended city just turned his angry mood into a depressed one.

Shikamaru and Kakashi walked into Gaara's office with Kankuro. Hijiri had decided to stay outside with the fresh air, and Temari stayed with him. Providing the wind to keep them all soaring had tired her out and it was obvious that being with Naruto had tired Hijiri out.

Shikamaru was sure Naruto would be happy to see Gaara after so long. But that would have to wait until he had calmed down. For now, Shikamaru had to finalize their defensive plans with Gaara. Properly divide the forces to defend the village and take over the shores. It wouldn't be long before Kumo attacked.

"It took you long enough." Gaara said as Shikamaru walked in.

"Sorry Kazekage-sama. I was waiting for Hatake Kakashi to return from Grass Country." Shikamaru said with a light bow.

Gaara huffed in response and motioned for everyone to sit down.

"So we've been slowly moving our army bit by bit to the shores. The council decided that moving them all at once would be too obvious." Gaara said.

"We can't assume that moving them in smaller groups has fully prevented Kumo from noticing the movement." Kakashi said. "At risk of underestimating them, it seems fair to assume they know that there will be a large attack on the shores."

Gaara nodded. It was stupid to assume that Kumo wouldn't notice eighty percent of Suna's army moving to the shores. Regardless of how small the groups were.

"Even if they know of an attack on the shores, they're still going to attempt to storm the village. If anything, they'll divert all the camps back to the shores while they attack the village with their main army." Shikamaru said.

"I don't feel entirely comfortable with this plan." Kankuro said.

"The plan will work. The attack force on the shores is too large to defend against." Shikamaru said.

"How do you expect to defend the village from their attack force?" Kakashi asked. This was the first he heard of this plan since he had been in Kusa before. He didn't get much of a briefing on the ride over either, considering the silence that Hijiri and Naruto had caused.

"Gaara is the defense." Shikamaru said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that statement. He looked at Shikamaru before he spoke again. "Ok, so I assume the most elite ninja are staying here to protect Gaara once the attack begins?"

"Exactly." Shikamaru said. "That's why I brought Naruto along. Having two Jinchuuriki defending the village is a huge boost."

"Three now. From the looks of it." Kankuro said, referring to Hijiri.

Gaara looked at his brother quizzically. "Three?"

"Oronaga Hijiri. He accompanied Kakashi from Kusa, we brought him for added convenience." Shikamaru said.

"It's probably best to send him to the shores. He and Naruto don't get along very well." Kankuro said.

Gaara nodded, taking his brothers advice. He had remembered when he first met Naruto. He remembered Shukaku's reaction to being near another Bijuu. The demon's bloodlust had gone through the roof. And since that was a time where Gaara didn't care about anything, that bloodlust was satisfied fairly easily. But he had changed now. He no longer gave into the demons whispering.

"I took the liberty of dividing the Leaf ninja you had sent here a few days ago. After looking through their files I've decided to keep the majority of them here with all the ninja i've selected to defend the village. All that's left is to divide who we have here." Gaara said. "Kankuro, I've already decided to send you to the shores. Temari will stay here."

Kankuro nodded in response.

"Shikamaru, you'll remain here, Kakashi, you'll be going to the shores."

"Kazekage-sama." Kakashi interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I would like to remain to defend the village. I think it would be better if Shikamaru went to the shores." Kakashi said. "I don't doubt that you can defend the village, especially since we're in a dessert. But once the battle begins, every ninja is going to make you their number one target."

"I'm aware of that. I can defend myself just fine, and the ninja I've selected to remain behind all have the abilities necessary to protect me if needed." Gaara said.

"Yes, and I fit right into that category." Kakashi said. "Also, if you're keeping Naruto here. I feel it would be best for his former sensei to be here as well." Kakashi said.

"I agree. Since your the major part of the village's defense, it's best to have the powerhouses here to help you. That's why I brought Naruto. Kakashi is one of the most versatile ninja I know."

"If you both feel it's better for Kakashi to stay here then you can. However, you are staying here Shikamaru. If you were to leave to the shores, I wouldn't know when you would decide to come back." Gaara said flatly. His tone ended any chance to argue. It was clear that Gaara was still miffed about how long it took Shikamaru to come back from Konoha.

They left Gaara's office after finalizing who would be going where. Shikamaru told Hijiri and Temari where they would be. Kankuro sealed his dragon into a scroll and took Hijiri off to get supplies and to he'd to the shores. They needed to leave immediately if they wanted to be part of the assault.

Kakashi pulled out his book and began reading. Not wanting to be seen standing next to a man reading porn in front of the Kazekage's office, Shikamaru sat down next to Temari to wait for Naruto.

* * *

**Wind Country**

Stepping out of his tent he inhaled the air deeply into his nose. The air was dry and humid with the slight scent of salt water. The dryness came from the dessert. The humidity from the sea nearby. He looked at other tents that surrounded him and stretched. They received a message the night before that Suna was moving a large portion of their soldiers to the shores. His commanding officer ordered that they would be moving back to the shores in the morning. Each of the camps they had set up between the shores and Suna were sending reinforcements back. He was one of the ones going. He was told that he would be leaving with his team and two other ninja teams ASAP. Since they were they only ones going, the commander wanted them to leave ASAP. They couldn't afford to lose the shores, nor could they afford to lose any of their camps.

He wanted to be involved in the attack on Suna but unfortunately he was being sent to help defend. He had already packed up what he'd need the night before. He reached into his tent and grabbed the pack and walked to where he was meeting the teams going back to the shores.

He arrived at the rendezvous and noticed that they were missing two ninja. He didn't want to talk to his team at that moment so he stood and waited by himself for the rest of them to get there. He was a little nervous about going back to the shores. He heard that they just got a fresh batch of Kiri ninja. Since the war began he was both hoping and dreading the day he would run into a certain Devil Swordsmen. He made a vow years ago.  
And even though he was one-hundred percent prepared to follow through with that vow, he wasn't one-hundred percent sure he was capable.

"Sorry we're late! Let's go."

He turned as the rest of there group arrived. He slung his back securely over his shoulder and began running with the group. He said nothing to any of them. His mind was to focused on whether or not today would be the day he would see Ryuudin Shisou. It had been three years since he last saw that man. Three years since he lost his original teammates. Everytime he knew he would meet with Kiri ninja, he wondered if one of those ninja would be Shisou. Just like today, he wondered if one of the ninja on the shores would be Shisou. If now was his time to finally get revenge.

Whether or not today was the day they would come face to face. Matsuri knew that the day would come soon. And when it did. He would look the Devil in the eyes, then take the life from those eyes.

* * *

**Hidden Sand Village (Sunakagure)**

Unfortunately, Naruto learned why everyone was dressed the same the hard way. Wind country had a lot of sand. And a lot of wind. And when the wind would blow, the sand would be blown with it. And sand got in a lot of places very easily. Ten minutes after they arrived in Suna and Naruto started his walk. The wind picked up and blew sand in his eyes, his mouth his hair. It went down his shirt up his pant legs. It got everywhere. Naruto had no way to stop it so he had quickly ducked into a random store. The owners of the store recognized that he was a visitor of Sand and were kind enough to give him an old cloak to cover up with. When he tried to pay them they told him it was no charge.

Despite getting Sand in all of his clothes, the kindness of the store owners had managed to brighten Naruto's mood quite a bit. He bade farewell and started to walk back to Gaara's office. There was a war going on and he shouldn't have walked away from a briefing because he was mad.

It wasn't hard for him to find his way back. He didn't take to many turns since he could have gotten lost easily. When he returned Kakashi and Shikamaru were waiting for him.

"Hey guys. Sorry I walked off like that, I needed to cool off." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Hijiri waited outside when we talked to Gaara. It's obvious that you both had trouble being around eachother." Kakashi said as he patted his student on the back.

"If you don't mind me asking. What's the deal with you two? You and Gaara never acted that way towards eachother as far as I remember." Shikamaru asked.

"The Kyuubi and the demon he has don't get along with one another. I don't know all of the details."

Shikamaru nodded, deciding not to push the subject. Instead he decided to fill Naruto in on the plans they had made.

"So here's the rundown." Shikamaru started. "We've diverted a large portion of Suna's army to the shores. That army is going to assault the shores and stop the flow of reinforcements coming from Kumo and Kiri. We suspect that Kumo is going to attack Suna within the next day or two. We won't have a problem taking the shores due to the amount of people we have attacking it. The hard part is defending the village."

Naruto nodded as he listened.

"I'm not going to overload your head with the details, but basically. Gaara is going to be doing the major part of defending the village. Kumo is attacking on his turf, with the amount of Sand in and around the village he'll probably steamroll half of their army. We have a fair amount of ninja who will be protecting Gaara from the enemy."

"Ok that wont be too hard." Naruto interrupted.

"Well your not going to be one of them. I brought you here for a reason. And that reason is your abilities to use the Tajuu Kage Bunshin jutsu. If you can make your own little army to rush their army that would be ideal."

Naruto scratched his head nervously. "Well... I can make a lot of clones but the more I make the weaker they are."

"I know that. Your clones aren't supposed to win the battle. The sheer number of them are just there to create havoc and be a nuisance to the enemy. They're just there to be a major distraction as Gaara and the other ninja do the real damage."

"Sounds like a good plan." Naruto said.

"Of course it is. It's my plan." Shikamaru said with a grin.

Naruto laughed and patted his friend on the back.

"So where's Gaara? I wanted to see him and congratulate him on becoming Kage."

Shikamaru motioned to the main office. Naruto told them he'd be back in a few minutes and went inside. He knocked on Gaara's door and was told to come inside.

"Gaara! Long time no see. How are you?" Naruto said.

"I've been good. How are you?" Gaara said.

"Great. Congratulations on becoming Kage. It looks like you achieved my dream."

Gaara nodded with a small smirk.

"I take it that Shikamaru filled you in on the plan?" Gaara asked.

"Yea he did. Sounds like it will work. Are you sure you can defend the village like that?"

"You'd be surprised how powerful I've become. I have full control over Shukaku now." Gaara said.

"Really... I'm still having difficulty with Kyuubi."

"The Kyuubi is the most powerful Bijuu. It'll be a while before you can control him. You will have complete control one day though. Trust me.  
You shouldn't worry about it now. You should go back outside and Temari can show you some temporary housing. Rest up, Kumo will attack soon.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village (Konohakagure)**

Kyoudai was walking down the dark streets with Kiba and Akamaru at her side. It had been a long time since she last saw her friends from Konoha. She had ran into Sakura at the Hokage's office and the other girl showed her to her temporary house and helped her unpack. Afterwards they met with Ino and Hinata. When they first met up with Ino she was excited to see Kyoudai, even more excited since Hijiri was supposed to be with her. Much to the girls dismay Hijiri had been whisked off by Shikamaru before he even reached the village. Ino was quite pissed at Shikamaru for doing it. Kyoudai was pretty pissed at Hijiri for leaving her with all of his gear. The only thing he took with him was his sword and what he was wearing. The rest was left in the carriages for Kyoudai to deal with.

It was getting late in the day and the sun had already set. She was happy to see everyone again but it had been a long trip and Kyoudai hadn't been able to rest yet. So she said goodnight and started walking home. She didn't get very far before she had run into Kiba. And now he was walking her home.

"I heard Hijiri was supposed to be coming with you?" Kiba asked.

"Well right before I got here, Shikamaru had picked up Hijiri and Kakashi-san and took them to Suna." Kyoudai answered.

Kiba nodded.

"Soooo.. What have you been up to? How have you been?" Kiba asked.

"I've been good. I'm happy to see you guys again. It's been a while since I've been in Konoha. I swear, everytime I get here, Akamaru is bigger." Kyoudai said. Akamaru barked a deep bark in response and licked Kyoudai's face. She sputtered and wiped the dog spit off.

Akamaru was getting huge. His head was at her chest level. Kyoudai had no doubt that Kiba could ride Akamaru like a horse by now. Which he probably did.

"Yea he's one of the biggest dogs in the clan. My cousins are jealous." Kiba said laughing.

"I could see why." Kyoudai said.

It wasn't much longer before Kyoudai reached the house that the village supplied for foreign ninja. It wasn't very large. They basically town houses. Long rows of small houses. She stood at the door and said goodnight to Kiba.

"Thanks for walking me home Kiba." She said.

"Oh it's no problem. Happy to help." Kiba said sheepishly.

Kyoudai laughed inwardly at Kiba's behavior. She suspected that he had a crush on her before, but it had been months since she last saw him and had forgotten. She leaned in and hugged him goodnight. When she pulled back he had a slight blush.  
She then patted Akamaru and walked inside.

Kyoudai was so exhausted she could barley stand. Wanting to have the longest most comfortable sleep possible, she quickly stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She liked to take hot showers or bathes before she went to sleep. That way when she crawled into bed she was nice and warm, it was a good way to fall asleep quickly. As she turned on the water and increased the heat she wondered how long it would be before Hijiri got back from Suna. She wanted to smack him for leaving all of his stuff with her. She missed him a little to. He had been pretty busy with missions lately and they didn't get as much time to hang out. Even on the trip to Konoha they didn't talk much. He seemed a little distant actually. Perhaps he was mad at her for almost revealing his identity to Namihiko a few days before.

She sighed and put her head directly underneath the shower tap. Letting the hot water run down her body she ran her fingers through her red hair to ensure it all got wet. She noticed that there wasn't any soap anywhere and remembered that Sakura told her that the temporary houses were practically empty. They consisted of a bed with sheets a pillow and blanket. Three towels and some cooking pots and pans. She would have to go to the store and buy soap and stuff.

Her mind drifted to Namihiko. She told the girls all about him. His profession and the things they talked about. Basic girl talk; boys, hair, clothes and all that nice stuff.

Her hair was now thoroughly soaked. She flung her long hair to her back and squeezed the majority of the water out of it. Not having soap she just rubbed the hot water with her hands to clean up. She was fairly dirty from the trip. She made a mental note to buy soap tomorrow morning and come back to have a proper shower. Thats if she didn't sleep till noon that is. After she scrubbed all the visible dirt off of her body, and she was nice and relaxed from the steaming shower she turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower she grabbed a towel and dried off quickly.

She toweled her head as best as she could, but she was too tired to care if it was fully dry or not. She stepped out of the bathroom and went to her pack to find something to wear to bed when she heard a knock at the door. She made sure to secure her towel around her as she went to the door. She asked who it was and Kiba answered.

Kyoudai opened the door a crack and poked her head out the side, making sure that he couldn't see her in the towel.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Why are you hiding behind the door?" Kiba asked.

"I just got out of the shower."

"Oh."

Kiba was silent and he blushed lightly again. "I know your tired and all, and I should have asked you when I dropped you off but I was nervous. I worked up the courage to come back so here I am."

Kyoudai laughed at the way he was trying to ask her out. "Listen Kiba, I know what your going to ask."

"Oh do you? Well that makes my job easier. So what do you think?" Kiba asked.

"I like you Kiba, but as a friend. I think it'd be better if we just stay friends." Kyoudai said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Ah fuck." Kiba said.

Kyoudai raised an eyebrow at his response to being turned down.

"Sorry for the language. Anyhow, I'll let you get to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kiba."

Kyoudai closed the door and giggled.

"Wow two guys asked you out in one week. Good job Kyoudai." She said to herself aloud

She dropped her towel and laughed in her head. Talking to herself was even more proof as to how tired she was. As she went through her pack she grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt to wear.

Before she put on her pajamas she caught a glimpse of herself in a full length mirror on the wall. She didn't notice it when she first walked in. She walked up to the mirror and pulled her hair over her right shoulder. She turned and looked at her ass from the side. Then looked at the mirror directly and looked at her breasts. Grabbing one in each hand she held them together and smiled.

"No wonder all the guys are after you. You are one sexy girl." She said aloud to herself again.

She laughed as she got into her pajamas. It seemed like she was turning into Hijiri. Examining herself in a mirror and commenting on how good she looked was something that Hijiri would do. She had no doubt that he probably did something like that everyday.

* * *

It was about two o-clock in the afternoon. Kyoudai would have loved it if she could sleep until noon but that wasn't the case. She had to report to the Hokage's office. Fortunately there were no missions for her to do. So she went to Ino's house, who also had the day off. Her and Ino hung out for most of the day. They were having a late lunch when Kiba and Hinata came along. It couldn't have been at a worse time since Kyoudai had just finished telling Ino about Kiba asking her out the night before.

"How are you guys doing?" Kiba asked.

"Pretty good, how are you Kiba?" Ino asked with inflection in her voice.

"Pretty good..." Kiba said, looking at Ino quizzically.

"Really. Thats good to hear." Ino said looking back at Kiba.

Kiba stared at her for a moment before he looked at Kyoudai, who shrugged apologetically.

"Ok elephant in the room." Kiba said. "I asked out Kyoudai and got turned down."

"Oh really? That's to bad." Ino said.

"C'mon, she obviously told you." Kiba said. Ino shrugged in response.

"Don't worry Kiba, there's a girl out there for you." Hinata said as she patted her teammates shoulder.

"I'm not worried. I've been turned down enough times. It's no big deal." Kiba said as she kneeled next to Akamaru. He petted his companions head.

"Yea I'm sure your used to it." Ino said with a light laugh.

"Your one to talk. You've like Hijiri for what? Three years now?" Kiba said laughing. "And you liked Sasuke for how long before that?"

Ino huffed in response and Kiba laughed.

"I think we all have relationship problems. Except Kyoudai-san of course." Hinata said.

"What do you mean? She's single to." Kiba said.

"Actually Kyoudai has been dating a local in Kusakagure."

"Damn, you should have told me that Kyoudai." Kiba said.

"I didn't think it was important. And we're not dating per'se we've just hung out a few times."

"Well regardless. It's obvious you said no to me because another guy got to you first. No girl can resist Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba said as he puffed out his chest over dramatically. Akamaru barked loudly, seemingly agreeing.

"I resisted you fairly easily." Ino said.

Hinata giggled at Ino's comment. She remembered when Kiba asked out Ino, and got rejected.

"Please I'm probably the only non-virgin here."

Hinata's giggling ended instantly and her face flushed red at her teammates comment.

Kyoudai and Ino stared at him shocked.

"What? It's true." Kiba said. "Didn't I tell you guys?"

"No." Ino and Kyoudai said at the same time.

"Oh, I guess I just told the guys about it then." Kiba said quietly. He looked at the three girls with a bit of embarrassment.

"Who?" Ino asked.

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell. Well...have sex and tell."

"I'm shocked." Ino said. "Look at Hinata, you've just lost all respect in her eyes." Ino said.

Kiba looked at his teammate, who couldn't look at him directly. All of a sudden Kiba felt extremely embarrassed. He went silent and resorted to putting all of his attention on Akamaru.

"Well, I guess guys can only talk about these things with other guys." Kyoudai said.

"Change the subject please." Hinata said. It was the first time she spoke since Kiba exposed himself.

Kyoudai tried desperately to think of something else to talk about but she was drawing a blank. She thought of telling them about Hijiri and Naruto finally meeting but Hijiri was fairly private about being a Jinchuuriki. Until the war only a handful of people knew about it. It seemed like it was soon becoming common knowledge, but Kyoudai didn't want to be the one to make it common knowledge.

"Hey look, it's Shino!" Hinata said joyfully. A new addition to their group would make an easy topic change.

"Hi Shino." Everyone said. Shino nodded in response.

"Good to see you again Kyoudai."

"Good to see you to Shino."

He said nothing after that, it became obvious that Shino wasn't the ideal person to strike up a new conversation. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Kiba continued to occupy his attention with Akamaru.

"Judging from the silence, I walked in at a bad time." Shino said after four minutes of no one talking.

"Yea." Hinata said.

"It's Kiba's fault isn't it?" He asked.

"How is it my fault!" Kiba said, finally breaking away from Akamaru.

"Your just like Naruto. Neither of you can be silent for very long. So if your quiet, then it means that you embarrassed yourself." Shino said flatly.

"Huh, I never noticed that, you are a lot like Naruto." Ino said.

"No I'm not. Naruto's a goof."

"So are you. Your just a more mature suave version of Naruto so to speak." Kyoudai said.

"Suave eh?" Kiba said raising an eyebrow.

Kyoudai just shook her head.

* * *

**Wind Country**

"C'mon. Wake up!"

Hijiri stirred and threw a shoe at the person who woke him. He didn't know if had hit or not but that didn't matter. It was time to wake up. He and Kankuro left Suna immediately and traveled all night to reach the camp near the shores. They arrived as the sun was getting up. They went and spoke with the commander in charge of the assault, who happened to be Kankuro's old sensei Baki. Baki told them that they were going to attack the shores after the sun went down. Knowing he hadn't slept in two nights Hijiri asked for a tent to rest in and to be woken up when they were ready to attack. He got about twelve hours of sleep before he was woken. He got off of the thin futon he was sleeping on and got dressed. Since he only had civilian clothes Kankuro took him to the Suna armory before they left so he could grab a Suna uniform and some extra weapons. He wasn't too happy with the Sand uniform, their flak jackets were heavier than the ones he had word from Leaf and Grass. The jacket was more movement constricting than he was used to but he'd deal with it. There was a high chance that there would be Kiri ninja at the shores, and with there fondness of swords he supposed that heavier armor would come in handy. The uniform consisted of grey pants and shirt with the beige flak jacket. He made sure to grab a hooded cloak as well. He was fairly fond of wearing cloaks ever since he joined ANBU. Sand ninja also seemed to like adding bandages to their uniform but Hijiri decided not to bandage his face. Even though he was more comfortable with some sort of face mask, the air in Suna was dry and wearing a face mask would just be a hindrance.

He grabbed Killer Bee and strapped the sword to his right leg. He through the cloak over him and pulled the hood up to conceal his face. He pulled his hair out of his mouth, it had probably worked it's way into his snoring mouth when he was sleeping. He stepped out of the tent. Luckily the sun had already gone down so he didn't have to face the sunlight after sleeping for so long. Hijiri walked over to Baki's tent, the older man told him that when he was woken up to report to his tent to go over some details. It took him a few minutes to remember where the tent was located but he found it eventually.

Hijiri casually walked into the tent where Baki, Kankuro and a woman were sitting. He sat down next to Kankuro and exhaled. He always felt a little groggy after he woke up.

"So what's my job?" Hijiri asked, interrupting Baki.

Baki glared at him in response. Hijiri raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's my job?" Hijiri repeated.

"Your job is to sit here and listen to the commander." The woman said with irritation in her voice.

"Listen, I just woke up, I'm a little cranky."

"Hijiri just wait out side for a bit. You're going to be a part of my squad, I'll fill you in on the plans when we're finished." Kankuro said.

Hijiri nodded and got up. As he was leaving he heard the woman make a comment about why such a rude child was even invited to join Baki's tent.

"I was invited because I'm probably the best ninja you have in this entire army." Hijiri said as he excited the tent. He was in a bad mood. A long trip with no sleep, added to another long trip with another Jinchuuriki, another long trip to the shores and finally sleeping on a thin futon was a bad combination of events for his mood. Once the fighting started Hijiri would vent his mood on the enemy.

He waited for a few minutes before Kankuro came out and motioned for Hijiri to follow him.

"You can't talk that way to the commanders. You may be a big shot in Kusa but your with one of the five great villages." Kankuro said.

"I'm a big shot across the ninja world." Hijiri said laughing.

"Regardless on how great you think you are. You can't talk that way with the commanders."

"Sorry." Hijiri said with little enthusiasm. "I'm in a bad mood."

"I can tell."

The two of them walked for a while until they met with two Kunoichi. Kankuro introduced him to the other two but Hijiri wasn't paying attention. He shook their hands but couldn't remember their names. He remained silent as Kankuro briefed them.

"The army is already in position to charge the shores. It consists of just over one-thousand soldiers and two-hundred ninja of various ranks. Our scouts report that the shores have an army of about one-hundred and fifty ninja and about one-thousand soldiers."

"I thought we were supposed to greatly out number them?" One of the kunoichi asked.

"We were, but their scouts discovered us moving the army to the shores and sent reinforcements from the camps. Regardless, we still out number them." Kankuro said. "We don't have a fancy strategy for this. Were pretty much going to attack head on. A few ninja teams will sneak in and cause as much damage as possible, the rest of the army will charge in shortly after. We have a few teams designated to destroy their ships to prevent them from escaping. At that point we decimate them on the take no prisoners unless you hear the battle horn. One blow means begin taking them alive if possible. If you hear two blows from the battle horn then it means to retreat."

"Do we have to take prisoners?" Hijiri asked.

"If it's two difficult to take whoever your fighting alive then kill them. If they surrender, knock them unconscious."

"Gotcha." Hijiri

"Alright, follow me, attack on my command." Kankuro said.

The four ninja took off towards the shores.


	43. Demons vs Devils

**Author's note: **Ok, just a heads up. I left a small mistake in the last chapter, I've since corrected it and have reposted the chapter. For those of you who read chapter 42 already and are now reading this chapter. It's Kankuro and Hijiri who went to the shores, not Temari and Hijiri. Sorry if anyone got confused.

**Wind Country**

Sasori and Deidara sat crosslegged in front of a campfire they made. It was time for them to contact Pein and the rest of Akatsuki. It was a general rule that when they gained needed information on the Jinchuuriki, or they were close to capturing one, to contact Pein and hold a meeting. Due to the amount of time and chakra it took to seal a Bijuu, it was better when everyone knew when an extraction could take place. That way they could rest beforehand.

Sasori closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra. When he was ready, he sealed and sent a signal to Pein that he wanted to hold a meeting. The Jutsu was developed by Pein that allowed all the members of Akatsuki to communicate telepathically with him. They couldn't communicate to eachother, so in order to hold a meeting, one would contact Pein, and then Pein would contact everyone else at once, signaling for them to either make there way to their headquarters or to use the astral projection technique.

Sasori waited a few minutes before he got the signal from Pein to come forth. He nodded to Deidara and the two of them went through the complex set of seals to activate the Jutsu. When the technique finalized Sasori could feel his consciousness split in two. He could see through two sets of eyes. One set stood on the left thumb of the King of Hell statue and witnessed as the astral images of his comrades appeared. The other set could see Deidara in front of him. He closed his real eyes to avoid getting a headache. Looking through two sets of eyes at once was difficult. His astral image didn't feel anything, it saw, it heard and it could speak. Yet even though it couldn't physically feel the air, or the wind inside the cave, it caused Sasori's real body to feel out of place. He could feel the heat of the fire, the wind blowing his black cloak and the smell of the dry desert air. But he didn't feel like he was really there. THe scences of his real body were merely in the background of his mind, his presence was on the King of Hell statue. His body was in Wind Country, but his mind was in Waterfall Country. It was unnatural and he never liked having to do it. Regardless of how it made him feel uncomfortable, he used the technique for a reason.

As his astral form looked to the other Akatsuki members he waited for them each to show up before he and Deidara said what they came to say. Images popped up on each of the fingers one by one. Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan. Their astral images appeared in their places. Tobi, Konan and Pein's images were there was well. Zetsu was the only one in the flesh, everyone else was just a projection.

"What is it that you have to tell us Sasori?" Pein asked once everyone was there.

"Deidara and I suspect that Kumo will attack Suna tomorrow morning. We know that the Nibi is a part of that army and the Ichibi is the Kage of Suna." Sasori said.

"We're hoping to take both at once. Whichever one tires themselves out first will be the priority. But if possible we're going to take both." Deidara said.

Pein nodded. "I want everyone else to conserve their chakra, if they are successful in capturing two Bijuu then I want you all to have the strength to do it. Sasori, Deidara. I expect to have at least one Jinchuuriki delivered here by the end of the week." Pein then turned his attention to Itachi. "Have you gained information on the Orochi?"

"We have. His name is Oronaga Hijiri. He's currently in Konohakagure." Itachi said.

"Pein, I was told I'd be able to capture the Sanbi." Kisame said.

Pein stared at Kisame intensely obviously not liking his tone of voice. "Yes I did give you permission to go after the Sanbi." Pein emphasized 'permission' to flex his authority over Kisame. "And I will allow you to do so." Again, Pein emphasized 'allow'.

Kisame nodded in response, not wanting to further irritate their leader.

"After the next sealing we'll decide who will go after the Orochi." Pein said. Without another word, his image disappeared. Knowing the meeting was over, Sasori ended the Jutsu and regained his sense of self.

"Well I'm going to sleep. Gotta rest up for tomorrow." Deidara said as he stood up.

"Are you properly prepared?" Sasori asked. "Taking a Kage from his village in the middle of a battle could either be extremely easy or extremely hard."

"Yea I have enough clay. It wont be a problem."

Sasori nodded and stood. He brushed his red hair from his face and stepped into his tent as Deidara went into his own. He removed his cloak and sat on a thin mattress. He pulled out various scrolls that he used to seal his puppets. He double checked them all to ensure he had the ones necessary for tomorrows battle. After making sure he was ready he packed the scrolls away and lied down to sleep.

* * *

Hijiri and Kankuro were squatted behind a carriage loaded with weapons. The two Kunoichi in their group were hiding behind another weapon carriage ten meters to the right. They were waiting for the signal before they moved in to attack. There were four ninja teams that were to attack the settlement before the army arrived. The whole purpose of it was to spread them out and break the lines of soldiers. That way when the army charged in the Kumo and Kiri soldiers would have a broken formation.

The settlement was massive. There were camps, barracks and a dock had been built for the ships coming from Kiri. The army of samurai were clearly prepared for an assault. Hijiri assumed that their advisors had guessed that the attack would come any time now and it didn't look like anyone was sleeping.

Kankuro nudged him, the signal had been given by the other teams in position. Kankuro signaled to the girls to their side to attack. Hijiri quickly signaled for them to stop and held Kankuro back.

"I got a better idea to start this off." Hijiri whispered. He signaled to the girls to wait for his command.

Hijiri went through a set of seals and bit his thumb. He summoned a medium sized snake to his command. Not bothering to be thorough he took a stack of explosive tags, leaving ten or so to keep and tore hole in the canopy of the carriage they were hiding behind. The snake pressed itself against the back of the carriage and began to rapidly push it into the camp. He sealed again and summoned a larger snake to protect himself and Kankuro.

Just as everyone noticed a snake quickly pushing a weapons carriage into their camp, the other teams made their move. Hijiri dismissed the snake pushing the carriage and activated the explosive tags inside.

The carriage exploded with enough force to send the weapons inside flying out in random directions. Screams rang through the air as people were hit by the flying metal and splintered wood. Their battle horn sounded and the fighting began.

Hijiri dismissed the snake protecting himself and Kankuro and rushed forward with Killer Bee in hand. He ran low to the ground and leapt high overtop a group of soldiers charging him. As he landed he lashed out with his blade and cut the throats of two samurai. He twisted avoid a spear and lifted his right foot to avoid someone slashing at his leg. Hijiri twisted again and kicked the samurai with his right foot. After kicking the samurai he followed through with his spin and pierced the shoulder of the one who slashed at his leg. He pulled the sword out of the mans shoulder and stabbed him once again through the face to finish the job.

The fighting continued for another two minutes before they were each surrounded by soldiers and ninja. Hijiri smiled at Kankuro as they could feel the thunderous tremors of Suna's army charging in and they had effectively broken the formation of their enemies army. Battle horn's sounded as Suna's army charged into the camp. The front line of Suna's army were riding various ninja summons. The large battle ready animals trampled through the unsuspecting Samurai. As Suna's army rushed in and scattered throughout the settlement.

Now that the army was involved, Hijiri abandoned fighting the Samurai and started headhunting. Suna's scouts said that there was a Devil Swordsman on the shores and Hijiri wanted to be the one to take him out. He just had to find him. Hijiri leapt over the crowd and immediately regretted it. Kunai, arrows and shuriken soared to him as soon as he exposed himself. He quickly substituted with a rock below him and decided not to jump over the crowd again. As he moved through the crowd he narrowly avoided a spear going through his jaw. He grabbed the shaft of the spear and snapped the head off. He kept moving, not bothering to kill the samurai who attacked him. Instead he moved towards a large Kiri ninja swinging and equally large sword.

The man cleaved through Suna samurai like butter. Hijiri pulled his blade close to his chest and ran at the large Kiri ninja head on. The man spotted him and pulled his sword overhead and swung down at Hijiri. Hijiri quickly rolled to the side and thrust his sword up under the mans ribcage. The man spat blood and attempted to elbow Hijiri in the face. He blocked the elbow and pulled his blade from the mans torso and moved on. The man would bleed out in less than twenty seconds so he didn't bother to finish the kill. Instead he moved on to another ninja who had just blasted some poor guy with a lightning attack. Hijiri sheathed Killer Bee and sealed as he ran. He stuck his hand into the ground as he ran and dragged it through the ground, collecting earth as he ran.

"Doton: Stone molding no Jutsu." He said as he ran.

The ninja saw him coming and started sealing for his own technique. Hijiri lifted his hand from the ground and pulled a large amount of earth behind him. He skidded past the other ninja and halted and pulled the earth like a sticky goo that was attached to his hand. He spun and wrapped the goo-like earth around the man before he finished his technique. Hijiri pulled his hand from the earth and it instantly hardened into a stone prison. Hijiri took the left over earth goo on his hand and flung it into the face of a random Samurai. It hardened on his face and the man dropped.

Hijiri pulled a Kunai and cut the ninja's throat. Another ninja slashed at him and Hijiri moved behind the incased body of the ninja he had just killed. He sealed quickly again and placed his hands on the stone that had become the ninjas coffin.

"Doton: Stone spike no Jutsu."

Hijiri shot spears of earth from the stone coffin he had made. He heard screams of the people the spears hit. Before he could see if he got the ninja that went after him he was swept off of his feet by a random Suiton technique. The powerful wave collected Samurai and ninja from both sides. Clearly whoever used the technique didn't care who he hit, he just saw a large group of people and decided to hit them all.

The water eventually ran out and everyone was left washed up on the battle field. Everyone started to get to their feet, Hijiri saw another ninja and rushed before he could get his senses together. The other ninja substituted before Hijiri could finish him off. He didn't go very far though so Hijiri rushed him. He tossed the kunai he was holding at a Samurai who began running towards him. The kunai pierced his chest and the Samurai went down. Hijiri engaged the other ninja in Taijutsu and traded blows with the man. Just as he was getting the upper hand he felt a senbon hit his shoulder.

He substituted away from the ninja he was fighting and pulled the senbon out. Luckily the heavy Suna flak jacket stopped the projectile from actually hurting Hijiri.

**You sssshould be more careful.** Hachibe said with an amused hiss.

_'I am being careful. Mistakes happen.'_ Hijiri replied.

Hijiri saw a dark figure moving towards him quickly and he pulled Killer Bee out. The figure shifted to Hijiri's right and charged in with a katana. Just as Hijiri went to engage the attacker he felt a presence behind him. Realising what had just happened Hijiri ignored the dark figure in front of him and spun on his heel to block a strike aimed for his back. He fell backwards onto the ground and caught a glimpse of the one who attacked him from behind. He saw the dark figure move to attack him again and Hijiri just ignored him.

_'Stop fucking around and get rid of it'_ Hijiri said to Hachibe

The demon responded with a laugh and flared its chakra. The demon's chakra removed the Genjutsu on Hijiri and the dark figure disappeared. Hijiri felt a presence behind him again and kicked backwards, hitting the person in the chest. He turned around quickly and put a well aimed kunai right underneath the ninjas chin, who turned out to be a woman. Hijiri made a mental note to learn a similar genjutsu to the one just used on him.

The battle continued to rage on and Hijiri looked on as random Jutsu were being fired off left right and centre. He moved quickly and ran through the horde of samurai fighting one another. He ducked and weaved through the battle field and cut the throat of whoever left themselves exposed. He caught sight of Baki fighting three other ninja at once, before he could get in to help Baki unleashed some sort of Fuuton technique that diced all three of the ninja. Hijiri smirked after seeing that Baki needed no help. Hijiri stopped moving and punched a Kumo Kunoichi in the stomach. He brought his knee up to hit her face but the girl just flipped backwards. As Hijiri followed through with his attack the girl caught his fist and kneed him in the chest. Hijiri felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs. As he fell backwards Hijiri sealed and turned the earth beneath him into mud. He sank into the mud and then solidified the surface. He allowed himself to sink a little deeper before he began to tunnel through the earth and emerge ten feet away from the girl.

The Kunoichi caught sight of him quickly enough and shot a fire ball at him. Hijiri ducked and pulled his cloak over his body. As the cloak spun around him and hid him he threw two shuriken. The shuriken found their mark and hit the girl. Hijiri abandoned his cloak and tunneled underground again. The girl charged to where Hijiri used to be. The cloak hit the ground just before she reached it and she skidded to a halt realized the trap she fell for. She attempted to substitute but Hijiri burst from the ground before she could. He uppercut the girls chin and sent her flying backwards. As her body arched backwards as she flew through the air Hijiri moved underneath her and grabbed her by the back of her collar. He pulled with all his force and brought her down on her head, breaking her neck.

Hijiri grabbed his cloak and put it back over his shoulders quickly and began to move again. As he moved he saw a Konoha ninja fighting four Samurai, as the ninja killed two of the Samurai Hijiri saw a shuriken flying straight at the mans neck. Hijiri sealed and placed his hand on the ground. His jutsu moved through the ground rapidly and a spike of earth erupted beside the Konoha ninja. The earth spike blocked the shuriken and saved the mans life. Hijiri stood and moved on.

In battles like this even the best ninja would be killed by random attacks. With so many Samurai and ninja mixed in a small place it was extremely easy to be killed by a well aimed attack. Hijiri was sure that he probably had his life saved by someone else a few times that night. All it took was one well aimed attack and a truly talented ninja could be killed. There was just so much going on that it was difficult to avoid it.

Looking around quickly, Hijiri saw a Kumo ninja kill four or five people with a Suiton technique. Hijiri began sealing for a Jutsu to attack the Kumo ninja.

"I don't appreciate it when people block my shuriken." Hijiri heard someone whisper directly into his ear.

Hijiri stopped sealing and dashed to the left to distance himself from whoever got close enough to speak into his ear. The ninja who got close to him was already gone. Alarm bells rang in his head at what just happened. It wasn't hard to figure out that the person who got close to him was the one who threw the shurkien at the Konoha ninja. And that same person managed to see that Hijiri stopped the shuriken, then managed to get directly beside him and whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to kill you." Hijiri heard in his ear again.

He quickly pulled a kunai and slashed at the ninja beside him. This time the ninja didn't disappear before Hijiri could see him. The ninja jumped back and smiled at Hijiri smugly. He was a young ninja wearing a tight gold shirt with black writing on it. The boy's white-blonde hair blew in the wind as he smirked at Hijiri. Hijiri pulled Killer Bee out of his leg holster and held the blade in front of him. The boy smiled and pulled out a broad sword and held it in front of him. The boy held the sword and let it swing back and forth in front of him, with the crescent tip the sword looked exactly like a pendulum swinging downwards to cut the neck of whoever was underneath it. Hijiri gripped Killer Bee and used Shunshin to flicker out of sight. As soon as he disappeared the boy used a Shunshin as well. Hijiri lost sight of him and decided to keep moving through the battlefield. He saw the boy's light blonde hair off to the side and looked at the him.

He skidded to a halt and used Shunshin again, the boy copied him and kept pace. Hijiri again tried to shake the kid and changed direction, moving faster than before, he ducked a weaved and spun around the samurai fighting around them and the boy mirrored his actions exactly. Wherever Hijiri moved the boy kept pace with him effortlessly.

Hijiri smirked as the boy kept exact pace with him. The guy was mocking him, but Hijiri wasn't about to get frazzled by it. It was time to get creative. Hijiri quickened the pace and moved into a more populated area of the battlefield. He lunged and stuck at the boy who parried the sword strike. Hijiri dashed intricately between fighting samurai. The boy did the same as they each danced around the other fighters. The moved beside Hijiri and attempted to slash his side. Hijiri twisted away from the strike and went to stab him. The boy ducked under the stab and dashed backwards. The boy moved to the left and came at Hijiri again. Hijiri moved to the right with him and then backwards as the boy went towards him.

The boy zig zaged through the crowd as Hijiri zig zaged while moving backwards. Hijiri was now mirroring the boy. He smiled at the boy and flickered out of sight. Hijiri cut the throat of a Samurai and then lunged at the boy again, trying to stab him. The boy deflected Hijiri's strike and angled it so that Hijiri stabbed a Suna Samurai in the back. The boy laughed quickly and flicked out of sight again.

Their battle began an elegant dance between the Samurai and other ninja on the battlefield. They attacked eachother in extremely short exchanged, a strike here, a block there, a thrust here, a punch there. Neither landed a blow on the other. They dashed inbetween fighting Samurai and killed others. There fight became more of a game than anything else. They moved rapidly through the crowd and killed Samurai, all the while keeping their eyes on eachother. Attacking when there was a chance and then retreating. They continued to kill and fight other people while not even paying much attention between them. It was as if the battle around them didn't even matter. They moved and danced around other fighters not even caring what was going on. Hijiri's heart raced with adrenaline as he cut a Kunoichi down and avoided a swordstrike from the boy. He flickered away and threw a kunai at the boy. The boy dodged it and beheaded a Kohona ninja. Hijiri ducked under a person who was thrown then he stabbed a Samurai in the back. The boy jumped in the air and stepped on a Samurai's shoulder, he tightly gripped the soldiers head with his feet and spun, breaking his neck. Hijiri ran in and slashed at the boy who blocked the attack. The boy kicked at Hijiri who dodged the attack. The boy jumped back and elbowed a female sand ninja in the face. Hijiri ran at the boy and flickered at the last moment and killed a Kumo ninja. The boy threw a shuriken at him and Hijiri caught it and threw it back at the boy. He dodged the shuriken and beheaded another person. Hijiri and the boy continued to fight like this for several minutes before it became obvious that they had to get serious.

Hijiri gripped Killer Bee and pumped his chakra into the small blade. The blade hummed lightly as it began to react to his chakra. It was time for him to us Killer Bee the way he meant for it to be used. He ran at the boy and engaged him in sword play. They hacked and slashed at each other. Neither managed to get a cut but as they progressed the speed of there sword play increased. They attacked faster and faster until Hijiri realized that he couldn't keep pace with the younger ninja. He was being out matched was struggling to keep up. Not wanting to eventually be exposed and killed Hijiri abandoned sword play and kicked the boy in the side. He grunted and slashed at Hijiri, who jumped back. Hijiri felt a slash on his chest and looked down. His flak jacket had be cut diagonally across the chest. The younger ninja rushed him and slashed again. Hijiri blocked the attack but felt a gust of wind come with it. His flak jacket was cut again, this time deeper.

Hijiri leapt further away from the boy, looked at his flak jacket and frowned. The boy was using a Fuuton Jutsu with his sword. Every strike the boy made a slash of wind chakra followed. The closer the more force behind it. Hijiri was lucky he decided to keep the Suna flak jacket, if he had been wearing a Kusa jacket, which was obviously thinner, the second strike would have cut right through. The boy charged again and Hijiri leapt back. The boy slashed his sword across the air and Hijiri was hit with another wind slash across the chest. The slash hit the damaged part of the jacket from a previous cut. It didn't cut Hijiri but the flak jacket was now completely cut through. Hijiri pulled the torn jacket off and threw it over the boys head. THe boy slashed again and Hijiri substituted with the jacket. As he appeared behind the boy the jacket was shredded by his wind attack. Hijiri kicked the boy in the back and leapt further backwards. As the boy turned Hijiri locked eyes with him. They both sheathed their swords at the same time and began to seal

"Fuuton: Pressure Bullet no Jutsu." The boy said.

"Doton: Earth Style Wall." Hijiri said.

Hijiri spat a line of mud on the ground in front of him. The mud rose and created a stone wall in front of him. As he began sealing again and placed his palms on the wall in front of him. As he touched the wall he fell impacts on the wall. He abandoned his Jutsu and jumped out of the way as a hole appeared in the wall. He soared through the air and looked as the boy pointed at him. Hijiri twisted as he felt a small torrent of wind shoot past him. He saw as a hole appeared in his cloak. He pulled his cloak off as he spun through the air and hid behind it to substitute. The boy shot another hole through the cloak but Hijiri was gone already.

Hijiri landed and pulled Killer Bee out again, he used Shunshin to get close to the boy who didn't have his sword out. The boy's eyes widened as he pointed at Hijiri. He shot a jet of air straight through Hijiri's chest. Hijiri broke apart and melted away into mud. The real Hijiri came from behind and slashed at the boy. The boy dropped into the splits and twisted his torso to the side. He caught Killer Bee between his palms and smiled at Hijiri. Hijiri responded by kicking the boy in the chest to skidded across the ground. The boy got to his feet and stretched. Hijiri straightened up and looked at the other ninja. With his cloak and flak jacket gone Hijiri was standing in the grey pants and shirt of the Suna uniform. Feeling a little warm from battle Hijiri tore the shirt off, wearing a black wifebeater.

The boy smiled wider and put his hands together and started sealing. Hijiri responded by sticking his middle finger up at the younger ninja before moving quickly to avoid the wind bullet. Hijiri ran through the battlefield making sure to duck behind enemy Samurai everytime the boy shot at him. He kept moving, allowing the boy to pierce through his own soldiers as Hijiri circled and got closer. Once Hijiri got close enough he ducked under another wind bullet and went in with Killer Bee humming with chakra. Just before he struck the boy looked into Hijiri's eyes and laughed. Hijiri was struck by a sphere of water that smashed into him hard. He stumbled and hit the floor. He looked up and the boy had pulled his sword and came down on Hijiri. Just before the blade hit it was blocked by a scythe. Hijiri rolled to his feet and jumped backwards. Standing in front of him was the boy, a Kumo ninja with five water sphere's circling his body and a wooden puppet that had saved Hijiri's life.

"Your welcome." Kankuro said as he stepped beside Hijiri, he pulled his puppet back from the boy.

"Thanks." Hijiri said. "Let me guess, he's the Devil Swordsman who was rumored to be here?"

"Yea, his name is Himatsu Meizu, the youngest member."

"And what are your names?" Meizu shouted to them.

"Oronaga Hijiri." Hijiri replied with a sarcastic wave.

"Kankuro of the Sands."

"You're the Kazekage's brother aren't you?" Meizu asked.

Kankuro nodded and pointed to the Kumo ninja with the water balls. "Who's your friend?"

"Kyou Matsuri." The Kumo nin said who looked younger than Meizu.

"You two should learn to respect your elders." Hijiri said. Both Kankuro and Hijiri were eighteen years old. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Meizu replied.

Hijiri raised his eyebrows. The guy was practically the same age as him, he had a much younger face.

"Fifteen." Matsuri said.

"How about this, we'll give you a respectful death." Meizu said.

Hijiri snorted at the comment.

"Listen, Himatsu Meizu may be the youngest Devil Swordsman, but he's rumored to be a prodigy, don't take him lightly." Kankuro whispered.

"I know he's good, he knew that the Kumo ninja was going to interfere so he lured me in." Hijiri said. "Do you think we can take him together?" Hijiri's lips barley moved as he spoke, practically every ninja could read lips, in Kusa, they were advised to learn to speak without moving their lips. He assumed that Kankuro was doing the same.

"Two on one we might, I don't know. He hasn't revealed an ace yet. I'm sure he has some strong Jutsu under his sleeve." Kankuro said. "It depends on how quickly we can take out that Matsuri guys and double team Meizu."

"Here's what I need to do, If you can give me an opening on Meizu, I have a Jutsu that will finish him. I only need one cut with my blade and we can take him down quickly afterwards."

Kankuro nodded.

* * *

"Long time no see Matsuri." Meizu said.

"We've never actually met up until me and my team came back to the shores." Matsuri replied.

"I watched you during the Chuunin exams. I assume your a Jounin now?"

"Yes Meizu-sama." Matsuri said.

Meizu raised his eyebrow. "Odd that you'd refer to a Devil Swordsman in that way. Have you seen Ryuudin Shisou since the exams?"

"You're my superior. And no, I haven't seen Shisou in three years."

"Hmm, no 'sama' for Shisou? Planning on taking revenge on him for your teammates?" Meizu asked in an intrigued tone.

"If I was, why would I tell his underling?" Matsuri asked.

Meizu laughed in response. He knew Matsuri wanted revenge, and he knew that he stood no chance against Shisou. Meizu found it all to be rather entertaining.

"Lets kill these two and retreat. This battle is a loss. It's only a matter of time before our forces fall."

Matsuri nodded and rushed Hijiri and Kankuro. Kankuro sent his puppet flying towards Matsuri but it was pushed back by one of his water balls. The puppet flew backwards and he heard a snap. As he got closer to Hijiri he heard projectiles being fired. He turned and saw Kankuro's puppet launching senbon at him. Matsuri substituted away from the senbon and went after Kankuro as Meizu attacked Hijiri. He tried to get near Kankuro but was kept at bay by the puppet. Everytime he got near he was shot at by the puppet. Getting irritated Matsuri started to seal for a Jutsu.

"Suiton: Shark Fang Bullet no Jutsu." Matsuri yelled as one of his water orbs broke apart and shot water projectiles at Kankuro.

Kankuro jumped to avoid the jutsu and came down on Matsuri with a heel drop. Matsuri smiled as he brought an orb around to smash into Kankuro. He thought he would have to trick Kankuro to get past his puppet but the ninja came to him instead. The orb smashed into Kankuro with huge force and slammed him into the ground. Matsuri pulled a Kunai and went for the kill. Just as he came down on the Sand Jounin he changed. Kankuro's body changed and became a puppet, it was a Henge. The puppet got bigger and it's chest opened up for Matsuri to fall inside. He fell inside the puppet and it locked him inside. Matsuri could hear Kankuro from inside his puppet.

"Black Secret Technique: Duel Mechanism One-Shot" Kankuro said.

Figuring out what was happening Matsuri sealed quickly and substituted out of the puppet. He emerged outside the puppet just the other puppets detached blade limbs pierced the coffin. Matsuri lost his water orbs when he substituted but it didn't matter, they were on the beach. Matsuri sealed for his favorite Jutsu.

"Suiton: Water Orb Rotation no Jutsu." The water that was over thirty meters away came to life an flew over to Matsuri. Twelve orbs of water floated rapidly around his body like electrons to an atom. Twelve was the ideal number of orbs he could control before it started to get to crowded and he couldn't see. Matsuri rushed Kankuro, who was now defenseless after his puppets merged in a way. Matsuri got close and sealed for a Water dragon projectile Jutsu.

Three orbs combined to make a small water dragon that rushed Kankuro. Kankuro responded by pulling out a scroll. The water dragon hit the cloud of smoke from the summoning and Matsuri could see water spraying in directions, like it hit a wall. When the smoke cleared Kankuro was standing behind a large salamander like puppet with a shield on its back. Kankuro moved his fingers and brought his other two puppets back into play. The large coffin one moved beside Kankuro while the other one reformed and rushed Matsuri.

"Suiton: Water fang projectile no Jutsu." Matsuri said as he turned one of his orbs into a liquid drill.

The Jutsu blasted a hole in the puppet but Kankuro wasn't finished. His salamander ran at Matsuri with more speed than he'd expect. It's large mouth opened and launched a torrent of flame at him. Matsuri rolled out of the way and got to his feet. Kankuro's coffin like puppet opened it's chest and ate the torrent of flame. The puppet then behind Matsuri and opened its mouth and shot the flame back out at Matsuri.

Matsuri brought three of his orbs together and made a larger orb to collide with the second flamethrower and steam filled the dark night. Matsuri went to face Kankuro again but Hijiri burst through the steam and slashed at Matsuri who dodged. Narrowly avoiding getting cut open Matsuri pulled two Kunai and threw them at Hijiri. Hijiri deflected the blades and jumped up. Matsuri sealed and shot two water drills at the other ninja. Kankuro's coffin puppet moved in front of Hijiri and opened its chest again, eating the water drills and shooting a stream of water at Matsuri.

"Suiton: Water Orb Rotation no Jutsu." Matsuri manipulated the stream of water and recreated the two orbs he used.

Hijiri came down on him with his heal and Meizu flashed by and nearly cut off Hijiri's head. Meizu landed next to Matsuri and grabbed his wrist. Meizu spun Matsuri and threw him out of the way of another torrent of flame from the salamander puppet. Matsuri returned the favor by using a water orb to stop Meizu from being hit by multiple projectiles. Matsuri looked over at the mangled puppet he thought he had destroyed. He tried to seal but was kicked in the chest by Hijiri. The fight continued between the four ninja for a while. Hijiri was now fighting both Matsuri and Meizu in close combat. Matsuri had to pull out a kunai to prevent being cut by Hijiri's small sword. Kankuro continued to attack them from various angles as Hijiri tried to cut them open. Their battlefield was empty as the soldiers had moved away from their fighting. Matsuri shot water jutsu off, Meizu shot off wind Jutsu and Hijiri was slamming around his earth Jutsu. The area had been wrecked significantly from their battle. Eventually Matsuri ran out of water orbs and was prevented from gathering more by Hijiri.

Meizu eventually broke off from the fight and went to deal with Kankuro, who was really making it difficult for them. Hijiri moved on Matsuri quickly and disarmed him and knocked him to the ground. Matsuri kicked out and got to his feet just in time to catch Hijiri's wrist as he slashed at him. Matsuri was surprised as he looked into Hijiri's eyes, which were now purple and snake like. Hijiri punched Matsuri in the face and freed his sword hand. He fell to the ground and right before Hijiri came down on him with his blade the other ninja screamed. Meizu had drove the tip of his sword down on Hijiri's shoulder. The crescent tip cut Hijiri's shoulder as if it was a slash instead of a stab. Matsuri looked over both Hijiri and Meizu's shoulders and saw Kankuro's puppet shoot a senbon at Meizu. Matsuri substituted with the senbon and kicked the puppet away. As he came down he brought his elbow down on Hijiri's injured shoulder and grabbed the back of his head. Matsuri stepped and slammed Hijiri's face into the ground. He lifted his head from the ground and went to do it again but as Hijiri's face hit the ground a second time the boy's head went into the earth. Hijiri sunk into the earth quickly and disappeared. Matsuri turned and jumped to avoid a flame jet. Matsuri watched as Meizu shot a wind bullet through Kankuro's thigh and shoulder. Kankuro dropped to his knees and just as Meizu went in for the kill Matsuri saw a hand grip his ankle. In a second Meizu was pulled underground and was left with only his head sticking out.

"Headhunter Jutsu. Courtesy of Hatake Kakashi." Hijiri said.

Using the time he had, Matsuri sealed and pulled a wave of water to crash into Hijiri and Kankuro. Hoping he didn't drown Meizu with the technique Matsuri ran and smashed his elbow into Hijiri's face. The other ninja fell onto his back and sealed. Before Matsuri could react a stone pillar erupted from the ground and smashed into his chin. Matsuri fell on his ass nearly unconscious from the stone pillar. He looked up and faintly heard a battlehorn sound.

Hijiri raised his sword and slashed downward on Matsuri, before the blade hit him Meizu's sword blocked the slash. Matsuri looked at Hijiri's face as the other ninja smiled an unnaturally wide smile. Fangs protruded from his mouth and his purple eyes focused on Meizu. Hijiri slid his smaller sword up Meizu's and put his blade on the Devil Swordsman's wrist. Hijiri let go of his sword and spun it so that it did a full circular cut on Meizu's wrist. As the hilt of the blade came back around Hijiri grabbed it with his other hand and spun it again. This time he angled it so that it did a spiral cut going up Meizu's arm. Matsuri sealed quickly and shot a blast of water out of his mouth at Hijiri.

The other ninja jumped backwards and Kankuro's coffin like puppet opened its chest once again and ate the water Jutsu. Matsuri stood and both him and Meizu moved before the stream of water came back at them.

"Looks like we have to retreat." Meizu said.

Matsuri looked back at their two opponents who had now become ten opponents. Eight ninja had shown up to back Hijiri and Kankuro. Matsuri looked around and saw that their army had laid down their weapons. There were bodies everywhere, and he could see several ninja who had been taken prisoner.

"Looks like your right."

"To the water. Meizu said as he turned and ran to the sea. Matsuri followed him as the Sand and Leaf ninja chased after them. As soon as they stepped onto the water Meizu sealed and blew everyone back with a powerful Fuuton. Matsuri quickly sealed for his on Jutsu.

"Suiton: Grand Waterfall no Jutsu!" Matsuri shouted.

A circle of water formed in front of them and began to grow inside. Soon the water was a swirling torrent. Matsuri released the technique and the circle of water blasted him and Meizu with an intense crash of water. He forced more chakra to his feet and lifted them to the crashing wave. Meizu did the same and they both struggled to keep themselves ontop of the wave. They were quickly pushed far away from the shores. They rode the wave until they were far enough that the ninja chasing them gave up trying to catch them. The powerful torrent of water had pushed them to far. Matsuri looked over at Meizu's arm, he had noticed earlier that after Hijiri cut him Meizu switched sword hands, which was weird, the spiral cut on his arm didn't look too deep and didn't seem to be bleeding much at all. Matsuri looked back at the dark shore, he could see a dark silhouette standing out in the water.

"Hey Meizu!" Oronaga Hijiri shouted. "I hope you enjoy my present!"

Matsuri looked in confusion when Meizu shouted in pain. Matsuri could hear Hijiri laugh as if he just pulled off a hilarious prank. He looked over at Meizu who's arm was completely drenched in blood. He was kneeling and his face was contorted in pain.

"Forget it, lets go to the ships." Meizu said.

They turned and began running towards the ships. Matsuri looked over to the other Kumo and Kiri ninja retreating to the ships. The shores were lost, and the camps would be taken soon enough. Hopefully Kumo's army would be successful in taking Suna.

* * *

Hijiri walked back from the water onto the shores. He gripped his shoulder in pain, Meizu's sword had cut him pretty deep. He could see where the medic ninja were taking care of the injured. He walked to Kankuro who was being healed already. Kankuro's injury was worse than his own, and he would wait until it was his turn.

"Good work there Kankuro. You saved my ass once or twice." Hijiri said.

"Back at ya. It got a little tough back there." Kankuro panted. "I thought you said if you were able to cut him your Jutsu would kill him."

Hijiri pushed his hair from his face. His sweat caused the brown hair to stick to his face. "It would have, but they retreated. If he had stuck around for another minute or so I could have finished him." He said " No worries, I'll have him next time."

"Yea we'll get him next time." Kankuro said. "Dude, what's with your face? You going to lose control or something?"

Hijiri reached up and touched his face. "No, I just got a little over excited while fighting, nothing to worry about. Hijiri turned and asked to borrow a scarf from a random Suna ninja. He took it and wrapped it around his face and brushed his hair over his eyes.  
There was a reason he normally covered his face, he didn't like the attention it brought.


	44. Attack on Suna

**Hidden Sand Village (Sunakagure)**

Naruto stood next to Kakashi and Shikamaru atop Suna's outer wall. They all looked outward at Kumo's approaching army who were about two kilometers away from Suna's front gate and were approaching at a slow pace. When Kumo's army first came over the horizon Shikamaru finalized the defensive formation with Gaara. Since the majority of Wind Countries Samurai were at the shores, the army was no where near large enough to go toe-to-toe with Kumo's. Luckily, the Hidden Sand Village was built perfectly for defensive purposes. The entire village was surrounded by stone. The only way in was to either scale the mountains or to go through the front pass. Neither was going to happen with the defense they had set up. Going over the mountains was nearly impossible; it would take a Samurai hours to scale a mountain, and any ninja who decided to try and go over would be taken out by Suna's ninja. So their army would be forced to try and break through the front pass in order to overrun Suna. But even that would be difficult. They had erected multiple walls through the narrow pass that lead to Suna to slow them down. The small army of Samurai that Suna had at it's disposal was left on the other side of the pass. Gaara said that it would be better not to have any non-ninja on the battlefield when he got to work. So they moved them to the end of the pass to fight any and all who managed to break through. Rows of ninja were lined up on the steps of Suna's outer wall prepared to defend all attacks made against Gaara and to stop anyone who would try and scale the wall.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea I'm ready." Naruto said.

"Remember, we just need you to be the biggest distraction possible."

Naruto nodded as he walked off the top of the outer wall. He jumped to each step below until he was at the bottom step of the wall. Kumo's army had stopped their advance, if he would guess, Naruto would say they were giving their final pep-talk before they charged. Naruto stood there and waited as he looked at the army.

_'I'm going to need your chakra. A lot of it.'_ Naruto thought.

**Why should I allow you to use my chakra?**

_'You never had a problem with it before.'_

**That was before you denied me Hachibe's life!** Kyuubi shouted.

_'Are you still on about that? Listen, you may be the infinitely powerful 9-tailed demon. But your imprisoned in me. Which makes me the boss.'_

**Just because your body is my prison doesn't make you the boss.**

_'Are you going to give me access to your chakra or am I just going to have to take it?'_ Naruto asked getting irritated.

**Your going to have to take it. Just remember the risks.** Kyuubi said with a sly laugh.

Naruto didn't respond, he remembered the risk. Whenever he used Kyuubi's chakra, after a certain period of time he slowly lost control and Kyuubi would take over, which was the risk he was taking now. That was why he asked Kyuubi to use his chakra, he had learned during his training with Jiraiya that if Kyuubi agreed and freely funnel his chakra into Naruto, then he wouldn't lose control. Because they were working together instead of against each other. It didn't happen often though, Kyuubi could be stubborn and irritable. Today was one of those days.

Battle horns rang as Kumo finally charged, Suna's battle horns rang as well alerting everyone that Kumo began their charge. Naruto dipped into Kyuubi's chakra pool and sealed.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled. His body flared with red chakra and clones popped up infront of the wall. He made exactly one-thousand clones to rival the army of Kumo. They all pulled a Kunai and charged the opposing army. Once there was enough space Naruto sealed again, and made another thousand clones. Again, they pulled Kunai and charged.

Making this many clones destroyed the quality of each one, and they were getting killed off easily. But that was the point. The more the merrier. Naruto's clones were the distraction and the nuisance that took up the concentration of the Samurai.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted again as he brought another thousand clones into existence.

Kumo ninja began to fire off large scale Jutsu to wipe out Naruto's clones in mass. Naruto's mind was flooded with the information each clone had gathered. He remembered the effect it could have on him if too many were dispelled at once and stopped making clones. Naruto stood and watched as a sea of orange clashed with Kumo's army. His clones were being run through fast, it wouldn't be lone before he'd have to make more. Judging by the rate they were being taken out compared to the amount he had made, he guessed they'd last five maybe ten minutes. Naruto was never that good at math or things like that, he assumed Shikamaru already figured out exactly how long they would last. It didn't matter though, once his numbers got low he'd make more. And he'd continue doing that until they had won.

* * *

Gaara watched on atop the outer wall at the battle before him. It wasn't much of a battle though, more like a slaughter. A slaughter of orange clones that turned to smoke after they were killed. The army advanced closer and closer to Suna's walls and Gaara prepared himself for his part in the defense. He continued to wait with his arms crossed over his chest before he did anything. Minutes passed and another wave of Naruto clones had been summoned. They clashed once again and Gaara sprang into action. His cork of his gourd shot off like a bullet, a powerful stream of sand followed it and surrounded his body. It moved under his feet and hardened, lifting him up off of the ground. More sand swirled around his body and hardened, creating a half-sphere that covered his lower half. The rest of the sand swirled around his upper half, ready to protect him if it needed to.

Gaara focused Shukaku's chakra into his hands and outstretched it to the sand surrounding Kumo and Naruto's armies. Slowly it began to tremor and move. The top layer of sand moved outward as if the wind had blown it off; then a second wave of sand was blown, a third wave, a fourth and fifth. The sand began to rapidly move and gather around the two armies. With a dramatic wave of his arms and a surge of demonic chakra, Gaara nearly pulled the entire dessert up into two massive walls of sand around the two armies. Gaara stood floating above the outer wall of Suna, looking out at Kumo's army. His arms were stretched in front of him, mirroring the two massive walls of Sand that stood on both sides of the army. With a grunt, Gaara curled his fingers inward and brought his arms crashing down. The walls of sand stretched higher in the air and came crashing downward. it was as if two massive tidal waves came in and crashed against one another. Tremors shook through the village and many ninja waiting on the walls were knocked off balance. Gaara panted and overlooked his job. Judging from his point it looked like he had effectively killed over sixty percent of their army. Many ninja had used some sort of protection from the walls of sand he brought down. They ranged from Doton barriers, to summons, to blasting openings in the Sand waves with their own Jutsu.

Gaara gathered a small amounts of his personal sand into his palms. One by one he created eyes out of the sand and sent them floating down to the battlefield. Once he had positioned multiple eyes around the battle field Gaara closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply and once again outstretched his chakra to the sand below him. He didn't bother to create another tidal wave, he would exhaust himself too quickly that way. Instead he took control of smaller amounts of sand and began to attack all the enemy ninja and Samurai in various ways. He created smaller waves of sand, spikes, bullets, prisons. He tripped the enemy and punctured them, buried them and crushed them when ever he could. He could feel his personal sand whipping around his body, protecting him from various attacks.

Gaara snapped his eyes open as he felt a strong pulse of chakra. He looked around for a moment to try and see where it came from but saw nothing. He felt another pulse of chakra, this time it was stronger and more distinct. After a third pulse Gaara could sense the direction it had come from, He looked onto the battlefield and saw swirling dark blue chakra. The mass of chakra grew larger and took shape until it towered over the battlefield.

**That's the Nibi. A battle with the demon cat, how exciting.** Shukaku cackled in Gaara's mind. He felt the old feeling of the demons bloodthirst go through him.

Gaara looked at the large two tailed cat, and the cat looked back at him. Gaara narrowed his eyes and abandoned his assault on the army below him. He gripped the sand below him with his chakra and pulled up another large wave preparing to crush the cat. The Nibi opened its jaws and launched a fireball at Gaara's wave. The fireball and sand wave collided with tremendous force, sand and fire rained down on the army below.

Before Gaara could gather another wave the Nibi launched another fireball directly at him. He focused on his personal sand and flew out of the way of the fireball. The Nibi continued it's assault and launched ball and ball of fire at him. Gaara maneuvered around the attacks and flew low to the ground. He took his personal sand and slammed it into the ground, mixing it with the dessert sand. As he flew back upwards he brought large quantities of sand with him. Gaara then unleashed his own assault on the Nibi.

He sent thick tendrils of sand at the giant cat and slammed them into it's body wounding it. Each tendril pierced the cat bit by bit, there wasn't enough power to puncture straight through the demon cat but enough to damage it. Soon Gaara had lost all focus on the battlefield below him and put all of his concentration in defeating this other Jinchuuriki.

* * *

"So who do you think is going to win?"

"Couldn't tell you, The Ichibi is the only one causing damage out of the two, but it looks like he'll run out of chakra first."

"That's expected. One-tail versus Two-tail. Isn't it obvious who has more chakra?"

Sasori nodded in response. The two of them were approaching the battlefield rather quickly. Since the Kazekage started fighting with the Nibi, Kumo's army managed to push through the pass leading to Suna. Their army met with Suna's army once they got to the end of the pass and the majority of the battle was being fought there. It was clear neither party had anticipated two Jinchuuriki to begin fighting, because the ninja and Samurai armies separated. The samurai fought each other at the end of the pass with no ninja interference and the ninja fought near the two Jinchuuriki. It seemed Suna didn't want to abandon there Kazekage and Kumo didn't want to abandon their trump card.

"They're tiring out, you take the Ichibi, I'll take the Nibi." Sasori said.

"Yeah!" Deidara shouted enthusiastically. He dropped a tiny bird on the ground which expanded to a much larger size. He jumped on the bird and flew off to meet the Kazekage in the air.

Sasori pulled a scroll out of his robes and opened it to summon what it held. He grabbed hold of the stacks of senbon held together with a thin plastic strap. If the Jinchuuriki had remained in human form, Sasori would have used his puppets to battle it. But it went into it's Bijuu form, so he would have to use a different method to take it down. Sasori gripped the stacks of senbon and took off running full speed towards the large demon cat. As he ran along the sand he attached chakra stings to the corpses of Samurai and ninja. He collected five dead bodies and ran towards his target. Controlling human bodies was much more difficult than puppets. Human bodies were much heavier and didn't bend like puppets did. Sasori tossed a stack of senbon to each body and had them spread out around the demon cat. He stopped running once everyone was in position and got to work. His fingers moved with rapid speed as he had the human corpses throw senbon after senbon at the demon cat.

The needles were coated in his special poison that would paralyze the demon. Normally it would only take a scratch for the poison to take effect but the Jinchuuriki was in Bijuu form, and was much more resilient. Deidara had already engaged the Kazekage and the Nibi turned it's attention to those attacking her. She swiped and completely destroyed one of the corpses Sasori was controlling. He couldn't move them quick enough to avoid the Nibi's attacks and she soon made short work of his human puppets. After obliterating the corpses the Nibi turned her attention back onto the Kazekage. Sasori smiled, being a puppeteer it came in handy when your opponent was fooled like the Nibi just was.

Sasori gathered another two corpses and tossed them a stack each. He continued his assault on the Nibi, this time since he was only using two bodies they were easier to control. The Nibi turned to attack the bodies but Sasori was faster his time. He maneuvered them and continued to hurl needle after needle at the demon. His assault didn't last long un-interrupted though. Kumo ninja caught on to what he was doing and attacked.

Sasori quickly summoned his Hiruko puppet and began to fight the two ninja who discovered him. Sasori evaded there attacks expertly as he jumped further and further away from the two ninja. Unfortunately his split concentration caused him to lose one of the corpses he was using on the Nibi. Sasori reconnected chakra strings so that he was controlling Hiruko with his right hand and the corpse with his left. As he avoided the Jutsu from the two ninja he continued to litter the Nibi with needles. He connected a string to Hiruko's tail and slashed at one of the ninja attacking him. The ninja substituted to avoid the strike and shot a Suiton at Sasori.

Sasori pulled Hiruko in front of him and blocked the water attack with Hiruko's armored back. He launched the tail out again and nearly skewered the ninja. With his fingers moving at lightning speed he had Hiruko punch the other ninja square in the jaw. The ninja skidded across the sand and used her bloody nose to summon a large panther. The two ninja and panther regrouped and attacked Sasori from three sides. He jumped at the panther and used it's head as a step to jump further into the air where he flipped so that he was upside down. As Sasori looked down at his attackers he crossed his arms and spun himself so that he was right-side up again. As he spun he pulled Hiruko and the corpse he was controlling. The two puppets were pulled and switched places, he positioned Hiruko underneath the Nibi and the corpse was positioned right in the middle of his attackers. With a flick of a finger from his right hand Sasori opened Hiruko's mouth and began to fire needles rapidly into the underbelly of the Nibi. With his left hand he caused his corpse puppet to lash out at the two ninja and the panther with the poisoned needles. The two avoided the attack and the panther bit down on the puppets neck. Blood spilled from the corpses neck but it didn't matter. Sasori flicked his finger and the corpse dispatched the summon.

Sasori began to seal quickly, he loosened his chakra strings so that his sealing wouldn't cause his puppets to flail around. He finished sealing and flicked both of his index fingers. The chakra strings from each finger left it's puppet and attached itself to the opposite puppet. Sasori pumped chakra into the strings and activated his Jutsu.

"Secret Technique: String substitution no Jutsu!" He said.

In a puff of smoke Hiruko and the corpse substituted with each other. He quickly triggered a trap on Hiruko and launched its arm at the two ninja. The arm came apart and exploded in a hail of poisoned needles in all directions. Both of the ninja went down the second the poisoned needles cut their skin. Sasori turned his attention back to the Nibi who had destroyed his corpse puppet.

The Nibi stepped to Sasori and dropped his head down to Sasori's level. The cats face was only meters away from Sasori. The Nibi exhaled and opened its mouth, charging a Bijuu chakra blast.

"Getting mad are we?" Sasori asked the Nibi as it shot a full chakra blast directly at Sasori.

* * *

Deidara flew around the Kazekage and sent bomb after bomb at him. Nothing seemed to penetrate the Kage's sand defense and Deidara was getting more and more irritated. He pushed more chakra to his feet to stick to his clay bird as he dove. The Kage began his counter attack and Deidara was now flying in every direction he could to avoid being caught by that sand. They had been fighting for a while now and neither managed to inflict any damage on the other. Deidara swore as he narrowly avoided getting knocked off his bird. He flew upward quickly to distance himself from the Kage. He grabbed some clay and ate it with the mouth on his palm. When it was sufficiently infused with his chakra Deidara spat out it out and began to shape it with one hand into a four winged bird. He quickly turned in the air and flew back down towards the Kazekage. He avoided the Jinchuuriki's sand and threw his bird. The bird puffed and got slightly larger and quickly flew at the Kazekage. Again, it failed to get through his defense. Deidara swore loudly in frustration.

Deidara continued to maneuver so that he wouldn't be captured by the Kage's sand. He thought quickly on a way to get through his defenses as he flew around. As he flew he noticed that the Kage's sand was slower than when he first attacked him. He was right when he was talking to Sasori about the Kazekage running out of chakra before the Nibi. But regardless of him running out of chakra before the Nibi he could probably still out last Deidara. He flew closer to the Kage, who had stopped his attack on Deidara.

"What's the matter? Your not showing me mercy already are you?" Deidara asked.

"Who are you? Why is a missing-nin involving himself in a war?" Gaara asked, pointing at Deidara's scratched out headband.

"I'm here to capture you and that nice Bijuu inside of you!" Deidara shouted with a laugh. He through two birds at the Kage that exploded in his face. Naturally it did no damage but it obstructed his view. Deidara quickly flew past Gaara and headed straight to Suna.

As he was flying over the outer wall Deidara was met with a powerful gust of wind. He struggled to stay on his clay bird and looked down. A Suna kunoichi wielding a giant fan was looking at him. She waved the fan again and Deidara saw the blades of wind heading towards him. He quickly jumped off of his clay bird and made a new one as he fell. He dropped the clay bird just before he hit the top of the outer wall.

The bird flapped it's wings to fly away from the wall but it wasn't fast enough. Deidara was hit by another wave of air and was blown off of his bird. Deidara skidded across the top of the wall and heard a loud chirping sound. He quickly threw a handful of clay spiders at the direction of the sound and detonated them. He and the ninja who attacked him were both blown away. As Deidara flew through the air he outstretched his hand and grabbed the talon of his bird that flew by to pick him up.

Deidara swore again as Sand came at him quickly. He gripped his birds talon tightly as it flew through the air to avoid Gaara's attack. Before he could get away he was met with another blast of wind and Gaara's sand wrapped around his free arm. He was pulled away from his bird and back to the outer wall. Deidara quickly reached into his pack and grabbed his No. 18 bomb.

Gaara's sand extended up to Deidara's shoulder as it pulled him back to to the outer wall. He was slammed hard onto the top of the wall and felt bones break. Before he could get to his feet Gaara's sand ripped off his arm. Deidara screamed in pain and mentally ordered his bird to fly back and pick him up again. Deidara went to run to the outer wall but found he couldn't. His entire body was frozen to the spot. He looked down with his eyes and saw that his shadow was connected to a Konoha ninja's shadow.

"Your done for." The Konoha ninja said.

Deidara frowned and mentally ordered his bird to fly into the outer wall. It flew directly at the Konoha ninja and exploded. The ninja was protected by Gaara's sand but still blown backwards. Once Deidara was free he threw his No. 18 bomb and laughed. The bomb landed on the outer wall and in a puff of smoke increased in size and its wing-arms outstretched. Deidara heard shouts of warning coming from the Konoha ninja. He could see the ninja begin to scatter away from the bomb. He reached his one good hand into his pack and began to eat some clay for another bird to fly on.

As the bomb prepared to explode massive amounts of sand came and began to encase it. Deidara laughed as he flew upwards to the Kazekage, who continued to cover the bomb in as much sand as possible, even mixing his personal sand into it to cover the bomb faster.

"Katsu!" Deidara said as he exploded the bomb.

A loud bang was heard as his No. 18 bomb detonated. Gaara's sand managed to stop the blast but the resulting shockwave had destroyed a large portion of the outer wall. Smoke and sand filled the air and removed all visibility. Deidara smiled as he flew closer and closer to a defensless Gaara.

* * *

**Please Review**


	45. Pursuit

**Wind Country**

Naruto coughed deeply as dust and sand filled his lungs, he could hear the sound of battle horns ringing. He was nearly crushed by debris after the explosion tore apart nearly a third of the outer wall. He got to his feet and coughed more, clearing his lungs of all the dirt. He could barley see through the thicket of sand and dust. Naruto had no clue what had happened, after Gaara dropped his sand walls on the army Naruto had nearly passed out from all of his clones being killed at once. Nearly two-thousand different memories rushed into his head all at the same time. He came close to blacking out and had to take several minutes before he could see straight, and when he could Gaara was fighting with some guy on a bird. Naruto wanted to help him but didn't have any method of getting that high. Besides, Gaara was handling himself fine.

So instead of worrying about his friend, Naruto scaled the wall and went to Suna's army at the end of the pass to help them out. He continued to fight there until the wall had been torn apart by something. He knew Gaara had been involved somehow because he had seen massive amounts of sand gathering at the top of the wall. Naruto fell onto his butt as a large gust of wind hit him in the face. He closed his eyes shut as another gust hit him. After a few moments he opened his eyes and could see that all the sand and dust in the air had been blown away. Temari stood at much larger entrance to Suna. Naruto looked around and could see Suna's army also on their ass from Temari's wind. Naruto walked towards the wind user and coughed again.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. "What happened?"

"Kumo's army pulled back after the wall came down." Temari said panting. "The guy who was fighting Gaara dropped a huge bomb that Gaara stopped from killing all of us."

"Where's Gaara now?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, no one could see anything through the dust." Temari said. "We need to regroup and figure out what's going on, lets find Shikamaru and Kakashi."

Naruto nodded and sealed.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said.

He created fifteen clones and ordered them to find Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei, they all took off in various directions. It didn't take them long before they found them and brought them back to Naruto and Temari. Naruto dispelled the clones and coughed again. His lungs took a beating from the dust.

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Lord Gaara was captured!" Someone yelled.

Everyone looked in the direction of the person who yelled. A young Kunoichi, probably a Chuunin, climbed over some of the rubble from the outer wall and ran to them.

"Temari-sama." The girl panted. "I saw the bird guy flying off with the Kazekage after the explosion. He met up with someone else in the same clothes as him and they took off in the direction of Waterfall Country."

Temari nodded and told the girl to go assist anyone who was injured.

"Who was that guy?" Temari asked Kakashi."

"Akatsuki." Kakashi answered. "There a criminal organization, we're not sure what their goals are but they seem to be hunting Jinchuuriki." He said as he looked at Naruto.

"Isn't Sasuke's brother a part of Akatsuki?" Naruto asked remembering when Itachi and Kisame attacked them at the hotel with Jiraiya.

"Yea, he is."

"We have to go after Gaara! Right now!" Naruto shouted.

"Wait just a minute." Shikamaru said. "We need to send a message to the shores and bring Suna's army back. Kumo most likly only retreated temporarily to regroup, we can probably expect another attack within the hour."

"Fine do that, I'm going after Gaara." Naruto said. "I don't know what those guys are planning but I need to help him."

"Shikamaru send off the needed messages, we're going." Temari said.

Shikamaru grabbed her shoulder as she turned to leave and pulled her back. "You can't leave Temari." He said.

Temari turned and looked at Shikamaru quizzically.

"With Gaara gone your in charge."

"No, Baki is in charge." She responded argumentatively.

"And Baki is at the shores, so until he gets back, your in charge. You can't leave."

Temari looked at Shikamaru and sighed deeply. "Fine, Naruto you go with Kakashi, Shikamaru and I will stay here and defend the village."

Naruto nodded and took off running instantly. Kakashi looked at his student running over the debris then back at Shikamaru. "Take care. We'll be back as soon as we can." And with that, he took off after his student.

Temari pulled her fan out and jumped on top.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm going to send go to the aviary and send a message to Baki. I'll be back in a few minutes. Use that genius mind of yours to think of a way to defend the village without Gaara!" She shouted as she flew off towards the village.

* * *

**One hour later**

Hijiri tentatively poked his injured shoulder. The wound was only a couple hours old now and was healing nicely. A medic did some minor work on it and had stitched the rest of it up. He was sitting in a tent with Kankuro, after he had been treated Kankuro was told to rest a while in a tent to allow himself to heal better. He was lying on his back bandaged and the two of them talked and joked about the fight. They sat there for two hours and got to know each other fairly well. At first Hijiri just came into the tent to see how he was doing and to thank him for his help fighting Meizu and Matsuri. But that short visit got longer as they relived the fight. They were both fairly impressed with each others skill and it made for good conversation.

"So how did it feel when that Kumo ninja smashed your face into the ground?" Kankuro asked.

"Ugh, I was hoping you didn't see that."

Kankuro laughed and coughed, he gripped his side in pain. "Ugh....well I did. And it looked like it hurt."

"It looks like that hurts." Hijiri said pointing at Kankuro's wounds.

"Yea, getting impaled by the wind isn't the greatest thing." Kankuro said smirking.

"Wow, your such a little bitch." Hijiri said with a smile. "Getting cut open by air." He said emphasizing 'air'.

"You know damn well that Fuuton Jutsu can cut through almost anything you dick." Kankuro said.

"Haha, yea I know, it's just funny when you say it aloud."

Both boys laughed though Kankuro tried not to in fear of the pain, he did anyway. He was left with a burning pain in his side. As the two ninja talked shouting could be heard outside. Before Hijiri could go out to find out what was going on Baki walked in.

"Kankuro, your brother was captured during the attack on Suna! We're moving back to Suna to defend the village."

"What!" Kankuro shouted as he sat up quickly. He regretted it instantly as pain ripped through his side.

"What...happened...where was he taken?" Kankuro panted.

"Temari said that a group called Akatsuki captured him and went in the direction of Waterfall Country. According to Hatake Kakashi this 'Akatsuki' group is hunting Jinchuuriki. That's all the information available regarding Gaara-sama." Baki said.

Kankuro groaned and got up with difficulty. Hijiri grabbed his arm to help him up but Kankuro pulled his arm back. He grabbed his coat and put it on, grabbing his scrolls as well. "I'm going to Waterfall country." He said.

Both Hijiri and Baki protested at this. "You're too injured to catch up to them." Baki said.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving my little brother to those Akatsuki bastards and whatever they want from him."

As he tried to step out of the tent Hijiri put his hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Listen. Your too hurt to be any use. I doubt you'll be able to even catch them. Your more use going to Suna where you can help defend your village and rest up."

"And what about my brother!?" Kankuro winced as he raised his voice.

"I'll go!" Hijiri shouted back. "Listen, I can travel faster than you, and I'm a lot less injured than you."

Kankuro looked at him and contemplated the idea.

"Here, give me some of your blood." Hijiri said as he pulled a small vial out of his pocket.

"Why?" Kankuro asked. He looked at Baki who shrugged.

"A friend of mine is extremely skilled when it comes to Ninjutsu. She invented a tracking Jutsu that I can use to catch up to your brother. I need some of your blood though." Hijiri said.

Kankuro nodded and grabbed the vial. He took a kunai and cut his palm. As he let his blood trickle into the vial he asked Hijiri how the Jutsu worked.

"Well it's normally used to track whoever the blood belongs to. But it's range isn't that great. I've never tried it before but if your no where around when I use the Jutsu it should try and find the next best thing."

"And since they're brothers, your Jutsu will track Gaara instead?" Baki asked.

"Yea it should. And it's not my Jutsu." Hijiri said as he grabbed the vial from Kankuro. "Don't worry, I'll get him back. I live for these type of high risk missions." Hijiri said with a smile.

Hijiri walked outside the tent and re-opened the cut on his thumb. His thumbs were so badly scarred by this point from summoning Hijiri made a mental note to find a different method. He sealed quickly and slammed his palm into the ground. In a puff of smoke a massive snake was summoned. He ran up the snakes back and sat cross-legged on the top of it's head.

"You said they headed towards Waterfall Country right?" He asked Baki. The older ninja nodded and Hijiri ordered his snake to get going. With quick powerful slithers the snake took off across the beach towards Waterfall.

* * *

**Water Country**

Matsuri stood on the dock and watched the passing waves. They were on there way to the Hidden Mist Village. All of the ships that were sitting in the harbor had pulled out to a safe distance away from the shores and took anchor. Most likely they'd wait there until Kiri sent reinforcements and they would assault the shores again. Meizu had ordered his boat to go back to Kiri so he could receive proper medical attention. There were Medic ninja on board but apparently the damage to his arm had been significant. He didn't want to go to Kiri just yet but he didn't have a choice. He was on the same boat as Meizu and Meizu wanted to go back to Kiri.

Matsuri thought about Kiri. It was his best chance to run into Ryuudin Shisou, but the worst place to do it. If he wanted to kill Shisou he had no chance of pulling it off in his own village. He had to do it on the battlefield or something. He wanted nothing more than to look into that mans eyes and take his life. But he dreaded the thought of having to look into his eyes and walk away because the conditions weren't right. He didn't want to see that man until it was his time to kill him. And if Shisou was in Kiri, then Matsuri would have to face him and smile, as if nothing had ever happened. For the time being, it wasn't ideal that Matsuri found Shisou just yet.

He looked at the waves and sighed, feeling bored he sealed and created a large water dragon. The dragon moved through the air and went crashing back into the waves. Matsuri stood and thought for a moment. He pulled a kunai out of his pack and slit his forearm. As blood ran down his arm he sealed and the blood came to life. He controlled it with his chakra and caused the blood to move through the air like the dragon did previously.

"Amazing. Just like Kujaku."

Matsuri ended the Jutsu and let the blood fall into the water. He covered his wound and turned to Meizu. He looked Meizu up and down. He was dressed in clean clothes and his arm was heavily bandaged and in a sling.

"How's the arm Meizu-sama?" He asked politely.

Meizu snorted. "It will heal. Don't refer to me like that. We both know you have no respect for the Devil Swordsmen."

Matsuri nodded.

"You can substitute blood as water for your Suiton Jutsu can't you?" Meizu asked.

Matsuri didn't respond. He silently berated himself for allowing boredom to expose his secret. It was unheard of for a Suiton user to use blood instead of water for their Jutsu. That's why Matsuri kept it a secret, it was his trump card.

"Silent are we? You're smart to keep it a secret. But we already suspected that you could do it." Meizu said smugly.

"We?"

"The Devil Swordsmen. After watching the Chuunin exams we all saw when you used blood for a Suiton Jutsu. It's an extremely difficult thing to do. The only other one that we know can do it is Ryuudin Kujaku. After seeing you do it he contemplated killing you to keep that skill his own."

Matsuri remained silent.

"Of course we talked him out of it. Shisou caused enough problems for the village after his exam. We didn't need another murder to continue to piss off the Raikage."

Meizu looked at Matsuri with intrigued eyes.

"It seems I'm quite a cinch in your plans aren't I?" He said. "I know that your planning on killing Shisou, and that you can use blood for Suiton."

"I'm sure Shisou already assumes that I plan on killing him. So that's a bit of a moot point." Matsuri said finally.

Meizu laughed. "Shisou probably doesn't even remember you! He kills so many people so often that he couldn't possibly keep track of the comrades of those people."

"So if you were to tell him he probably wouldn't even care. He probably doesn't see me as any type of threat."

"You're right, if you were in Lightning or Wind country when I told him. But if your there when he finds out. He'll butcher you on the spot."

Matsuri looked at Meizu intently. He was trying to figure out what the young ninja was getting at.

Meizu smiled as if he read his mind. "Don't worry Kyou Matsuri. Your secrets are safe with me. Just remember the service I am doing for you in keeping my mouth shut. Remember it well." Meizu smirked and turned to walk back under the deck.

Matsuri frowned at the trouble he got himself in. It wasn't so much the fact that his secret technique was exposed, it was the fact that now Meizu would probably attempt to blackmail him. He gripped the rail of the boat tightly as he contemplated his options. Depending on what Meizu had planned, it could be beneficial to him. Perhaps he could use Meizu somehow to get Shisou off guard. Matsuri knew that defeating Shisou wasn't going to be an easy task. But he had more than just blood Jutsu up his sleeve. He had a couple other tricks that would push the battle in his favor. He would just have to wait and see what Meizu was planning before he made his move. He could either use Meizu, or he'd be forced to kill the other boy, which ever came first. Matsuri loosened his grip on the rail of the boat. There was no point in stressing out about it just yet. He was a Jounin of The Hidden Cloud Village and he wasn't going to be anyone's pawn.

* * *

**Waterfall Country**

Sasori panted as he disconnected his chakra strings from the Nibi and Ichibi hosts. Deidara's injury's prevented him from continuing to fly the hosts on his birds. He said that he needed to conserve his chakra if he wanted to remain conscious so Sasori attached his strings to the two Jinchuuriki and had them run behind him as his puppets. Deidara managed to stop the bleeding from his arm by sealing the wound with clay but the blood loss had taken its toll on him. Deidara was pale and out of breath, he had collapsed onto the ground as soon as they stopped running. He said he merely had to catch his breath and he'd be able to continue to the King of Hell statue.

Sasori was happy that his partner managed to make it this far with such an injury, it made his job much easier. After a few minutes of rest Sasori forced Deidara to his feet to continue running. You didn't have to be an elite-jounin level ninja to realize that there were people trailing you. Until they got to the statue and behind the barriers Pein created they were at risk to losing the two Jinchuuriki. And that was unacceptable. Sasori reconnected the chakra strings and animated the unconscious hosts. He hated using real bodies as puppets, but it was the only way to transport them. If Deidara wasn't so injured they could each carry one over their shoulder but that wasn't possible. If they had more time Sasori would seal their bodies in a scroll but he didn't have time to prepare the scroll.

As they began to run through the forests of Waterfall country Sasori had an uneasy feeling. He knew that they had a good lead on the ninja who followed them from Suna so it couldn't be them. But he felt as if there was someone nearby. He shook it off and continued running, he was tired but it wouldn't stop him from completing the mission. Deidara and him had been on the move for nearly three hours now and they were only a couple miles away from the cave. At the pace they were moving they would reach the cave in about thirty minutes or less. The two dashed through the forest moving as silently as possible. Thanks to Kisame and Itachi's failed attempt to capture the Nine-Tails, Konoha knew what Akatsuki was up to. And due to the war, Waterfall Country was filled with Konoha ninja. They had possibly overrun the Hidden Village by now but Sasori wasn't sure. As they ran Sasori felt the presence he felt before, again, as if there was someone was near them.

"Deidara." Sasori said, alerting his partner to their new company.

Deidara nodded in response and came to a halt. The two of them stopped in an opening of the forest so they were in a clear meadow. Pretty soon their trackers caught up to them. Four Konoha ninja jumped into the clearing and blocked their path.

"Give the Kazekage back!" One shouted.

Sasori looked over the four ninja who intercepted them. "I see how a Hyuuga would be able to find us so easily. But how did you even know we had the Kazekage?" He asked.

"Hatake Kakashi send us a message about you guys."

Sasori looked at a ninja dog summon that had accompanied the four Konoha ninja. He pulled a scroll and summoned Hiruko and dropped the two Jinchuuriki, connecting his strings to his puppet.

"A Hyuuga and Konoha's Green Beast." Sasori said, acknowledging Neji and Gai. "And the Green Beast's son?" He asked acknowledging Lee.

"Leaf Great Whirlwind!" Lee shouted as he attacked Sasori. Sasori ducked under a spin kick but the Konoha ninja continued rotating and kicked out Sasori's legs. As he fell to the ground he pulled Hiruko's tail to last out at the boy. Lee dodged the attack and was replaced by Neji. Before the Hyuuga could get to Sasori Deidara detonated a bomb between them. Sasori substituted away from the explosion and the Hyuuga did a spin of chakra.

Realizing that his group was heavy in Taijutsu Sasori pulled back and opened Hiruko's mouth. The jaw unhinged further to reveal three senbon launchers. He aimed one launcher at each of the males on the team and unleashed a barrage of senbon. Deidara added his two cents by sending six birds flying at the Konoha ninja. Sasori watched as the female of the team pulled out three scrolls and threw them over her head. She jumped in between the three unfurled scrolls and began to summon and throw shuriken to deflect Sasori and Deidara's attacks. He threw the shuriken with lightning speed and sealed at the same time.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" She shouted. Soon her shuriken covered the field between the two parties. Her aim was prosice enough to deflect all of Sasori and Deidara's attacks and to attack them both at the same time.

Realizing that this fight would be drawn out to long Sasori resealed Hiruko and summoned his Sandaime Kazekage puppet. As the three Taijutsu users closed in on him and Deidara Sasori unleashed the Sandaime's iron sand.

"Iron Sand: World Method." Sasori said as he activated his Sandaime puppet's ability.

The meadow was near instantly filled with a lattice of iron sand spikes. Both Lee and the female member of their group were cut by the sand, effectively poisoned and paralyzed. The Hyuuga and Green Beast managed to protect themselves however. The Hyuuga did his chakra spinning technique and the Green Beast moved fast enough to avoid the sand. Sasori used the Sandaime puppet to gather the sand again and attack the two ninja individually. Before he could properly attack them Gai Shouted and surged with chakra. He charged at Sasori faster than Sasori could defend himself. Again Deidara came to his aid and an explosion went off between Sasori and Gai.

This time Sasori didn't manage to substitute and was blown backwards. As he flew backwards he connected his chakra strings to Gai. As Gai changed his path of attack and went after Deidara, Sasori pulled with all of his strength and slowed Gai's attack. He felt his chakra strings snapping but he delayed the Green Beast long enough. Deidara jumped back and threw a two centipedes at Gai. They increased in size and wrapped themselves around Gai. Sasori smiled as Deidara detonated the bombs. His smile was short lived however since the Hyuuga had gotten past his puppet and was now face to face with Sasori. Sasori sealed and substituted with his Sandaime puppet but not before the Hyuuga struck him straight in the chest. Before he could hit the Hyuuga with his iron sand he did his chakra spin and sent the Sandaime puppet flying.

Sasori quickly un-summoned his beloved Sandaime puppet and coughed up blood. The Hyuuga finished his spin and ran straight to Sasori. Sasori pulled another scroll out to summon his replica puppet but Deidara jumped in between them first. The Hyuuga didn't fall for the trick and jumped past Deidara's clay clone. Sasori substituted and animated the two Jinchuuriki. Catching on to Deidara's plan he began running with the Jinchuuriki as fast as he could. The clay clone swelled in size and in a short period of time, blew the entire meadow to high heaven.

Sasori ran with the two Jinchuuriki and caught up to Deidara easily enough. His partner seemed to be getting along with great difficulty.

"You couldn't have given me better warning? You almost blew up the Jinchuuriki." Sasori said, chiding his partner.

"Fuck...off. It wasn't...that hard...to figure out." Deidara panted.

"Are you going to make it? Sasori asked.

"I have...almost no...chakra left." Deidara stopped speaking and took a couple deep breaths as he ran. "I may...have enough...to...make it to...the hideout. I'm...on...the verge...of passing...out."

Sasori nodded in response. He understood Deidara's problem. They had been running as fast as they could for a while, and with his type of injury he needed most of his chakra to keep his body moving. Then having to fight again already weakened would drain him even faster.

* * *

Naruto looked on in awe as the explosion disappeared as quickly as it came. The fire was pulled inward and was sucked out of existence almost magically. Kakashi finished his Jutsu and covered his Sharingan again. It seemed that they had arrived just in time because Naruto could see Neji and Gai carrying Ten Ten and Lee.

"What just happened?" Neji asked.

"It's a new Jutsu of mine. Are you guys ok?" Kakashi asked.

"Ten Ten and Lee have been poisoned. Their hearts are still beating but I don't know what's going to happen to them if we don't get an antidote for them."

"Neji...go with Kakashi and Naruto. I'll take Ten Ten...and Lee back to the village so they can get medical treatment." Gai said, taking breaths between words.

"Will you be ok? You took that blonde guy's attack from point blank." Neji asked, putting his hand on his sensei's shoulder.

Gai bent over and gripped his knees. "Yea...he was nearly out of chakra. The explosion...didn't do as much damage as it could have." Gai said. He stood up straight again and hoisted Ten Ten and Lee onto his shoulders. He winced as he did it.

"Are you sure your going to be ok Gai-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine. Save the Kazekage." Gai said. Kakashi, Neji and Naruto nodded and took off after Sasori and Deidara. Neji activated his Byakugan and caught sight of the Akatsuki members easily.

"They're moving slowly, we can catch up to them in a few minutes." Neji said.

Naruto nodded and tapped into Kyuubi's chakra. With a flare of red he took off ahead of Neji and Kakashi. The two Jounin looked at each other and then back at Naruto. They both pushed chakra to their feet and increased their pace as well. Like Neji said they managed to catch up to the two Akatsuki members in only a few minutes. When they caught up the two Missing-nin were standing in front of a large boulder with a single seal in the centre of it. Gaara and the Kumo Kunoichi were lying against the boulder. Naruto rushed in to attack but Kakashi pulled him by the collar and stopped him. As Kakashi pulled him back a trap was activated and the spot Naruto was previously was littered with Kunai.

"Give Gaara back!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi's chakra leaked out of him and formed a single tail.

_"Haha. Why are you here 9-tails?"_

"We can't capture you this early. Come to us later when we're ready for you."

Naruto looked around to see who was talking to him and saw nothing. Before he could shout at the unknown voices a green fly-trap emerged from the ground. The thing opened and revealed a half white, half black man. The weird plant man wore the same robes as the other Akatsuki.

"Called in reinforcements eh?" Kakashi said, holding a kunai.

"You could say that." Sasori said. He reached into his robes and pulled out two scrolls. Opening one he summoned a puppet that looked the exact same as him. He unrolled the second scroll and in a huge cloud of smoke he summoned another one-hundred puppets. The replica puppet removed it's cloak and opened a compartment in his chest. Sasori funneled his chakra strings through his replica puppet and one-hundred stings came out of it's chest. All one hundred puppets came to life pulled out a weapon.

"Red Secret Technique: Performance of the Hundred Puppets." Sasori exclaimed.

_"You two hold them off."_

"We will take the Jinchuuriki off of your hands."

Zetsu walked to pick up Gaara and Yugito but before he did a large snake came down on him. The snake lifted it's giant head and swallowed Zetsu whole. Hijiri laughed and jumped off of his snake and pulled out his blade, facing Sasori and Deidara. Before he could gloat about the kill the giant snaked lifted and opened its mouth. Blood shot from its mouth and into the sky. Hijiri looked on as he could see laceration forming all across the snakes body as Zetsu butchered it from the inside. Blood rained down on the ninja and the snake puffed out of existence with Zetsu standing unharmed, smiling. As blood rained down on them Naruto flared his chakra and formed another two tails. His three tails curled and whipped around the field.

"Sorry to...tell you guys...but your...on your own...in fighting the...Kyuubi." Deidara panted. Finally running out of chakra Deidara collapsed and fell back into the boulder. He hung his head down and breathed heavily. Zetsu and Sasori looked at Deidara and then back to Naruto in his three-tailed form.

"This may be a problem." Zetsu's black half said.

"If you think he's going to be a problem than your mistaken." Hijiri shouted. He sheathed his sword and tapped into the Orochi's chakra. Dark purple chakra began to flow off of his body and take shape. Five long, thin tails formed behind him. Each tail stretched rouphly ten meters and waved around the field. Naruto's three tails whipped around violently while Hijiri's five tails flowed calmly.

"The Orochi." Sasori exclaimed. "Zetsu, grab Deidara, we're leaving."

_"Why are we leaving?"_

"Because we're out matched at the moment idiot." Black Zetsu chided his other half.

Sasori bent down and pulled Deidara to his feet and wrapped his parners arm around his shoulder. Before he left Sasori reached into his cloak and pulled out a medium sized vial with clear liquid inside of it. He looked at Kakashi and tossed him the vial.

"It's an antidote for my poison. You can use it for your comrades from the meadow. Make sure to use it on this one too." Sasori said, nudging Yugito with his foot. With a nod, Sasori and Zetsu ran up the cliffside and disappeard. Naruto went to go after him but Kakashi yelled for him to stop.

"Let them go Naruto. We need to take Gaara and this other one to receive medical attention."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and relaxed. His chakra tails got smaller and smaller until they disapated into the air. Hijiri did the same and gave Kakashi a slap on the back for a job well done. Naruto picked up Gaara and hoisted him over his shoulder. Kakashi grabbed Yugito and did the same.

"Let's get going." Kakashi said.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
